Entre orage et tourbillon
by Dadetine
Summary: Une réflexion un peu idiote de Naruto, un défi plutôt anodin et innocent... jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se trouver au milieu de ces tempêtes de sentiments. Elle ne se reconnaît plus, elle a même l'impression de se révéler au grand jour alors qu'il détruit et déconstruit tout. Qui est-elle ? Qui aime-t-elle ? Quels sont ses ambitions, ses désirs, ses rêves ? Hinata ne sait plus...
1. Un défi

_**Disclaimer :**_ Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **I  
PROLOGUE**

•  
 **  
1\. UN DÉFI**

• • •

 _Les rayons du soleil illuminent notre visage, complétant ce moment de pur bonheur que l'on passe enfin ensemble. Nous devions faire cette balade il y a déjà deux semaines mais, faute de temps, nous l'avons reporté à chaque fois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il me tient la main, j'avance, appuyée contre son épaule et nous profitons simplement l'un de l'autre. Il me parle de sa semaine, des exploits qu'il a réalisé. C'est moi qui utilise le terme « exploits » puisqu'il raconte toutes ses missions sur un ton épique. Certains trouvent ça débile, je trouve personnellement que c'est charmant, et il le sait. Je réagis de « vraiment ? », de « tu as été génial » et d'autres compliments, tous sincères. Mais soudain, je m'arrête de parler : mon attention est attirée par cet être de dos. Un ciel sans le moindre nuage ne dure jamais longtemps ici, et cette personne est un orage à elle seule._

 ** _— Et toi, comment s'est passée ta semaine, Hina-chan ?  
_**

 _Je ne l'entends que d'une oreille, mon regard est fixé sur la personne qui grisonne mon après-midi. Il remarque ma perturbation et tourne son regard vers elle. Cette personne est comme une brise qui peut rafraîchir ou réchauffer pour lui, ce qu'on appelle un ami, elle ne représente seulement pas la même chose pour moi._

 ** _— Hey ! Sasuke !  
_**

 _Il se retourne en entendant son prénom puis nous aperçoit. Son visage ne se montre aucunement troublé contrairement au mien sur lequel doit figurer mon angoisse. Je remarque tout de même la crispation de son corps, lui qui paraît si détaché habituellement. Je n'ose pas avancer pour le rejoindre, et lui ne fait aucun pas non plus. C'est Naruto qui, me tirant légèrement afin de s'approcher de lui, réduit la distance. Il ricane d'ailleurs gentiment, se moquant un peu de moi :_

 ** _— Allez, Hina-chan, il va pas te bouffer !  
_**

 _Je souris simplement, aussi bien pour cacher mon angoisse croissante que par soulagement. Je lui serre la main et le suis, marchant à son niveau, sans qu'il ne soit obligé de me tirer. Il va falloir que je change, Sasuke habite ici, dans le même village que nous, que moi. Je ne pourrai pas l'éviter toute ma vie comme me le démontre cette journée. Nous nous rapprochons de l'ombre laissée par le nuage. J'inspire le plus discrètement possible et juste après que Naruto l'ait salué d'une tape sur son épaule, je lui dis un simple « bonjour ». Il me répond d'un signe de tête, encore plus simpliste que moi, mais son regard ne correspond pas à cette simplicité. Il est bien trop intense pour une salutation. Cette émotion ressentie durant cette période passée se manifeste à nouveau à moi, et ça me rend folle intérieurement. Je pensais avoir battu ce sentiment malsain, mais je me suis apparemment trompée. Ses prunelles sombres arrivent toujours à me chambouler l'esprit, à accélérer ma respiration et à augmenter ma pression sanguine. Je recule comme si cela allait m'aider à réduire les effets qu'il produisait sur mon corps. Heureusement, Naruto ne voit rien à mon trouble et discute avec Sasuke. Ce dernier me jette de discrets coups d'œil._

 ** _— Je rentrais chez moi._**  
 _ **— Mais il y a bien plus court, non ?** demande Naruto alors que j'évite de croiser le regard de Sasuke._  
 ** _— Oui, mais je préfère passer par ici. L'autre chemin me rappelle quelques souvenirs auxquels je ne préfère pas penser.  
_**

 _Mon pouls s'accélère et ma main devient vite moite. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction Naruto a bien pu prendre mais je ne dois qu'augmenter son incompréhension quand je lui lâche la main brusquement. Je commence à paniquer._

 _ **— Hina ? Ça va pas ?** me demande-t-il, inquiet de mon allure._  
 ** _— Je... j'ai des vertiges.  
_**

 _Et je ne mens pas. C'est de moi que Sasuke parle, de ses souvenirs, avec moi. La peur s'empare de mon corps et je sens que je pourrais chanceler et tomber à tout moment. Naruto me tient par le bras et me regarde dans les yeux, moi, je n'arrive pas à le fixer._

 ** _— J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, Naruto..._**  
 _ **— Je t'accompagne,** me coupe-t-il, inquiet, **je reviens Sasuke.**_  
 _ **— Non, reste, le banc n'est pas loin,** lui dis-je en souriant._

 _Je me recule et salue Sasuke d'un hochement de tête puis je me retourne rapidement et enlève délicatement la main de Naruto de mon bras, ma sensation de vertige est moins forte. Je ne les ai pas regardés dans les yeux et je suis partie aussi vite que je le pouvais. Naruto essaye de me suivre mais je le convaincs de mon sourire apaisé, un faux sourire qu'il ne remarque pas tellement je l'ai travaillé._

 _Mes vertiges sont complètement partis, je peux ainsi marcher sans hésitation et c'est cela qui convainc Naruto de me laisser marcher seule. Il me sourit, rassuré et me regarde rejoindre le banc. Je sens son regard chaud dans mon dos, mais il est parasité par un autre, le sien, celui qui me glace aussi bien qu'il parvient à me réchauffer, encore aujourd'hui. La culpabilité me ronge, je déteste mentir à Naruto et c'est pourtant devenu une de mes spécialités. Mais j'y suis obligée, je l'aime, et lui révéler mes tourments ne créerait que d'autres souffrances. Je lève ma tête, le ciel se recouvre de nuages et le vent se lève, plaquant des mèches de cheveux sur mon visage. Je me sens toujours troublée par son regard profond que je sens encore, malgré la distance. J'accélère alors le pas, voulant fuir ces émotions qu'il provoque et que je n'arrive pas à supprimer. Je coupe le chemin en passant par l'herbe fleurie de pâquerettes afin de rejoindre au plus vite ce banc, excuse de mon mensonge et clé de ma fuite._

 _L'ayant enfin atteint, je m'y assois et pousse un long soupir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer depuis que je l'ai vu. Je laisse mes bras reposer sur le dossier du banc, laisse ma tête tomber en arrière et respire, profondément. Je vois le monde qui m'entoure à l'envers et contemple ainsi l'enchevêtrement compliqué du ramage de l'arbre sous lequel je repose. Je me sens tellement bouleversée que j'ai l'impression que cette position va peut-être me permettre de remettre en état mon esprit. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier, à passer à autre chose ? Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir tout fait pour combattre ces sentiments mais je suis aujourd'hui mise devant la réalité. Rien n'a changé depuis, pour mon plus grand désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué de trouver la solution, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve à l'arrière de ces branches entremêlées aux feuilles tendres que je contemple._

 _Je ferme les yeux et essaye de réfléchir. Mon pouls est revenu à la normale, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Cela fait plus d'un mois. Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre ? J'ai les mêmes réactions qu'avant, celles que j'ai développées en avril, en un seul mois._

 _Tout a commencé suite à une simple remarque de celui que je dis aimer et à qui je mens pourtant. Je me souviens de chaque détail comme si ça c'était passé hier.  
_  
On revenait d'un pique-nique à l'occasion du Hanami, le seul événement qui avait permis de réunir tous les ninjas de notre promotion. Naruto me raccompagnait à mon domaine dans les rues éclairées des lampadaires répartis sur les bordures du chemin. On s'était bien amusé. Tout le monde semblait heureux à la fin. Les vingt-deux ans nous touchaient tous les uns après les autres, des couples se formaient, perduraient et on faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie avec Naruto. On avait même fêté nos six mois. Main dans la main, on marchait, le sourire sur nos lèvres. Naruto commença alors à me taquiner, me chatouillant les côtes, profitant de l'absence des passants. Je me tordais de rire, sensible aux chatouilles, et ne pouvais plus que tomber dans ses bras. Il voulait me convaincre de rester chez lui cette nuit mais je devais rentrer, c'est ce qui était convenu. Déçu par ma réponse, il arrêta ses chatouilles et me posa des questions plus ou moins embarrassantes. Je ricanais simplement, évitant ainsi d'y répondre et de rentrer dans ce nouveau jeu.

 _Puis il en vint à cette unique question qui est la source de mon égarement passé et de mes tourments actuels..._

 **— Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi longtemps et j'en suis venu à cette conclusion,** débute-t-il en prenant un air plutôt sérieux.  
 **— Euh, à propos de quoi ?** je lui demande, interloquée.  
 **— Et bien, tu vois, je me suis demandé si tu pourrais un jour t'entendre avec Sasuke. Je vous ai observé ce soir : tu n'étais jamais où il se trouvait et il ne t'a jamais écoutée quand tu parlais, tellement tu étais discrète. C'était hallucinant ! La réponse est évidente, jamais vous ne pourrez vous entendre. Inconsciemment, vous vous évitez !  
**

J'étais vexée sur le moment, je pensais que le problème était le comportement de Sasuke, et certainement pas le mien. Je ne l'évitais pas, il ne m'intéressait pas mais j'étais toujours polie, il montrait par contre bien son désintérêt. J'accélérai alors le pas et il comprit que je ne dormirai définitivement pas chez lui. Naruto changea de sujet pour le reste du trajet et cela me permit de me calmer.

Une fois arrivés devant ma demeure, on se quitta après un baiser d'au revoir. La bonne humeur de la soirée n'était pas partie mais elle s'était atténuée. Je n'en voulais pas vraiment à Naruto pour ce qu'il avait dit mais cela m'avait énervée de savoir qu'à bientôt vingt-deux ans, on me reprochait encore ma timidité. Il avait, l'air de rien, souligné ma discrétion, ma timidité en d'autres mots et je n'appréciais pas.

J'entrai donc chez moi en passant par les grandes portes, après avoir salué Naruto une dernière fois, ne laissant pas mes mauvais ressentiments ruiner notre belle soirée. Je traversai l'allée du jardin qui m'emmena au bâtiment principal, saluant d'un signe de tête tous les Hyûga qui surveillaient le clan en cette douce nuit. Je passai la lourde porte en bois, retirai mes chaussures et marchai à pas de loups rejoindre ma chambre. Ma traversée des différents couloirs ne réveilla personne. J'arrivai devant les panneaux de ma chambre, les poussai silencieusement et entrai dans ma pièce teintée de couleurs pâles. J'enlevai mon kimono gris et fleuri de lotus roses puis me couchai sous mes draps, fatiguée. _J'ai l'habitude de laisser ma chemise de nuit en-dessous et de l'enfiler une fois que je suis dans mon lit pour ne pas sentir le froid sur ma peau, et c'est ce que je fis cette nuit-là._ Enfin prête, je fermai les yeux, attendant le sommeil. Une idée saugrenue surgit dans mon esprit, sans prévenir.

Je voulais absolument montrer à Naruto qu'il avait tort et que Sasuke et moi pourrions nous entendre, malgré ma discrétion. Le seul problème était de trouver comment et je passai une nuit presque entière à chercher, aboutissant finalement à une simple solution : commencer par lui parler. Mais tout cela impliquait d'autres questions. Je m'endormis cependant et me réveillai le lendemain, avec seulement trois heures de sommeil. Le corps lourd, je me dirigeai dans ma salle de bain et me douchai. L'eau s'écoulant sur moi entreprit de me réveiller pleinement et la première pensée claire que j'eus fut d'agir dans l'immédiat. J'allais parler à Sasuke dans la journée.

Après m'être habillée de vêtements civils, une tunique lilas et un pantalon blanc, je passai en courant dans les couloirs, en évitant de passer devant la salle à manger, préférant éviter les questions sur mon empressement de mon père et d'Hanabi.

Enfin hors du clan, je marchai déterminée au milieu des habitants de Konoha, la grande majorité encore dans l'euphorie de la fête du Hanami. J'avançai en sachant où je devais me rendre pour rencontrer Sasuke. Naruto m'avait un jour expliqué que le brun ne pouvait pas rester seul longtemps dans sa maison et qu'il préférait se promener dans le village. Il aimait alors prendre son petit-déjeuner dans un restaurant sympathique où les propriétaires n'embêtaient pas leurs clients de questions, ce qui convenait parfaitement au caractère de Sasuke. Je me dépêchai, espérant arriver pendant son repas. Et ce fut le cas.

À l'intérieur de la salle au décor élégant mais à l'ambiance décontractée, je le trouvai dans un coin, plutôt sombre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et partis le rejoindre. Je m'assis à sa table, sans rien demander, sous son regard surpris et froid. Jamais je n'aurai osé faire ça avant, j'estimai alors que la gêne apparente sur mon visage était totalement légitime. Je le regardais cependant avec appréhension en attendant qu'il termine sa bouchée afin de débuter ce pourquoi j'étais venue ; entamer la conversation. Il me prit tout de même de court :

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est Naruto qui t'envoie ?  
**

L'ennui se manifestait déjà dans sa voix et sa deuxième question justifiait ma volonté de réussir à m'entendre avec lui. Dès que je faisais quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ça ne pouvait être, pour les autres, que Naruto qui me l'avait demandé, et certainement pas une de mes propres décisions. Enfin, dans ce cas précis, ils n'avaient pas totalement tort.

Je répondis finalement à Sasuke en essayant d'être la plus confiante possible :

 **— Je voulais juste te parler.**  
 **— Me parler ?**  
 **— Oui, discuter,** continuais-je, peu convaincue de ce que je disais.  
 **— Et ça te prend comme ça, d'un coup, soudainement ?**  
 **— Oui, enfin, non...  
**

J'hésitai avant se trouver une réponse approximativement adéquate.

 **— Tout le monde a déjà échangé une conversation dans notre promotion. Mais je crois qu'on ne s'est encore jamais parlé.**  
 **— Je te dis souvent bonjour quand t'es avec Naruto...  
**

C'était vrai, mais ce devait être les uniques mots qu'on se disait alors. Je le laissai réfléchir à son exemple et il se rendit vite compte que je n'avais pas menti.

 **— ...et je crois que c'est tout.  
**

Je souris, fière de ma trouvaille. Lui affichait par contre toujours ce masque imperturbable, quoiqu'avec une pointe d'agacement en plus.

 **— Et tu veux me parler, à cause de ça ?**  
 **— Oui.  
**

Et alors que la conversation devait être lancée, un silence s'installa et se prolongea. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et il ne parlait pas non plus, ne m'aidant pas. Je commençais à être embarrassée de ce silence, gigotant mes jambes sous la table et étrangement, ce fut lui qui brisa ce moment.

 **— Ça change pas grand chose, ta résolution.  
**

Surprise, je mis un certain temps à comprendre le sens de sa phrase, le regardant quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

 **— Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.**  
 **— Hn,** il ricana, **c'est toi qui as décidé, je te laisse te débrouiller.  
**

Et il continua de manger, confirmant ses dires. Il n'affichait cependant plus une expression placide, mais toujours peu accueillante, voire même assez mesquine. Je débutai alors de façon banale, me souvenant des conseils de Kiba lorsqu'il me coachait pour vaincre ma timidité.

 **— Tu as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?**  
 **— Je mange, je pars m'entraîner et je rentre me reposer pour ma prochaine mission,** énonça-t-il avec pragmatisme.  
 **— Tu travailles en équipe ?**  
 **— Non, seul.  
**

Et la discussion ne se fit que dans ce sens. Je posais des questions, trouvées avec difficultés et, certes, il y répondait mais il n'en posait jamais. Il ne disait que des réponses fermées. Je n'appelais pas ça une discussion mais un interrogatoire. Et ce n'était ni agréable pour lui, et pas plus pour moi. Je m'arrêtai donc, je n'avais en outre plus de questions à lui poser. Il me tendit une de ses assiettes, me surprenant. Je le questionnai du regard et il me répondit tout en continuant son repas.

 **— Mange ça, les gens autour me regardent bizarrement.**  
 **— Ah, merci.  
**

Je regardai autour de nous et effectivement, certaines personnes le détaillaient avec mépris, apparemment car il mangeait devant moi tandis que je n'avais aucun plat. Son geste était peut-être fait par rapport aux regards des autres, mais il me fit plaisir, surtout que j'avais faim puisque mon estomac était vide depuis le soir dernier.

Le temps que je mange l'unique assiette qu'il m'avait tendue dans le silence, il termina son repas. Je fus reconnaissante mais aussi gênée puisqu'il paya tout, sans même me laisser contester. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie et je le suivis. Il continua de marcher ainsi dans la rue, sans porter d'attention à ma personne et je le suivais, en espérant avoir l'occasion de sympathiser un peu. Il parla sans se retourner et sans s'arrêter.

 **— Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps ?  
**

Je trouvai son ton désagréable mais n'en fis pas la remarque. J'optai plutôt pour une prise de parole aimable, chose habituelle de ma personne.

 **— J'ai envie de savoir à quoi ressemble... une journée de Sasuke Uchiwa.  
**

Il ne me répondit pas et continua son chemin. Je le suivis, accélérant légèrement pour être à ses côtés, m'attendant à tout moment qu'il me dise de partir. Puis, sans tourner la tête dans ma direction, il me déclara :

 **— Tu verras que ce n'est pas si spécial que ça  
**

Il dut sentir mon soulagement car je le vis esquisser un micro sourire sur le côté. C'est ainsi que je réussis à me socialiser avec lui.

Il m'avait prévenu que la journée ne serait pas si spéciale. Peut-être que cette agitation autour de lui était habituelle pour lui, mais pour moi, c'était anormal, éreintant et finalement très spécial. Lorsque l'on marchait dans les rues, je remarquai qu'il y avait un grand nombre de filles à Konoha. Des groupes d'amies essayaient d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke de façon plus ou moins élaborée, montrant leurs différents attributs en se baissant pour ramasser un objet malencontreusement tombé, ricanant fortement ou en l'interpellant carrément. Il les ignorait à chaque tentative et puis, elles semblaient faire partir du décor pour lui. J'aurais alors aimé faire comme Sasuke mais étant une « femelle », les autres cherchaient à m'éloigner et me menaçaient de regards meurtriers. Je déteste être remarquée et je me sentais donc affreusement mal à marcher aux côtés de l'Uchiwa. Ce fut ainsi un soulagement lorsqu'on arriva à son lieu d'entraînement. Plus aucune personne en vue dans cette clairière au milieu de la forêt. J'observai tout de même minutieusement derrière les troncs et les feuillages, les buissons et l'étang, à la recherche de la moindre groupie. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien. Je soupirai fortement et Sasuke renifla, moqueur.

 **— Je te laisse te débrouiller avec les espions, je vais m'entraîner.  
**

Puis, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre, il partit sur l'étang et commença divers enchaînements rapides. N'ayant plus que cette possibilité, je m'entraînais de mon côté après quelques minutes ou je n'avais rien osé faire.

L'après-midi arriva avec le gargouillis de mon ventre. Assez loin, j'espérais alors qu'il n'avait rien entendu et ce fut en me construisant une carapace mentale à toutes moqueries que je le vis approcher de moi, trempé.

 **— On arrête, je vais manger.**  
 **— D'accord.  
**

Il n'avait rien entendu pour mon plus grand soulagement. Il se mit ainsi en route, malgré ses vêtements et ses cheveux mouillés. Je le savais avant même que l'on atteigne la ville ; ses groupies étaient encore plus excitées qu'au matin. Cela me fit sourire de voir qu'il n'y prêtait vraiment aucune attention.

Alors que je le suivais, il s'arrêta si brusquement que je faillis le percuter.

 **— Tu vas encore me suivre ?** me demanda-t-il sur un ton assez neutre.  
 **— Euh, oui, sauf si tu veux que je parte,** lui répondis-je assez timidement.

Il ne me dit rien et reprit son chemin. Je pris cela pour une invitation et continuai aussi. C'est ainsi que se déroula la fin de la journée. Je mangeai avec lui, discutant uniquement des stratégies politiques puis je me joignis à lui dans sa ballade au bord de la rivière qui coulait à Konoha. Je compris qu'il aimait bien cet endroit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. On ne parla pas vraiment mais ce n'était pas désagréable de juste marcher et de profiter de l'air frais du jeune printemps. Je le laissai finalement quand il me dit qu'il rentrait chez lui. On se salua de la main et je le regardai partir, lui les mains dans les poches, et moi heureuse de ce que j'avais réussi.

 _Il n'est pas si désagréable à vivre, il suffit d'être patient et endurant et je possède ces qualités._

Une fois qu'il disparut de mon champ de vision, je décidai de continuer la ballade au bord de cette rivière. Cette journée-là, je la terminai avec Naruto que je trouvais sur mon chemin, assis sur les berges. Il m'accueillit de son sourire étincelant comme d'habitude et je lui racontais ma journée en compagnie de Sasuke. Il en fut très étonné et me félicita avant de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait affirmé le soir précédent. J'étais assez fière de moi mais je ne savais pas à cet instant que je venais de m'engager sur un chemin diabolique.

La semaine qui suivit, j'enchaînai mission sur mission. Je me retrouvai donc vite fatiguée et malade. Je dus prendre quelque jours de repos, forcée, et voulus alors en profiter pour passer du temps avec Naruto. Mais ce dernier était en mission pour une semaine, tout comme mes amis Kiba et Shino. _Quand j'y repense, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tous les obstacles qui m'auraient empêché de m'enfoncer dans cette voie avaient été écartés, comme par miracle._

Je me retrouvai ainsi seule à marcher dans les rues sans réel but. J'aperçus Sasuke qui avait l'air de faire quelques achats. Il me vit aussi et me fit un simple signe de la main. N'ayant rien à faire, je le rejoignis.

 **— Bonjour Sasuke.**  
 **— Salut.  
**

Son ton n'était pas sec mais je sentis un certain embêtement. Il avait arrêté pour quelques secondes de fixer différentes tenues dans une vitrine avant de reprendre son observation. Je suivis son regard et découvris des tenues de ninjas et kunoichis. Il semblait ne pas savoir laquelle choisir. Sans lâcher les vêtements des yeux, il me dit :

 **— Comme t'es là, tu vas m'aider.  
**

 _Il a cette manière de parler avec autorité sans le chercher. Mais je n'avais rien à faire et j'aime aider._

 **— Euh, je veux bien, mais, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?**  
 **— Je n'arrive pas à choisir, tu me conseilles quoi ?  
**

Cela me surprit qu'il me demande cela. Sasuke avait toujours eu bon goût pour ses vêtements, ça allait avec son personnage. Alors qu'il me demande à moi, une presque inconnue... Je pris cela comme un compliment et décidai de m'investir au maximum. Je détaillai différentes tenues côté homme et j'allais en désigner une plutôt sombre mais il m'arrêta de sa voix.

 **— C'est pas pour moi.**  
 **— Ah, euh, c'est pour qui ?  
**

Je me dis à ce moment qu'il voulait offrir ce futur achat à Naruto, et qu'il me demandait conseil, car je devais bien le connaître. Mais ce qu'il déclara me surprit.

 **— Pour une femme. »**

Je compris alors le ton bizarre qu'il avait eu en me saluant. Il avait été légèrement gêné, pensant que j'avais compris dès le départ qu'il regardait les tenues féminines. Mais il s'était bien vite contrôler et avait transformé ma présence en quelque chose d'utile. J'étais étonnée qu'il me l'avoue ainsi, sans détour. Et j'étais terriblement curieuse de savoir pour qui c'était. Mais je m'abstins de toutes questions indiscrètes, n'en posant qu'une seule, nécessaire pour que je l'aide.

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ?**  
 **— Des tenues assez près du corps, mais pas trop moulantes. Et le rose.**  
 **— C'est pour Sakura ?  
**

Immédiatement, je mis mes mains devant ma bouche. J'avais pensé à haute voix et toute la surprise s'était entendue dans ma voix. Il me fusilla si bien du regard que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait activer ses sharingans et me plonger dans la torture.

 **— Tais-toi maintenant que t'as deviné.  
**

Je hochai la tête avec une légère crainte, ne voulant surtout pas le contrarier, et encore moins sur ce sujet. Je regardai alors la vitrine exposant les tenues féminines. Il ne remarqua pas le léger sourire qui s'était installé sur mes lèvres. J'avais trouvé son petit emportement mignon. Sasuke, cet être insensible semblait s'intéresser de plus près à sa coéquipière de toujours, et ça l'embarrassait que je le sache.

 **— Je serai muette comme une tombe,** chuchotais-je.  
 **— Dis-toi être chanceuse d'être malade, je t'aurais torturer sinon.**  
 **— Oh !** ai-je hoqueté.

J'avais eu raison quand je pensais qu'il aurait pu me torturer avec ses sharingans. Mais je me rendis compte qu'il avait remarqué mon état de santé et je me dis que je devais vraiment être blafarde. Il dut remarquer mon étonnement mais ne s'en soucia pas, il revint plutôt au sujet principal.

 **— Alors, lequel je prends ?  
**

Je mis de côté mon petit choc pour honorer le rôle, plutôt précieux, qu'il m'avait confié. Il pouvait être difficile à suivre.

 **— Je pense qu'on devrait entrer pour en voir plus et toucher les tissus.  
**

Il opina de la tête et me suivit à l'intérieur. La grande quantité de vêtements disponibles me fit hésiter mais je lui montrai au final un ensemble rose pâle composé d'un haut à col montant, à manches mi-longues et d'une jupe de la même couleur arrivant à mi-cuisses. Une cotte de maille remplaçait le tissu au niveau des épaules, du bas-ventre et en-dessous du genou sur les leggings noirs fournis avec. Je n'aurais pas pu la porter mais je trouvais la tenue très féminine et assez coquette pour Sakura. Sasuke se montra satisfait puisqu'il me prit le cintre des mains pour partir acheter la tenue.

Une fois sortis de la boutique, Sasuke me demanda à quel point j'étais malade pour ne pas être en mission, comme les autres. Je souris légèrement en lui répondant que j'avais une grippe assez importante puis lui retournai la question, car lui non plus n'était pas en mission. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait enchaîné un nombre de missions conséquent ces derniers temps et qu'on jugeait qu'il devait se reposer. Nous étions donc tous deux contraints au repos pour cinq jours, en même temps, à croire que l'Hokage avait participé à notre rapprochement.

Puis, sans que l'on s'en rende vraiment compte, on marcha dans les rues du centre-ville en parlant. _Quand j'y repense, je m'impressionne, étrangement, on avait parlé avec facilité ce jour-là._ Si bien qu'il m'invita à prendre un thé chez lui, ce que je ne pouvais refuser, par politesse. _Mais je sais que j'en avais envie aussi._ _  
_  
J'entrai alors pour la première fois chez lui et je ressentis instantanément la froideur du lieu. Son salon n'était aucunement chaleureux : blanc, noir et gris étaient les couleurs régnantes. La pièce était pragmatique, pas de décorations, pas de petits objets inutiles, tout était rangé. Son salon était impersonnel. Me laissant à mon observation, il posa son sac sur la table basse et me demanda, retirant mon attention de son mobilier :

 **— Un thé vert ?**  
 **— Oui, merci.  
**

Il partit en direction de la cuisine et me laissa dans le salon. J'attendis debout, n'osant pas m'installer dans le canapé et j'en profitai pour me moucher, discrètement. Il revint avec deux tasses et tiqua, amusé apparemment de me voir encore debout. Il s'assit dans le canapé et m'invita à faire de même en me tendant une tasse. Je m'assis à ses côtés en le remerciant puis j'allais tremper mes lèvres dans le liquide chaud mais m'arrêtai au dernier moment, remarquant qu'il me fixait. Une idée saugrenue me passa par la tête.

 **— Tu m'as invitée pour m'empoisonner, c'est ça ?  
**

Il fut silencieux durant quelques secondes et partit dans un rire franc. Je fus surprise autant par ma bêtise que par son rire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire. Et je l'ai trouvé vraiment beau ainsi. Il me dit en ricanant :

 **— Bois, on verra bien.  
**

Je lui souris timidement, un peu gênée et goûtai son thé. Il était parfait, juste infusé comme il le fallait et je le complimentai.

 **— Il est bon.**  
 **— Merci.  
**

Il y goûta finalement et le très léger plissement de ses yeux me fit comprendre que ça lui plaisait aussi. En plus du bon goût, je profitai de la chaleur de la boisson et de la tasse entourée par mes doigts.

 **— T'es vraiment blanche en fait.  
**

J'avais fermé les yeux sans m'en rendre compte. Je les rouvris et le regardai, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je haussai simplement les épaules et bus à nouveau dans ma tasse alors qu'il posait la sienne. Il se tourna de façon à me faire entièrement face et prit une expression plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

 **— Tu dois garder ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui à la boutique.  
**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de confirmer qu'il parlait bien de lui en train de choisir une tenue pour Sakura.

 **— Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ta première fois avec Naruto.  
**

Je lui recrachai immédiatement tout le contenu de ma bouche à la figure, lui décrochant une grimace dégoûtée.

 **— T'es malade !** s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant la figure.

Il me regarda ensuite avec un sourire malsain. Je n'étais alors plus du tout blafarde, le rouge avait recouvert ma figure entière, je le savais. J'avais de plus lâché ma tasse et donc renversé tout son contenu sur le canapé noir de Sasuke. Et le premier geste que j'avais fait après cette paralysie était de me cacher le visage de mes mains, la technique de l'autruche.

J'avais honte à un tel point. Ce n'était pas possible, comment Naruto avait pu lui expliquer cela ! Je n'entendais même pas Sasuke s'énerver contre la pagaille que j'avais mise sur son canapé et ne pensais qu'à ce qu'il m'avait révéler. Je voulais juste disparaître et j'étais pourtant paralysée sur son canapé, devant lui. Je sentis deux mains sur les miennes qui les écartèrent de mon visage et découvris le visage de Sasuke, narquois, bien plus proche qu'avant. Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment et eus juste le réflexe de lui donner un coup de tête, de me lever, de courir pour m'enfuir de chez lui. Il me rattrapa cependant par le bras depuis le canapé et me tira si fort qu'il me fit passer par dessus le dossier. Je me retrouvai alors avec malheur coucher sur lui, qui se massait négligemment le nez et me dit ensuite, sardonique.

 **— Tu t'es évanouie juste avant le moment conclusif, n'est-ce pas ?  
**

Il ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de crier à cause de ma position sur lui qu'il m'acheva. Je sentis que j'allais imploser. C'était la plus grande gêne que je ressentais, justement, depuis ce fameux soir. Je me souviens qu'à mon réveil, après m'être évanouie, mon corps ne supportant plus toute cette gêne alors que Naruto allait me rendre femme, je m'étais sentie mortifiée et honteuse. Cette immense honte, je la ressentais à présent, en bien plus fort. Ces sentiments me donnèrent un mal de crâne atroce et, malade d'une grippe, je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillai alors dans un fauteuil en face du fameux canapé noir. J'espérai tant que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais Sasuke me rappela que c'était bel et bien la réalité.

 **— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te donner de fièvre.  
**

Il revenait de la cuisine avec un tissu humidifié. Je me touchai le front et effectivement, j'étais brûlante. Je compris pourquoi j'avais ce mal de crâne et l'impression qu'on me frappait la tête à coup de massue. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me mit le tissu sur le front en soupirant. Je ne bougeai pas, je ne pouvais de toute façon pas mais je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. J'étais encore un peu mal à l'aise mais, je ne savais pas si c'était la fièvre ou si c'était l'abandon de dignité, en tous cas, ma honte avait grandement diminuée. Je voulus lui dire ce que je pensais de tout ça, que c'était vicieux, que je me sentais trahie par Naruto mais ma voix était complètement enrouée.

 **— Sasuke...**  
 **— Je m'excuse Hinata. Mais je me suis sentie menacé. Et le vrai fautif dans l'histoire, c'est Naruto. Après tout, je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé.  
**

Il avait raison mais il se justifiait comme un enfant pris en faute et cela me détendit jusqu'au point de me faire rire doucement. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fièvre, mais ce rire me fit du bien après ce sentiment d'humiliation. Sasuke haussa un sourcil avant de me demander :

 **— C'est drôle ce que je te dis ? Tu t'es pourtant évanouie il y a quelques instants ?**  
 **— J'ai plus rien à te cacher de toute façon. Tu connais mon plus grand secret.**  
 **— C'est vrai,** dit-il finalement. **Et toi le mien.  
**

Il se redressa et partit pour nettoyer son canapé. L'atmosphère venait soudainement de passer à l'apaisement. Je passai le reste de mon après-midi dans ce canapé, à raconter tous les moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie, comme complètement libérée de toute gêne grâce à ma fièvre. J'étais malade, mais cette décontraction que j'avais à raconter de tels événements était merveilleuse, et je voulus en profiter un maximum.

Je me réveillai dans l'incompréhension, le froid et la douleur. Je compris finalement que j'étais portée sur le dos de quelqu'un que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement.

 **— Je vous apporte Hinata, elle est malade comme une pestiférée, je le crains.  
**

Je reconnus la voix de Sasuke. Il me portait et m'avait emmenée chez moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour vérifier et reconnus mon entrée.

 **— Merci Uchiwa.  
**

C'était mon père. Je me sentis glisser de son dos et transmise dans les bras de mon père. Je simulai le sommeil, je n'avais pas envie de donner une explication à mon père et de toute façon, je n'étais même pas sûre que j'arriverais à dire des phrases compréhensibles. La tête dans le vide, mon père avança avec moi dans ses bras jusque ma chambre. J'entendais des grognements très forts et compris après une réflexion laborieuse que c'était mon père qui râlait. Il prit soin de moi et me mit sur mon lit. Je voulais qu'il me couvre d'une couette bien chaude mais il n'étala sur moi qu'un léger drap. Je m'endormis cependant rapidement, ne pensant même plus aux tremblements de mon corps, intérieurement gelé et pourtant bouillant de l'extérieur.

Quand je me réveillai, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Je regardai l'heure à mon réveil et constatai qu'il était plus de treize heures. Je me levai en sursaut et retombai sur mon lit, prise d'un petit vertige. J'attendis que cette faiblesse passe et me levai cette fois lentement pour rejoindre la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. Je me positionnai devant le miroir et allumai les lumières autour du cadre qui m'éblouirent. Je me souviens encore de ma tête affreuse, plus blanche qu'un cadavre et de mes yeux aussi cernés de noir qu'un panda. J'avais soupiré sachant que je ne pouvais rien y faire tant que j'étais malade. Je rinçai cependant mon visage et pris une douche bien chaude même si je savais que j'avais encore de la fièvre, mais j'avais besoin de chaleur en plus d'enlever toute la transpiration de ma nuit. Je partis ensuite essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger que je pourrais avaler avec mon manque d'appétit.

Mon après-midi fut d'un ennui terrible. Malade comme un chien, j'étais restée chez moi, surveillée par les domestiques de la maison, par le clan et même par mon père d'assez loin. Mais tout le monde était occupé et je devais me divertir seule. J'avais des courbatures dans tout le corps et ne pouvais que rester allongée ou assise.

À seize heures, je lisais depuis bientôt une heure quand on m'avertit que j'avais de la visite. Je levai les yeux de ma lecture pour regarder la Hyûga d'une trentaine d'années qui m'avait prévenue. Elle me dit qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Tout d'abord très étonnée, je fus finalement contente de savoir qu'il était venu me voir. Je demandai alors de le laisser entrer et de le guider jusque ma chambre. Je n'avais tout simplement pas la force et encore moins l'envie de quitter mes douillets oreillers.

Après une minute ou un peu plus, il m'avait rejoint. J'étais coconnée sous mes couvertures et lui souris quand il entra en lui indiquant mon fauteuil proche de la fenêtre. Il s'y dirigea et l'amena proche de la tête de mon lit pour s'y installer. Je me retournai sur le côté afin de le regarder et de le remercier pour hier mais aussi d'être venue me rendre visite ce jour-ci. Il me dit que ce n'était rien mais je ne le pensais pas.

Sasuke me surprenait de plus en plus. Je me rendais compte que toutes les idées que j'avais de lui étaient fausses. Il n'était pas insensible ou bien égoïste, il était juste difficile à cerner et renfermé. Mais il s'inquiétait des autres, il me l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises depuis que j'avais décidé de lui parler. Et je crois que ce fut une des meilleures surprises que j'avais eues à ce moment.

Il me demanda comment j'allais depuis et je lui répondis que je comprenais pourquoi on m'avait mise en repos. Il sourit très légèrement et je remarquai pour la première fois cette particularité qu'il a de plisser presque imperceptiblement ses yeux quand il s'apprête à devenir un peu sardonique. Je m'inquiétai alors de ce qu'il allait me dire. _  
_  
 **— Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as raconté pendant ton délire ?**  
 **— Je ne veux pas... m'en rappeler.**  
 **— Dis-toi que j'en sais vraiment beaucoup maintenant,** conclut-il avec un amusement qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

Je décidai de ne rien dire de plus, j'étais complètement vulnérable à présent. Pour me montrer intouchée, je feignis de reprendre ma lecture et réfléchis plutôt aux secrets que j'avais sur lui et le seul que je détenais était qu'il s'intéressait à Sakura. Mais ça ne valait rien. Elle l'aimait depuis toujours, ils seraient ensemble en peu de temps. Il se racla la gorge pour me retirer de mes pensées et m'enleva en même temps mon livre des mains en laissant échapper un petit rire étouffé. Il avait bien vu que j'essayai de fuir. Je rougis alors, un peu embêtée de cette situation et pour changer l'attention qui m'était portée, je lui demandai la raison pour laquelle il était venu me voir. Je savais bien que c'était une question un peu naïve, mais c'était la seule que j'avais trouvée, et puis, elle pouvait être légitime vu que j'étais encore surprise qu'il soit venu cet après-midi là. Il me répondit en s'adossant dans le fauteuil :

 **— Voir si tu vivais encore. Et aussi pour me repentir.**  
 **— Te repentir ?** ai-je demandé, assez perdue.  
 **— Je vais te raconter une chose embarrassante par jour jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétablie,** me répondit Sasuke, **me choquant cette fois.**  
 **— Oh !  
**

Je souris grandement. Sasuke s'ouvrait à moi, j'avais l'impression que c'était une chose unique et qu'il ne partageait ce genre de moments qu'avec un nombre restreint de personnes. Je me demandai cependant s'il était comme ça avec les personnes qu'il considérait comme proches ou si c'était vraiment par pure « repentance ». Si c'était le cas, je me dis qu'il possédait un bon esprit que je n'avais pu lui attribuer jusqu'alors. Je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur avec la couverture qui m'entourait pour être la plus attentive possible. Il prit une expression stoïque et commença.

 **— Je vais te raconter mon premier baiser.  
**

Curieuse, j'écoutai le moindre de ses mots et la chute était exceptionnelle, dans les deux sens du terme. Il m'avait avoué que Naruto était son premier baiser ! Un point commun que j'avais avec lui. Mon rire remplit ma chambre, et j'eus du mal à l'arrêter. Il ne s'indigna à aucun moment et resta impassible tout au long jusqu'à ce qu'une quinte de toux me prenne et qu'il rigole avec moi, avec plus de retenue.

Ce fut ainsi tous les jours où il me rendit visite. J'attendais ces moments avec impatience dès le deuxième jour. Il passait dans l'après-midi, je l'accueillais avec une boisson chaude et il me racontait des histoires qui me faisaient toujours rire. Puis on parlait de tout et de rien. Ma surprise du départ était oubliée, je découvris durant ces journées une face de Sasuke inconnue du public. Il avait certes toujours une part de mystère, taciturne et parfois mesquine, mais ça faisait un beau mélange pour une personne curieuse comme moi.

Lors de mon dernier jour de repos, j'étais à peu près rétablie et je pouvais enfin sortir de chez moi. Il était à peine dix heures que j'étais déjà dehors afin de profiter de l'air pur du matin. Je devais aussi rencontrer Sasuke dans un petit parc mais plus tard dans la journée.

 _En l'espace de seulement quatre jours, notre relation a évolué d'une façon assez phénoménale en y repensant aujourd'hui._ _Je le considérais déjà comme un ami. Chacun gardait les secrets de l'autre mais je ne me suis pas sentie liée par une sorte de menace, plutôt par une complicité._ Et j'espérais que c'était ce qu'il ressentait de son côté. Je savais néanmoins qu'une sorte de confiance mutuelle s'était installée entre nous et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la réaction de Naruto une fois rentré deux jours plus tard quand il nous verrait parler et ricaner ensemble.

Prévoyante comme toujours, j'avais de l'avance sur notre rendez-vous ; on devait se rejoindre pour treize heures et « après déjeuner » avait bien précisé Sasuke. Je profitai alors des trois heures de libre pour remettre mes muscles en état et alternai entre course au sol et sur les toits.

Après avoir manger le bentô que ma petite sœur m'avait gentiment préparé, je rejoignis Sasuke qui m'attendait déjà dans le parc. Il m'accueillit en me disant que j'avais meilleure mine et l'on entama une conversation simple, comme on en avait pris l'habitude lors des après-midi derniers. Sasuke aborda finalement le véritable sujet de notre rencontre après quelques minutes. Il avait l'air anxieux et cela m'étonna, quoiqu'un peu moins que si je n'avais pas passé du temps avec lui.

 **— J'ai besoin de conseils...  
**

Il s'arrêta, comme bloqué et il fallut que je lui tire les vers du nez pour qu'il m'avoue tout.

 **— Des conseils pour quoi ?**  
 **— Pour Sakura.**  
 **— Ah...  
**

 _Je pense que beaucoup aurait donné pour vivre ce que j'ai vécu à ce moment._ Sasuke me demandait des conseils, en amour. J'esquissai un léger sourire, attendrie, et pris ma tâche très au sérieux. Je me basais sur ce qu'Ino m'avait raconté de ses diverses expériences, de ses ressentis face aux différentes déclarations qu'elle avait reçues et je lui dis timidement aussi ce que j'appréciais. Il m'écoutait comme si je lui enseignais de nouvelles techniques de combat.

Une fois que j'eus terminé, il changea radicalement de sujet, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait jamais existé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement face à ce comportement mais je ne dis rien, n'aimant pas embarrasser les personnes. Il m'emmena au terrain d'entraînement en prétextant qu'il voulait me remettre à niveau. Je devinai qu'il voulait juste se redonner une contenance.

 _Si j'analyse bien, je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que ce sentiment est apparu en moi. Pourquoi ? Était-ce parce qu'il m'intriguait, me paraissait inaccessible, voire même interdit ? Ou simplement parce que j'avais cette impression qu'il se confiait uniquement à moi ?  
_  
Pendant qu'il me faisait travailler mes enchaînements, je fis des erreurs énormes dues à ma convalescence. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de me taquiner dessus et rit aux éclats, sans plus aucune retenue, se relâchant complètement. J'arrêtai tous mes gestes et le regardai rire. Il m'apparut à ce moment réellement beau, comme la première fois que je l'avais vu rire. Mais il me semblait en plus merveilleux et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête de rire. Je me repris finalement mais il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'était pas habituel dans mon comportement.

 **— Quelque chose ne va pas Hinata ?**  
 **— Je ne sais pas,** lui ai-je répondu sincèrement.

Je me rendis soudainement compte que je le contemplais et rougis vivement. Il leva un sourcil devant ma réponse et mon comportement plus que bizarre puis se rapprocha. Je reculai et lui dis en bafouillant que je devais finalement rentrer. Il opina simplement de la tête et ne chercha pas plus loin. Je le saluai d'un signe de tête et me retournai afin de partir. Je l'entendis cependant me dire :

 **— Viens chez-moi demain, à vingt heures. Je te dirai comment ça s'est passé avec Sakura.  
**

Je me retournai et lui dit en souriant que je serais là. Il sourit très légèrement et je compris qu'il me remerciait. Je repris alors mon chemin et débutai une réflexion sur mon comportement. La paralysie contemplative que j'avais eue l'espace d'un instant était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

 _Je sais que son rire a été l'élément déclencheur. Inconsciemment, j'ai cherché à l'entendre à nouveau, à le voir sourire ainsi encore une fois, car c'était un moment rare non pas que pour moi, mais pour tout le monde. Le voir rire ainsi, s'enlever toute retenue, relâcher toute vigilance me faisait me sentir unique. Et j'avais aimé cette sensation qu'il m'avait _procurée_ l'espace d'un instant, si bien qu'il m'avait paru merveilleux. Le problème, c'est que j'apprécie toujours cette sensation._

* * *

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas terminé, loin de là. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous des idées sur ce qui va se passer chez Sasuke, le soir ?_  
 _N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ainsi que de votre avis_

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	2. Des doutes

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse que le premier vous ait plus. J'espère que la suite sera aussi satisfaisante, ou plus ! J'ai un peu changé la mise en page, j'ai l'impression que c'est mieux ainsi, enfin, je vous laisse lire_

* * *

 ** _Guest :_** _Merci pour ta review ! Pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas quand je vais arrêter, comment je vais arranger les couples. C'est encore trop jeune dans ma tête. Mais tant que ça peut plaire, je suis contente._

 ** _japon0093 :_** _Hey ! Te voilà ici aussi ^^ Merci pour ces compliments, j'en souris derrière l'écran. C'est sûr que c'est un autre contexte que Cocktail Aphrodisiaque. Je ne saurai encore te dire quand tu auras enfin ta réponse, mais je ne la donnerai pas avant ^^_

 ** _Tenshi :_** _Coucou ! Je te remercie pour ta review (ainsi que toutes les autres sur Cocktail Aphrodisiaque ^^). Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire au final comme couples mais bon, je te laisse tout découvrir au fil de la lecture._

* * *

 **I  
PROLOGUE**

•

 **2\. DES DOUTES**

• •

 _Je rouvre mes yeux. Une feuille m'est tombée sur le nez, me faisant loucher. Je souffle dessus et la fais s'envoler mais elle se pose cette fois sur mon front. J'abandonne et replonge mon regard dans le maillage que forment les branches de l'arbre sous lequel je me trouve. Mes pensées n'ont été distraites qu'un court moment, je me replonge dans le passé et reprends là où j'avais arrêté ma réflexion._

 _Oui, j'apprécie toujours cette sensation, l'impression qu'il me rend unique. Mais je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, et je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cherché à l'éviter, par la suite…_

Après être partie du terrain d'entraînement de Sasuke, je rentrai chez moi, j'allais reprendre les missions dès le lendemain et souhaitais être dans un bon état d'esprit. Être concentrée uniquement dessus.

Kakashi avait cependant été indulgent au vu de ma maladie récente. Il m'avait confié quelque chose de simple, juste une transmission d'informations n'étant pas les plus convoitées. J'avais ainsi terminé à quinze heures et m'occupais à présent de la préparation de la surprise pour Naruto qui arrivait le lendemain. Je ne pouvais néanmoins m'empêcher de penser à la soirée que j'allais passer avec Sasuke. Il allait enfin me dire ce qu'il en résultait, si Sakura et lui étaient ensemble. C'est en essayant d'imaginer ses différentes expressions faciales que je terminai le bracelet pour Naruto.

Avant mon départ, j'emballai le bracelet que je venais de terminer, partis me doucher et m'habiller en civil pour aller chez Sasuke. J'avais revêtu une jupe bleu marine se terminant sur des volants, un haut à manches courtes lilas ainsi qu'une veste, le soir du mois d'avril était toujours frisquet.

Finalement, j'arrivai chez lui avec vingt minutes d'avance. J'allais toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit et je vis Sakura qui ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, elle avait la tête tournée vers Sasuke, derrière elle. Je me sentis gênée j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, particulièrement quand elle retourna la tête, prête à partir, et s'étonna de me voir, devant le seuil de la porte.

 **— Bah, Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  
 **— Je…  
**

Que lui répondre ? Bonsoir Sakura, je suis venu savoir si tu es avec Sasuke… je ne pouvais décidément pas. J'essayai donc de trouver une excuse mais aucune ne me venant à l'esprit, je balbutiai des débuts de phrases sans jamais les terminer, ce qui commença à l'agacer.

 **— Je dois l'aider à préparer un truc pour le retour de Naruto.  
**

Sasuke fut pour moi un sauveur à ce moment-là. Il se tenait derrière Sakura et avait vite trouvé un prétexte. Sakura le regarda puis me regarda, je discernai les questionnements dans ses yeux verts, mais elle crut à cet argument.

 **— C'est vrai qu'il revient demain. Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais avec Hinata,** dit-elle avec étonnement, questionnant Sasuke.  
 **— Tu le sais maintenant,** répondit Sasuke avec flegmatisme.

J'espérai que Sakura ne le prendrait pas mal et je ne sais pas si ce fut le cas. Elle marqua un petit silence avant de finalement dire :

 **— Je vais vous laisser alors.  
**

Elle déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke, les joues roses de plaisirs puis elle partit, une joie sur son visage mais qui était amochée par le doute qui s'était frayé un chemin dessus quand elle me jeta un dernier regard. Je ne parvins pas à le soutenir, il ne dura pourtant que le temps qu'elle passe à mes côtés.

 **— Tu entres ?  
**

La question de Sasuke me sortit de cette posture. Je levai la tête, me rendant compte que je l'avais baissée puis opinai avant de m'avancer. À peine fus-je à l'intérieur que je lui proposai :

 **— Si tu veux, je peux partir. J'ai ma réponse.**  
 **— Non, reste,** dit-il en refermant la porte.

Et c'est ce que je fis, oubliant tout le malaise qui avait commencé à s'installer en moi sous le regard de Sakura. Je sentais qu'il allait m'amuser. _Je sais, c'est étonnant, dire que Sasuke pouvait amuser, mais c'est ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette semaine, et j'avais envie que ça continue._

Notre soirée se passa alors comme entre deux bons vieux amis. On ne parlait pas de sujets très sérieux, très originaux, mais c'était fluide et avec Sasuke, il y avait toujours un sarcasme, un cynisme qui me donnait une autre vision de certaines choses. J'exposai de mon côté mon caractère plus indulgent, trop empathique me reprochait-il avec son discret sourire.

 _Je m'aperçois que je cherchais en permanence à le faire sourire, à apercevoir l'amusement dans ses sombres prunelles._ Et je le regardai, contente de le voir ainsi avec moi, qu'il me montre cette facette qu'il, je l'avais deviné, ne montrait presque jamais. Je pensais que ce n'était pas un drame et alors qu'il me parlait d'un de ses bons souvenirs d'enfance, je le vis sourire à nouveau pleinement. Et mon regard ne fut plus innocent.

Je fixai son visage, puis mes yeux suivirent la main qu'il passa dans ses cheveux pour retirer une mèche qui venait de lui tomber devant les yeux. Elle passa ensuite sur sa nuque qu'il gratta un peu pour finalement rejoindre le dossier de son canapé, sa main se rapprochant de mon épaule au fur et à mesure qu'il étendait son bras. Mon regard rejoignit alors le sien qui était recouvert de l'espièglerie qu'il me décrivait de son enfance. Et je rougis, bêtement, sans pour autant lâcher ses yeux. Il ne dit rien mais son regard changea, devenant plus profond. Je détournai alors le regard, me questionnant sur ce qu'il se passait. J'attendis qu'il termine son histoire et décidai de fuir. Je lui dis alors que je devais rentrer. Il se leva alors, sans rien dire et partit dans sa cuisine pour en ressortir avec deux tasses fumantes, m'expliquant qu'il lui restait encore du thé gardé bien chaudement, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres qui me déstabilisa.

 **— Bois ça avant de partir.**  
 **— Mer…ci,** répondis-je lentement en prenant la tasse qu'il me proposait.  
 **— T'évanouis pas demain.  
**

Je ne compris pas tout de suite et le fixai, lui qui buvait son thé tout en me regardant, les yeux perçants, comme attendant quelque chose. Et je compris. Il me parlait de Naruto, où plutôt de ce qui était probable de se passer entre Naruto et moi, le lendemain soir. J'en rougis fortement et lui tapai le torse alors qu'il révélait son sourire taquin qu'il avait dissimulé derrière sa tasse. Il m'attrapa le poignet avant que je ramène ma main à moi puis rapprocha sa tête de la mienne et me chuchota dans l'oreille.

 **— N'oublie pas que tu n'as plus aucun secret pour moi.  
**

Moi qui étais déjà mal à l'aise, ses mots en plus de sa proximité ne firent qu'augmenter mon embarras. Je ne savais plus où me mettre quand il décida de me lâcher le poignet et d'éloigner sa tête de la mienne. Il était revenu à sa position initiale et semblait apprécier ce qu'il avait déclenché en moi. Car je le savais, au contraire de Sasuke, je ne pouvais contenir toute trace d'émotions sur mon visage. Je devais alors être un véritable livre ouvert à travers ma nouvelle couleur carmin. Son regard devint moins dur, remplacé par de l'amusement quand il me dit :

 **— Détends-toi, je plaisante.  
**

Et il rigola, avec franchise, comme au lac le jour d'avant. Je me remis alors à respirer et souris avec douceur en le voyant rire ainsi. Je profitai d'être moins embarrassée pour me lever, poser ma tasse à moitié vide et lui dire que je partais. Il rigola une dernière fois puis hocha de la tête se levant à son tour pour m'accompagner à la sortie. Je passai la porte après l'avoir salué de quelques mots hésitants, il me répondit simplement du sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté et je passai la porte pour rejoindre la nuit. Je me retournai au bout de quelques mètres et vit qu'il n'avait pas encore fermé la porte. Il me regardait, l'épaule appuyée contre son mur, la tasse à ses lèvres. Il me fit un signe de main, auquel je répondis sans plus réfléchir, puis il ferma la porte.

Je rentrai ensuite chez moi avec automatisme. _Je m'en souviens encore. Soudain, je vois au loin Naruto et Sasuke se séparer. Il vient me voir, Sasuke partant après un sombre regard en ma direction._

 ** _— Ça va mieux, Hina ?  
_**

 _Je lui réponds que oui puis il s'installe à mes côtés. Je me sens alors mal, terriblement. C'est affreux à dire, mais je veux qu'il s'en aille. Et j'essaye de lui faire comprendre, chose contraire à mon comportement habituel. Quoique, je ne sais plus qui je suis depuis._

 ** _— Naruto, je suis désolée…  
_ _— Mais de quoi ? Tu as juste eu un moment de fatigue, on va rentrer et ça ira mieux.  
_ _— Oui, mais… je voudrai rester un instant ici avant…  
_** _ **— Et bien on reste,** me coupe-t-il, me rendant la tâche encore plus difficile, **il n'y a pas de problème.**  
_ ** _— … seule, j'aimerai être un peu seule… pour réfléchir.  
_**

 _Naruto me regarde sans comprendre. Il n'a rien vu venir. La gêne et l'énervement se confrontent en lui, je le sens à la façon dont il se tient. Et je lui mens, encore._

 ** _— Ce n'est rien de grave Naruto. J'ai juste eu un petit souci dernièrement, et j'ai besoin de méditer dessus.  
_ _— On peut en parler ensemble ?  
_** _ **— Non, pas réellement, c'est par rapport à un secret entre ma sœur et moi, typiquement féminin,** lui déclarais-je sans hésiter, en souriant.  
_ ** _— Ah, tu m'as fait peur. Tu veux vraiment rester seule, ici ?  
_**

 _Je hoche de la tête avec un air embarrassée. Et il me croit, m'embrasse après avoir confirmé que je passerai chez lui une fois terminé. Puis il part. J'ai obtenu la solitude dont j'avais besoin pour réfléchir à ce mois d'avril. Je me replonge dans ces souvenirs, là où je m'étais arrêtée._

 _Je me déteste._

Avec mécanisme, j'étais parvenue jusque chez moi. La route m'avait parue bien courte. Un flot de questions m'aspergea l'esprit quand j'arrivai dans ma chambre. Je ne réussissais pas à déterminer la raison de mon comportement. Je ne pouvais pas raconter comment j'étais rentrée chez moi, ma tête avait été vide de toutes pensées que celles des silences où je le fixais, où il ne disait rien, me laissait le regarder, puis se mettait soudainement à me taquiner, à rigoler, à sourire. Et je me rendis compte que mon pouls était bien trop rapide.

Je n'étais plus certaine de rien. Était-ce dû à la gêne qu'il avait provoqué en moi après avoir évoqué Naruto ? Je me rendis bien compte que ça sonnait faux, tout était dû à lui, ses expressions, son comportement, sa soudaine proximité. Je me pris la tête entre mes mains et la secouai : ce n'était rien. Il m'avait juste surprise, et cela avait suffit à me rendre ainsi. Et si mon rythme cardiaque accélérait à chaque fois que je pensais à lui, c'était parce que j'avais peur, oui, j'avais peur qu'il ne se renseigne trop auprès de Naruto. Je partis me coucher sur cette dernière pensée, réussissant à m'en convaincre.

 _Aujourd'hui, je vois bien que je me suis perdue à ce moment. J'allais alors agir comme si je jouais un rôle, écoutant ma raison et oubliant tout le reste, pour un certain temps._

Je me réveillai cependant le sourire aux lèvres. Le retour de Naruto à la fin de la journée me permettait de ne pas penser aux doutes que j'avais eus le soir d'avant. Je me levai de bonne humeur pour aller effectuer ma mission de la journée. Cette dernière se déroula sans souci et je pus revenir assez tôt au village pour accueillir Naruto, en lui sautant dans les bras. Il fut surpris de cette effusion de sentiments mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Je passai alors ma fin de journée à ses côtés.

Le soir, j'étais chez lui. Nous avions raconté chacun notre semaine, sa longue mission de son côté et du mien mon congé maladie. J'en profitai pour évoquer brièvement Sasuke, comme si parler de lui à Naruto me permettait de ne rien me reprocher. C'est étonnant ce qu'un cerveau est capable de faire, il avait suffi que je ne sois pas avec le brun pour que je refoule avec inconscience tous mes doutes.

Nous étions à présent dans son lit, j'étais blottie dans ses bras, au chaud. Il me caressait les cheveux et me demanda soudainement.

 **— Tu savais que Sasuke et Sakura étaient ensemble ?**  
 **— Ils le sont enfin ?**  
 **— Oui, enfin,** me dit-il avec un ton qui laissait deviner son sourire.

 _Pourquoi lui avais-je menti ? Avec autant de facilité en plus ? Sur le moment, je ne m'en étais même pas souciée, mais je crois qu'inconsciemment, je ne voulais pas expliquer à Naruto que j'avais passé une partie de ma soirée avec Sasuke. Puisque lui en parler m'aurais immédiatement fait repenser à tous ce que j'avais ressenti, sensations et sentiments que j'avais décidé d'oublier à cet instant-là. C'est ainsi que je dis mon premier mensonge à Naruto et qu'une longue série débuta par la suite, continuant encore aujourd'hui…_

Naruto m'embrassa sur la tête et me demanda :

 **— Sakura souhaite faire une sortie de couples demain soir. Un resto, tous les quatre, ça te dit ?**  
 **— Oui, ce serait sympa !  
**

Malgré mon ton enthousiaste, j'étais partagée. J'avais envie de revoir Sasuke, et ce sentiment me dérangeait. Ce n'était pas le même que je ressentais quand je voulais voir un ami, ni même Naruto. Je ne connaissais pas ce nouveau sentiment. J'y décelai une pointe de curiosité mais n'arrivais pas à déterminer envers quoi exactement. Une fois de plus, ma raison agit, bloquant la vérité qui me serait parvenue.

Je voulais voir comment se comportait Sasuke en couple, c'était tout. _Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas._ Et comme pour bloquer toute autre hypothèse, je m'abandonnai sous les baisers de Naruto dans une étreinte intime.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa sans aucun changement entre Naruto et moi. Je nous préparai un petit déjeuner, il ronchonna car il ne voulait pas se lever, on se balada, discuta… rien d'exceptionnel mais quelque chose d'apaisant et cela me fit du bien, me permit de ne plus ressentir les petits signes de la lutte que ma raison avait entamée contre moi-même.

Le Soleil se coucha dans un feu d'artifice de couleurs pour faire place à sa sœur, la Lune. Naruto et moi nous étions assis pour le regarder en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il se leva et me tendit la main pour que je fasse de même.

 **— On y va ?**  
 **— Je te suis.  
**

Je me concentrai sur ce que me disait Naruto et arrivai au restaurant sans nervosité. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce restaurant était celui où j'avais parlé véritablement avec Sasuke pour la première fois. La nervosité monta en moi immédiatement mais je réussis à me calmer en me disant que je ne voyais qu'un ami.

Le couple de l'équipe 7 arriva peu après nous. Sakura était accrochée au bras de Sasuke, l'expression la plus heureuse sur le visage. Je les trouvais bien ensemble, malgré le manque d'expression habituel chez Sasuke. Mais je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Naruto me le fit vite oublier lorsqu'il scanda fortement :

 **— Vous n'auriez pas pu vous mettre ensemble avant le Hanami ?! J'aurais gagné mon pari !  
**

Sakura le frappa sur la tête dès qu'elle arriva à notre niveau et Sasuke soupira. Voir ce genre de scène me mit enfin à l'aise, je ricanai même de ce classique entre Naruto et Sakura.

 **— Salut Hinata.**  
 **— Salut Sasuke.  
**

Il m'avait salué et je pus lire toute l'exaspération dans son regard alors que Naruto et Sakura se chamaillaient tout en se dirigeant dans le restaurant, me laissant derrière avec le brun. Ce dernier me fit signe d'entrer. Je lui souris timidement pour le remercier puis secouai la tête une fois à l'intérieur. Cette expression, où mes yeux se plissaient légèrement, était réservée à Naruto. C'était ma petite minauderie pour lui. Je m'étais dispersée à cause de la faim qui me tenaillait, c'est ce que je me dis.

Je partis ainsi rejoindre Naruto et lui attrapai le bras, en souriant de la même façon qu'avant. Il me regarda et me sourit pendant que Sakura demandait une table pour quatre personnes.

 **— Désolé, mais j'étais obligé de faire ce genre de remarque auprès d'eux,** me dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
 **— C'est rien,** lui répondis-je, **c'était plutôt comique.  
**

Le serveur nous emmena à une table sur la droite de la salle. Naruto se mit du côté fenêtre et je m'assis à ses côtés, m'attendant à ce que Sakura s'installe en face de moi. Mais non, elle alla se mettre en face de Naruto, ce qui me surprit. Sasuke était alors face à moi. Comme si elle avait entendu mon questionnement, elle déclara :

 **— Tu devrais te taire, Naruto. Mon pied est prêt à te placer un coup discrètement mais avec force.**  
 **— Hina-chan, sauve-moi…** me supplia Naruto.

Je lui répondis avec humour qu'il était un grand garçon et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi puis je me plongeai dans la carte des menus, à la recherche du bon choix. Naruto s'approcha de moi pour regarder également.

Nous en étions au dessert. Une ambiance bon enfant s'était finalement installée à notre table. Je me sentais bien. J'étais en train d'écouter Sakura qui évoquait un souvenir d'une de leurs missions en équipe. Elle faisait l'effort de bien la raconter car j'étais la seule qui n'en avait pas fait partie ici.

L'histoire me disait quelque chose, vraiment. Je lançai alors un regard à Sasuke et vit ses sourcils froncés, dans une expression que je discernai comme… nerveuse ? Et je compris alors. Sasuke m'en avait parlé, lors d'une de ses confessions. Il m'avait confié comment il s'était ridiculisé, sans pour autant que ses coéquipiers ne le sachent.

Le brun avait dû aller chercher une femme âgée dans le village pour l'escorter, ses coéquipiers et Kakashi surveillant les alentours. Sasuke était arrivé à destination et au moment où la vieille femme fut dehors, un gros chien avait surgit brusquement en aboyant, sautant sur lui, le mettant au sol avant de lui lécher à grands coups de langues la figure. Sasuke m'avait alors dit qu'il s'était mit à hurler, qu'il avait juste voulu s'enfuir mais était paralysé par la peur. Il avait peur des chiens et ne pouvait rien faire contre les gros. La femme âgée était partie dans un grand fou rire en voyant la scène avant de calmer le chien qui s'avérait être le sien. Ce fut elle qui aida Sasuke à se relever et le prit même dans ses bras pour arrêter ses tremblements.

Sasuke m'avait dit avec exactitude les mots que cette femme lui avait dit en rigolant : « J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de chiens, j'aimerai bien te voir combattre un peu mon petit. » Il m'avait ensuite raconté que durant toute la mission, il avait angoissé à l'idée que la vieille femme dise tout à ses coéquipiers à propos de sa peur.

Donc, quand je compris que Sakura évoquait cette mission, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à cette anecdote en souriant mais surtout, je ne pus retenir mon rire quand Sakura parla d'un chien qui les avait aidé, mais qui avait faillit ruiner la réputation de Sasuke. Ce dernier me fusilla du regard, voyant bien que je me souvenais. Sakura et Naruto me regardèrent sans comprendre la raison de mon rire. Il fallut que Sasuke me donne un coup de pied sous la table pour que j'arrête mon rire, même si je continuais de pouffer de temps à autre. Naruto me posa la question que la rose devait aussi se poser.

 **— Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire Hinata ?  
**

Je sentis le pied de Sasuke s'appuyer de plus en plus sur mon tibia, comme me menaçant d'un autre coup. Je tournai ma tête sur ma droite pour regarder les deux qui ne comprenaient pas et répondit, en essayant de contenir mon rire qui devint inévitablement un sourire.

 **— Ce n'est rien, c'est bête.  
**

Cela ne parut pas satisfaire Sakura puisqu'elle me regarda bizarrement, comme essayant de déceler ce que je cachais. Naruto, quant à lui, haussa les épaules. J'étais encore en train de retenir mon rire en essayant de penser à quelque chose quand il fallut que Sakura continue son histoire et que Sasuke s'agite sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il avait ruiné tous mes efforts.

Je montai alors mon foulard rouge sur mes lèvres pour tenter de dissimuler les ricanements qui me faisaient légèrement tressauter. Sasuke le remarqua et me donna un autre coup de pied dans le tibia en souriant malgré tout. Les deux autres ne virent rien de ce petit échange. Puis Sasuke tourna la tête vers Sakura et mon rire disparut immédiatement.

Il la regarda avec une douceur que je n'avais encore jamais vu, ni même imaginé de sa part. Une pensée s'introduit malicieusement dans mon esprit : que ressentirais-je à la place de Sakura ? Il me paraissait vraiment charmant à cet instant. Puis mon esprit me montra le souvenir de ses yeux taquins, puis de son regard plus sombre, plus vicieux, plus séduisant à mes yeux. Et je voulais qu'il me l'adresse. Je sentis une caresse sur ma cuisse et rougis soudainement, toute frémissante.

 **— On rentre Hina, je dois me lever tôt demain.  
**

Je sursautai au chuchotement de Naruto.

 **— Je t'ai fait peur ?**  
 **— Oh, euh, non, j'étais juste dans mes pensées.  
**

Non, c'était à moi que je me faisais peur. J'avais imaginé que cette main qui était posée sur ma cuisse était celle de Sasuke. La remarque de Naruto m'avait ramenée à la réalité, et m'avait confrontée à moi-même, pour la première fois. Sasuke m'inspirait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre.

Déboussolée par mes pensées, je me levais, hagarde, et attendit que Naruto dise au revoir pour nous deux. Je ne peux pas décrire comment m'a regardé le couple restant, j'étais focalisée sur mes pensées. Je suivis juste Naruto et sortis enfin de cet état quand il régla à l'entrée.

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à la table. Sakura lui faisait manger dans son dessert, en lui portant la cuiller à sa bouche. Il attendit patiemment la prochaine bouchée puis me regarda soudainement. Je lui souris, il leva les yeux aux ciels en prenant une expression faussement agacée, et me fit signe de partir, un sourire aux lèvres qui répondit au mien. Je le saluai une dernière fois de la main et reporta mon attention sur Naruto, comme si j'allais être prise en flagrant délit. Il venait de terminer de payer et me tendit un bras auquel je m'accrochai d'une main.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise tout le long du chemin où l'on rejoignit son appartement. Mais je fis bonne figure devant Naruto. Il ne vit rien. _Cela me soulagea, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Je devais être très bonne actrice, ou alors… j'y réfléchirai plus tard._

Lorsque le silence fut installé dans la chambre, je repensai à mes réactions au restaurant, particulièrement celle qui m'avait obligée à ne plus trouver d'excuses face à moi-même.

Comment avais-je pu penser, sans objection en plus, qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke qui me caressait la cuisse ?! J'étais censée n'aimer que Naruto, et uniquement lui ! Je me tournai dans le lit pour le regarder. Quand je le voyais ainsi, je ressentais l'amour que j'avais pour lui, j'en étais certaine ! Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Pourquoi avoir imaginé cette autre main sur moi ? Et pourquoi je me sentais si bien avec Sasuke, adorais le voir sourire, rire, particulièrement quand on était seul ? Fatiguée de mes questions qui ne trouvaient de réponses, je laissai tomber et fermai les yeux, en serrant Naruto dans mes bras.

 _Essayais-je à ce moment de chasser mes pensées en me servant de Naruto, de me convaincre que j'aimais Naruto ? Je sais juste une chose, j'aimais toujours Naruto._

Les deux journées qui suivirent me firent du bien, autant qu'une retraite spirituelle. Une mission d'espionnage avait complètement occupé mon esprit, le vidant de toutes pensées superflues. J'étais rentrée à vingt-deux heures au village et m'étais rendue dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Fatiguée, je n'écoutai pas totalement les instructions de Kakashi, pensant plutôt à mes oreillers.

 **— Tu m'écoutes, Hinata ?**  
 **— Euh, je vous prie de me pardonner,** m'excusai-je en m'inclinant. **Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.**  
 **— Et bien repose-toi bien cette nuit parce que tu dois repartir dès demain pour poursuivre ce que tu as entamé. Départ à cinq heures aux portes du village, Sasuke t'y attendra.**  
 **— Oui Kakashi-s… avec qui ?  
**

Je pensai avoir mal entendu et que mon esprit m'avait, après m'avoir laissée tranquille là-dessus durant deux jours, jouait un tour avec Sasuke. Kakashi me répéta en soupirant un résumé de tout ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit. D'après mon rapport, les endroits que Konoha soupçonnait de base d'un trafic illégal l'étaient en partie. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était le siège où toutes décisions étaient prises. Ayant un temps limité, je n'avais pas pu enquêter plus intensément et étais rentrée. Kakashi me renvoyait alors terminer avec un partenaire, Sasuke, ce qui allait nous permettre d'être plus rapides. J'avais donc bien entendu.

Je disposai ensuite sans faire de remarques et me dirigeai chez moi, intérieurement affolée. J'étais en plus en colère contre moi-même. Je n'avais pas à être effrayée de partir en mission avec lui, ce n'était que Sasuke, on s'entendait bien de plus, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Mais justement, peut-être trop de mon côté. Je me cognai la tête avec mon oreiller et pris conscience que j'étais arrivée chez moi, déjà en pyjama, dans mon lit.

J'avais agis par pur mécanise et ce n'était pas bon, j'avais fait la même chose après la soirée passée chez Sasuke, après qu'il m'ait paralysée par son regard, son sourire. J'émis un son de lamentation ridicule en l'assourdissant dans mon oreiller, complètement désespérée que mes pensées s'attardent encore sur lui. Je sortis la tête de ce doux coussin et entamai de profondes inspirations. Mon pouls ne devait pas s'accélérer ainsi, il fallait que je reste calme.

Je ne comprenais pas mon corps. Je n'étais pas amoureuse et c'était pourtant tout comme. Je me levai finalement et décidai de me confier. Je risquai sinon de tourner en rond sous mes draps et arriver tel un zombie aux portes de Konoha le lendemain matin. Et puis, je n'en pouvais plus de garder tout ça en moi.

La chambre de ma petite sœur se situait au bout du couloir, j'espérai que je ne la réveillerais pas. Hanabi n'avait peut-être que dix-sept ans, mais elle avait toujours été de bons conseils au niveau du relationnel en tout genre, chose qui pouvait m'être difficile à mes vingt-deux ans. _Je lui demande encore aujourd'hui des conseils quand je ne m'en sors plus._

Arrivée devant sa porte, je frappai deux coups. Heureusement, elle l'ouvrit rapidement et je vis à ses yeux qu'elle était encore bien éveillée. Elle me sourit avec assurance, ayant déjà compris ce qui allait se passer. J'entrai alors, elle referma derrière moi et l'on s'installa en tailleur sur son lit. Je lui souris en apercevant la brosse dans sa main qu'elle avait dû saisir au passage. Je la récupérai alors et elle s'avança vers moi en me tournant le dos. J'entamai de lui démêler les cheveux. On faisait ça depuis toutes petites. Elle entama alors la conversation, voyant que je ne savais pas par où commencer.

 **— Quelque chose ne va pas avec Naruto ?**  
 **— Ce n'est pas vraiment ça,** répondis-je hésitante. **En fait, c'est quelque chose qui ne va plus chez moi.**  
 **— Ah oui ? Et tu peux m'expliquer ?  
**

J'inspirai profondément, saisis trois mèches de ses cheveux au devant de sa tête puis entama sa tresse et mes explications.

 **— Je suis merveilleusement bien avec Naruto.**  
 **— Mais ?**  
 **— Mais je… comment t'expliquer… Je ressens des choses que je ne devrai pas envers…  
**

Je lui tapotai sa tête qu'elle venait de tourner, surprise puis repris.

 **— Envers quelqu'un d'autre.**  
 **— Tu n'aimes plus Naruto ?**  
 **— Non, je l'aime toujours, mais mon corps a des réactions qu'il ne devrait pas avoir envers cette autre personne.  
**

Elle dut réfléchir quelque seconde, laissant un court silence dans la chambre puis elle demanda :

 **— Tu peux détailler plus ? »**

Même si c'était Hanabi, ma petite sœur adorée à qui je disais presque tout, je fus extrêmement gênée d'avouer, à haute voix, tous ce qui se passait en moi.

 **— Je, me retrouve paralysée ou accaparée par lui quand il rit, quand il sourit avec… cette générosité si rare. Mon pouls s'accélère alors, je rougis…  
**

En l'évoquant, je le revoyais et ressentais à nouveaux ces mêmes sentiments et ces sensations, je me rendis aussi compte d'une autre réaction.

 **— … et j'ai chaud.**  
 **— T'es sûre que tu ne commences pas à tomber amoureuse ?**  
 **— Non ! J'en suis certaine, il n'y a qu'avec Naruto que je suis complètement apaisée.  
**

Ma sœur tiqua quand je lui donnai cet argument. Or, ce que je disais était vrai.

 **— Et bien, je ne vois qu'une seule solution.  
**

Elle me fit sadiquement patienter, attendant que je termine sa tresse. J'avais peur de sa réponse, et peur d'une en particulier, qui était déjà en moi mais que j'avais refoulée dès le début. Je tapotai son épaule pour lui indiquer que j'avais terminé sa tresse et elle se retourna, un large sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

 **— Je crois que t'es attirée par lui ! Il éveille ta curiosité parce qu'il est différent des personnes que tu fréquentes et j'ai l'impression qu'il t'accorde une certaine exclusivité, et c'est ça qui te fait frémir de désir Nee-chan !  
**

Alors que cela semblait l'amuser, moi, ça me rendait terriblement honteuse et mal. Je cachai ma tête dans mes mains. Hanabi s'esclaffa devant mon comportement et s'allongea sur le dos.

 **— Tu sais, ça arrive, Nee-chan. Ça doit être la première fois que tes yeux ne sont plus irradiés par Naruto et que tu vois qu'il y a d'autres hommes, très bien aussi.**  
 **— Mais non, Hanabi !**  
 **— En fait,** ignora-t-elle mon refus en se rapprochant de moi, **à quatre pattes, tu me dis c'est qui ?**  
 **— Non, Hanabi, ça restera secret et enterré à jamais !**  
 **— C'est ça ton problème, Hinata.  
**

Cette phrase m'interloqua.

 **— Comment ça ?** lui demandai-je.  
 **— Dès qu'un sentiment inhabituel que tu juges mauvais survient, tu l'ignores, tu le réprimes, l'enterres comme tu le dis… Enfin, quelque chose comme ça…  
**

Honnêtement, Hanabi me perdit pendant quelques secondes, le temps que je comprenne son analyse. Elle donna un exemple bien plus concret.

 **— Merde ! Je trouve pas les bons mots,** s'énerva-t-elle. **Au lieu de… cacher, de refouler ces sentiments que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ressentir, tu dois faire y face, les affronter ! C'est pareil que ton entraînement, t'as été plus persévérante que jamais ! Pareil avec Naruto aussi !  
**

Elle était en train de me dire que je fuyais cette attirance, au lieu de l'extérioriser afin de la combattre réellement. Mais le fait qu'elle compare ça à Naruto me dérangea, ce n'était pas la même chose. Je m'étais battue pour lui, n'abandonnant jamais, parce qu'il était devenu une de mes raisons de vivre. Cette attirance, elle n'était qu'une calamité qui n'apportait que des doutes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. J'étais bien avec Naruto, et c'était tout. Je le lui dis :

 **— Raison de plus pour l'oublier, et la supprimer.**  
 **— Mais non ! Faut pas l'oublier, faut la combattre.**  
 **— Et c'est ce que je vais faire.**  
 **— En l'oubliant ?** soupira ma sœur.  
 **— Oui.**  
 **— Tu vas te planter, Nee-chan.  
**

Elle me regarda et je vis cette lueur typique dans ces yeux qui indiquait qu'elle allait dire une bêtise.

 **— À ta place, j'aurais flirté innocemment… puis je serais bien vite devenue lassée. Et tout se serait arrangé !**  
 **— Mais oui, bien sûr !  
**

Je lui chatouillai alors les côtes, comme pour la punir de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle finit toujours par une petite phrase moqueuse, mais pas méchante. Et cela me détend, comme ce soir-là.

À la fin, on parla de choses insignifiantes puis je partis rejoindre ma chambre, nous allions toutes deux dormir à présent. Enfin, moi, j'allais surtout essayer de faire le vide dans ma tête, car même si le fait de m'être confiée m'avait un peu soulagée, je n'en étais pas pour le moins chamboulée. J'avais l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître, avec cette attirance irrationnelle. Et malgré tout ce que me dit ma sœur, je décidai de faire ce que j'avais prévu dès le départ, oublier.

Cette nouvelle résolution fut difficile à tenir dès les premières minutes avec Sasuke. À peine étais-je arrivée aux portes du village que je m'étais mise à le contempler. Il m'attendait adossé, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés dans la lumière naissante du soleil levant, se reflétant avec chaleur dans ses cheveux sombres comme l'ébène. Puis je mis tous de suite cette pensée de côté, me dis que ce n'était rien et m'avançai vers lui en le saluant à haute voix. Il ouvrit ses yeux et sourit en me scrutant le visage, le rendant carmin. Une bataille intérieure se faisait dans ma tête et elle ne fit qu'empirer quand il me dit :

 **— Ta nuit a plutôt été courte, je me trompe ?  
**

Mes pensées raisonnables réussirent à remporter cette manche et je pus sortir une excuse tout à fait valable.

 **— Oui, je suis rentrée tard de mission.  
**

Et surtout, je n'avais pas arrêté de réfléchir à cause de lui.

Il hocha simplement la tête, se redressa et se mit en route. Je me mis à ses côtés et nous passâmes les portes de Konoha, direction le repère principal de l'organisation criminelle que j'avais trouvé hier. Je me forçais à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la mission et j'y parvins dès que nous fûmes dans la forêt, à sauter de branche en branche. Je dois aussi avouer que sa concentration et son comportement inflexible qu'il avait adoptée dès qu'on était parti m'aida à faire de même.

 _Une petite fille qui court après une balle interrompt mes pensées quelques instants. Je la regarde disparaître, rejoindre une adolescente. Elles doivent être sœurs. Ça me fait repenser à Hanabi. Elle m'avait dit que j'allais me perdre. Et elle avait raison. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne faut rien refouler. Ça peut devenir pire après._

* * *

 _Bon, je sais qu'il est plus court que le précédent mais, le fait est que j'ai coupé cette partie en deux -.-' Ce serait sinon trop long. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez penser, mais j'ai bien aimé écrire ce texte là._  
 _Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je ne savais pas encore si je vais faire ce three-shot (à la base) un four-shot ou une fanfiction, ni même si elle serait longue ou courte... Donc, je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose là-dessus. Enfin, au pire, vous verrez bien de toutes façons_

 _Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos hypothèses ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir ^_^_  
 _Bises et à la prochaine !_


	3. Le début d'une guerre

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste été absente, une fois n'est pas coutume ^^' Mais je reviens avec une suite (qui m'a l'air un peu moins bien que les autres...) et non une annonce que j'arrête quoi que ce soit ! Je n'abandonne rien, je fais peut-être de grande pause, mais je n'abandonne rien, jamais ! Donc voici la suite. AH, j'oubliais, ce sera une fanfiction, donc il y aura des titres à mes chapitres, je vais le rajouter au deux premiers. Enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **itahinasas :** Merci, j'espère que tu as pu retenir ta respiration jusque là, car la voici enfin la suite !_

 _ **japon0093 :** Merci, merci ^^ Comme on ne connaît pas tant de choses d'Hinata, c'est comme ça que je me l'imagine. Car, une personne timide a FORCEMENT une autre facette, c'est pas possible autrement. Enfin, je te laisse sur la suite, et j'espère que ça va aussi te plaire _

_**vivi6 :** Merci, la voici, cette suite ^^_

 _ **Alsahira :** Hey ! C'est carrément une fanfiction maintenant ! Contente ? Merci d'avoir fait cette remarque sur ce décalage temporel, car je m'arrache un peu les cheveux pour que ça paraisse assez naturelle et que ça ne stoppe la lecture. Ooooh, je vais rougir ! Je suis trop contente que tu apprécies ce Sasuke, c'est celui que j'imagine, vachement complexe d'après que j'ai pu lire du manga. Et en fait, j'adore écrire sur ces deux personnages, Hinata et Sasuke, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tellement observateurs et pensifs que je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui peut se passer dans leur tête. Enfin, si en plus ils te plaisent, c'est parfait !  
Hmm, Sakura...Elle va avoir un rôle, mais il n'est pas encore totalement dévoilé ^^Faut pas avoir peur (pas encore ?)  
J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais moi aussi j'étais morte de rire quand j'écrivais et que j'imaginais XD Et je trouve qu'il y a rien de plus plaisant qu'avoir un moment complice comme ça avec une personne au milieu de plein de monde.  
Allez, je te laisse, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi, même si j'en suis moins satisfaite_

 ** _Tenshi :_** _Nhyahaha ! Enfin, non, déjà merci pour la review et le compliment ^/^ Mais je ne peux encore rien dire car moi-même ne sais pas exactement comment ça va se finir toute cette histoire._

 _ **Cicidy :** Ouh, je ne peux vraiment rien te dire. Je suis d'accord sur ce principe, l'infidélité est une chose affreuse. Mais, je ne peux rien dire. Hinata est-elle prête à franchir le pas ? C'est encore un secret bien gardé révélé plus tard ...  
Sinon, je te remercie pour tes reviews qui me font part de tes "craintes" et qui changent, thanks'_

 _ **Hikari :** Merci ! Contente de voir que tu ne sais pas trop. Je me serai dit que je devrai tout changer si tu arrivais à deviner où tout cela allait les mener ;) En tout cas, ça m'a fait sourire de lire que tu t'inquiétais pour la santé d'Hinata ^^ Je peux juste te dire qu'elle n'en mourra pas, je n'écrirais pas de fanfic pour finir par une mort, ça non. Je pleurerai devant mon écran XD Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre saura te convaincre tout de même._

 _ **Claire-de-plume :** J'espère que la suite est au moins du même niveau que les chapitres précédents ! Merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à me dire si tu trouves que le niveau est moins bon ^^_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **I  
PROLOGUE**

•

 **3\. LE DÉBUT D'UNE GUERRE**

• •

Comme je l'avais pensé à ce moment, concentrée sur ma mission, je ne me sentis pas perturbée. Avec Sasuke, j'arrivai à destination aux alentours de onze heures. Je lui indiquai un coin dans le bâtiment même qui nous permettrait d'écouter sans se faire repérer. Il me suivit et on s'installa dans cette petite surface, prêts à rassembler le maximum d'informations. Pour des raisons diplomatiques, on devait se faire le plus discret possible, notre Hokage n'avait pas eu à nous le préciser.

 **— Kakashi m'a dit que ton délai avait été trop court pour que tu puisses trouver chacun de leurs points de rencontre.  
** **— Oui, c'est ça.  
**

Il s'assit alors, tout comme moi, en face, dans ce petit espace. Ses jambes, pourtant remontées contre lui, touchaient presque les miennes. Je me retrouvai déconcentrée et agitée. Je voulais que nos jambes se frôlent mais je faisais tout pour que ça ne se produise pas. Je me contorsionnai autant que me le permettait ma souplesse. _Je me rends compte maintenant que j'avais agi sans la moindre discrétion. Mais cela n'a pas semblé inquiéter Sasuke. Il a tout de suite entamé sur le déroulement de la mission :_

 **— Je te laisse le visuel. Je me concentre sur l'écoute.  
**

Et il ferma les yeux, pour une meilleure concentration. Je me repris en me tapotant les joues et activai mon Byakugan quand il arqua un sourcil interrogateur, entendant mes légères claques.

 **— Tu fais quoi ?  
** **— Rien, il y avait juste une mouche.  
**

Aussi anodin qu'il paraissait, il s'agissait d'un autre mensonge à ajouter sur ma liste. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'attarder dessus que l'homme, le sous-chef que j'avais identifié auparavant, entra dans le bureau principal. Cette pièce était située juste au-dessus de nous. Le silence se fit, et mon attention fut monopolisée par mon devoir.

Après neuf heures sans bouger, ni manger, l'homme sortit, nous libérant enfin. Chacun de nous deux soupira. La première chose à laquelle on pensa fut de sortir de cette minuscule pièce afin de nous dégourdir les pattes, et surtout, de satisfaire nos besoins primaires. On se sépara sans en évoquer les raisons évidentes avant de se rejoindre plus loin dans la végétation pour dresser un bilan de ce que l'on avait appris.

Ce repère n'était qu'un leurre. La véritable base, celle d'origine, se situait bien plus à l'ouest. Tous les trafics qui s'y déroulaient étaient ceux qui gênaient le plus notre village. Et le sous-chef s'y rendait justement le lendemain. J'allais le suivre avec Sasuke. Toujours pas détectés, on put aller se reposer en attendant la matinée.

On trouva une clairière, d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre, encadrée d'une végétation dense. On y mangea avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement et on déroula nos sacs de couchage sur le sol pour dormir. Le silence s'installa vite, causé par la fatigue et notre situation d'espions. La journée s'était bien déroulée. _C'est que j'ai pensé jusqu'à ce que Sasuke me regarde._

Il avait sa tête posée sur sa main et me fixait sans broncher. Je n'arrivai pas à détourner mon regard du sien, malgré la chaleur qui se répandait en moi. Ses yeux possédaient une telle profondeur, une intensité qui me provoquaient des contractures dans le ventre. Que me voulait-il pour me regarder ainsi ?

 **— Tu penses que Sakura serait jalouse ?  
** **— Jalouse ?** lui répondis-je avec un stress qui m'emplissait progressivement.  
 **— Tu connais mieux qu'elle mes hontes. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle peut en être jalouse ?  
**

Je souris, la discussion ressemblait à celle que j'avais avec mes meilleures amies. Mon pouls ralentit, mais ma température ne descendit pas aussi vite.

 **— Je crois, oui,** dis-je lentement, en réfléchissant. **Si c'était le cas contraire, que Sakura savait plus de choses sur Naruto que moi, je le serais.  
** **— Raison de plus pour que nos discussions restent entre nous.  
** **— Oui.  
**

Il souriait légèrement et j'avais l'impression qu'il me détaillait, faisant à nouveau accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Puis son esquisse de sourire s'élargit et en devint presque mesquine.

 **— Et tu crois que Naruto serait jaloux que je dorme avec toi ?  
** **— Je crois, oui...** avouais-je sans hésiter.

J'étais pourtant très mal à l'aise, mais il y avait comme une sorte d'automatisme qui s'était enclenché en moi et qui me permettait de répondre sans flancher. Sasuke s'attendait certainement à ce que je sois déstabilisée, je l'étais, ça oui, mais depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il le pensait. Il continua sur sa lancée :

 **— Et pourquoi ?** me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi d'une vingtaine de centimètres.  
 **— Il… connaît ton succès auprès des femmes, en général,** lui répondis-je, me perdant peu à peu dans ses yeux.  
 **— Et tu fais partie de ces femmes ?  
** **— J'aime Naruto.  
**

Cette phrase était sortie sans réfléchir. Ça ne disait ni un oui, ni un non. Mais à cet instant, je ne me sentis pas mentir.

Ma réponse fit ricaner Sasuke. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait cette nuit, mais je le trouvais très joueur et charmeur dans sa gestuelle. Je ne savais pas s'il avait remarqué mes troubles. Mais, ne voulant pas me laisser submerger par ce cocktail de sentiments nerveux, douteux, curieux et désireux, je lui posai une question. J'avais appris au fil des années à plus ou moins maîtriser cette panique qui me paralysait verbalement, et parfois physiquement.

 **— Et toi, tu aimes Sakura ?  
** **— Admirable, le changement de sujet.  
**

Ce fut à mon tour de ricaner, intérieurement. Lui non plus ne m'avait répondu. Et je n'osai pas lui faire remarquer. Je me dis que ce devait être un sujet trop sentimental pour un Uchiwa du prénom Sasuke. Il continuait de me regarder, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi, mais j'avais encore le sentiment qu'il cherchait à me faire perdre mes moyens. Je posai une autre question, comme si ce contact visuel était un sujet de dialogue bien embêtant.

 **— Sakura, elle était énervée l'autre soir ?  
** **— Sakura ?** me répéta-t-il.  
 **— Oui, au restaurant.  
** **— Ah, c'est vrai. Elle m'a harcelée de questions après que tu sois partie avec Naruto.  
**

Autant il me racontait ça avec nonchalance, autant je prenais ses dires très sérieusement. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ?

 **— Elle a trouvé que tu as été "irrespectueuse". C'était assez surprenant à entendre d'ailleurs.  
**

Ses yeux souriaient, mais les miens s'emplissaient d'angoisse. J'attendais qu'il développe. Il inspira puis dit quelques mots qui détruisirent tous mes efforts pour ne pas plonger dans l'embarras, et la paralysie.

 **— Tu m'aurais dragué ouvertement.  
**

Et mes bégaiements firent leur grand retour. Balbutiant des débuts phrases inintelligibles, j'étais dans un sale état émotionnel. Tout allait bien trop vite dans ma tête. Est-ce que l'on voyait les moments de doute, les moments où je me perdais dans sa contemplation malgré que je fasse tout pour combattre les réactions irraisonnées de mon corps ? Apparemment oui, puisque Sakura avait trouvé quelque chose à dire. Mais Sasuke avait-il remarqué quelque chose aussi ? Pire, Naruto, s'était-il aperçu des incertitudes incompréhensibles que Sasuke provoquait chez moi ? Toutes ces questions tournaient à une vitesse folle dans mon esprit, ne faisant qu'aggraver mon piètre état. Dans quelle situation je me retrouvais ?

 _Maintenant que j'y repense, je me dis que Sakura n'avait pas tord de se méfier, puisque je ne fus pas très modèle après cette nuit._

 **— C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si tu fais ou faisais partie de ces femmes ?  
**

Aucune de ses paroles n'étaient sans véritable but. Toujours un peu pragmatiques. Et c'est cette réflexion qui me permit de sortir de ma paralysie et d'affirmer, le rouge aux joues :

 **— Je ne vois que Naruto. Donc non, je…  
**

Sasuke me coupa d'un soupir, peu convaincu apparemment. Mais il avait assez raison de l'être, puisque dernièrement, je faisais certainement partie de ces femmes qui lui trouvaient envers et contre tout un charme irrésistible. Et je n'en étais pas fière.

Je fermai les yeux pour couper court à notre conversation et dormir. Il ne me laissa pas encore de répit cependant.

 **— J'arrive pas à déterminer si tu rougis parce tu es juste gênée qu'on t'attribue un rôle qui sort des convenances…  
**

J'entendais un amusement dans sa voix. Mais je ne dis rien. Même quand il eut terminé sa phrase.

 **— …. ou parce que j'avais raison.  
**

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il abandonna. Faire la personne épuisée était merveilleux. La conversation s'acheva ainsi. Il était certainement peu satisfait, mais moi, je venais de trouver une solution pour justifier mes comportements douteux. Je n'avais qu'à simuler la gêne pour cacher cette attirance. Et ça fonctionnerait, j'étais connue pour mon embarras trop envahissant.

Au réveil, je le trouvais bien plus proche qu'il ne l'était avant que l'on s'endorme. Seule une trentaine de centimètres nous séparait. Je reculai vite et me levai. Le bruit que je fis l'éveilla. C'est ce que je crus jusqu'à ce que ses paroles m'apprennent qu'il attendait juste ma réaction.

 **— T'inquiète, je ne prend pas cela pour de la drague. Il a fait froid cette nuit.  
**

Je ne répondis pas et lui montrai mon dos, préparai mon sac pour la journée tout en mangeant une barre d'énergie. Il se leva et fit de même, sans prêter attention à l'ignorance que je lui apportais. La préparation ramena notre esprit sur la mission. J'oubliai le reste. Une fois prêts, on rejoignit un arbre près du repère, attendant que l'homme parte. Au bout de trente minutes, il sortit escorté et se mit en chemin.

On les prit en filature et parvint sans la moindre difficulté à la véritable base, dissimulée derrière l'enseigne d'un hôpital. La tête de cette ville nous parut de suite suspecte. On se concerta du regard puis on se sépara afin de recueillir un maximum de preuves pour que notre Hokage puisse accuser le village. Des trafics crapuleux étaient dissimulés derrière un hôpital afin d'enrichir le maire, le véritable chef que nous avions réussi à trouver.

Collecter des preuves nous prit la journée entière et il nous manquait encore le contrat, dissimulé en plusieurs parties dans différents repères. À quatorze heures, on sortit de l'hôpital en direction des dix bases.

Leur garde était médiocre, si bien qu'à vingt-deux heures, on avait terminé notre récolte. On décida sans réellement nous consulter de dormir éloignés de ces bases puisque plus de sept heures de voyage nous attendaient sur la route de Konoha. La proximité d'un cours d'eau nous aida à choisir un lieu de campement. Après deux heures de route, on s'estimait assez loin des repères pour allumer un feu sans risquer d'être associés aux "voleurs de contrat".

Alors que je cuisinais de véritables repas, dont j'étais en manque depuis le début de notre courte mission, Sasuke vint à mes côtés et me saisit la main, déclenchant une décharge électrique en moi. Je retirai vite la mienne de la sienne et je me rendis compte qu'il maintenait la casserole. Voulait-il me remplacer ? _Je ne l'ai jamais su._ J'en profitai cependant pour m'éloigner de la lumière du feu et ainsi cacher mes rougeurs.

Je rejoignis le petit cours d'eau, en espérant me détendre. Je commençais à ne plus me supporter, à réagir ainsi, comme avant, à rougir tout le temps. Je pensais avoir dépassé ce stade. Je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau froide puis y plongeai mes jambes. Mon état m'insupportait vraiment. J'avais hâte de rentrer à Konoha et de ne plus être avec lui, à combattre cette _attirance_.

Je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eue avec ma petite sœur. Comme je le lui avais dit, je ferais tout pour la nier. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, à tout prix. Sakura me soupçonnait déjà et je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher ma relation avec Naruto. Je me demandai pourquoi le cœur, la raison et le corps ne répondaient pas aux mêmes désirs. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Je ne me sentirais plus déchirée.

Je soupirai et levai la tête pour regarder le ciel tout en agitant mes pieds dans l'eau. La Lune n'était pas pleine, juste un quart se dévoilait, procurant peu de lumière. Le vent se leva et souffla dans les branches des arbres, je n'aimais pas ça. Les nuages recouvrirent bientôt la Lune, des nuages chargés d'eau. Je me levai et rejoignis le feu. Sasuke avait commencé à manger. Il me tendit un bol à mon arrivée et me dit :

 **— Dépêche-toi de manger qu'on installe une tente rapidement, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.  
** **— Oui.  
**

J'avais répondu d'un air assez absent, je me sentais coupable, encore, de toutes ses émotions que je ressentais et qui se combattaient en moi. Je ne sais pas comment il prit le ton que j'employai, peut-être qu'il ne le remarqua pas, mais une fois notre court repas terminé, on installa la tente sous le vent de plus en plus vigoureux. Malgré notre empressement, on se fit mouiller par une pluie diluvienne. La tente montée, on se dépêcha d'y entrer.

Trempée, je me pris les cheveux et les essorai. Je réfléchissais en même temps à ce que je pourrais me mettre cette nuit afin d'éviter de retomber malade. Heureusement, j'avais toujours une tenue de rechange dans mon sac. Je me retournai pour aller le prendre en m'accroupissant. La tente n'était vraiment pas haute. Sasuke fit de même et farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir une autre tenue. Il se déshabilla sans la moindre gêne, me dévoilant son torse sculpté, digne d'un ninja.

Sa peau me paraissait lisse, comme si elle aurait glissé sous mes doigts. Je me rendis compte que je le détaillais ouvertement quand il me sourit avant de recouvrir son torse d'un haut similaire à celui trempé. Il commença à abaisser son pantalon et je me retournai cette fois, embarrassée de tout mon être et honteuse, mortifiée de m'être laissée aller.

Quand j'étais avec mes coéquipiers, je ne les détaillais jamais, je n'avais aucune de ces idées en tête. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas considérer Sasuke comme mon coéquipier ? Car il était bien là le problème, et il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse puisque j'allais devoir passer la nuit avec lui, dans cette minuscule tente. Sa voix me fit frissonner, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus grave qu'habituellement.

 **— À mon tour.  
**

Sans me retourner, je lui demandai ce qu'il voulait dire. Il s'expliqua :

 **— Tu as profité d'une vue agréable, à mon tour maintenant.  
**

Je me souviens à quel point mon pouls s'était emballé. Je m'étais retournée et le suppliais presque du regard de ne rien dire de plus. Il se moqua de ma réaction et se coucha en disant.

 **— Tu peux te changer, je regarde le plafond.  
** **— Merci.  
**

Je me retournai et me changeai aussi vite que je le pus. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais j'avais l'impression que je deviendrais folle s'il continuait de jouer avec mes réactions. Pour lui, c'était peut-être innocent, il me voyait certainement comme la fille de bonne famille, bien éduquée, qui s'embarrassait pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais il n'imaginait probablement pas la guerre qu'avait déclenchée ma raison pour gouverner tout le reste. D'ailleurs, dans l'immédiat, une des batailles primordiales était de décider où j'irais dormir. Ma raison me disait d'aller à l'entrée de la tente, mon cœur me conseillait de veiller toute la nuit et mon corps m'ordonnait de profiter de l'occasion pour m'approcher "accidentellement" dans la nuit. Mon cœur allait remporter cette bataille mais Sasuke m'interpella.

 **— Je prends plus de place si tu viens pas te coucher.  
** **— Je… j'arrive.  
**

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai allongée à ses côtés, collée au tissu de la tente et pour me séparer de lui du maximum de centimètres. J'essayai de m'imaginer ailleurs, avec d'autres personnes, comme ma petite sœur, Kiba ou Shino. J'essayai de calmer mon pouls et de faire revenir ma teinte à la normale mais Sasuke ne me laissa aucun répit, une fois de plus.

Il aborda des thèmes peu convenables, à croire que c'était lui qui me faisait des avances et non le contraire comme le pensait Sakura.

 **— Tu es aussi nerveuse avec Naruto que maintenant ?  
** **— Je… non, et je ne veux pas répondre à ce genre de questions.  
**

Il se mit sur le côté, me regarda comme le soir précédent, me fixant de ses prunelles sombres. Je décidai de fuir et lui montrai mon dos.

 **— Il y a une question à laquelle j'aimerais que tu me répondes,** dit-il après avoir laissé un soupir que j'interprétais comme un "je te taquine".

Je ne dis rien, sachant qu'il allait me poser sa question de toute façon.

 **— Comment Naruto est tombé amoureux de toi ?  
** **— Il... je n'en sais rien.  
**

Sa question m'avait surprise. Mais la réponse que je lui avais fournie, hésitante, était pourtant vraie. Naruto était tombé amoureux de moi, c'était arrivé et c'était tout, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je me remis sur le dos, repensant à cette merveilleuse journée qui marqua notre premier jour ensemble. Et cette pensée apaisa les tensions dans mon corps. Mais cet apaisement ne dura pas longtemps.

Sasuke replaça quelques mèches de mes cheveux sur mon épaule. _Je me souviens que mes désirs encore inavoués ont été ravivés. Mais je ne pense pas que ce geste voulait dire grand-chose pour lui._

 **— Fais attention avec tes cheveux, je vais dormir dessus.  
**

Et il se repositionna sur le dos, comme si son geste était normal. Il pouvait l'être mais pas pour moi, et encore moins quand il venait de lui. Il me paraissait bien trop intime. J'étais donc tendue et fébrile comme un ressort mais heureusement, il ne dit, ne fit plus rien et s'endormit. De mon côté, je mis au moins deux heures de plus pour sombrer aussi dans le sommeil, souhaitant quitter cette tente au plus vite d'un côté, et y rester de l'autre.

 _Je pense que, malgré tout, cette situation m'amusait légèrement._

 **— Salut.  
**

Je me réveillai en sursaut cette fois. Son visage pourtant plus proche du mien que la nuit précédente ne me fit pas paniquer. Au contraire, je me laissai à admirer ses traits fins et pourtant si masculins. Je n'eus plus froid, une fois n'est pas coutume, et je retins ma respiration quand il esquissa un sourire en coin pour me dire :

 **— T'as plutôt bonne mine le matin.  
**

Je me demandai ce que ce devait faire d'être encore plus près, de façon à être collée contre lui. Puis ma raison me rappela mon cœur, et Naruto. Je fermai les yeux, comme pour leur demander pardon. Je voulais pleurer, aller me réfugier chez moi. Il fallait que je m'éloigne pour me reprendre mais je ne voulais pas toucher Sasuke. Je lui demandai bassement, les yeux toujours clos, contenant mes larmes :

 **— Est-ce que tu pourrais te décaler, s'il te plaît ?  
**

Je l'entendis s'éloigner et je pus enfin respirer librement. Je rouvris mes yeux une fois certaine que mes larmes étaient contenues. Et je pus le voir, avec ce sourire très léger, presque imperceptible, celui qui risquait de devenir taquin. Je décidai de le stopper dans ce jeu qui s'installait de façon malsaine entre nous. Je ne voulais pas être son petit cobaye qui lui servait à expérimenter son influence. J'essayai de prendre un ton autoritaire pour lui demander de se dépêcher afin que l'on rentre, mais mon ton ne me convainquit pas, bien trop nerveux à cause de mon impression d'instabilité régnant en moi. De plus, ma demande le fit plus rire qu'autre chose, confirmant ce que je pensais de mon ton. Il commença tout de même à se préparer.

Le rangement se fit dans le silence puis on s'élança sur le chemin du retour. J'avais réussi à me focaliser sur la surveillance, à ne laisser échapper aucun bruit, aucune vision suspecte. J'avais partiellement réussi à l'oublier, et à oublier cette nuit, cette matinée affreuse.

 **— Tu es trop sur la défensive,** remarqua-t-il, parasitant ma concentration. **  
** **— Je suis en mission,** lui répondis-je, sur un ton plutôt ferme. **  
** **— Avec moi.  
**

Je lui lançai une œillade, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait me dire. Son visage restait neutre, lui aussi à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect mais sa voix ne l'avait pas été. J'avais entendu quelque chose de différent, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Il reprit la parole :

 **— T'es sur la défensive, avec moi.  
**

J'identifiai enfin ce nouvel élément dans voix. Une fine brisure. Il était vexé. L'avais-je blessé ? J'espérai que non, je ne voulais absolument pas. J'essayai de le lui démontrer :

 **— Non, Sasuke, je…  
** **— Je pensais que tu serais plus confiante.  
**

Son ton indiquait que la conversation était close. Mais sa dernière phrase était une autre énigme pour moi. Plus confiante ? Me reprochait-il ma timidité ? J'avais progressé pourtant, et je ne l'étais pas tant que ça avec lui. Je continuai de me poser des questions, puis repensai à cette brisure dans sa voix. Ce subtile indice. Et je trouvai la clé de l'énigme. Plus confiante en lui. Il me reprochait ma méfiance envers lui. Il avait donc remarqué la distance que j'avais mise depuis ce matin. Et ça le vexait, le blessait ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il me considérait à tel point comme son amie ? J'en étais flattée, grandement et en même temps, je ressentis quelque chose que j'identifiai comme du remords.

Je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait, que je lui faisais confiance, et sans plus réfléchir, j'agis.

 **— Sasuke, j'ai confiance en toi.  
**

On ne se regardait pas, les yeux rivés sur le chemin. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'une expression moins neutre était apparue sur son visage. Et sa voix me sembla parfaite, elle n'était plus affaiblie par cette brisure qui m'avait finalement touchée.

 **— Tant mieux.  
**

Ses deux mots me firent sourire. Ils voulaient dire beaucoup plus et j'en étais consciente. Notre trajet se poursuivit, dans le silence qui suivit ces deux mots. J'en fus apaisée. Ma raison, mon cœur et mon corps s'entendaient. Mais à la vision des portes du village des heures après cet échange, mon état changea. J'étais à nouveau partagée. Grand soulagement et petite frustration.

On se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage et lui fit notre rapport sur ce maire criminel. Il nous félicita et nous congédia. Sur le plus court des chemins, nos demeures se situaient les unes après les autres. Je marchais ainsi à ses côtés, sans pour autant parler. J'étais en train de me convaincre que tout ce que j'avais ressenti n'était qu'un fort embarras, que Sasuke avait réveillé toutes les facultés de ma timidité d'antan.

 _Et bien sûr, j'ai omis mon corps, ce qu'il m'avait suggéré dans ce combat contre ma raison._

On arriva devant mes portes. Sasuke me proposa avec un sérieux déconcertant :

 **— Tu veux pas venir chez moi, ce soir ?  
** **— Euh, je, non… je ne peux pas.  
**

Son visage s'éclaira de son sourire amusé devant mes rougissements et mes balbutiements. Il plaisantait, encore. Il s'amusait de mes réactions et souriait ensuite. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part le regarder, heureuse ? Lors de notre chemin de retour, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne m'accorde plus ses expressions si rares, de ne plus sentir cette… oui, cette complicité entre nous. J'en avais besoin à présent, que ce soit ma raison, mon cœur ou mon corps. Cette complicité m'était nécessaire, et je croyais qu'elle l'était aussi pour lui.

Il avait vu que j'avais compris qu'il me taquinait, mais il préféra faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et s'approcha afin de me tapoter le front tout en me disant :

 **— Sakura m'attend. Passe aussi une bonne soirée.  
**

Je hochai simplement la tête et le regardai partir. Il parlait presque par énigme, mais ça me suffisait, je m'y habituais. Je vis sa silhouette diminuer et me retournai avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement de mon champ de vision. Je voulais rentrer chez moi dans cet état retrouvé, apaisée.

Rien ne se passa le lendemain. Je m'entraînai avec Kiba et Shino et passai le reste de ma journée avec Naruto. Rien ne s'était passé dans la journée, pas dans la nuit. Elle me réserva une surprise qui me fit changer ma façon de raisonner.

Je me réveillai en sueur, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le cœur ballant et des frissons sur mon échine. Je paniquai complètement et pensai même à hurler afin de faire sortir tous les sentiments contradictoires qui combattaient à cet instant en mon sein. Je me levai pour aller me rincer le visage. Dans le noir de ma salle de bain, je m'aspergeai de nombreuses fois comme pour effacer, laver ces images de mon esprit. J'allumai la lumière au-dessus de ma glace et m'y regardai. Traîtres, mes joues étaient rougies et mes lèvres roses et gonflées. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela m'arrive ?

Je venais de rêver que Sasuke me faisait l'amour, et j'avais aimé.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution, et au plus vite. Tout mon corps me montrait coupable de ce désir nouveau.

Devrais-je en reparler à Hanabi ? N'allais-je pas l'effrayer ? Ce que je savais, c'est que je l'étais. Mon inconscient s'était joint à mon corps et avaient décidé de se manifester. Je ne pouvais plus reculer devant cette vérité.

J'étais attirée par Sasuke, que ma tête ou mon cœur le veuillent ou non. Je me blâmais mais étais soulagée d'une seule chose : mon rêve était intervenu alors que j'étais seule. Autrement, je n'aurais pas été capable de regarder Naruto, de lui dire la vérité. Et Kami-sama sait ce que mon corps aurait peut-être fait dans mon sommeil, allongée aux côtés de Sasuke dans cette minuscule tente.

Ma respiration et mon pouls revinrent à la normale. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose avant de dormir, que je trouve un livre ou une activité qui pourrait me vider l'esprit. Mais je n'étais même pas certaine que ça fonctionnerait, puisque dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son regard perçant ou son torse dans la tente et pire encore, des moments flous de mon rêve érotique.

Je poussai un cri inaudible, pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. Pourquoi ? Je ne trouvais aucune réponse à ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais prise dans un enfer de questions irrésolues, de blâmes, de demandes et je ne pouvais le dire à personne, pas même Hanabi. J'éteignis la lumière de mon miroir et me retrouvais à nouveau dans le noir. Ma main glissa de l'interrupteur au lavabo. Je partis et sortis de ma chambre, la tête au bord de l'implosion.

Finalement, je me retrouvai dans une pièce où étaient conservés tous nos vieux jouets. Les quelques membres du clan que j'avais croisés m'avaient regardée, étonnés, mais ils ne m'avaient posé aucune question. Et je les en remerciai.

Assise au milieu d'étagères de nos livres d'enfants, j'en lus un, une histoire simple, innocente, sans aucune allusion ou intrigue amoureuse. Je me levai une fois ma courte lecture terminée. Il fallait que je sorte de ce cocon, que je retourne dans ma chambre, me reposer pour ma mission du lendemain. Mais j'étais tellement nerveuse à l'idée de refaire un rêve comme celui-ci que je ne m'endormis pas et dus partir en mission sans avoir totalement récupéré, surtout psychologiquement.

 _Je me rappelle que j'avais trouvé cette mission bien trop courte puisqu'à mon retour, je devais rejoindre Naruto, Sakura et surtout, Sasuke._

* * *

 _Vous ai-je laissé sur votre faim ? Est-ce digne du début ?_

 _Enfin, vous me direz tout mais imaginez la pauvre Hinata... Comment va-t-elle pouvoir regarder qui que ce soit lors de ce nouveau rendez-vous ?_

 _Ah, et je voulais vous demander, ce développement n'est pas trop rapide ? Et pour Sasuke, vous pensez_ _qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose ?_

 _Laissez-moi vos impressions, vos questions, vos avis, vos critiques, enfin, tout ce que vous voulez !_

 _Et sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine_

 _Bises !_


	4. Un statut spécial

_*roulement de tambour* TA-DAA ! Voici le vainqueur, élu avec 62,5% des votes, le chapitre 4 ! Je ne m'attarde pas trop ici parce que j'ai de nombreuses reviews auxquelles je dois répondre *^*. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et je vous retrouve juste après !_

* * *

 _ **Tenshi678 :** Oui, c'est ça. Je te comprends pour le choix du couple, mais tu verras que dans cette fic, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ^^  
Oui, je l'ai sentie aussi que ça allait vite. Mais je voulais que tous les doutes d'Hinata soient augmentés à cause de Sasuke et de ses potentiels taquineries, je voulais que tout arrive comme une vague violente qui détruit tous les jolis châteaux de sable sur la plage XP Et sinon, pour le point de vue, tout sera du point de vue d'Hinata, sur toutes la longueur du chapitre, comme un roman autobiographique, désolée ^^'  
Et non, malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire disparaître Sakura, elle pourrait même avoir un grand rôle dans le futur XD_

 _ **Guest :** Hihihi ! J'ai adoré ta phrase, "il lui fait carrément du rentre dedans, super le pote de Naruto". On peut voir ça comme ça ^^. Sasuhina ? Tu es bien une de mes lectrices ^^_

 ** _itahinasas ou tm :_** _Mais tu sais, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il était moins bon, et encore maintenant, je préfère les deux premiers à celui-là ^^' MAIS je suis tellement heureuse de voir que ce chapitre a autant plu, c'est un délice de lire ta review (et les autres) ! Ah et pardon pour les mois qui sont passés depuis, mais la voilà la suite ! Après, pour Sasuke, je ne peux pas trop répondre puisque de une, ce serait te spoiler sur la suite, et de deux, tu lis le point de vue d'Hinata ^^Je suis contente que tu es remarqué ce "côté psychologique" parce que je m'y attarde vraiment puisque j'essaye de faire en sorte que ces textes soient comme une sorte d'autobiographie qui permette à Hinata de réfléchir sur elle-même. Et je me suis aperçue que j'adorais écrire ainsi ^^ Bonne lecture !  
_

 ** _Guest (n°2) :_** _C'est vrai qu'on p_ _ourrai dire ça ^^ Et peut-être qu'il est attiré, qui sait ? Et c'est vrai que la timiditié n'a pas beaucoup de représentante dans la sphère des kunoichis...mis à part Hinata, chez qui la timidité a été exagéré dans le manga je trouve, je ne vois personne d'autre.  
Je t'assure que je ne suis pas sadique, même si Hinata souffre (et souffrira encore) ^^'  
Bon, je pense que tu l'as remarqué, mais le chapitre a tardé -.-" Donc je m'excuse, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture malgré tout !_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Fan :_** _Tout ça, c'est à cause de la philo et de Fr_ _eud XD ! Non sérieusement, j'ai trouvé qu'utiliser ces thématiques était vachement intéressant avec un personnage comme Hinata, qui est plutôt innocente et naïve, et qui à cause de ses pulsions, l'est de moins en moins ^^ Après, pour Sasuke, je l'ai toujours imaginé franc, même trop franc d'ailleurs, d'où toutes ces questions qu'ils posent sans même broncher. Mais je lui trouve un petit côté espiègle aussi ^^ Donc je ne te dirai pas si elle lui a touché le cœur ou non ^^  
Merci à toi d'avoir partagé ton avis si plaisant à lire ^^J'espère que la suite te plaira (et toutes mes excuses pour l'attente)_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Cicidy :_** _Hey ! Je pense que tu as bien remarqué ^^. P_ _uisqu'elle est en période de nombreux doutes, son amour pour Naruto est forcément attaqué ^^ Eh Eh, je te comprends assez. Mais ça aurait été trop simple si c'était Naruto ou Sakura qui faisait le faux-pas. Et dans ce cas, HInata n'aurait plus été tenaillée, et au final, ma fic n'aurait plus eu de raisons pour s'appeler Entre Orage et Tourbillon. J'aime écrire sur la complexité en fait XP MAis j'avoue que tu as raison, elle a toutes les raisons pour_ _se faire porter malade. Merci ! Toi aussi tu as compris le principe de la vague qui ravage tout et détruit les château de sable, ne laissant derrière elle que des débris, mais aussi de somptueux coquillages (cette attirance est tombée sur Hinata sans la prévenir, elle va peut-être la détruire, mais va aussi lui révéler de belles chose ^^). Pour ton impression, je te laisse sans rien te dire. Tu verras si tu as raison ou non en lisant les prochains chapitres ^^  
En tout cas, merci pour ta review adorablement plaisante ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !  
_

 ** _moi :_** _Merci ^^ Désolée pour l'attente, mais le voici enfin ce quatrième chapitre !  
_

 ** _Home kity :_** _Merci ! C'est la première fois qu'un lecteur étranger me laisse une review, c'est un véritable le plaisir de savoir que la fic te plaît et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te satisfaire ! Et je m'excuse pour la longue attente entre le troisième et le quatrième chapitre. Je t'ai répondu en français puis que tu as lu du français jusqu'ici, mais si tu veux que je te répondes en anglais, dis-le moi et je le ferai (désolée, mais je ne parle pas du tout portugais et heureusement que google traduction était là ^^')  
_

 ** _Hikari :_** _C_ _oucou ! À toi aussi, je te promets que je ne suis pas sadique, malgré tout ce que subit et va encore subir H_ _inata ^^  
Merci pour ta review ! Et toi aussi tu m'as compris, moi et mon principe de la vague qui_ _ravage tout et détruit les château de sable, ne laissant derrière elle que des débris, mais aussi de somptueux coquillages (cette attirance est tombée sur Hinata sans la prévenir, elle va peut-être la détruire, mais va aussi lui révéler de belles chose ^^)  
Quant à Sasuke, c'est normal que tu as du mal à le cerner puisque la fic est écrit du point de vue d'Hinata, et que tout ce que tu lis vient de sa tête, et non de celle de Sasuke.  
Je m'excuse pour l'attente et j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
_

 ** _himepi :_** _Oh la_ _la, trop d'émotions pour ses réponses. Tu es la deuxième personne étrangère à me laisser une review et ça me touche tellement ! Merci beaucoup ! Savoir que le bouche-à-oreille fonctionne aussi pour cette fic est géniale ^^  
_ _Je m'excuse pour l'attente et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les précédents. (et si tu veux que je te répondes en anglais la prochaine fois, je le ferai ^^)_

 ** _mina50 :_** _Merci de ta revie_ _w ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^_

 ** _rosi hime :_** _Et bien, tu auras après la réponse après ces quelques lignes ^^. Dragueur ? Peut-être,mais il est aussi possible que ce ne soit que les interprétations d'Hinata qui le rende ainsi aux yeux des lecteurs (puisque la fic est du point de vue d'Hinata).  
_

* * *

 **I**  
 **PROLOGUE**

• **  
**

 **4\. UN STATUT SPÉCIAL**

• • •

 _Le ciel est à présent couvert, cachant derrière ses duvets le soleil pourtant si lumineux il y a quelques minutes. Il va se mettre à pleuvoir fortement, je le sens. Je me lève et quitte ce banc qui a vu mes pensées les plus profondes. Je marche tranquillement, profitant du vent amené par les sombres nuages. Je devrais peut-être courir comme tout le monde, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Si je cours, je n'aurais pas le temps de finir ce que j'ai entamé : penser. La marche est une activité propice à cette compétence. Sans difficultés, je m'absente de la réalité et plonge en moi-même._

 **— Hinata, t'es sûre que ça va ?** m'avait demandé Naruto.

 _Je suis introvertie, tout le monde le sait. Et quand je plonge dans mes pensées, il peut être difficile de m'en faire émerger, comme à ce moment._

J'avais sursauté, encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'étais perdue dans mes esprits et que Naruto me ramenait avec eux.

 **— Oui, je vais bien, je pensais juste.  
**

Je ne mentais pas vraiment, juste à moitié. Je pensais, mais je me sentais surtout embarrassée par cette sortie de couples. Dès que je voyais Sasuke, je repensais à mon rêve et je m'insultais pour la perverse que j'étais. Accompagnée de Naruto, mon copain, et de Sakura, sa copine, je ne cessais toujours pas de l'imaginer avec moi. Mais tout était de sa faute.

Il représentait un idéal physiquement. Mais ça, ce n'était rien. C'était son comportement qui me troublait, celui qu'il adoptait avec moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu être aussi taquin avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, il y avait ses mots. Il voulait obtenir ma confiance, et avait été vexé que je sois sur la défensive, mais pourquoi ? Que voyait-il en moi ? Qui étais-je pour lui ?

J'en revenais toujours à la même question après l'avoir regardé et puis je me perdais dans mes pensées. Je décidai d'arrêter ce manège sans fin et fut enfin présente avec eux.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui me regardait. Je le regardai à mon tour, sachant que mes joues étaient rosées depuis le début. Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Je souris juste et détournai vite le regard. Sakura avait aussi remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle posa des questions à Sasuke, en chuchotant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui disait mais elle se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea, méfiante. Avec un étrange sourire, elle me demanda :

 **— Tu avais peut-être quelque chose d'important à faire ?  
— Euh, non.  
— Parce que si c'est le cas, ne te dérange pas pour nous.  
**

La méfiance sur son visage se retrouvait dans sa voix, mais j'y perçus surtout de la menace. Naruto et Sasuke aussi ? _Je ne sais pas trop, mais je me souviens que Naruto avait ricané bêtement avant de me prendre par les épaules et de proposer qu'on avance un peu plus vite pour rejoindre le restaurant. J'imagine que c'était sa façon de diluer les choses._

Après cette question, je n'échangeai plus un mot avec Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'on soit au restaurant. On était allé au même que lors de notre première sortie de couples. Tout aurait pu être identique à la dernière fois, mais Sakura se mit en face de moi. J'ignorai ce fait et essayai de paraître agréable en me joignant aux conversations. Mais encore une fois, ce fut difficile. Ils étaient encore en train de raconter des choses qui m'excluaient puisque je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe 7. Après maintes tentatives, j'abandonnai et continuai de manger mon plat.

 _Je ne me souviens plus de quoi il s'agissait d'ailleurs. Une goutte s'écrase lourdement sur le sommet de mon crâne, m'avertissant une dernière fois de la pluie qui s'annonce. Ne souhaitant pas tomber malade, je m'arrête dans une librairie, vide, et attends que la pluie qui vient d'exploser dans un tonnerre passe. Le libraire, un vieil homme, me laisse m'installer dans un coin tandis qu'il range ses cartons. Je l'en remercie et vais m'installer. Immédiatement, je repère le titre d'un livre, et me revoilà partie à l'examen de mes souvenirs._

Je commençais à prendre plaisir à ce que je dégustais mais on m'interrompit. Et il fallut que ce soit Sasuke.

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu lis en ce moment, Hinata ?  
**

Je relevai la tête et le regardai, surprise qu'il me pose cette question. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à l'être et Naruto apporta une réponse à leur réaction.

 **— Ah, Sasuke-chan commence à s'ennuyer de notre blabla de Team. Il décide de changer de sujet.  
— La ferme. Alors, Hinata ?  
**

À ce moment, l'explication de Naruto me parut satisfaisante. Mais aujourd'hui, en revoyant ce livre, j'ai compris que Sasuke m'avait interrogé pour une autre raison, afin de m'inclure dans la conversation.

Je pris quelques secondes pour répondre.

 **— _L'âme rêveuse_ , c'est ce que je lis en ce moment.  
— Ça parle de quoi ?** me demanda Sakura.  
 **— Si je devais résumer… c'est un récit qui conte l'histoire de différentes personnes, toutes plus perdues que les autres, mais qui ont tous un rêve commun. Malheureusement, afin de le réaliser, elles s'enferment dans des illusions destructrices.  
— Encore une histoire bien gaie,** soupira la rose.  
 **— Je l'ai déjà lu. La fin est sublime,** dit Sasuke en ignorant ce que Sakura avait dit.

Cela me fit sourire. Savoir que l'on partageait certaines choses était, je ne sais comment le dire, rassurant ? Réconfortant ?

Il ne s'attarda pas trop dessus, ne voulant rien me dévoiler. Mais l'on commença à parler d'autres livres. Sakura se joignit à nous, elle aussi lisait beaucoup. Mais il s'avéra que je partageais bien plus de mes lectures avec Sasuke qu'avec elle. Cette conversation parvint à me rendre à l'aise et à ne plus penser à ce rêve presque démoniaque. Naruto nous interrompit cependant, geignant.

 **— Je sais que je ne lis pas assez, pas besoin de me le rappeler.  
**

Ça nous fit un peu rire Sakura et moi avant que l'on change de sujet. Et pour une fois, personne n'était mis de côté. L'ambiance était enfin bonne, mais les desserts tardaient à venir. Naruto décida d'aller voir et se leva en hélant fortement le personnel. Sakura soupira et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre Naruto qui risquait, selon elle, d'en faire toute une histoire. Je souris en les voyant partir, mais mes lèvres revinrent bien vite à leur position initiale quand je m'aperçus que j'étais seule avec Sasuke.

Immédiatement, toutes mes pensées malsaines revinrent au galop. Sasuke le sentit à coup sûr. Il fronça les sourcils et me demanda :

 **— Tu es encore sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hinata ?  
**

Que lui répondre ? J'étais incapable de trouver une excuse valable. Le simple fait de vouloir cacher ce rêve ne faisait qu'amplifier mon malaise. Je mis mes mains sous la table, souhaitant cacher le fait que je les gesticulais dans tous les sens. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux et j'avais l'impression de me ratatiner devant son regard sombre.

 **— Hinata, tu ne veux rien dire ?  
— Ce n'est pas ça,** dis-je en finalement, regrettant aussitôt.  
 **— Alors c'est quoi ?  
— C'est, trop personnel.  
**

Il ne devait pas insister, normalement. C'est ce que les gens faisaient dans ce cas. Mais je ne devais pas compter là-dessus puisque « normal » n'était pas Sasuke.

 **— Si personnel que ne tu ne peux me le dire, moi qui connais ton plus grand secret ?  
**

Il souriait en me demandant cela et malgré ma gêne, son sourire fut communicatif. Il avait raison d'un certain côté. Il était devenu une sorte de confident, mais le problème était que mes soucis que je pouvais confier le concernaient. Il était donc impossible qu'il soit mon confident cette fois.

 **— C'est typiquement féminin.  
**

J'avais trouvé la parade puisqu'il ne répondit rien à cela, reculant juste la tête. Était-il un peu misogyne ? Ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée avec ce comportement. Mais alors qu'habituellement, la misogynie m'énervait, dans cette situation, elle m'amusa, et surtout, me sauva. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu contenir mes rougeurs et mon nouveau secret s'il avait continué de me fixer ainsi.

Me sentant reconnaissante, je voulus combler le silence qui s'était installé et lui posait des questions de lecture. En plus, cela me permettait de penser à autre chose. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il était le genre à lire, et qu'en plus l'on ait les mêmes goûts. Mais c'était le cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus le sentiment que s'il lisait autant, c'était pour échapper à la réalité. Et avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé, c'était totalement possible. Alors que nos avis divergeaient sur une lecture, Sakura revint, la colère sur le visage.

 **— Sasuke, on y va.  
— Sakura ?  
— S'il te plaît. Je te dirai tout une fois dehors.  
**

Il se leva puis se mit dans ses pas, m'accordant un dernier signe de main. Naruto arriva juste dans la foulée. Je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait, lui aussi semblait contrarié. Il me demanda de me lever afin de quitter ce restaurant, et il ne me répondit pas. Je me levai mais persistai jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

 **— Le chef a changé et un membre du personnel a reconnu Sasuke. Ils ne voulaient plus nous servir après ça.  
**

C'était comme si la réalité m'avait giflée. Tout se passait tellement bien avec Sasuke que j'avais oublié la rancune qu'une partie de la population avait envers lui. Pourtant j'aurais dû le remarquer puisqu'elle se répandait de plus en plus tandis que le visage de Sasuke était de plus en plus connu.

Très rarement les gens osaient marcher sur le même côté de chemin que lui, quand il entrait dans une boutique, des clients se pressaient de partir et il faisait souvent ses courses accompagné de Naruto ou Sakura. Puis, quand aucun des deux n'était là, il était constamment seul. Étais-je aveugle à ce point ? Encore aujourd'hui, cette haine envers lui continue d'exister, elle s'est même répandue. Je me sentis atrocement coupable et demandai, à la surprise de Naruto, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour changer ça.

 **— On ne peut pas faire grand chose, juste boycotter ceux qui ont ce comportement.  
**

Sans le clamer à haute voix, je me décidai de faire ainsi. Je ne pourrai accepter tant de haine en temps de paix. _Et aujourd'hui, malgré tout, je continue toujours._

Sur cette triste fin de soirée, Naruto et moi rentrâmes. Il me raccompagna jusque mon clan puis après de brefs au-revoir, je franchis les portes tandis qu'il prit la route de son appartement. La colère que j'éprouvais me fit oublier tous mes autres soucis pour la nuit.

 _J'entends un bruit de fracas qui me sort de mes pensées. Je me précipite vers la source du bruit et découvre toute une pile de cartons renversés sur le sol, de nombreux livres en sortant. Sans hésiter, je propose mon aide au libraire qui accepte volontiers._

 _ **— Vous êtes Hinata ?  
— Oui, c'est cela. Et vous ?  
— Oh, je ne suis qu'un humble libraire dans ce quartier d'illettrés. Je m'appelle Saizo Nakamura, mais appelez-moi Ojisan, comme tout le monde.  
**_

 _Je lui confirme en l'appelant ainsi et je vois que ça lui fait plaisir. Il ne me parle pas trop tandis que l'on range les livres dans les étagères. Puis soudain, sa voix qui était énergique jusqu'à présent me paraît bien plus affaiblie._

 ** _« Votre famille a de la chance de vous avoir, Hinata.  
_**

 _Je ne sais que lui répondre et le remercie donc. Son regard se perd alors dans le vide, et il me confie :_

 ** _— Je vous ai déjà vue une fois, mais il me semble que vous étiez tellement recueillie que vous ne m'avez pas remarqué. Je me répète, mais, votre famille est chanceuse de vous avoir.  
_**

 _Je le regarde, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir et il m'explique finalement._

 ** _— Plusieurs semaines après le Hanami, vous disposiez des fleurs sur une tombe. Vous aviez l'air si recueillie que j'avais l'impression que le fantôme de votre proche vous rejoindrait.  
_**

 _Il parle du lendemain de la sortie de couples._

 ** _— Si mes enfants pouvaient aussi bien prendre soin de ma tombe que vous, je serais un bien heureux macchabée. Allez, je vous remercie de votre aide. Si vous me cherchez, je suis en haut.  
_**

 _Et il me laissa au milieu des étagères. Il m'a donc vu ce jour-là, alors que j'étais venue me confier à Neji._

Dès l'aurore, je me préparai pour le rejoindre. J'avais apporté des fleurs fraiches afin de changer les anciennes. Je priai puis je m'assis, fixant le prénom de mon défunt cousin. J'avais l'impression qu'il était présent quand je lui parlais ce jour-là, je n'hésitai donc pas à me confier.

À voix basse, dans des murmures emportés par le vent, je lui racontai mes tourments, qui tournaient dernièrement autour d'une seule personne. Le matin, je m'étais réveillée avec son regard d'onyx dans mon esprit. Il ne voulait pas quitter ma tête et je demandais à Neji ce que je pouvais faire pour ne plus être ainsi obsédée par lui. Car c'était ainsi que je me définissais ; obsédée par sa personne si inconnue de celle que je connaissais déjà.

Bien sur, aucune réponse ne vint à mes oreilles, mais dans mon cœur, une lumière s'alluma. Peu importait que ce soit Neji, la quiétude dans laquelle reposaient les défunts ou simplement ma réflexion qui trouva la réponse, je l'avais enfin en tête.

Il fallait que je parle de ma confusion avec le concerné, avec Sasuke. La réponse trouvée, je fis une dernière prière et partis pour la ville avec l'espoir de le trouver. _Maintenant que j'y repense, je revois un vieil homme de dos en sortant du cimetière, je reconnais la silhouette du libraire._

 _Je viens de terminer de ranger les derniers livres en bas et la pluie s'est arrêtée. Je monte à l'étage par l'étroit escalier afin de prévenir le libraire que je m'en vais puis je me mets en route. Je sors de la librairie et continue sur la rue principale. Si je tournais à gauche, je me retrouverais dans la rue où j'ai croisé Sasuke en sortant du cimetière._

Il marchait nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches. Il m'aperçut. Je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant qu'il m'avait vue. Je le rejoignis et sans plus de formalités, il me demanda avec une colère sourde :

 **— Tu es sûre de vouloir rester avec moi ? Tu n'auras peut-être plus de dessert.  
**

Il se référait à l'événement de la veille. Je cherchai donc rapidement quelque chose à dire pour le détendre :

 **— On en fera, les desserts maisons sont toujours meilleurs.  
**

Et j'avais réussi puisqu'il laissa échapper un discret sourire. On avança sur plusieurs mètres tandis que j'essayais de trouver comment aborder le sujet de mes problèmes hormonaux.

 **— Tu ne peux toujours pas te confier, toujours trop ''féminin'' ?** argua-t-il sans pour autant me regarder.  
 **— Non, je vais…  
**

J'allais parvenir à tout lui avouer mais l'image fugace de sa fuite me fit rabrouer chemin.

 **— … te confier mes secrets de cuisinière.  
**

Il fut interloqué et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je souris le plus possible, espérant qu'il ne décèle pas que j'avais autre chose à lui dire. Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole à cause de ce fichu rêve m'attristait trop pour que je prenne le risque. Je continuai de parler pour le convaincre.

 **— Tu n'as pas envie de faire concurrence à tous ces restaurants ?  
— Dit comme ça, ça change tout.  
**

Je le suivis et on arriva chez lui. Je ne m'attardai pas trop avant d'aller en cuisine regarder ce que je pouvais faire des ingrédients présents, mon esprit allait être occupé.

Cet après-midi fut l'un des meilleurs des dernières semaines. Je n'avais eu aucune difficulté à parler avec lui, de tout, de rien, et comme les jours où j'avais été malade, on s'était raconté de nombreuses anecdotes, mais cette fois, elles étaient fictives, issues des livres qu'on avait lus.

Quand le fraisier fut prêt à être englouti, je fis l'avion avec ma cuillère pour essayer de rendre le sucre plus appétissant aux yeux de Sasuke. Mais d'un geste de la main, il éloigna la mienne. J'abandonnai et entamai ma part quand Sasuke me demanda :

 **— Tu es sûre que tu n'avais rien à me dire, Hinata ?  
— Oui, certaine.  
— J'imagine que personne ne pense que tu es une très bonne menteuse,** me lança-t-il avec son éternel sourire discret.

Je faillis m'étouffer et il me tapota le dos tout en ricanant. Une fois que je fus remise, il changea de sujet. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, sur le pas de sa porte, il me dit :

 **— Je découvre toujours ce que les gens veulent me cacher, et tu ne feras pas exception parce que tu es Hinata.  
**

Et il ferma la porte lentement, sur cette dernière phrase. Elle me fit angoisser toute la soirée, pour plusieurs raisons.

Il allait chercher mon secret, il fallait que j'en créé un pour qu'il ne découvre pas le vrai. Puis, la façon dont il avait tourné sa phrase me torturait aussi l'esprit. Il avait précisé que je ne ferais pas exception parce que j'étais Hinata. Voulait-il dire que j'avais un statut particulier à ses yeux, et qu'il le mettrait de côté pour trouver mon secret ? Cette idée m'enthousiasmait autant qu'elle m'effrayait. _Je sais que j'ai tendance à trop vouloir interpréter, mais je suis comme ça._

Mais envers et contre tout, l'idée que j'avais un statut particulier pour Sasuke Uchiwa me plaisait, car personnellement, il détenait une place spéciale pour moi. C'était une certitude même si je ne savais pas encore à quelle place il était exactement. Ce fut sur cette pensée que je m'endormis, ne pensant même pas aux préparatifs qui m'attendaient pour la mission avec mes anciens coéquipiers.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en sursaut, me souvenant de la mission du jour. Je devais être aux portes de Konoha pour sept heures, et il était déjà six heures vingt. Je me dépêchai de faire mon sac pour la journée, vérifiant bien que shurikens, kunaïs et baumes de soin s'y trouvaient bien. Puis, je me précipitai dehors, en passant par ma fenêtre pour rejoindre les toits et m'assurer d'arriver à l'heure. Finalement, j'arrivai avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance et, Kiba, Akamaru et Shino déjà présents, on partit pour la mission d'espionnage.

Ce ne fut peut-être pas la plus difficile des missions, mais ce n'était pas non plus une balade de santé. Nous étions donc bien fatigués quand on franchit les portes de Konoha sous le quart de lune. Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, cela faisait donc presque vingt-quatre heures que l'on n'avait pas dormi. Sans trop tarder, on se rendit au bureau de Kakashi, fit notre rapport et l'on rentra chez nous, le corps épuisé.

Je ne voulais pas aller sur les toits et encore user de mon chakra, mais je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi. Je pris donc une rue qui n'était pas très fréquentée, partant du bureau de l'Hokage et allant jusqu'à ma demeure. Je l'appelais le chemin des pupilles. Les seuls ninjas habitant cette rue étaient les membres de mon clan. Mais si l'on prenait à gauche au croisement qui se trouvait juste en face de mes portes, on arrivait près de l'ancien domaine des Uchiwa, où il ne restait plus qu'une maison neuve, fabriquée récemment : celle de Sasuke.

J'avais dépassé le deuxième croisement et arrivais près de mes portes quand je vis Sasuke sortir du carrefour. Il arrangeait quelque chose dans sa veste et semblait prêt à partir en mission. Il me vit aussi et on continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'on soit assez proche pour s'entendre parler sans crier.

 **— Tu vas en mission ?** lui demandai-je.  
 **— Pas vraiment, mais toi, tu en reviens,** dit-il sur le ton de l'affirmation.  
 **— Oui. Hm, ce n'est pas le chemin le plus court pour sortir de Konoha,** lui indiquai-je.  
 **— Qui te dit que je vais sortir du village ? Et je prends le chemin que je veux, court, ou long.  
— Oh, ce n'était qu'une supposition.  
**

Et je me tus car je sentais l'excitation monter en moi. Avec la fatigue, mon état était aggravé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il avait pris ce chemin pour moi. Les réminiscences de mon rêve étaient toujours présentes.

 **— Sasuke, pourquoi tu passes par ici, c'est plus… long, Hinata ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
**

Sakura venait de sortir du croisement, se plaignant. Et immédiatement, son regard me fit me sentir coupable, alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je dis juste que je rentrais de mission à Sakura puis Sasuke répondit à sa question, en souriant tout en me fixant, avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Sakura qui venait vers nous.

 **— J'ai senti une présence, j'ai juste voulu voir…  
**

Sakura fut à son niveau, elle me regarda les sourcils froncés, apparemment mécontente de me voir. Lui, Sasuke plissa un peu les yeux qu'il posa à nouveau sur moi et termina sa phrase.

 **— … et vérifier que je n'avais pas tort.  
— On y va ?  
**

Il hocha la tête et suivit Sakura, qui passa proche de mon épaule sans le moindre salut, au contraire de Sasuke qui abaissa sa tête simplement. Je me remis rapidement en marche, et en passant les portes du domaine, je me rendis compte que je souriais bêtement. J'avais raison, Sasuke était passé ici spécialement pour moi. Ma nuit fut paisible et reposante, enfin.

 _Je ne sais plus trop où je suis. Je regarde autour de moi afin de trouver des indices qui m'indiqueraient où je me trouve. Je reconnais ce bâtiment, avec Kiba et Shino, on partait toujours de son toit pour nos courses. Sans m'en rendre compte, à force de penser, je me suis éloignée de chez moi. Maintenant, il me faut au moins trente minutes avant d'arriver à ma chambre. Je me remets alors en route, avec la nostalgie des courses que l'on faisait avant. Mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui et je m'aperçois que tout s'est enchaîné, au fur et à mesure. J'ai commencé à prendre des distances avec Kiba et Shino la journée juste après notre retour._

On avait prévu d'aller manger ensemble puisque ça faisait longtemps. Cette fois-ci, c'était à Kiba de choisir le restaurant. Malheureusement, il choisit celui qui, quelques jours auparavant, avait refusé de nous servir à cause de la présence de Sasuke. J'en parlai à mes coéquipiers et leur expliquai que je ne voulais pas y manger. Kiba se mit alors à soupirer fortement, à lever les yeux aux ciel puis me déclara :

 **— Tu n'en as pas marre de te soucier de Sasuke, Hinata ?  
— Ce n'est pas la question. Je veux juste ne pas contribuer à ce comportement.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ?!** me dit Kiba en haussant le ton.

J'arrêtai de marcher, choquée qu'il me demande cela, avec ce ton-là. Sans hésiter, je lui répondis :

 **— C'est injuste, Kiba. Et je n'aime pas l'injustice.  
— Parce que maintenant Sasuke mérite ta délicate attention ? C'est ton précieux ami ?  
— Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde, Kiba, **lui rappelai-je.  
 **— Ah oui, tu vas passer des après-midi chez les gens quand bon te semble maintenant ?  
**

Je ne sus que répondre tout de suite. Kiba m'avait vu aller chez Sasuke.

 **— Tu m'espionnes ?  
— Non, **intervint enfin Shino, **on venait de passer chez toi pour te chercher mais tu n'étais pas là, et on t'a vue rentrer chez lui.  
**

Même Shino avait le ton du reproche dans sa voix. J'avais du mal à croire ce que j'entendais. Mes deux meilleurs amis me reprochaient le fait que je côtoyais Sasuke.

 **— Sasuke est mon ami. Je ne vois pas où est le problème,** déclarais-je en gardant mon calme, croisant néanmoins mes bras.  
 **— Comment tu peux être amie, avec lui ?  
**

Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis vraiment compte de la gravité de la situation. Il y avait comme du dégoût sur le visage de Kiba. Il ne cherchait pas à être indulgent, il s'était laissé contaminer par la haine qui se propageait partout dans la ville comme une sale maladie. Incrédule, je tournai mon regard vers Shino, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il contredise Kiba, qu'il le ramène sur le bon chemin que j'étais certaine d'emprunter. Mais non. À la place, il me sortit une phrase que j'espérais ne plus jamais entendre de la bouche de mes amis, celle qui me faisait toujours me sentir faible.

 **— Hinata, on veut seulement te protéger.  
**

Les mots m'échappaient. Je pris cela comme une trahison pure. Que Kiba pense ainsi, j'y étais malheureusement plus habituée, mais Shino, celui qui avait toujours le mot juste ?

 **— Vous deux, vous souhaiteriez que je cesse d'être amie avec Sasuke ?  
— Oui, **répondirent-ils à l'unisson, le sourire revenant sur les lèvres de Kiba.  
 **— Que je cesse de m'inquiéter des injustices qu'il subit ?  
— C'est ça.  
**

Je soufflai de dédain par le nez discrètement. C'était douloureux. Mais ma décision fut immédiate. Je les regardai une dernière fois, avec le sourire et les yeux brillants.

 **— Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare pour l'instant.  
**

Puis je partis, me pressant de rejoindre l'avenue principale, ne sachant trop où j'allais. Je laissai derrière moi mes deux meilleurs amis qui m'appelèrent, mais ne me suivirent pas pour autant. Pouvais-je encore les appeler mes meilleurs amis après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ? Je ne pensai pas. Ils m'avaient profondément blessée. Leur façon de penser me dégoûtait. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme Naruto ? Comme moi ? Avais-je pris la bonne décision ? Avais-je décidé ainsi à cause de cette petite attirance que je refoulais ? Je me sentis coupable et courut jusqu'aux murs où régnaient les différents visages des Hokages. _Aujourd'hui seulement, je sais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Cette attirance n'avait rien à voir, depuis toujours, j'avais détesté l'injustice, c'était d'ailleurs comme ça que j'avais commencé à m'intéresser à Naruto._

Arrivée devant ces gigantesques portraits, je stoppai ma course et longeai la carrière. Je continuais de m'interroger. Avais-je vraiment laissé mes amis pour Sasuke. L'injustice était-elle un prétexte ?

 **— Hinata ?  
**

Je relevai la tête. Sasuke venait de sortir du bâtiment de l'Hokage. En le regardant, je continuai de me poser les mêmes questions, oubliant que le monde continuait de tourner autour de moi.

 **— Tu rentres chez toi ?  
— Je ne sais pas.  
**

Malgré la tête bizarre qu'il tira, j'étais sincère. Je marchais juste quand il m'avait trouvée, réfléchissant à son propos.

 **— Tu ne sais pas ?  
**

Son visage voulait aussi me demander si j'allais bien. Je me mis alors à sourire. J'étais peut-être la seule à discerner l'inquiétude sur son visage, mais ça suffisait à me rassurer, j'avais fait la bonne décision.

 **— Oui, je marche juste, ça ne t'arrive jamais ?  
**

Je me rapprochai alors de lui et l'on se mit à marcher côte à côte, empruntant le chemin des pupilles. On se raconta notre journée, ou plutôt, je me plaignis du climat qui régnait dans le village, sans pour autant évoquer Kiba et Shino.

 **— Toi, tu as des problèmes avec des amis.  
— Comment tu…  
**

Il me sourit et continua de regarder droit devant lui. À ce rythme-là, il pourrait bientôt lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne fis pas de remarques et laissai passer, préférant lui poser des questions pour qu'il me raconte sa journée à son tour. Mais il n'était jamais bavard quand il s'agissait de parler de lui. Je réussis difficilement à obtenir des réponses.

Il avait accompagné Sakura chez l'Hokage avant qu'elle ne parte en mission puis il était resté discuter avec Kakashi de choses qu'il jugea bon de ne pas évoquer. Je voulais savoir et commençais à le harceler de questions. Il s'arrêta alors brusquement, se tourna vers moi, je fis de même pour lui faire face. Puis il pencha sa tête vers la mienne, me regarda dans les yeux avant de me dire :

 **— Je ne te pensais pas aussi curieuse, Hyûga.  
**

Puis il me fit une pichenette sur le front avant de reprendre la route. J'étouffai un petit cri de douleur et posa ma main sur mon front. Il m'avait fait mal avec son majeur. Je me remis vite à ses côtés et vis qu'il regardait sa main avec un sourire nostalgique. À quoi il pensait, je ne le savais pas, mais quand il sentit ma présence, il arrêta immédiatement et se mit à courir jusqu'à la fin du chemin. Sans me poser de question, je fis de même et l'on se retrouva dans les arbres qui bordaient les derniers murs de Konoha. Je m'assis sur une branche tandis que lui restait debout, regardant la forêt extérieure. Il murmura dans le vent printanier :

 **— Que penses-tu de t'éloigner du climat de Konoha ?  
**

Sans attendre ma réponse, il sauta et passa le mur pour rejoindre les branches de la forêt. Avait-il pensé aux gardes qui surveillaient les frontières ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre. On sautait de branches en branches, ne parlant pas, appréciant juste l'air agréable de la forêt. Je restais derrière lui, attendant avec impatience de découvrir l'endroit où il me menait. Je détectai cependant dans notre dos deux personnes qui nous suivaient, certainement des gardes du village. J'avertis Sasuke qui me répondit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient bientôt comprendre qu'on était parti pour une simple balade. Je lui fis confiance puis rejoignis à sa suite le sol. Je découvris alors un arbre sublime. Il était immense et disposait d'une ramure merveilleusement symétrique et riche. Ses feuilles étaient verdoyantes et ses branches atteignaient les sommets de la forêt.

 **— Il est magnifique,** dis-je en me rapprochant du tronc pour le caresser. **C'est le roi de cette forêt.  
**

Son écorce était rugueuse, et l'on sentait que cet arbre avait beaucoup vécu. Le contempler me vidait l'esprit. Me reculer ne m'empêchait pas de devoir me tordre le cou pour observer ses hautes branches. Je me tournai vers Sasuke au bout d'un moment. Il s'était appuyé contre le tronc d'un autre arbre et semblait patienter, les bras croisés.

 **— Merci Sasuke.  
**

Il me fit juste un petit sourire et ferma les yeux. Je me mis alors à grimper sur ce magnifique chêne, faisant attention à ne briser aucune de ses branches. Je voulais aller le plus haut possible, mais je voyais bien que ça allait être long. Il était vraiment immense. Je regardai en bas et vis Sasuke qui s'était aussi mis à grimper. Il me demanda de continuer jusqu'à une certaine branche puis il me rejoignit. Il regarda dans une certaine direction en bas puis il me la désigna du doigt.

 **— Laisse-toi tomber depuis ici.  
— Pardon ?  
**

J'étais interloquée. Il voulait que je me suicide ? Il se mit alors à rire, ce son qui m'emplissait toujours de joie.

 **— Il ne t'arrivera rien mis à part un bon grand bol d'air frais.  
— Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Sasuke ? Je n'ai pas envie de me jeter dans la mort.  
— Hinata, fais-moi confiance.  
**

Son ton était subitement bien plus sérieux. J'avais l'impression qu'il me mettait à l'épreuve. Le souvenir de ce retour de mission me revint en tête et je me rappelai comme il s'était montré vexé de mon manque de confiance en lui. Alors, je ne me fiai plus à la partie raisonnable de mon esprit qui me criait d'arrêter et m'avançai jusqu'à lui sur cette branche. Je lui faisais confiance et je ne lui infligerai pas une autre blessure, il était assez mutilé comme ça. Je me mis dos au vide, le regardai et lui demandai :

 **— Je me laisse tomber depuis ici ?  
— Oui, regarde et fais comme moi. »**

Et il se laissa tomber, dos dans le vent. Je criai son prénom puis essayai de ne pas paniquer, de ne pas imaginer le retrouver écrasé et inspirai un grand coup, puis me laissai tomber en arrière.

Les premiers instants de la chute, je criai et allais utiliser mes capacités de ninja pour me raccrocher à une branche. Puis je m'aperçus que les feuilles me caressaient le dos au fur et à mesure que je les passais. C'était une sensation incroyable. Je compris enfin ce qui allait se passer et c'est ce qui arriva. Ma chute se ralentissait petit à petit avec les brindilles et je fus recueillie par une large branche qui se divisait en de multiples plus petites, garnies de feuilles, de mousse. Je passais à travers ses dernières brindilles et tombai dans une eau fraîche.

Quand j'en sortis, je secouai mes cheveux, tout en me tenant le ventre. Un fou rire m'avait pris. Je rejoignis Sasuke qui attendait sur la rive en souriant. J'étais certaine que mon rire était communicatif, mais il se retint, me laissant presque mourir de suffocation. Je me retrouvai dans l'herbe grasse, allongée sur le dos en me tenant le ventre. Puis je parvins enfin à me calmer après une grande inspiration. Ma vue essayait de percer le feuillage de ce chêne pour voir le ciel, sans succès.

 **— Alors ?  
— Sasuke, c'était,** dis-je en reprenant mon souffle, **fou. Fantastique. Je ne me suis jamais amusée avec la peur comme ça.  
**

J'avais été terrifiée dans tous les sens. Terrifiée par la mort qui se trouvait peut-être en bas et terrifiée par cette sensation de cette vitesse qui me caressait pourtant. Ça avait été violent, et doux à la fois. Ces feuilles lisses, et cette eau fraîche à l'arrivée avaient été un délice.

Je me redressai pour me mettre en tailleur. Mes cheveux, ma chemise violine et mon Jean noir étaient trempés, comme tout le reste de mon corps. Et je fus heureuse de constater que c'était aussi le cas de Sasuke. Son haut gris et son bas bleu dégoulinaient comme ses cheveux. Je me relevai et constatai que j'avais tout l'arrière du corps couvert d'herbe. En essayant de les retirer de mes mains humides, je demandai à Sasuke :

 **— Comment as-tu découvert ça ?  
— Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir,** me dit-il avec un sourire aussi triste que mystérieux.

Puis il se mit à marcher, certainement en direction de Konoha. Je voulus l'interroger et je compris. Il fallait se laisser tomber, sans la moindre volonté de se rattraper pour découvrir cette sorte d'attraction. Cela s'approchait dangereusement de la volonté de mourir. Fatalement, Sasuke avait découvert ça alors qu'il s'abandonnait à la mort. Cette découverte était atroce et je me mis à courir pour le rejoindre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et allais attraper son bras mais il me coupa dans mon élan en me confiant :

 **— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce fut la dernière tentative.  
**

Je me sentais tellement mal pour lui. Il avait été tellement désespéré qu'il avait tenté de se tuer, plusieurs fois. Mais je ne voulais pas l'importuner et lui poser trop de questions alors que je sentais bien qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Je me postai plutôt devant, marchant à reculons, lui offrai mon plus beau sourire et lui dit :

 **— La prochaine fois, je te ferai aussi découvrir quelque chose de fantastique.  
— Ah oui ? Et ce sera quoi, **me demanda-t-il, certain que je ne pourrai le surpasser.  
 **— C'est une surprise, il faudra être patient.  
**

Puis je me retournai et m'élevai dans les branches, courant dans les arbres pour sentir le vent sécher l'eau qui me recouvrait. Je savais que ce que je faisais ne servait à rien, mais j'espérais qu'il ne tenterait plus jamais de se tuer, ou du moins de se blesser avant cette surprise que je lui avais promise sur un coup de tête.

Il se retrouva vite à mes côtés, mais il ne me regarda pas pour autant. On arriva là où on avait quitté Konoha et passa le mur pour revenir dans le village. J'essayai de faire rire Sasuke sur le chemin mais n'y parvins pas. Je commençais à me démotiver quand je vis qu'on se rapprochait de ma demeure, et de son croisement. On n'allait pas tarder à se quitter, et l'ambiance n'était plus aussi joyeuse que quand j'étais arrivée dans l'eau. Je voulais à tout prix que l'on se quitte sur une note joyeuse. Soudain, je remarquai mon reflet dans une fenêtre.

J'étais horrible. Mes vêtements étaient sales, pleins d'herbe, de boue et j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient élargis après avoir séché ; ils n'avaient ainsi plus aucune forme. Mais le pire était mes cheveux. Ils paraissaient à la fois gras, et broussailleux comme du foin, et les quelques feuilles et brins d'herbe qui s'y trouvaient ne dénaturaient même pas. J'entendis soudain un ricanement dans mon dos. Et je reconnus tout de suite ce rire rare qui dégageait tant de chaleur de Sasuke. Je ne sais comment, mais j'y étais parvenue, il souriait.

 **— Hinata, tu aurais dû te voir.  
— Je me suis assez vue comme ça,** dis-je en grimaçant.

Je lui fis aussi remarquer qu'il avait du souci à se faire. Ses cheveux avaient le même aspect que les miens mais ses vêtements avaient juste quelques feuilles. On se remit en route et arrivés au croisement, il me dit :

 **— Tu es toujours aussi hilarante, Hinata. Allez, à la prochaine.  
— Passe une bonne soirée.  
**

Il me fit un dernier signe de main de dos et continua son chemin. Je le regardai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les bâtiments. Puis, je rentrai chez moi. J'ignorai les regards inquisiteurs des différents membres du clan que je rencontrais. Je pensais juste à la dernière phrase qu'il m'avait dite et qui m'avait retournée. Personne ne me disait que j'étais hilarante. Il me trouvait toujours des qualités qui, habituellement, me faisaient défaut aux yeux des autres. Je devais être différente avec lui. Et cette Hinata ne me déplaisait pas du tout.

 **— Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
**

C'était Hanabi. Elle me dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Je lui souris et lui répondis juste que je m'étais entraînée et que j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. Cette explication était bien plus plausible que la vérité : une balade en forêt avec Sasuke. Je continuai jusqu'à ma chambre mais elle m'arrêta une nouvelle fois, me disant :

 **— Et bien, tu ne rigoles pas quand tu t'entraînes. Enfin, je voulais juste te prévenir que Kiba et Shino étaient passés tout à l'heure. Ils te cherchaient. Je leur ai dit que tu ne reviendrais pas avant la fin de la soirée, ça te convient ?  
— Merci, Hanabi.  
— Pas de soucis. Lave-toi bien surtout !  
**

Puis elle partit, me laissant à mes affaires. Ma petite sœur savait toujours quoi dire dans ce genre de situation, et je lui étais vraiment reconnaissante pour ça. Mon estomac gargouilla, j'avais oublié que je n'avais finalement rien mangé avec tous ces événements.

 _Une douce odeur de croquettes envahit mes narines. Je ferme les yeux pour déguster l'odeur et décide finalement de m'arrêter à ce petit stand. Je lui demande trois croquettes qu'il se met à préparer sous mes yeux. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les activités intellectuelles, réfléchir avec intensité creuse l'appétit. Je vais m'accorder une pause mentale mais profite finalement ce petit en-cas pour aboutir au dernier jour de calme, avant que l'orage n'éclate._

C'était le lendemain. Alors que je m'entraînais seule dans le domaine des Hyûga, un des membres vint m'avertir qu'on me demandait à l'entrée. Je lui demandai qui c'était, m'apprêtant à lui dire de le renvoyer s'il s'agissait de Kiba ou de Shino, mais il m'annonça que Sasuke m'attendait. Je m'arrêtais donc et partis prendre une serviette pour aller le rejoindre. Il était dans l'entrée, en train de regarder l'immense tableau qui représentait une montagne. Je m'arrêtais à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

 **— Sasuke ?  
— Hinata, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.  
— Que je t'aide ?  
— Oui, tout de suite. Il faut qu'on sorte.  
**

Il me semblait pressé et je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait que je fasse pour lui. Je lui demandai donc d'attendre une dizaine de minutes que j'aille me changer, ce qu'il fit. Après une rapide douche, m'être attaché les cheveux et enfilé une tunique rouge et un bas noir, je le rejoignis et l'on sortit dans la rue. Sans attendre, il commença à me poser des questions qui n'avaient aucun rapport entre elles. Il m'interrogeait sur mes lectures, sur ce que je travaillais comme technique, sur mes goûts culinaires, sur le temps. Au bout d'un moment, je lui demandais, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir :

 **— En quoi puis-je t'être utile exactement ?  
— Pour la discussion,** me répondit-il avec naturel.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il tourna alors sa tête vers moi et m'expliqua :

 **— J'avais envie de te parler.  
— C'est tout ?** lui demandai-je, incrédule.  
 **— Oui.  
— C'est pour ça que tu as demandé mon aide ?  
— Il faut que tu sois là si je veux te parler.  
**

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Jamais on ne m'avait fait un coup pareil. Ça me fit presque rire. Je lui demandai que la prochaine fois, il me le réclame directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Il me surprit lors de sa réponse.

 **— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu fuis dès que je veux simplement te parler.  
— Que je fuis ?  
— Oui, je suis obligé de trouver un truc à faire, sinon, tu pars au bout d'un moment, ou tu ne dis plus rien, te réfugiant dans le silence.  
**

J'allais le contredire, mais je m'arrêtai. Il avait raison. Depuis que j'avais fait ce rêve, j'évitais de rester seule avec Sasuke, sauf si on faisait quelque chose qui me permettait de vider mon esprit. J'avais cuisiné, on avait fait les écureuils dans les arbres, et là, je pensais l'aider à quelque chose. Et même avant mon rêve, j'avais commencé à lui parler pour prouver quelque chose à Naruto, puis je l'avais conseillé pour Sakura. Jamais je ne m'étais aperçue que je le voyais toujours pour quelque chose, avant que la raison première ne soit lui.

 **— Je suis désolée Sasuke. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue…  
— Que tu ne me voyais pas pour ma personne.  
— Non !  
**

C'était faux. Peut-être qu'il y avait toujours une cause, mais c'était le plus souvent une excuse, un prétexte, comme il venait de le faire chez moi pour m'attirer dehors. Je souhaitai plus que tout le voir lui, même si je me convainquais qu'on se trouvait ensemble pour quelque chose presque à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas le droit de remettre ça en cause, pas après que j'avais réussi à l'accepter.

 **— C'est faux, je viens te voir pour toi, Sasuke.  
— Tu peux me donner un exemple ?  
—Quand… quand j'étais malade ?  
— C'est moi qui suis venu Hinata.  
**

J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas, c'était affligeant. Mais je ne me laissais pas démonter, et prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'annonçai à Sasuke :

 **— Et bien, aujourd'hui sera le premier jour où je te verrai, juste pour te voir. »**

Il me sourit et l'on continua notre balade à travers les rues de Konoha. Et ce fut très agréable. J'étais encore celle qui parlait le plus, mais il répondait à mes questions et ne me laissait pas faire de monologues. _De quoi est-ce que l'on parlait ? Je ne m'en souviens plus exactement, mais je sais juste que cette conversation me confirma qu'il ne tenterait plus jamais de se tuer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle m'avait rassurée et j'avais senti que Sasuke n'était plus perdu comme il avait pu l'être dans le passé._

Je lui fis part d'une de mes réflexions après une observation de plusieurs jours :

 **— Ce n'est pas compliqué en fait, soit les gens t'admirent, soit ils te détestent.  
— Il y a des gens qui m'admirent ?  
— Oui, un certain nombre de femmes.  
**

Il soupira et préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce point tandis que je ricanais dans mon coin. On était sur le point de rentrer et cette fois, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de le quitter. On prit encore le chemin des pupilles et on s'approchait de ma maison. J'étais en train de chercher un moyen de le retenir un peu plus longtemps. Je voulais encore entendre sa voix, et réussir une nouvelle fois à le faire rire. Mais je ne trouvais rien et on était devant ma porte. Je soupirai alors et lui dit, tristement :

 **— Merci pour cette journée, Sasuke.  
**

Il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas du regard, en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Je tentai un sourire et le saluai de la main. Mais au lieu de partir, il se rapprocha et me dit bassement :

 **— C'est le troisième secret que tu me caches, Hinata.  
**

Le troisième ? Devant ma question silencieuse, il détailla :

 **— Celui du restaurant, la surprise qui m'attend, et celui de ce soir.  
**

Celui du milieu n'existait pas vraiment, le dernier était un peu gênant mais le premier était atroce et ne devait absolument pas être découvert. Automatiquement, je me mis dans l'ombre pour espérer cacher les rougeurs qui s'annonçaient. Je me défendis.

 **— Je comprends pour le deuxième, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as inventé les deux autres.  
**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me dit en me tournant le dos, accompagné de son geste de salut auquel je m'habituais :

 **— Tu vas me rendre fou, Hinata. À plus.  
**

Il était parti. Il était celui qui me rendrait folle, si je ne l'étais pas déjà.

 _Encore aujourd'hui, quand je l'ai vu, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas été folle. Je termine ma dernière croquette, remercie une dernière fois le vendeur et me remets en route. En fait, je pense que je le suis devenue récemment. Qui passe son après-midi à penser, à réfléchir à des souvenirs et à les examiner sous tous les angles ? Une personne un peu dérangée, assurément._

* * *

 _Et voilà, il est posté.  
Vous a-t-il plu ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'aime bien la fin, quand je parle de folie.  
Avez-vous des questions ? Des réponses ?  
Que pensez-vous de Sasuke ? De sa dernière phrase ? Que pensez-vous du comportement d'Hinata après ce rêve ? De la force qu'elle dont elle a fait preuve pour ne pas s'effondrer en le voyant ? Que pensez-vous de ce petit moment en forêt, du passage innocent à celui dramatique ?_  
 _Dîtes-moi tout, j'attends vos avis avec autant d'impatience que vous pouvez attendre mes chapitres._

 _Et pour ceux qui attendaient un chapitre de Cocktail Aphrodisiaque, il arrive vendredi ^^_

 _Ah, et je voulais vous dire que maintenant, je me permets d'abréger aussi ici :  
l'Arcane de l'Atlantide - ADA ; Cocktail Aphrodisiaque - CA ; Entre Orage et Tourbillon - EOT. _

_Pleins de bisous et à vendredi !_


	5. Une erreur ?

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 5 !_

 _Alors, déjà, quand j'ai vu le nombre de reviews (17!), j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer ^^" Mais que je vous aime, sérieux ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre, mais il est là, finalement, et j'ai écourter l'attente en le postant sans la correction ^^ Bon, j'arrête de parler parce que la partie réponse est énorme cette fois, désolée pour ceux qui veulent juste le chapitre ^^_

* * *

 _ **Cicidy :** Hey ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment du courage qu'à Hinata, elle peut aussi être téméraire, enfin, tout dépend.  
Ah merci, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'un chapitre ne soit pas juste tout rose, ou tout noir, mais au final, mitigé.  
Tu sais, j'ai limite construit toute la fin du chapitre pour cette phrase XD donc, contente que l'ai aimé. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'attristera pas trop par rapport à ce que tu attendais._

 _ **Fan :** Ah, mais je ne cherche que ça. Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais savoir que vous pouvez être un peu perdu m'arrange. Ce serait trop facile sinon ^^ enfin, tu le sauras bien assez vite.  
Oh, merci, j'espère que je continuerai à écrire de façon plaisante ^^  
Et tu as vu, j'ai à peine mis un mois cette fois pour sortir le chapitre XD_

 _ **hime-23 & home-kitty:** olà ! D'accord, je comprends pourquoi je trouvais que vos reviews se ressemblaient (pour les longues phrases), c'est parce que vous êtes là même personne XD  
Et bien, c'est ingénieux ce système en cas d'oublies. Je ferai de même sur les fics que je lirai car mes idées ne se rassemblent pas trop au même moment.  
Enfin, merci pour ta nouvelle review ! Effectivement, Sasuke à beaucoup souffert et j'adore l'idée qu'il puisse trouver la paix en Hinata, ou du moins, qu'elle l'y aide. Tu es la seule à avoir fait une remarque sur Hinata Kiba et Shino. Oui effectivement, ce n'est pas le genre de choix à faire à la légère. Mais elle l'a fait, faisant ce qu'elle croyait de plus juste ^^  
Ensuite, oui, c'est le bazar, je te l'accorde -.-' la pauvre ne sait plus quoi, qui croire, et elle ne s'en sort pas très bien. Ce chapitre, et bien...je te laisse le lire car je risque de te spoiler sinon.  
Je te remercies pour ton commentaire qui me touche toujours ^^_

 _ **une fan :** merci ! Tu as un analyse intéressante pour le fait qu'il se vexe. Mais tu vas découvrir tout bientôt ^^_

 _ **Guest :** Tu peux pas me faire de plus beau compliment que de me dire que tu as tout lu d'une traite ^^. Et la suite de ta review me flatte encore plus. On m'a reproché une manque de profondeur de mes personnages dans certains de mes autres textes, j'ai donc misé là-dessus pour cette fic. Et ça à l'air de fonctionner ^^  
Je te remercie encore, et le chapitre n'a pas trop tarder cette fois ^^_

 _ **tm :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta longue review super plaisante ! Accro, oh la la, je savais pas EOT aussi addictive XD J'ai tout simplement adoré ton analyse, avec les âmes-soeurs. Je dois dire que cette notion m'a toujours fascinée. Après, je ne sais pas si je l'ai intégrée dans cette fic, mais, je te laisse le découvrir par toi même dans ce chapitre ^^ (qui a mis un mois au plus à paraître XD)_

 _ **Hinatou :** ah mais Sasuke est surprenant dans EOT. Tous les personnages vont l'être à un moment, enfin, je vais essayer de l'écrire XP. Je te laisse lire la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira ^^_

 _ **moi :** nouveau surnom, dade, (c'est vrai que c'est long Dadetine ^^) Une banale amitié ? C'est certain que la leur n'est pas banale. Mais tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre ^^_

 _ **Passante :** et bien, il c'est passé plusieurs semaines entre le mois dont elle se souvient et le "présent". Mais tout ça se voit dans ce chapitre, tu y verras mieux que si j'explique.  
Comme tu le dis, fallait l'oser, mais je le prend bien, et j'ai réussi à mettre ce chapitre après 1 mois seulement XD (surtout que j'en ai écrit 4 à côté pour les autres fics). Normalement, ce sera plus simple à présent. Et au pire, tu peux relire les chapitres précédents en diagonale ^^_

 _ **Miss authentique :** Hey ! Te revoilà ici aussi ^^  
Ah, c'est embêtant mais je te fais un rapide résumé, elle le revoit après un certain temps dans le chapitre 1. Et à partir de là, elle se souvient de tout un mois, qui est raconté dans les 5 premiers chapitres. Et c'est aujourd'hui que tu pourras lire la raison du problème ^^ Ben, j'écris toujours sur du SasuHina, mais pour celle-la, c'est compliqué donc je ne dis rien. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça !_

 _ **Cat :** Mon dieu, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est tellement beau cette interprétation du fou avec l'effeuillage des pétales. C'est pour ça que j'adore échanger avec les lecteurs, je tombe sur des perles dans les reviews *.* Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre, mais peut-être qu'il poursuivra cette métaphore de la fleur au final.  
Oui, c'est triste que ça leur arrive après leur mise en couple (surtout pour Sasuke d'ailleurs), mais c'est ce qui en fait toute la beauté, non ?  
J'ai prévu deux trois trucs pour eux mais ça va encore changer je pense. Mais je ne ferai pas une fin à la Shakespeare, non, trop dramatique pour moi. Je les aime mes personnages quand même  
Je te remercie pour ta review merveilleuse (même ton jeu de mots m'a fait sourire XD) et je te laisse sur la suite, qui j'espère, te plaira ^^_

 _ **Angelinata :** coucou ! Ouiii trop contente que ce passage t'ait plu. Mais tu sais, je suis une grande sentimentale dans l'âme aussi, tout ça à cause (ou grâce ?) aux contes de fées de mon enfance ^^ pas mal le surnom en passant par rapport aux anges ^^  
Pour la suite, et bien, si tu pleures déjà, prépare les mouchoir  
Je m'excuse d'avance, mais c'était nécessaire…_

 _ **Boubou :** oooh, merchiii ! Je suis revenue plus tôt que d'habitude avec un chapitre qui, je l'espère te plaira ^^_

 _ **Nahisa :** Coucou ! Merciii pour ta review ^^ ! Oui effectivement, les ennuis arrivent, très bientôt et l'idylle se stop malheureusement… mais comme tu le dis, pour peut-être mieux se retrouver. Mais ce sera long, et peut-être n'aboutira jamais, tout dépend de mon inspiration ^^" mais tu découvriras tout ça au fur et à mesure ^^  
Merci encore pour tes compliements !_

 _ **Hynamy :** wouah, c'était une belle review que tu m'as laissé là !  
Je suis en plus surpris d'apprendre que pour une fois, mon résumé attire (j'ai vraiment du mal à les faire, je suis toujours en train de les retoucher)  
Oooh, merciii ^\\\\\^. C'est tellement agréable à lire ce que tu m'as écrit,je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle puisse te plaire autant !  
C'est d'autant plus surprenant que ça plaise autant que je n'ai jamais eu l'expérience de la moindre chose que j'écris (pour ce qui est de l'amour). J'ai toujours peur de faire des faux pas alors, mais j'espère que je vais rester sous ma bonne étoile qui me guide sur ce chemin tornitueux ^°^ Sasuke continues encore à te faire doute… jeu, amour, grande amitié...  
En tout cas, tu auras une réponse dans ce chapitre qui marque la fin d'une période.  
Et merci encore pour ta fantastique review, je les lis toujours, les plus longues, les plus courtes, et je réponds à toute pour vous remercier de votre soutien ^^  
J'espère (de tout coeur ) que la suite te plaira._

 _ **bjasmine636 :** alors, si je ne me souvenais pas de toi, j'aurai un sérieux problème. J'ai vu ton pseudo s'afficher au moins dix fois dans ma boîte mail avec tes reviews, tes follows et le reste et je ne peux que t'en remercier ! Merci, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas. Le naruhina, oui, il est nécessaire puisque je voulais que cette fic puisse s'inscrire dans la suite du manga (sans prendre en compte Boruto et les films que je n'ai ni lu, ni vu). Naruto sera présent encore un bon moment. Mais tout évolura perpétuellement, donc j'espère que ce seul couple ne va pas te décourager à lire cette fic ^^  
Tu sais, je suis tellement contente qu'une personne me dise que c'est original, c'est tellement difficile de nos jours ^^ Oui, pauvre Sakura, elle s'efface parfois…  
Pourquoi Hinata évite Sasuke ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ! (J'adore dire ça ^^). Hanabi avait dit une simple attirance. Mais Hinata ne lui a pas tout dit lors de sa confession. L'erreur est donc encore plus probable U.U  
Et oui, la mission est un classique, surtout la nuit dans la même tente, j'allais pas plonger dedans tête la première XD oh non, il en faut plus avant  
Je pense qu'Hinata est vraiment torturée dans cette position car c'est contraire à son caractère habituel, je suis désolée de lui faire subir ça (mais c'est nécessaire XD). Et j'ai aussi adoré écrire sur ce rêve érotique U.U  
Quant à tes dernières semaines, certaines trouveront leur réponse dans ce chapitre, d'autres plus tard XD  
Tu as de la chance, tu n'as pas eu à trop attendre pour ce chapitre d'ailleurs. En espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les précédant ^^_

 ** _Je tiens à vous faire de grosses bises à toutes ! Merci pour chaque petit cri de joie que vous avez provoqué quand je découvrais votre review \^o^/_**

* * *

 **I  
PRÉLUDE**

•

 **5\. UNE ERREUR ?**

• •

 _Je suis bientôt arrivée, mais le doute me prend. Est-ce que je rallonge mon chemin et prends la rue en face ou bien je tourne et prends le chemin des pupilles, risquant encore de me sentir oppressée par tous ces souvenirs ? Depuis ce jour en particulier, j'évite de prendre ce chemin, je ne veux plus me souvenir et vouloir ressentir à nouveau ces sensations. Je veux fuir. Mais, je vais affronter ces souvenirs, aujourd'hui. J'inspire et emprunte ce chemin pour la première fois depuis le mois de mai._

 _L'orage surprend toujours quand il arrive. Sans prévenir, le ciel se voile, l'air s'alourdit puis les cieux explosent. Mais avant, il a fait beau. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé les deux derniers jours._

Quand je m'étais réveillée, je n'avais pas bougé, laissant mon regard suivre les veines du bois clair de mon plafond.

 **— Tu vas me rendre fou…  
**

J'étais presque dans un état second, me remémorant cette phrase et tout ce qui avait précédé.

 **— Qui es-tu… pour moi ?  
**

À haute voix, poser les questions me permettrait peut-être d'y voir plus clair. Je me redressai soudainement quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître la figure d'Hanabi, lumineuse. Elle n'entra pas et semblait attendre une réaction de ma part. Le temps passait, et le silence ainsi que notre observation mutuelle devinrent pesants. Je vis la colère se former sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne surgisse froidement dans ses mots.

 **— J'étais certaine que t'allais oublier.**

Hanabi entra enfin dans ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle avec force. Je me souvins seulement de ce qu'on avait prévu : je devais l'accompagner faire du shopping afin de profiter d'une journée ensemble, de plus en plus rares. Tout cela m'était revenu quand Hanabi avait ouvert en grand mon armoire. Je me levai de mon lit et allai la rejoindre en m'excusant.

 **— Je suis désolée. C'est que le matin, je suis, enfin, mon esprit est loin.  
— Mouais, et c'est pas que le matin, je t'assure.  
**

Voulait-elle dire que j'étais constamment dans mes pensées ? Il fallait que j'arrête ça, avec ma sœur, ça allait être facile.

J'étais cependant en train d'halluciner. Elle mettait un bazar incroyable dans mon armoire pour en sortir des sous-vêtements que j'avais pourtant bien dissimulés et une robe blanche, rayée de noir autour de la taille ainsi que sur le bas, de fines bandelettes.

 **— Hanabi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Je choisis tes vêtements parce que t'as oublié notre sortie. Regarde,** me dit-elle en exposant un de mes soutiens-gorge, **pas mal non ? Surtout la couture de la dentelle, carrément tentatrice.  
**

Je lui arrachai mon soutien de ses mains tandis qu'elle fermait l'armoire de son pied. Elle me lança alors le reste de vêtements à la figure et alla dans ma salle de bains, certainement piocher du maquillage. Je m'aperçus alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un mini-short et un haut à col fermé, mais qui dévoilait sa taille fine. En parallèle, elle m'avait choisi une robe ample. Je voyais bien la chose venir. J'allai donc la rejoindre dans la salle d'eau pour lui demander la raison de sa tenue. Heureusement que j'avais acheté un double de mon mascara car elle se servait du mien sans penser à toutes les infections qu'elle pourrait attraper ainsi. Elle me répondit néanmoins en grimaçant :

 **— Ben, on va faire du shopping.  
— Tu prévois de la chaleur ?  
— Exactement,** elle termina son œil gauche, se sourit puis se tourna vers moi. **Allez, dépêche-toi de te préparer. Je veux partir avant que père ne sorte de son bureau.  
— Hanabi…  
— Quoi ?!  
— Ton short.  
**

Elle souffla avant de sortir de la pièce en me bousculant et de grogner qu'elle en prendrait un plus long. Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai à la douche pour me préparer. Ma petite sœur de 15 ans commençait à avoir les hormones qui travaillaient. Je finis de me préparer et l'on se retrouva vite dans les rues marchandes de Konoha, à glaner de boutiques en boutiques. Enfin, je trouvai qu'Hanabi paradait, élégamment par ailleurs.

Ma robe cachant mes atouts, les jeunes hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de leur lancer de sales regards qu'ils ignorèrent. Je fis donc entrer Hanabi dans une boutique de lingeries fuyant ainsi les regards masculins. Hanabi en fut heureuse et me demanda, en ne me laissant pas le temps de souffler :

 **— Je peux en prendre avec de la dentelle ?  
— Oui, oui…  
**

Je la laissai choisir, sachant que les trois quarts seraient refusés par mes soins. Elle partit alors en criant presque de joie et j'en souris.

Je me laissai flâner dans les rayons, plus pour ne pas dénoter avec les autres clientes que pour choisir un article. Ma petite sœur débordait toujours d'énergie, mais il fallait la canaliser, tout comme ses désirs.

Contrairement à moi, Hanabi avait confiance en elle. On le ressentait dans sa façon de combattre, de parler, mais aussi de se vêtir. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais je savais qu'elle cherchait un garçon en particulier. Elle s'était donné les moyens de le séduire aujourd'hui. Elle avait ainsi aussi confiance en son physique, même si elle cherchait toujours à cacher le mien derrière des vêtements larges. Je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment pour ça, je la savais complexée et je faisais tout pour qu'elle ne le soit pas trop quand on sortait. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne méthode à adopter, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire autrement.

J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et me retournai. C'était Tenten qui me rejoignit avec un petit ensemble bleu en mains. Je ne la voyais pas souvent, et jamais dans des lieux très gais : cimetière, fleuriste, bâtiment de l'Hokage.

 **— On vient faire un changement pour l'été qui arrive ?  
— Presque, j'accompagne ma petite sœur.  
**

On ne se connaissait pas beaucoup mais lors de nos quelques échanges, j'avais pu remarquer sa force de caractère et son optimisme. Même au cimetière, j'avais pu voir qu'elle était pétillante. Et ce jour-là, je parlai avec elle simplement, mais facilement. Ça avait été agréable et je compris ce que Neji aimait chez elle. Sa joie de vivre et son caractère manifestaient la liberté.

Ma petite sœur le rejoignit et Tenten nous laissa.

Une fois de plus, comme je l'avais prévu, je ne sélectionnai que deux des ensembles qu'elle me ramena. Je pris ceux que je jugeais corrects pour son âge sans pour autant la restreindre à des choix "prudes" comme elle le disait. Elle me fit faussement la tête puis son sourire revint quand un jeune homme passa au loin, s'arrêtant devant un restaurant spécialisé dans les grillades. Je compris et proposa à Hanabi :

 **— On va manger au Sukiyaki ?  
**

Elle ne me répondit pas et hocha juste de la tête, obnubilée par ce garçon. Il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans, était assez grand, châtain avec de grands yeux vert sapin. Je ne le connaissais pas, il n'était pas un shinobi, mais je savais enfin qui Hanabi souhaitait séduire. Je ne voulais pas la pousser mais juste l'aider à s'en approcher. Dans ce domaine-là, elle était presqu'aussi timide que moi à son âge. Bon, elle ne s'évanouissait pas, ne bégayait pas, mais elle ne parlait presque pas et était capable de le suivre longtemps. La voir ainsi, paralysée et rougissante en entrant dans le restaurant me fit sourire.

Je ne savais pas si c'était un signe, mais notre table se trouva juste à côté de celle du fameux jeune homme et de ses amis. Durant tout le repas, je pus la voir le regarder du coin de l'œil sans rien oser. J'en profitai pour écouter et essayer de sonder ce garçon qui m'avait l'air sympathique, généreux et drôle, quoiqu'un peu arrogant.

 **— Hinata ?  
— Hm ?  
**

Elle m'avait arrêtée dans mon enquête, et je lisais la détermination dans son regard.

 **— Comment t'as fait pour séduire Naruto ?  
**

Je faillis avaler de travers mon yakitori. Je détestais avoir ce genre de conversation, même avec ma petite soeur. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes vieux démons de revenir et de rougir, m'énervant. Mais pour Hanabi, je fis un effort.

 **— Et bien ?** me poussa-t-elle.  
 **— Hm… j'ai été gentille et prévenante, je crois…  
— Mais t'es comme ça avec tout le monde !  
— Je sais**, je cherchai autre chose. **Je lui ai laissé entendre que me promener seule avec lui me serait très plaisant.  
**

Hanabi laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras en gémissant. Je lui tapotai le crâne en m'excusant. _La pauvre, sa grande sœur est nulle dans ce domaine._ Je pris alors sur moi-même et parvins à entamer la conversation avec le groupe du garçon, leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas de la monnaie contre mon billet. Ils me répondirent que oui, et Hanabi, étant la plus proche d'eux, je lui confiai la tâche. Ma petite soeur m'impressionna. Avec juste un regard timide, elle parvint à susciter l'intérêt du jeune homme qui engagea la conversation par la suite.

Et tout alla très vite ensuite. Elle était invitée à aller avec lui à un spectacle plus tard. J'hésitai à la laisser aller, dans cette tenue, mais elle réussit à me convaincre en me disant qu'elle était la seule shinobi, et qu'il y avait deux filles dans le groupe de cinq. Elle ajouta même qu'elle se changerait, car après 17 heures, il faisait plus frais. On quitta donc le restaurant après qu'Hanabi ait confirmé qu'elle serait là.

 **— Merci Hina, vraiment.  
**

Je crus qu'elle allait me prendre dans ses bras. Arrivées chez nous, je lui choisis sa tenue : un simple jean noir et un haut rouge aux manches atteignant les coudes. Je l'accompagnai quand elle alla voir père et c'est moi qui le convainquis, lui assurant qu'elle serait de retour pour 19 heures. Je l'avais bien vu regarder scrupuleusement sa tenue et étais heureuse de l'avoir choisie à la place d'Hanabi. Mon père aussi la surveillait.

Une fois cela réglé, il congédia ma sœur et me regarda, sa bouche derrière ses doigts entremêlés. Je redoutais toujours ces moments même si depuis la mort de Neji mon père n'agissait plus en despote, comme si la force lui manquait et que les doutes qu'il avait auparavant su garder loin le tourmentaient à présent. Il laissa échapper un long soupir en relevant sa tête.

 **— Hinata.  
— Oui père.  
— Fais en sorte qu'Hanabi profite de sa jeunesse. Mais surveille-la…  
**

Je pus presqu'entendre le "je t'en prie".

 **— Je le ferai père.  
**

Son hochement de tête me remerciait. Je sortis donc en lui souhaitant un bonne soirée.

 **— Toi aussi, Hinata.  
**

La porte fermée, je fus d'abord surprise de ce murmure puis je compris. Moi aussi je devais profiter de ma jeunesse. Mon père souffrait de toutes les pertes des jeunes du clan plus que le croyait la majorité. Mais il savait plus que quiconque qu'il fallait profiter de ses jeunes années, car un jour où l'autre, la mort pouvait attraper le shinobi, et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était le Conseil qui vous capturait. Et là, vous n'étiez qu'un vulgaire pantin.

Je respectais le Conseil, mais l'aimais de moins en moins, le détestant même. Mon père n'avait rien pu faire contre eux et leurs décisions. _Longtemps le Conseil a cherché un moyen de me trouver une utilité, mais depuis que je suis avec Naruto, il me laisse tranquille. Tout le monde sait que Naruto deviendra le prochain Hokage, une parfaite opportunité pour le clan si une Hyûga y est mariée._

Ces mêmes pensées bouillonnaient en moi alors que j'allais me déchaîner sur des pantins d'entraînement. Et sans trop y réfléchir, je me retrouvais hors du domaine à 18 heures passées, en route pour la maison de Sasuke.

Était-il là ? Je n'en savais rien mais j'avais envie de le voir et de lui faire une surprise. Sur le chemin, je réfléchis à une balade, quelqu'endroit où je pourrais l'emmener, quelque chose que je pourrais faire avec lui pour tenir la promesse que j'avais faite dans la forêt. Mais devant sa porte, je n'avais rien trouvé. J'hésitai alors à sonner et au moment où je m'étais décidée.

 **— Hinata ?  
**

La voix de Sasuke surgit dans mon dos. Je me retournai et le vis vêtu de sa tenue de shinobi. Il revenait d'une mission.

 **— Salut Sasuke.  
— Salut. Il se passe quelque chose ? **me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

Son ton inquiet me laissa perplexe. Devais-je bien prendre le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi ou me focaliser sur le fait qu'il pensait que j'allais le voir seulement pour me plaindre. Je mis cette question de côté et le surpris par ma réponse.

 **— Je voulais juste me promener avec toi.  
— Juste te promener ?  
\- Oui, sans aucun autre prétexte.  
**

Il me sourit alors et se plaça à mes côtés pour ouvrir sa demeure.

 **— Quand tu dis quelque chose, tu le fais, hein ?  
**

Il se référait à ce que je lui avais affirmé la veille, que je ferais en sorte de le voir pour lui et non pour une autre cause cachée. La serrure cliqueta et la porte fut ouverte. Il entra et m'invita à le suivre.

 **— Je tiens mes promesses Sasuke.  
— Je vois,** dit-il en refermant derrière moi.

Il me laissa dans son salon, me demandant de l'y attendre une quinzaine de minutes. Je me retrouvai seule, mal à l'aise sans lui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que je n'étais pas à ma place, particulièrement quand j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Mon corps se réchauffa et mes pensées revinrent sur ce rêve. J'étais vraiment mal quand Sasuke apparut habillé de noir, une main dans ses cheveux mouillés tandis que l'autre cherchait quelque chose dans son meuble.

Je me surpris à me claquer réellement pour me sortir de ma contemplation, le faisant se retourner sur le bruit. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de moi, près, beaucoup trop. Je voyais ses yeux se concentrer sur mes joues. Je chauffais et rougissais, autant à cause de mes claques que de la gêne. Il se recula enfin et je pus respirer.

 **— Pourquoi tu t'es frappé les joues comme ça ? T'as carrément des marques.  
— Je… je m'endormais.  
**

Excuse pitoyable pour moi, qui le laissa circonspect. Mais il secoua ses clés sous mon nez en reculant complètement son visage.

 **— Allez, on y va. Espérons juste que les gens ne croient pas que je t'ai frappée.  
**

Il m'avait redonné le sourire en une phrase.

On fut donc dehors, marchant au hasard en choisissant les rues vides de monde. Tout d'abord, le silence fut notre seul compagnon. Mais bien vite, je me mis à parler. C'était toujours comme ça, je parlais avec facilité avec lui, ayant l'impression de devenir un vrai moulin à paroles, enfin, par rapport à d'habitude.

Je lui racontai alors ma matinée en compagnie de ma sœur. C'était léger au début, mais bien vite, la conversation fut plus sérieuse et je parlai du clan. Je commençais à critiquer le Conseil et au moment où je devins virulente, je m'arrêtai, une main devant la bouche. Jamais je n'avais osé dire à haute voix ces horreurs. Sasuke me regarda et me dit nonchalamment :

 **— Chut, ne t'excuse pas.  
— Mais…  
**

Il avait raison, j'allais le faire.

 **— T'as le droit de les détester.  
**

Ce qu'il venait de dire avait peut-être l'air de rien, mais pour moi, cette phrase agissait comme une révélation.

Oui, j'avais le droit de ne pas aimer, de détester. C'était moi qui le ressentais, personne d'autre. Personne ne pouvait donc m'en empêcher. Tout ce temps, je m'étais censurée, et je m'étais toute seule construite cette image désagréable de la sainte qui ne détestait pas. C'était de ma faute si l'on me regardait bizarrement quand je disais ne pas apprécier une personne, que l'on me rigolait au nez, me disant que ce rôle ne m'allait pas.

 **— Hinata, je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais j'ai l'impression que tu viens d'avoir la révélation de l'année.  
— Sasuke.  
**

À ce moment, mon regard devait particulièrement être farouche puisque toute trace de sourire avait quitté son visage.

 **— J'ai le droit de détester.  
**

Il plissa les yeux, se demandant certainement ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Mais il hocha néanmoins la sienne.

 **— Oui, j'ai tendance à l'oublier,** complétais-je  
 **— T'es pas possible, franchement,** soupira-t-il.

Il eut alors un geste qui me paralysa aussi bien qu'il me conforta. Après sa dernière phrase, il s'était remis en route et avait levé la tête au ciel qui se teintait en me collant contre son épaule, sa main gauche sur mon autre épaule. Immédiatement, mes pensées s'affolèrent tout comme mon rythme cardiaque. Que faisait-il ? C'était bien une étreinte ? Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ?

 **— Regarde, on voit déjà la lune ce soir.  
**

Je levai cependant mon regard, le visage rougi par les émotions qu'il provoquait en moi. Et je les oubliai devant le croissant dans le ciel orangé, écoutant juste la voix de Sasuke.

 **— Tu m'as longtemps énervé Hinata.  
**

Je ne lui demandai pas pourquoi. Il allait tout me dire, je le savais.

 **— Toujours parfaite, mais ta faiblesse ternissait alors le tableau. Puis tu as travaillé, et tu étais encore plus parfaite en complétant tes faiblesses. Souriante, aimante, discrète, combattante, respectueuse, tu représentais tout ce que désirait le Conseil que tu détestes pourtant.  
**

Il continua, me disant qu'il l'avait pourtant vu, ce dégoût que j'avais pour le Conseil, qu'il avait vu que j'étais fausse. Et il avait raison. Sa main accrochée à mon épaule se desserra pour glisser jusqu'à mon poignet.

 **— La perfection n'existe pas. Elle est juste haïssable.  
**

Je quittai la lune pour le regarder. À qui pensait-il en disant cela ? _Je ne le sais toujours pas._ Je lui demandai alors, la peur au ventre :

 **— Sasuke, tu me détestes ?  
**

Il me regarda de cette façon qui me capturait et m'empêchait de me détacher de ses yeux. Ils me mettaient à nu et me réchauffaient à la fois. Son sourire en coin illumina son visage pour laisser sa voix suave en échapper.

 **— Tu es loin d'être parfaite, Hinata.  
**

Cette phrase fut un des plus beaux compliments que je reçus et pour une fois, ma raison, mon inconscient et mon cœur ne furent qu'un. Je me souviens que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je le regardais juste avec admiration et envie. Il disait toujours des vérités, que je voulais ou non entendre. Je n'étais pas parfaite, il ne me détestait donc pas. À ce moment précis, je n'en demandais pas plus. Mais il fallut qu'il continue.

Sa main se dirigeait lentement vers mon front, il allait me faire sa pichenette. Cela voulait dire qu'on était face à face, je n'avais même pas remarqué. Ses doigts se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent.

 **— Aide-moi.  
**

Comment deux mots pouvaient exprimer autant de détresse ? C'était un murmure presqu'inaudible alors que j'étais toute proche. À quoi voulait-il que je l'aide ?

Ce soir-là, je ne pouvais trouver la réponse, j'étais trop obnubilée par son visage et n'avais qu'une envie, l'aider comme je le pouvais, même si je ne savais pas comment. Des bruits au loin nous firent sortir de cet état contemplatif. Je me remis à un mètre de lui, et l'on marcha, comme des automates, dans le silence.

 _Je suis certaine que lui aussi sentait que quelque chose de trop était sur le point de se produire entre nous. Il a certainement remercié et détesté les passants pour nous avoir coupés. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai pensé._

Alors que le silence emplissait notre monde, j'étais au bord de la fuite. Qu'étais-je sur le point de faire ? Il m'avait ensorcelée, je lui en voulais terriblement. J'allais l'embrasser et sur le moment, je n'aurais rien regretté. Tout le monde avait disparu pour ne laisser que lui. Il fallait que j'échappe à ses griffes, mais j'étais complètement piégée.

Étais-je la seule à penser au bien de mon entourage ? À ne pas être égoïste ? Naruto, Sakura, il y avait pensé ? Qu'étais-je en train de dire… j'étais certainement la seule à avoir eu l'envie de l'embrasser.

Mais pourquoi m'avoir touchée, s'être approché de moi, me laisser l'approcher ? Était-il fou finalement ? Je le devenais, définitivement. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui si je voulais rester saine d'esprit. Son regard désespéré me revint ainsi que ses deux mots. Il m'avait appelée à l'aide.

On était sur le chemin des pupilles, et bientôt, nous allions atteindre ma demeure. J'eus alors le courage de lui poser une seule question :

 **— Pourquoi dois-je t'aider ?  
**

 _En y repensant, cette question est cruelle. On n'a pas besoin de raisons pour aider une personne dans la détresse. Mais j'avais l'impression que j'en avais besoin._

 **— Je ne sais pas, je sens juste que c'est toi,** me dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait, prenant le premier carrefour avant d'atteindre mes portes.

Je criai presque :

 **— Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
**

Et pas Sakura, ou Naruto ?

Sasuke ne me répondit pas, me laissant perdue, sans repères. Sans plus attendre, je le rejoignis presqu'en courant. Devant son manque de réponse, j'étais celle en détresse à présent.

 **— Sasuke.  
**

C'était une supplique. Il se tourna enfin. J'étais au bord des larmes.

 **— Moi aussi, je sais que c'est toi. C'est toi la raison…  
**

 _Ça ne voulait rien dire, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais je me comprenais, et lui aussi._

Je me tus. Il se rapprocha et leva mon menton d'un doigt, brusque, mais chaud.

 **— La raison de quoi ?  
— Je me voile la face, Sasuke.  
**

Ses yeux devinrent plus émotifs, et à nouveau durs. Je repris.

 **— Et toi aussi.  
**

Puis, je m'enfuis, courant jusqu'à chez moi, passant les portes sous les regards interrogateurs, pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je me détestais. Je me l'étais finalement avoué. Je me voilais la face, je commençais à aimer Sasuke.

 _Ce que je lui ai dit ce soir, que je savais que c'était lui, que je me voilais la face, c'était ma déclaration. Et tout de suite, je l'avais accusé de la même faute, car c'en était une. Il était autant coupable que moi. Lui aussi s'était voilé la face, et il tentait beaucoup, il jouait trop. Il allait nous brûler, tous, moi, lui, Naruto, Sakura._

 _Voilà que je recommence. Je lui en veux encore alors que je suis autant fautive que lui, voire plus. Il m'a appelée à l'aide, et j'y ai répondu, et plus tard, je me suis enfuie._

Ma nuit fut terrible. Je crois que je ne dormis que deux heures tout au plus, et j'étais convoquée chez l'Hokage. Ce serait merveilleux…

J'avais passé des heures à repenser à tout, à essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si les passants n'étaient pas arrivés, pourquoi ? Je voulais me prouver que je ne l'aurais pas embrassé. Puis je m'étais blâmée pour ça. J'avais besoin d'une preuve maintenant, juste cela voulait tout dire.

C'était pire que ce qu'Hanabi avait décrit. Une simple attirance n'était pas aussi puissante au point de concurrencer avec Naruto. Et c'est là, ce point, qui m'empêchait de dormir réellement. J'en étais arrivée à mettre les deux en concurrence : mon copain et mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrivais pas à choisir, même quand je faisais un effort pour isoler les vieilles pensées qui me disaient que Naruto était le bon. J'en venais toujours à la même conclusion, et il m'était impossible de trancher. Je dormis donc par intermittence, me réveillant avec Naruto ou Sasuke en image. Le matin fut difficile, mais le lever était obligatoire. L'Hokage n'attendait pas.

Il ne souhaitait que me confier une mission « express ». Je devais remplacer un faucon malade et livrer un message urgent pour des postes d'avant garde. Je partis donc effectuer ma tâche qui se révélait être très rapide. Ainsi je pus rentrer pour le déjeuner et apprécier la compagnie de mon père, ma petite sœur étant avec son équipe aujourd'hui. On ne parla pas pendant le repas, mais un peu après, comme d'habitude. Il me demandait ma progression dans mes ambitions, ce à quoi je répondais que ça allait, sans plus de précisions. Pas que j'évitais sa question, non, je n'avais simplement pas de réelles ambitions, _et même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop ce pour quoi j'avance._

Notre repas touchait à sa fin quand une femme du clan vint me prévenir que Sasuke désirait me voir. Immédiatement, je sentis mon cœur se comprimer sous la pression et la peur. Il fallait qu'en plus mon père me fasse cette réflexion :

 **— Tu le vois souvent en ce moment, Hinata.  
**

Reproche, encouragement, comment devais-je le prendre ? Mon père ne me laissa aucun indice puisqu'il resta de marbre et se leva pour retourner dans son bureau. J'étais donc seule avec mes peurs. Que me voulait Sasuke ? Avait-il compris ce que j'avais voulu lui dire par « je me voilais la face » ? J'espérais autant oui que non. Mais il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir, c'était de le confronter.

Je me levai à mon tour et partis à sa rencontre, l'angoisse me tirant les entrailles un peu plus à chaque pas. Il était là, ayant préféré m'attendre dehors. Son visage avait encore cette expression sérieuse, toute aussi pensive. Était-il nerveux, comme moi ? Je fus à son niveau, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux. Sans un mot, il se mit à avancer et je le suivis, restant dans son dos.

Il fallait qu'il parle, ce silence me devenait insupportable et je ne pouvais le briser. Ce fut comme s'il entendit ma prière puisque sa voix s'éleva.

 **— Imagine juste un peu.  
**

Que la haine ne soit plus là, que la liberté soit totale, que les contraintes, les barrières disparaissent. Il énonça lentement jusqu'à la question à laquelle, fatalement, la réponse était dangereuse.

 **— Que tenterais-tu ?  
**

Il se retourna et me fixa de ses yeux impitoyables. Il voulait une réponse honnête, la mienne. Je savais que mes mots seraient déterminants, je le voyais dans ses yeux avides. Je fermai les miens et inspirai profondément, réfléchissant, imaginant comme il me l'avait demandé. Je connaissais pourtant la réponse, mais je voulais m'en assurer. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il sembla perdre patience et se rapprocha de moi comme s'il pouvait atteindre la réponse ainsi. Je pensais qu'il allait s'arrêter mais il avança encore et me prit presque brusquement la tête entre ses paumes, froides.

 _Là, je sais qu'on a été complètement inconscient. On était sur le chemin des pupilles, juste suffisamment loin de mes portes mais n'importe qui pouvait arriver dans la rue et nous surprendre, moi, la copine de Naruto, et lui, celui de Sakura. Mais comme je le dis, avec lui, j'étais inconsciente._

Je me sentis à nouveau hypnotisée par ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, et je ne le voulais pas. Je désirais seulement qu'il mette fin à cette tension qui s'accentuait à chaque quart de secondes. Il murmura très bassement, laissant les frissons parcourir mes bras quand son souffle m'atteignit le visage.

 **— Te laisserais-tu tenter…  
**

Le temps ralentit quand je vis que les derniers centimètres se réduisaient. Plus aucune pensée, plus aucune angoisse, plus de passé, d'avenir. Juste le présent. C'est ce que ses lèvres me communiquèrent quand elles touchèrent les miennes. Nos yeux se cachèrent derrière nos paupières et seule la sensation de l'autre comptait.

Nos lèvres qui s'alliaient dans une danse douce et sulfureuse avaient le goût agréable de liberté. Je voulais le toucher, plus, et immédiatement, je sentis la peau de sa nuque et quelques mèches de cheveux sous mes doigts. En réponse, ses mains me caressèrent lentement jusque ma taille, qu'il enserra plus fermement. Nous étions plus proches. Qui avait rapproché l'autre ? Personne, on s'était juste avancé vers l'autre. Notre baiser n'en devint que plus plaisant, plus agressif. Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se créant un accès que je lui permis. Plus rythmé était notre baiser, audacieux et courageux. Le temps n'existait pas pourtant, où plutôt, nos lèvres dictaient la mesure des secondes.

Puis la fougue de la danse se calmait pour céder aux derniers pas. Quelques baisers doux sur mes lèvres, sur les siennes, et nos yeux se dévoilèrent. À nouveau, son souffle m'atteignit. Sa voix n'était plus seulement un murmure, elle était secrète, sourde, presque sépulcrale.

 **— …par ça ?  
**

Il me fallut du temps pour sortir de cette bulle où seules nos deux âmes existaient et me souvenir du début de sa question. _Comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti ? Bonheur ? Terreur ? Un mot existe-t-il pour allier ces deux termes ?_

Toute la réalité me poignarda. Lui aussi ressentait cette attirance indescriptible, ce besoin de l'autre, sans aucune justification. Il avait fait le premier pas vers un avenir qui ne pouvait pas exister. Lui-même l'avait dit, imagine. Mais nous ne vivions pas dans un rêve, et ce baiser était tout sauf bienvenu. Je lâchai son cou et reculai d'un pas, mais ses mains, toujours sur ma taille, me firent revenir à ma position initiale.

 **— Répond-moi.  
**

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Pourtant, ses yeux me suppliaient, me déchirant. Je commençais à paniquer ; les larmes n'étaient plus loin. Ma réponse fut presque éjectée de mon être, dans une voix incontrôlée.

 **— Je crois. Mais on vit dans la réalité.  
— C'est possible.  
**

Ses mains me lâchèrent. J'en étais heureuse, mais un vide venait d'apparaître. Sasuke était convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Mais c'était une illusion, et, à contrecœur, je le lui fis savoir. Je m'éloignais alors de lui, prête à partir, en courant, mais sa voix me retint encore. Son visage était tordu par ses croyances folles.

 **— Il te faut juste du courage.  
**

Je reculai encore. Je voulais encore revivre ce baiser, ce moment inédit, impensable pour tellement de personnes. Je voulais que ce qu'il dise soit vrai. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et mes derniers mots tombèrent, annihilant toute espérance.

 **— J'aime Naruto, jamais ce ne sera possible, Sasuke.  
**

Sa mâchoire se resserra, son regard fut sombre, haineux. Je crus qu'il me poignardait le cœur. Mais la plaie continuait de me faire souffrir quand il se retourna et disparut sur les toits. Ce n'était pas son regard le coupable, mais bien mes propres mots. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la douleur serait aussi puissante alors que je disais la vérité.

 _Était-ce seulement la vérité ? La blessure se referme depuis, et je suis heureuse avec Naruto. Mais l'avoir revu aujourd'hui remet en question ses vérités apparentes. L'avoir vu me regarder avec haine m'a détruit presqu'autant que cet après-midi._

 _Pourquoi me détester ? Lui-même l'a dit : « imagine juste ». Que souhaitait-il d'autre ? Depuis quand la réalité se formait grâce à un seul acte de pensée ? Je n'avais rien fait à part choisir le meilleur. La douleur ne voulait pas pour autant dire que j'avais tort._

 _Je me stoppe. Sasuke vient de surgir de son allée, juste en face de mes portes. Je suis à l'arrêt, ne sachant que choisir entre la fuite et l'avancée. Lui n'hésite pas et continue son chemin. Il est de dos, mais je sais qu'il m'a vue. Je réprime ma terrible envie d'aller le voir, de lui parler : une simple réponse à un « tu vas bien ? » me suffirait aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était plus possible. Depuis cette soirée, j'étais celle qui avait dit les derniers mots. Seul aujourd'hui a fait une exception. Et encore, je suis la seule à lui avoir dit bonjour, il m'a à peine répondu d'un signe de tête._

 _Il a disparu de ma vue. Je me remets à avancer vers mes portes. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour entendre sa voix, son rire, encore une fois ? On aurait pu continuer d'avancer ensemble, en tant qu'amis, mais il a décidé que ce n'était pas possible. Il n'est qu'un égoïste. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais cette pensée reste amère, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler ses défauts._

 _Je traverse enfin l'allée menant à la maison principale. Quand j'y entre, je retire mes chaussures pour des chaussons et me dirige dans les cuisines. Mizu, la meilleure cuisinière du clan à l'habitude de me garder quelques restes quand je ne suis pas présente au dîner. Et elle l'a fait aussi ce soir. J'aimerais la remercier, mais je ne la vois que très rarement. Je grignote quelque peu, plus pour gaspiller le moins de nourriture que par réelle faim. Puis, je vais dans ma chambre. Le retour de Sasuke dans ma vie et dans mes pensées n'arrive pas au bon moment. Il faut à tout prix que je dorme. Je pars demain pour une mission à durée indéterminée._

 _Après dix jours sans grands repos, je reviens à Konoha. Ça a duré longtemps, mais l'espionnage a été un succès. Lee est bien le seul qui déborde encore d'énergie quand Tenten et moi franchissons les portes du bureau de Kakashi. D'un regard complice, on décide de le laisser faire le rapport, pour les malheureuses oreilles de l'Hokage. Ceci fait, on peut disposer. Tenten nous invite tous deux chez elle partager une petite boisson avant un repos bien mérité. Lee et moi la suivons._

 _Depuis ce jour à la boutique de lingeries, j'ai commencé à bien m'entendre avec Tenten jusqu'à devenir de véritables amies. Ça c'est fait naturellement, sans que l'une de nous ne le veuille vraiment. On s'est salué quand on se voyait, on parlait, plus ou moins longuement, et malgré nos différences, son impulsivité contre mon calme, son impatience devant ma patience et d'autres. Mais elle savait être discrète quand il le fallait, compatissante et avait une volonté de fer. C'est ce qui nous a rapproché. Et petit à petit, on est devenue amie, même meilleure amie. Elle est la première fille avec qui je m'entends aussi bien, Hanabi exclue. J'ai enfin pu connaître les plaisirs des moments partagés avec une meilleure amie. Et j'ai appris récemment que c'était aussi le cas de Tenten, toujours entourée de garçons._

 _Grâce à elle, j'ai commencé à vraiment m'entendre avec Lee. Et finalement, je me suis retrouvée dans leur groupe restreint d'amis. Au début, j'ai eu peur qu'ils soient ainsi avec moi car j'étais la cousine de Neji. J'ai eu peur qu'ils me prennent comme une personne de substitution inconsciemment. Mais ça ne s'est vérifié que dans les missions que l'on nous confie parfois. Autrement, avec eux, je suis Hinata, une jeune femme de 19 ans qu'ils apprécient pour elle-même et non son défunt cousin. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on n'évoquait jamais Neji. Au contraire, on se rejoignait parfois devant sa stèle, on lui parlait ensemble, on en parlait ensemble. Je partage avec eux le deuil de Neji, non pas sa personne._

 _Nous sommes arrivés dans le petit appartement de Tenten. Son salon n'est pas très lumineux mais il est apaisant avec ce marron dominant atténué de beige. D'une forme originale, il forme un pentagone avec en son centre une table basse carrée. Sur les murs, on trouve des armes, encore d'autres, puis il y a les photos, et n'importe qui peut comprendre l'attachement qu'elle éprouve pour les membres de son équipe._

 _ **— Je vous sers quoi ?**_ _dit-elle alors qu'elle disparaît dans sa cuisine, ouverte sur le salon grâce à une arche._

 _Lee répond sans hésitation un peu de saké alors que je demande du jus de fruit. Boire du saké par cette chaleur de juillet n'est pas une bonne idée et Tenten le rappelle bien à Lee en apportant eau et jus sur la table. Il ne râle que pour la forme mais se sert généreusement. On commence à parler d'une certaine fille qui semble faire les yeux doux à Lee, niant et rougissant à sa simple évocation. Tenten s'amuse comme une folle à l'embêter et j'en rigole. Elle commence même à dire qu'il devrait l'inviter le 25 au concert de Nishine Kiriko, une chanteuse en vogue. Elle lui cédera la place avec plaisir. Quel jour on est ? Cette question devient vitale pour moi._

 _ **— Le 23, pourquoi ?**_ _me répond Tenten, fronçant les sourcils devant mon air paniqué.  
 **— J'ai quelque chose de prévu, faut que j'y aille. Désolée.  
**_

 _Sans plus d'explications, je les laisse et pars en vitesse. Je file chez moi, prends un papier qui m'est précieux et court presque chez Naruto en espérant qu'il ne sera pas en mission aujourd'hui. Devant sa porte, je frappe pressement, et il m'ouvre, m'accueillant dans une accolade avec un sourire toujours aussi chaleureux. Il me demande le déroulement de ma mission, et je lui réponds en expédiant les choses. Il le remarque et me demande ce qu'il ne va pas. Je lui dis que je suis tellement fatiguée que je préfère parler de choses plus simples. Il ricane et me frotte le crâne en se levant du canapé sur lequel on s'est installé._

 _ **— Je suis désolé Hinata, mais il va falloir que je parte.  
**_

 _Ma mission allait commencer. Il s'est levé pour aller chercher une boîte en carton qu'il commence à emballer maladroitement. Je me mets debout et le rejoins en lui proposant :_

 ** _— Laisse-moi faire.  
_**

 _Il accepte en me remerciant. Je lui demande enfin._

 _ **— Tu vas où ?  
— C'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Avec Sakura, on lui a préparé un petit truc sympa. Tu penses que je devrais mettre une chemise ?  
**_

 _Je le sais très bien, c'est pour ça que je me suis empressée de venir ici. Je lui réponds qu'une chemise serait un bonus et il va donc dans sa chambre en enfiler une. J'en profite pour enfin placer discrètement en dessous du carton mon papier. Il s'agit d'une feuille sur laquelle est collée une fleur de lotus soigneusement entourée de feuilles de chêne. Le carton de Naruto est assez grand pour que je la glisse en dessous sans la plier. J'emballe le tout soigneusement et Naruto revient. Je termine avec un ruban rouge tandis qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou pour me remercier._

 _ **— Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fâché tous les deux. Mais je suis certain que si tu venais à son anniversaire, ça lui ferait plaisir.  
**_

 _Il continue en me disant que Sasuke ne le montrerait certainement pas, se cachant derrière des paroles froides, mais que secrètement, ça le réchaufferait de voir que plusieurs personnes se souciaient de lui. Je ne suis pas d'accord, ça s'appliquerait peut-être pour certaines personnes, et je ne les connais pas dans ce cas. Si Shino, ou Chôji se montraient, ça ne lui ferait rien. Et si c'était moi, il ne cacherait pas sa rancune. Je ne peux pas tout expliquer à Naruto et préfère juste décliner son invitation si gentille. Il soupire, un peu déçu puis s'apprête à me laisser, me disant que je peux l'attendre chez lui. Je lui dis que je vais rentrer, prenant pour excuse mon père. On se quitte sur un baiser, maladroit de ma part à cause de mes pensées._

 _Enfin seule, je soupire longuement et rentre chez moi. Ma sœur m'apostrophe dès qu'elle me voit. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec elle. Mais je plaque un sourire de façade sur mon visage et l'écoute. Elle est alors hésitante et m'emmène dans sa chambre, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je commence à me dire que j'ai bien fait d'accepter de l'écouter, et ce qu'elle me confie le confirme._

 _ **— Tu penses que père acceptera que je sois en couple ?  
**_

 _Elle m'a avoué que durant les dix jours, elle s'est suffisamment approchée de Ryûji, le garçon qu'elle observait depuis si longtemps, pour entamer une relation avec lui. C'est sa première fois, et elle craint que ça ne plaise pas à père. Autant Hanabi se fiche de ce que pense le Conseil, autant, elle fait toujours son possible pour respecter les désirs de notre père. Je ne vais donc pas lui mentir, et c'est avec une tristesse dans la voix que je lui réponds :_

 _ **— J'ai vu Ryûji, je lui ai parlé plusieurs fois et c'est un bon garçon. Père ne sera pas contre le fait que tu sortes avec lui, tant que tu ne négliges pas ta vie de kunoichi, et tes responsabilités…  
**_

 _J'inspire pour dire le plus dur, particulièrement lors du premier amour._

 _ **— Et tant que tu sais que ta relation ne sera pas…  
— éternelle, je sais ça. Je vais pas me marier avec lui.  
**_

 _Elle me le crache presque au visage. Elle essaye de rester imperturbable, mais je sens bien sa douleur. Comment débuter une relation en sachant qu'il y aura une fin, forcément ? J'essaye alors de la réconforter, et je lui demande comment s'est déroulé leur premier baiser. Elle me regarde, ouvrant grand ses yeux et rougit. Ils ne font que parler pour l'instant. Je la taquine un peu et je sais pour l'avoir vécu que sous ses airs embarrassés, un grand plaisir est ressenti. Je la laisse après une heure de discussion et lui dis que je ne dînerai pas ce soir. Elle me demande pourquoi._

 _ **— Je suis épuisée.  
— Dors bien alors.  
**_

 _Je la remercie et m'en vais dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas menti, physiquement, je suis fatiguée. Mentalement et émotionnellement, je suis éreintée. Je jette mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre et m'en vais prendre une douche. L'eau qui coule sur mon corps me rappelle la fois où je me suis laissée tomber depuis ce haut chêne, me fiant aveuglément à Sasuke. Dans l'eau, mes cheveux avaient ramassé plusieurs feuilles de chêne, et des pétales de lotus. Je les ai précieusement gardés et arrangés dans mon herbier. C'était cette page que j'avais voulu transmettre à Sasuke. Le souvenir lui reviendra-t-il quand il la verra ?_

 _Mon cœur se comprime à la pensée qu'il ne ferait pas le lien. J'espère tant qu'il puisse se souvenir de ce moment, avec moi, de cet abandon, sans haine, sans désirs, juste l'heureuse compagnie de l'autre. Dois-je accepter que ça appartiendra définitivement au passé ?_

 _Je ferme l'eau. Pourquoi lui ai-je dit cela, pourquoi n'ai-je tout simplement pas laissé le doute planer. Je ne serais pas ici à me morfondre pendant que j'essaye d'enfiler mon pyja-short. Je pourrais encore le voir, lui parler, l'entendre, le toucher même. Réfréner mes désirs n'était pas un lourd prix comparé à ce que je vivais actuellement. Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je le verrai, mon coeur sera poignardé ?_

 _Les jours et les semaines passent, je ne le vois plus. Puis il apparaît à nouveau, et je recommence le même manège, plusieurs fois. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est pire. On a failli se rentrer dedans. J'attends qu'il me dise quelque chose sur mon herbier, sur notre après-midi passé dans les arbres. Je l'entends enfin, à la croisée de deux rues. Sa voix m'a manqué, et je me réjouis de l'entendre même si ses mots sont blessants._

 _ **— Laisse faire Naruto la prochaine fois, lui au moins veille à ne pas laisser des parasites s'installer.  
— Passe une…  
**_

 _Il continue son chemin mais je termine tout de même ma phrase, espérant que le vent l'emporte jusque ses oreilles._

 _ **— ...bonne journée, Sasuke.  
**_

 _Et je me remets en chemin. Nous sommes alors en septembre, et l'été cède peu à peu sa place, nous faisant ressortir les pulls. Certains poètes associent l'automne à la mélancolie. Je sais que mes prochains jours seront ainsi. Je me suis remise peu à peu les dernières fois, et ne plus le voir me fait l'oublier. Seules quelques images de lui surgissent dans certains de mes rêves, mais pas plus. À présent que je l'ai revu, que j'ai entendu sa voix, tranchante, je suis repartie pour des jours de questionnement et de culpabilité._

 _Sasuke cède trop vite à la haine, j'aurai aimé réparer ça avant qu'il ne la dirige vers moi. Le vent souffle plus fort et je me penche un peu en avant, il me tarde d'arriver chez Naruto. Ce dernier parvient souvent à me redonner le sourire et j'ai besoin de me sentir aimée, non pas détestée. Je refuse de me dire que Naruto remplace une personne, non, il a toujours été ainsi pour moi. Ce n'est qu'au mois d'avril que Sasuke s'est insinué, comme un serpent invisible. Je continue de croire que cet amour vil disparaît, lentement. Il n'était qu'une passade. Il ne peut en être autrement. La preuve, je suis toujours bien avec Naruto._

 _Il m'accueille chez lui et me dit qu'il a cuisiné. Mais bien vite il remarque que je ne vais pas bien. Et il me surprend :_

 _ **— Tu as revu Sasuke, c'est ça ?  
**_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Comment l'a-t-il deviné ? Est-ce que son nom s'inscrit sur mon visage à chaque fois que je le vois ?_

 _ **— Tu as la même tête qu'il y a deux semaines. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ça.  
**_

 _J'avais accompagné Naruto pour un départ de mission, et j'avais vu Sasuke. Il était immédiatement parti, surprenant Sakura comme Naruto._

 _ **— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Hinata ? Dis-le moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider…  
**_

 _Je remercie Naruto pour son attention et m'en vais dans sa cuisine pour chercher le couvert. Il vient alors dans mon dos, attendant une réponse._

 _ **— J'ai… préféré que l'on ne se voit plus.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je lui faisais du mal.  
**_

 _Mensonges et vérités dans mon discours. Il a préféré ne plus me voir, je l'ai blessé pour qu'il me laisse autant, mais lui aussi me fait souffrir. Naruto n'en demande pas plus, pour ce soir. Je sais qu'un jour, il me fera céder à force de me questionner. Mais tant que je le peux, je garderai notre crime secret. Oui, notre crime, c'est bien ainsi qu'était qualifiée une infraction lourde de conséquences ? Notre baiser, aussi sincère qu'il ait pu l'être, était interdit par les lois qui gouvernaient l'amour. Même dans l'amour, il y a des lois à respecter. Elles me semblent contradictoires, mais nécessaires._

 _On passe à table, et j'essaye d'être présente avec Naruto. Je souris, je n'arrive pas à rire, ça sonnerait trop faux. Il veut me réconforter. Naruto est un ange, mais la douleur est toujours aussi forte. Elle l'est même un peu plus à cause des mots qu'il m'a assénés._

 _Nos dernières paroles sont vraiment terribles._

 _Ce ne sera jamais possible…_

 _Des parasites s'installer…_

 _Elles ne représentent même pas ce qu'on a pu vivre durant ces quatre semaines. Oui, un mois unique. J'ai appris à connaître Sasuke, à l'apprécier, à lui faire confiance. On est devenu ami, confident, complice. Il m'a fait découvrir de nouvelles facettes de ma propre personnalité, des joies simples et enfantines. Il m'a tellement apporté, lui ai-je laissé autre chose qu'un goût amer ?_

 _À nouveau, la douleur s'accentue. Je commence à m'y habituer cependant. J'ai fait une erreur et je reçois mon jugement. Je n'aurai pas dû briser tout espoir et juste laisser le doute._

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas ..._

 _Je pense que ce sera le dernier avant la rentrée cependant, donc j'espère que vous l'avez dégusté. Alors, alors, calmez vos pulsions meurtrières, n'oubliez-pas que si je suis tuée, vous ne pourrez jamais connaître la suite ^^'_

 _Bref, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre qui marque la fin de la première partie prélude ? (oui, j'ai décodé de séparer cette fic en 5 parties) Cruel ? Logique ? Injuste ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Sur Sasuke, sur Hinata, sur leur relation, la haine de Sasuke, etc...tout ! Je répondrai à vos commentaires dans la mesure du possible ^^_

 _Ah, et petite précision, les souvenirs terminés, tous les chapitres suivants seront au présent, il n'y aura donc plus d'italique pour le montrer ^^_


	6. Dualité

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, me voilà enfin avec le chapitre 6 ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Enfi, je ne m'attarde pas trop et vous laisse lire tout ça ^^  
_

* * *

 _ **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ^^Oh la la, Hinata n'a plus aucune crédibilité maintenant ^^  
_

 _ **Home-Kity :** Coucou ! Oui, je sais tu as longtemps attendu, mais le voilà enfin le chapitre. J'espère qu'il va te plaire d'ailleurs ^^  
En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Je suis trop contente d'apprendre que ton petit ventre s'agite ainsi quand tu vois une mise à jour. Merci, j'ai trouvé sympa de faire intervenir Hanabi avec sa soeur ^^Ooh, merci ! J'ai passé du temps pour décrire ce baiser, trop heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. Mais oui... Hinata s'est fait quelques "ennemis" avec sa réaction... Mais bon, faut essayer de la comprendre, elle qui a toujours aimé Naruto, sans voir personne d'autre... Oui, et puis comme tu 'as dit toi-même, il risque d'y avoir de lourdes représailles, peu importe son choix au final... Enfin, c'est compliqué tout ça. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, big bisous !_

 _ **fan-fairytail63 :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis trop contente que tu dises ça, ça fait plaisir. Malheureusement, pour toutes tes questions, je ne peux y répondre, tu trouveras des réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres ^^ Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Boomerang :** Salut ! Hi Hi Hi, ta review m'a fait rire. C'est sûr que ce serait plus simple si elle le "larguait" comme tu l'as dit, mais si tel était le cas, s'il n'y avait pas ses doutes, et bien, cette fic se serait vite terminée ^^ Une allumeuse ? Tu trouves ? Et bien, elle fait un long chemin Hinata XD Enfin, merci pour ta sympathique review, je te laisse lire la suite. À plus !_

 _ **bjasmine636 :** Coucou ! Oui, mais c'était les vacances, mes anciennes habitudes de retard sont vite revenus (la preuve avec ce chapitre ^^'). Oooh, merci ! Oui, il y a du naruhina, et la transition sera longue, parce qu'Hinata, ben c'est Hinata en fait,et son Naruto idolatrée, ça va être dur de l'abandonner ^^  
Soeurternelle, c'est pas mal comme mot, je le garde en mémoire. Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était abusé ce genre de relation entre les deux soeurs, après, je peux comprendre qu'on est envie de mettre une forte rivalité, mais moi, j'en voulais pas, je voulais une vraie complicité. Et avec leur père...et bien, je me suis dit que Hiashi n'était pas vraiment méchant, mais qu'il était juste abrupte et tenait son rôle, d'où sa légère ambivalence avec ses filles.  
Quand à l'évènement entre Sasuke et Hinata, oui, j'ai été très tenté de les faire aller plus loin, mais j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit que non, je préfère vraiment le rythme escargot XD Oui, c'est un peu ce qui s'est passé, quand on se frotte à Sasuke, ben on récolte un peu trop, et Hinata n'y a jamais été confronté, elle découvre tout ça.  
Tu as posé toutes les questions, et maintenant, ben, les réponses se trouveront disséminées par-ci, par-là dans les chapitres ^^  
Pour les parasites. Bon je remets la phrase et j'explique : __— Laisse faire Naruto la prochaine fois, lui au moins veille à ne pas laisser des parasites s'installer.  
TU te souviens qu'Hinata a dissimulé une page de son herbier dans le cadeau, pour rappeler à Sasuke un de leur bon moment passé (quand ils sautent de l'arbre), donc Sasuke désigne ce papier de parasite, car c'est un truc en plus indésirable qui se nourrit de ce qui l'entoure sans scrupule, et par extension, il la désigne aussi de parasite. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai réussi à t'expliquer ^^  
En tout cas, merci pour ta belle review, j'adore quand elles sont aussi longues ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à plus tard !  
_

 _ **japon0093 :** Merci ! Aucune inquiétude, le simple fait de savoir qu'il y a des lecteurs (quand je regarde les stats de visiteurs), me fait plaisir, et les reviews me motivent encore plus et me réchauffe le coeur. Oui, courage pour écrire ^^ Aller, bonne lecture !_

 _ **Cicidy :** Hey ! Ça va ?_  
 _Mais qui a dit que Sasuke était sympathique XD je crois qu'il l'a jamais été, mais il est pas méchant pour autant ^^ (enfin, tout est relatif). Et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre te laissera l'esprit moins "vide?" et que tu auras pleins de remarques à me faire ! Aller, je te laisse, bisous bisous !_

 _ **miss authentique :** Coucou ! Mais c'est normal, tu lis le point du vue d'Hinata dans cette fic, qui a l'esprit complètement embrouillée, donc tu te retrouves embrouillée aussi ^^ Oui, Hinata n'est pas vraiment la gentille là-dedans, mais bon, elle réfléchit beaucoup, et à la fois pas assez, d'où cette situation délicate ^^' Et Sasuke douille, mais c'est pas un saint pour autant XD (et j'ai bien aimé le "sakura elle compte pas" mdr). Enfin, merci pour ta revie, je te laisse lire cette suite. En espérant te revoir, bisous !_

 _ **Hinamy :** Bonjour ! Merci, j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée !_  
 _Ah, moins que d'habitude ? Mince, je suis pas parfaite XD Non, sérieusement, je sais pas quoi te répondre vraiment... j'ai peut-être un peu trop traînée et me suis attardée sur des choses un peu futiles ? J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre mieux que le précédent cependant !_  
 _Ah, ouiii! Je suis toute excitée de lire ça,j'ai passé trop de temps à me dire, "qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui dire, comment il peut amener leur baiser ? ect" Et, bon c'est peut-être pas la meilleure méthode, mais je me suis inspirée de ce que j'aimerais qu'on me dise '_  
 _Aide-mois ? Hmm, attend, je vais relire ... Oui ! Donc, en disant cela, je pensais évoquer que lui aussi était perdu, qu'il avait besoin de vérifier ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments à elle envers lui, c'était assez maladroit, je te l'accorde._  
 _Ouah ! Avec ce chapitre, Hinata aurait perdu tous les sondages de popularité XD Mais c'est normal, et puis, ce qui est drôle, c'est que tu dis que tu la comprends au final ^^ Mais bon, comme tu le dis, elle est pas logique en-ce moment, et je pense qu'elle va avoir du mal à l'être ^^Ah mais là, avec Kakashi et Shika, il faudrait que je trouve toutes les tempêtes possible pour le titre, il serait vraiment long XD_  
 _Eh, mais je suis pas du tout découragée, j'adore en lire quand c'est long (et que c'est constructif surtout) ! J'ai une fois reçu une review qui m'a énervée, ça disait "c'est vraiment nulle comme fic". J'étais pas découragée, non, j'avais juste envie de lui démontrer A+B que c'était sa review qui était naze, sans constructions, ect. Mais j'ai préféré répondre le plus courtement possible. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que si tu as le temps, n'hésite pas à tout écrire, positif, négatif, je lis avec attention et essaye de m'améliorer dans la limite du possible ^^_  
 _Tu me diras si c'est mieux au niveau du rythme d'ailleurs ?_  
 _Enfin, merci pour ta review ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à la revoyure !_

* * *

 **II  
DOUTES  
**

•

 **6\. DUALITÉ**

• •

— … **Nii-san…**

Sa silhouette disparaît pour laisser apparaître le visage groggy de Naruto. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. C'est vrai, je suis chez Naruto.

Allongé sur le côté en me faisant face, il ronfle un peu. J'essaye de me lever sans le réveiller et vais dans la cuisine me préparer un thé. Emmitouflée dans un gros pull, je repense à mon rêve. Rarement j'ai rêvé de Neji de façon heureuse. La plupart du temps, les images de la guerre agrémentaient les actions. Mais, il n'y avait que le calme et la gaieté dans ce dernier rêve.

On pique-niquait avec Hanabi et tentait de pervertir notre père aux sandwiches. Un sourire s'étale sur mon visage, c'était un beau rêve. Je vois Naruto arriver dans la cuisine en traînant du pied tout en se grattant le ventre. Raté, je l'ai réveillé. Il s'avance vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement.

— **Tu te lèves trop tôt, Hina-chan.**

Je ricane un peu et lui propose un peu de thé. Il me répond en bâillant qu'il préférerait du café puis il va s'asseoir à la table ronde et laisse sa tête tomber dans ses bras en gémissant. Il me fait rire le matin de bonne heure, toujours difficile de se lever pour lui. Mais on a promis à Sakura qu'on serait chez elle pour 8 heures au plus tard afin de l'aider dans les préparatifs.

Elle organise une petite fête d'anniversaire pour Ino mais a prévu un nombre incroyable de plats, d'où notre aide. Et pour le malheur du sommeil de Naruto, je dois d'abord passer au marché avant d'aller chez Sakura, et je l'ai réveillé. Je le rejoins à table avec notre tasse qu'on entame chacun. Je la termine aussi vite que la chaleur me le permet et me prépare pour le marché, rappelant à Naruto de me rejoindre chez Sakura.

C'est étrange, mais je m'entends mieux avec elle. On ne se sera jamais de grandes amies, mais notre relation est positive. C'est grâce à Naruto. D'une façon subtile, ce qui m'a impressionnée, il a réussi à faire comprendre à Sakura que je ne lui faisais pas de concurrence avec Sasuke et que c'était devenu vicieux de sa part de me faire des petites réflexions, surtout que je ne m'entendais plus avec lui. Il avait gardé son sourire tout au long et avait mis Sakura devant une réalité. Depuis, elle s'était adoucie, excusée de sa méfiance et l'on parlait de façon cordiale, assez pour qu'elle m'invite chez elle à l'aider à préparer une fête. Elle avait eu écho de mes talents de cuisinière par Naruto.

— **Voilà pour vous, belle demoiselle.  
** — **Merci,** je réponds au marchand de légumes.

Je viens de terminer tous mes achats et vais donc chez Sakura. Mais mon regard est attiré par une silhouette, de dos. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est celle de Sasuke. Je deviens un peu nerveuse mais ça va, il ne m'a pas vue. Il est plutôt concentré sur une étale vide de vendeur. Je soupçonne ce dernier d'être allé se cacher pitoyablement à l'approche de Sasuke. Je soupire. Même si Sasuke me déteste, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détester le comportement de ces personnes à son égard. On s'est vu plusieurs fois depuis, et c'est toujours la même chose. Je le salue, il m'ignore, blessant.

Je l'aurais laissé tranquille aujourd'hui si je ne l'avais pas vu attendre auprès de cet étalagiste. Il vend du poisson, et j'en ai acheté pour Sakura et pour moi. Résolue, je me mets dans la direction de Sasuke. Me mêlant à la foule, j'arrive à m'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne me remarque. Puis, à trois mètres de lui, il me voit, et son regard redevient sombre. Je ressens à nouveau cette sensation de vide. Mais je souris et entame la conversation, qui ne sera certainement qu'un court monologue.

— **Bonjour Sasuke.**

Il détourne la tête et regarde encore si l'étalagiste n'est pas revenu. Je poursuis, me rapprochant un peu.

— **Tu es venu acheter du poisson ?**

Il tique, met sa main libre de sachets dans sa poche et part, me laissant. C'est douloureux, encore. Je soupire, son amitié me manque. Je relève la tête et regarde l'heure sur ma montre. Moins vingt. Je n'ai plus le temps, je dois aller chez Sakura. Je me mets en route, et je vois devant moi Sasuke. Je n'ai pas la force de me faire souffrir, je baisse la tête pour ne pas le voir et continue mon chemin.

Après avoir passé un croisement, je regarde à nouveau loin devant moi, Sasuke a tourné. Mais non. Je pensais qu'il rentrait chez lui, mais il est encore dans ma vue. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va chez Sakura, lui aussi. La nervosité me gagne à nouveau. Comment vais-je faire s'il est là, tout le long ? Nous deux, seuls, ce serait passé, il serait juste parti, mais là, avec Sakura et Naruto autour… Naruto ne pourra pas s'empêcher de chercher à trouver ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et Sakura s'y mettra aussi, elle est de plus en plus curieuse ces derniers temps.

Soudain, Sasuke arrête de marcher, me faisant hésiter à avancer. Mais je continue et j'arrive à son niveau, en ralentissant. Il m'arrête complètement en me faisant entendre sa voix :

— **Ne me suis pas.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je souris. J'ai une envie folle de lui répondre que je ne suis pas une de ses quelques groupies. Mais je m'abstiens, le beau mois de mai est terminé. Je ne retire cependant pas mon sourire quand je lui réponds :

— **Je vais aussi chez Sakura, elle m'a invitée.**

Il me regarde enfin avec un autre sentiment que la haine. J'y vois la surprise, simple. Et il soupire, reprenant sa route. Je me mets à ses côtés, marchant à son rythme. J'ai comme senti qu'il m'autorise à se joindre à lui. Et je ne pense pas m'être trompée puisqu'il ne me dit rien là-dessus. Le silence cependant m'oppresse. J'ai l'impression de recevoir toutes ses ondes négatives et je le supporte de moins en moins. Je me décide à parler, mais ma voix est péniblement faible. J'ai l'impression d'être redevenue la bégayante Hinata.

— **Tu … devais acheter des choses pour Sakura ?  
** — **Hm,** me répond-t-il sans tourner la tête.

Son ton n'est pas encourageant, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai toute l'énergie nécessaire puisque je ne peux lui parler depuis la fin du mois de mai. Je lui tends alors mon sachet personnel de poissons.

— **Tiens, prend-le.**

Cette fois, il me regarde. Avec dédain, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je continue, j'ai un argument qui l'obligera à l'accepter.

— **Ça t'évitera de devoir trouver une excuse afin que Sakura n'aille crier au scandale sur le marché.  
** — **Pff.**

Il souffle, mais il m'arrache presque le sachet des mains. Ma nervosité s'atténue. Il soulève le sachet.

— **Une Hyûga qui s'excuse en offrant du poisson, je suis pas certain que ça plaise aux aînés.**

Et depuis longtemps, j'entends sa voix comme je l'aime, je vois ce petit sourire en coin, je me sens à nouveau proche de lui. Je suis terriblement heureuse. Je prends cette phrase comme un accord de paix. Je sais que mon sourire ne pourra pas quitter mon visage d'aussitôt, et je savoure le fait de pouvoir voir Sasuke sans la haine sur son visage. Il est tellement mieux ainsi, je suis désolée de l'avoir obligé à porter ce masque. Pour une fois, la douleur qu'il provoque, que je provoque avec masochisme en tentant une approche n'est plus là. Elle a laissé place à la douce chaleur d'un espoir. Il sait certainement ce qu'il a produit chez moi. Sasuke dit rarement des choses sans y avoir réfléchi un peu. Mais il ne prononce rien d'autre jusque chez Sakura. Il sonne et c'est Naruto qui ouvre.

— **Sasuke ! Te voilà… Hinata ?**

Les yeux éberlués, Naruto passe son regard de Sasuke à moi. Je peux comprendre sa surprise. Sasuke soupire et bouscule Naruto pour rentrer. Je le suis mais reste auprès de Naruto qui referme la porte en me demandant, l'étonnement dans sa voix :

— **Vous vous reparlez maintenant ?  
** — **Je… ne sais pas.**

Et c'est la vérité. Peut-on dire qu'on se parle à nouveau ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Moi, oui, je lui parle. Enfin, je n'ai jamais voulu arrêter, j'ai toujours voulu qu'on conserve cette amitié du début. Mais lui… ce n'est pas certain. La décision repose entre ses mains, malheureusement. Un ricanement accompagné d'un grattage de crâne de la part de Naruto, il m'explique qu'on est trop compliqué pour lui. Je veux bien le croire, mais je n'y peux rien. Il me débarrasse de mes sacs et me guide jusqu'à la cuisine de Sakura dans laquelle Sasuke est en train de ranger ses courses. Sakura me laisse à peine le temps de la saluer qu'elle me passe un tablier orange.

— **Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te suis reconnaissante de venir m'aider.  
** — **Oh, ce n'est rien,** je m'empresse de justifier en secouant les mains devant moi.  
— **Oh que si, je te le dis. Ça t'embête de préparer la viande ?**

Lui répondant que non, je m'y mets. Je suis alors dans un coin de la cuisine tandis que Sakura vide les poissons avec Sasuke et que Naruto épluche et coupe des légumes. Le silence n'existera pas ici tant que Naruto et Sakura seront amis. Ils parlent presque sans interruption, disant par exemple qu'Ino est chanceuse, elle est la seule qui peut profiter d'une fête le jour de son anniversaire avec suffisamment d'invités. Le hasard a voulu que seuls quelques uns de nos camarades soient en mission aujourd'hui. Ils ont raison, avec notre devoir, nous ne sommes que très peu à pouvoir profiter de telles réunions.

Je commence à émincer la viande quand Naruto parle de Sasuke, et de moi. Pourquoi ai-je oublié qu'il allait mener son enquête ?

— **Sasuke, on va enfin pouvoir savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui.  
** — **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Naruto ?** répondit Sasuke.  
— **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ma Hinata pour tu ne désires plus la voir ces derniers mois ?  
** — **Oui, c'est vrai ça. Vous êtes arrivés chez moi ensemble, comme si de rien n'était.**

Tous mes mouvements sont interrompus. Le couteau est juste au-dessus de la viande rouge. Je suis inquiète, j'ai même peur. Que va-t-il répondre ? Je ne veux presque pas le savoir. Mais Sakura m'inclut dans la conversation.

— **Tu peux aussi nous expliquer si tu veux Hinata.**

Je ne préfère même pas lui répondre. Trouver une excuse est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas capable. La vérité est tellement sulfureuse que je ne parviendrais pas à la dissimuler derrière des mensonges, je me connais. Et ce que va dire Sasuke m'inquiète. Il n'osera pas dire la vérité, non je ne pense pas. Mais j'appréhende sa réponse tout de même, je le verrai presque dire qu'il ne veut pas entendre parler de moi. J'entends son soupir, je ne me retourne toujours pas, serrant le couteau dans ma main droite. Il parle.

— **Ça ne vous regarde pas.**

Je ferme les yeux. Il dit justement ce qu'il ne faut pas, il ne fait qu'intensifier leur curiosité.

— **Comment ça, ça nous regarde pas ?** demande Sakura, outragée.  
— **C'est entre elle et moi, point.**

Il doit arrêter, c'est de pire en pire.

— **Sasuke, ça me regarde ! Je te rappelle qui je suis ?** commence à s'énerver Sakura. **Ça te rappelle quelque chose si je mentionne une femme qui va chez son copain et ne le trouve pas, parce qu'il est parti en voir une autre !**

C'est horrible. Je sens toute la rancœur de Sakura dans ses phrases, dans son ton. Je ne savais pas que Sasuke avait été ainsi avec elle. C'est atroce, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de plaisir à cette idée. Mais quel monstre suis-je en train de devenir ?

Je n'ose même pas me retourner. Je ne veux pas voir le regard accusateur de Sakura. Je suis lâche, c'est indéniable. J'entends Naruto qui essaye de calmer Sakura en l'appelant par son prénom. Mais je sais bien qu'il est d'accord avec elle dans le fond. Il n'a certainement pas approuvé ce comportement. Bruit de métal, l'un d'eux a posé son couteau.

— **Sakura, tu sais très bien que je ne savais pas que tu venais, je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon…  
** — **Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ME voir ?**

Sa voix est presque devenue hystérique. Je me sens mal. Je culpabilise.

— **Parce que tu n'es pas souvent chez toi.  
** — **C'est encore une excuse. Je le sais** , le bruit d'un couteau qui se plante dans le bois me fait sursauter **, tout comme le "ça ne vous regarde pas". Ça me regarde plus que n'importe qui.  
** — **C'est de ma faute.**

Je me suis retournée et ai dit cette phrase sans réfléchir. Maintenant, tous les regards sont concentrés vers moi, interrogateur, scrutateur, accusateur.

— **Sasuke n'y est pour rien, Sakura. On se voyait la plupart du temps au hasard, alors qu'on se promenait séparément. Et je lui parlais, longtemps, il est poli, donc il ne me coupait pas.**

Cela a semblé la convaincre. Et c'est vrai, sauf pour quelques fois, surtout vers la fin. Sakura se tourne complètement vers moi, les bras croisés.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il arrête ?**

Naruto attend, une très légère angoisse sur son visage. Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même parvient à ne rien montrer.

— **Je lui ai dit que c'était compréhensible qu'une partie du village le déteste.**

C'est sorti tout seul, sans que je n'aie trop à réfléchir. Je pensais que je ne savais plus mentir. Mais puisqu'il s'agit de Sasuke, cette capacité semble être revenue au galop. C'est terrifiant. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils n'hésitent pas à me croire. Seul Sasuke sait et il se retourne, après un soufflement qui passe pour Naruto et Sakura comme de la rancœur. Je les ai vraiment convaincus parce qu'ils affichent une colère atténuée sur le visage, même Naruto qui me demande :

— **Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?  
** — **Je ne le pensais pas, mais, à ce moment, je voulais juste justifier le comportement de Kiba et Shino…  
** — **Ah Hinata, on ne t'a jamais dit que tout le monde avait des choses à se reprocher ?** s'exaspère Sakura.

Ça continue de fonctionner. Je m'enfonce dans un mensonge mais ils n'ont rien remarqué. Naruto secoue la tête en souriant, se disant totalement que ça me correspondait et Sakura avait retiré le couteau de la table, semblant ne plus m'en vouloir. La tempête est passée avant même de se déclencher. Naruto va même jusqu'à donner une tape dans le dos de Sasuke en lui faisant remarquer qu'il se vexe beaucoup trop facilement.

— **Quatre mois pour pardonner, tu rigoles pas toi.  
** — **La ferme Naruto,** soupira-t-il.  
— **Mais !  
** — **Te plains pas, tu l'as cherché,** intervient Sakura, habituée.

Oui, complètement passée. Il n'a pas contredit Naruto. Il m'a pardonnée. Je n'y crois presque pas et reste à fixer son dos alors que les trois anciens coéquipiers ont repris leur tâche. Il se retourne. A-t-il senti mon regard ? Il revient à ses poissons. Je suis heureuse. Je vais pouvoir respirer sans sentir mon cœur se contracter à sa vue maintenant. Je recommence à émincer la viande et chantonne légèrement, de façon à ce qu'on ne m'entende pas vraiment. Oui, je suis heureuse.

La suite de la matinée se déroule sans plus de problèmes. À quatre, on a préparé les plats et j'ai même pu voir que Naruto apprenait fièrement à Sasuke quelques astuces de cuisine. J'en ai ri avec Sakura qui m'a confié que Sasuke était le pire cuisinier qu'elle connaissait, et de loin. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la journée aurait été si agréable alors qu'il y avait Sasuke. Je ne m'en plains pas le moins du monde. Je suis presqu'obligée de me contenir pour ne pas l'assaillir de paroles. Mais j'ai de la chance puisque son temps est monopolisé par Naruto.

On a fini et Naruto et moi nous apprêtons à rentrer pour nous changer.

— **À tout de suite,** nous dit Sakura en enfournant des hors-d'œuvre.

Je sors avec Naruto et à peine sommes-nous dans la rue qu'il me prend par les épaules et me déclare :

— **J'ai l'impression que je suis plus heureux que toi que tu te sois réconciliée avec Sasuke.**

Je souris juste. Il n'a pas idée à quel point je le suis, vraiment pas, et il ne vaut mieux pas d'ailleurs. Il continue.

— **Comment vous avez fait d'ailleurs ?**

Je lui raconte notre rencontre au marché et il rigole. Lui aussi ne retient que le poisson. Je ne dis rien et le laisse faire, il a raison, c'est assez drôle.

Une fois qu'on rentre, Naruto file aux toilettes tandis que je commence à enfiler ma tenue : un collant légèrement bleuté avec une jupe patineuse bleu canard portée taille haute et un pull torsadé rouge. Il ne manque que mes bottes brunes et la tenue sera complétée. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer et me maquiller tandis que Naruto enfile sa chemise rose et son pantalon noir. Je ne fais rien de bien compliqué, je me démêle juste les cheveux que je laisse retomber sur mes épaules, m'assombrit le regard et mets du rouge à lèvres carmin. Dans le miroir, je vois surgir Naruto qui se passe une main dans les cheveux en guise de peigne. Il s'arrête et me dévisage.

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je lui demande.  
— **T'es… sublime là…** me répond-t-il béat.

Sa remarque me fait prendre quelque teinte rosée. Je peux presque voir la bave s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace dans le dos en inspirant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je me dégage lentement en ricanant et lui dis qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Il grogne de mécontentement mais saisit sa veste et ses clés pour que nous puissions partir.

Lorsqu'on arrive, Shikamaru et Choji sont déjà là. Après les salutations, on rejoint les canapés de Sakura. Cette dernière sort de la cuisine avec des apéritifs qu'elle dépose sur la table. Dans sa petite robe en laine, elle a l'air pleinement heureuse. Il ne manque que Saï, qui amènera Ino, et Kiba pour que l'on soit au complet. Avec mon ancien équipier, les choses se sont arrangées. Est-ce parce je ne voyais plus Sasuke ? Je ne sais pas trop mais je n'en ai pas l'impression parce qu'il est venu s'excuser avec Shino, se traitant lui-même de mouton imbécile. Je verrai bien ce soir de toute façon.

D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas Sasuke. Où est-il ? J'arrête de le chercher du regard, m'apercevant que je ne suis pas discrète à bouger la tête dans tous les sens. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes ce soir. J'ai réussi à mentir suffisamment bien à Sakura et Naruto ce matin, je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Et surtout, je ne veux pas ruiner la chance de peut-être récupérer l'amitié de Sasuke. Je dois juste oublier ce souvenir, et tout ira bien. La porte sonne, c'est Kiba qui entre. Je vais le saluer et lui aussi me dit que je suis ravissante ce soir. Je le remercie puis on m'appelle :

— **Hinata, viens voir deux secondes.**

Kiba est légèrement interloqué et il y a de quoi, c'est Sasuke qui vient de sortir des cuisines.

— **Hinata ?**

Il m'appelle une seconde fois. Je me retourne vers Kiba et lui dis devant son air perplexe.

— **Je t'expliquerai.**

Puis je rejoins Sasuke. Que me veut-il ? L'air de rien, je suis encore stressée quand je lui parle, je ne peux pas passer de l'ignorance et du dédain à de la simple civilité, c'est trop rapide. Mais j'essaye de ne pas le laisser paraître. On va dans la cuisine et il me montre du pouce des légumes qui cuisent, beaucoup, et...

— **Je te laisse t'en occuper, ça me prend la tête.**

...qui vont bientôt brûler. Je me précipite sur la plaque de cuisson pour retirer les légumes. Je viens de les sauver et m'apprête à le dire à Sasuke, mais il est déjà parti. Il m'a pardonnée, il a effacé notre parcours, entièrement apparemment. J'ai l'impression que je suis revenue au point de départ. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est même mieux. Il m'offre une seconde chance. Et cette fois, je sais dans quel piège je ne dois pas tomber. Son charme m'a surpris, mais ça ne se passera plus ainsi. Je regagnerai son amitié, et c'est tout.

Tandis que je dispose les légumes trop cuits dans un plat, j'entends la sonnerie à nouveau. Puis de nombreux joyeux anniversaires accueillent lno, accompagnée de Saï. La fête peut enfin commencer.

Tout se passe bien, c'est vraiment agréable. On se raconte plein d'anecdotes, on rigole, on joue. Ino est heureuse et dit qu'elle ne rêvait pas de mieux pour ses vingt ans. Sakura enchaîne sur le fait qu'elle n'a effectivement pas eu la chance de profiter d'une fête au sien. Elle était en mission. Puis, des petits groupes commencent à se former. Le trio d'Ino discute joyeusement et Saï se fait apparemment embêter par Kiba et Naruto. Nous venons de terminer le repas et je sens que la fête touche à sa fin. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru débute les départs en nous saluant, retenant des bâillements.

Je pense qu'il est aussi temps de partir pour Naruto et moi. Je vais le prévenir et il me dit qu'il arrive. Après avoir rapidement salué tout le monde d'un signe de main, je vais à l'entrée et l'attends. Cette soirée m'a plutôt satisfaite. Je me suis bien amusée malgré tout, et le fait que j'aie évité de regarder Sasuke. J'ai même réussi à l'oublier un peu. Mais quand on parle du loup…

Le voilà qui arrive. Bien sûr, il faut que l'entrée soit dans un renfoncement, nous dissimulant des regards. Je n'aime pas ça. Trop de choses se sont déjà déroulées alors que nous étions seuls ainsi. Dans cette situation, je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux de se perdre quelque peu sur son visage, jusqu'à descendre sur ses lèvres. Je ferme les yeux. Je commence à être mal à l'aise à cause des pulsations qui s'accélèrent légèrement. Ce souvenir intense et triste à la fois m'est revenu. Il ne faut surtout pas que je pense à notre baiser, surtout pas dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il m'interrompt en prononçant mon prénom. Je le regarde, des questions dans mes yeux.

— **J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul.  
** — **Comment ça ?** je lui demande, n'arrivant pas à voir où il veut en venir.  
— **Ce midi.  
** — **Oh.**

Que dois-je lui répondre ? Je ne peux rien dire à part ça. Le silence est pesant. Ni lui, ni moi ne regarde l'autre dans les yeux. Je commence même à cacher mes mains derrière mon dos. Il finit enfin par dire quelque chose.

— **Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**

Je le regarde à nouveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le comprends toujours pas. Il tique, agacé devant mon regard interrogateur et précise.

— **Pour nous.**

L'entendre prononcer ces quatre lettres à été délicieux. Nous… il y a donc une quelconque chose de possible, encore aujourd'hui. Je réfléchis cette fois avant de parler, je ne veux plus jamais le perdre, c'est trop douloureux.

— **Je vais recommencer.  
** — **Recommencer ?**

Cette fois, c'est lui qui ne semble pas me comprendre.

— **Je veux à nouveau me promener dans Konoha avec toi, parler bêtement, mais librement.**

Il ne dit rien, même ses yeux se taisent. Mais une étincelle s'allume quand je termine.

— **Je veux devenir ton amie Sasuke, juste ton amie.**

Son visage semble s'éclairer à nouveau, presqu'autant qu'avant. Mais Naruto arrive. Et il brise tout. Sasuke lâche avant de partir.

— **Ça risque d'être compliqué.  
** — **Hein ?** s'exclame Naruto.  
— **La nouvelle mission de ta copine.**

Naruto le regarde s'en aller sans comprendre. Je suis partagée. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il m'a désignée. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie juste comme la copine de Naruto. Mais en même temps, je sens bien qu'il attend quelque chose de moi. Il m'en a donné la mission, le convaincre qu'une amitié est encore possible.

— **Quelle mission ?** me demande si soudainement Naruto que je suis sur le point de lui révéler la vérité.

Je m'abstiens à temps et lui déclare en souriant, quand il m'ouvre la porte :

— **Celle de demain, je pense que j'ai un peu trop bu.**

Il se moque un peu de moi puis on rentre. Naruto s'endort comme une masse alors que je cogite. Ma mission risque d'être rude. Sasuke va se méfier de moi maintenant, pas comme avant. Mais j'ai la conviction que je vais y parvenir. Je ne sais pas par où commencer et c'est ce qui me tracasse toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que je trouve. Il faut juste que je fasse en sorte que notre complicité revienne naturellement. Je m'endors finalement sur l'heureuse pensée que je vais y arriver.

Les semaines défilent et ça n'avance pas beaucoup pour différentes raisons. Tout d'abord, je le vois de moins en moins. Je suis en mission quand il est là et c'est l'inverse quand je suis à Konoha. Ensuite, le peu qu'on se voit, il ne me parle pas, me répond par le minimum. Et surtout, il est toujours avec Sakura. J'ai tenté une fois d'évoquer un souvenir qui ne concernait que Sasuke et moi, mais elle s'est tout de suite renfermée. Je n'ai pas voulu la rendre jalouse et n'ai pas continué.

Alors quand j'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, il rentrait de mission, que Naruto partait et que Sakura n'était pas là, j'ai saisi l'opportunité. Sans plus m'habiller, je ne suis vêtue que d'un jogging large, je suis partie à la fin de l'après-midi. Hanabi m'a regardée bizarrement tandis que je mettais mes baskets. Elle m'a demandé :

— **Tu vas où comme ça ?  
** — **Voir un ami,** lui ai-je répondu rapidement, à la recherche d'une écharpe.  
— **C'est qui pour que j'aie l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que tu vas le voir ?  
** — **À ce soir, Hana.**

Je ne lui ai pas répondu et suis partie d'un pas rapide rejoindre les rues de Konoha. Je suis presqu'arrivée à la porte de Sasuke mais je décide de faire un détour. Hanabi me suit. Je décide alors de prendre la route pour aller chez Naruto. Et ça a l'air de fonctionner puisqu'elle abandonne. Je soupire. Je sais que si je rentre ce soir, Hanabi va me harceler de questions, elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi je suis rentrée alors que j'aurais pu dormir avec Naruto. Si jamais elle apprend que Naruto n'est pas là, je suis fichue.

À nouveau en route pour voir Sasuke, j'accélère le pas. J'ai froid, j'aurais dû prendre un manteau en ce trente-et-un octobre. Je me mets alors à courir pour me réchauffer et ainsi, j'arrive plus rapidement devant sa maison. La luminosité s'abaissant, je discerne très bien les lampes allumées par sa fenêtre. Je sonne et attends. Je commence à être nerveuse. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Il ouvre la porte et me regarde, surpris. Il ne m'invite pas à entrer et laisse juste sa tête dépasser. Ça me vexe un peu.

— **Hinata ?  
** — **Bonsoir Sasuke.  
** — **Bonsoir.**

Je cherche encore, en reprenant mon souffle. Il attend puis je vois sa mâchoire se contracter. Il semble en proie à une colère sourde. Puis il lâche un grognement énervé qui me fait sursauter et m'ouvre en grand la porte et le chemin de son entrée, me laissant pantoise.

— **Rentre, t'es congelée.**

Je fais ce qu'il me dit sans demander mon reste. Quand j'arrive dans le vestibule, je remarque une photo de l'équipe 7. Il a une tête grognon à côté de Naruto, souriant, et de Sakura, rougissante, les trois en-dessous de Kakashi. Je sais qu'il était un peu heureux à cet époque. Ça fait déjà huit ans.

Il a commencé à personnaliser un peu son chez-lui, j'en suis heureuse. Il ferme la porte à double tour et j'ai l'impression d'être piégée. Avant, je serais allée directement dans son salon, mais maintenant, je reste ici. Il se place devant moi, me bouchant la vue de son visage encore contrarié.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
** — **Je…**

Il est abrupt, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le remercier que j'ai déjà l'impression qu'il veut me mettre à la porte. Pourtant il n'attend pas la réponse et part dans sa cuisine, me plantant ici. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle. Je viens alors jusqu'à lui, assez lentement, hésitante.

— **Tiens.** Il me tend une tasse fumante. **Ça va te réchauffer.  
** — **Merci.**

Je la prends et nos doigts se touchent très rapidement. J'hésite à boire, mais je le fais quand je le vois s'agacer à nouveau. Son chocolat chaud est bon. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est la seule chose qu'il sait bien faire, même parfaitement. Il disparaît encore sans dire un mot. J'en profite pour réfléchir à la situation. Me voilà à nouveau chez lui, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait combattu une partie de lui-même pour m'y accueillir. Il revient avec un gilet bleu marine et le pose sur le canapé dans lequel il s'assoit. Je ne reste pas dans la cuisine et vais dans le salon. Petits pas par petits pas, je vais jusqu'à ce sofa et me mets sur le côté, n'osant pas m'asseoir. J'ai presque fini mon chocolat quand je lui demande :

— **Tu n'en bois pas ?  
** — **Tu l'as bientôt fini.  
** — **Ah, pardon.**

Je comprends pourquoi il est allé aussi vite pour me le préparer, c'était le sien. Je suis mal à l'aise, il n'aurait pas dû me le dire. Il tapote la place à ses côtés. Il m'invite à m'asseoir. Je veux y résister mais sa volonté est plus forte que la mienne et me voilà assise à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Le silence est bien trop lourd. Je pose ma tasse vide sur sa table basse et me reçois le pull en pleine figure.

— **Retire ta veste pleine de sueur et mets ça à la place.  
** — **Tu es sûr ?  
** — **Je l'aurais dit, sinon ?** me lance-t-il.

Son comportement est vraiment bizarre ce soir. Il est à la fois gentil dans ses gestes, et dédaigneux dans ses paroles, complètement contradictoire. Là, il me fusille du regard pour que je mette son pull. Je vais le faire, c'est difficile de soutenir des yeux charbonneux. Je lui demande cependant où se trouve la salle de bain, je n'ai qu'un simple débardeur en dessous de ma veste et je n'ai pas envie de me montrer aussi dévêtue. Il me l'indique nonchalamment et j'y vais. Je découvre des carreaux noirs et rouges, assez oppressants, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop en enfilant son pull. Non, je suis plutôt en train de sourire en sentant son odeur particulière, boisée, avec une note de quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à identifier, qui rend l'odeur légèrement sucrée. Ma mission avance, je sais qu'il ne ferait pas ça pour n'importe qui.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain et vais le rejoindre, un peu rougissante tout de même. Sans attendre, il me demande :

— **Alors ?**

Oui, pourquoi je suis venue. Et enfin, je trouve.

— **Tu te souviens…d'une promesse que je t'ai faite ?**

Il me regarde comme s'il allait me tuer. Je sais qu'il se retient de me dire qu'il se souvient très bien d'autres choses aussi. Je n'en demande pas plus et lui expose toute ma pensée.

— **Ce jour dans la forêt, je t'ai promis de te faire découvrir quelque chose de merveilleux.**

Toujours aucune réponse. Je n'abandonne pas.

— **C'est ce soir.**

Sans attendre, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Je prie pour qu'il me suive, mais je ne me retourne pas. Dehors, j'entends ses clés. Il vient. Je pourrais presque crier de joie. J'entame la route, le sachant sur mes pas. Il fait exprès de ne pas se mettre à côté de moi à la vitesse où j'avance. Mais je ne m'en soucie pas, il me suit.

J'arrive alors sur le lieu. C'est une petite grotte dans un parc pour enfants. Elle n'est pas profonde puisque les enfants viennent jouer ici. De loin, elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mais la nuit, c'est une toute autre histoire. J'entre et souris déjà devant le spectacle. Sasuke ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Je le regarde et je vois ses yeux briller sous la lumière bleue.

Cette grotte a été le lieu d'une expérience de Shino. Ce dernier a trouvé un étrange insecte, une sorte de ver luisant qui a la particularité de tisser des filaments couverts de petites boules pour attirer les insectes. Il en a amené quelques-uns ici, et un soir, il m'a emmenée, et ce que j'ai découvert était inouï. Je comprends la surprise de Sasuke.

Nous sommes entourés de filaments bleus lumineux et clignotants. Ils sont comme parcourus d'électricité, donnant un air féerique au lieu. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ces insectes font une douce mélopée grâce au frottis de leur ailes. Ainsi, notre ouïe est aussi comblée.

Je sais que c'est moins impressionnant que ce qu'il m'a montré, mais c'est tellement beau que je voulais lui montrer. Je ne me lasse pas de son expression fascinée. On reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête sa contemplation. Je lui souris, et attends une réponse, un avis qui tarde à venir. Il m'offre un sourire, un vrai, un complet. Je suis comblée pour la semaine. Je sens que notre amitié est plus proche que jamais.

Je sors alors, sans un mot, et me mets en direction de chez lui. Il fait nuit à présent, et Sasuke n'est plus derrière moi, mais à mes côtés. On ne se dit rien, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas désagréable.

Arrivés chez lui, j'entre derrière lui et récupère ma veste. Je m'apprête à partir dans la salle de bain pour me changer et ainsi partir, mais il me retient, me surprenant, me choquant même :

— **Fais-moi des ramens.**

Il aurait été blond aux yeux bleus, je l'aurais pris pour Naruto. Mais non, c'est bien lui, Sasuke, qui me demande des ramens. Avec mon pull en main, j'ai arrêté tous mouvements, perplexe. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me piéger. Il va à sa table et me regarde, il me transperce.

— **Ça fait une semaine que Sakura n'est pas là, j'en ai assez de manger des plats tout fait.  
** — **Mais…  
** — **J'ai tous les ingrédients. Et je sais que tu es bonne cuisinière.**

Je ne peux rien retourner contre ces vérités, sauf un argument. Je n'apprécie pas que je puisse remplacer Sakura. Je ne suis pas elle, mais Hinata, et je veux qu'il me voit comme telle. Mais je me tais et pose mon pull. Je vais lui préparer ses ramens.

Il me laisse me débrouiller seule et par habitude, je me mets à chantonner. Je ne pense même plus. Je suis bien en ce moment, mes soucis sont comme envolés. Et je termine sans m'en apercevoir réellement. J'en ai trop fait, j'ai cuisiné la même dose que pour Naruto, qui mange beaucoup, et moi. Tant mieux, Sasuke en aura encore pour plusieurs jours. J'y goûte et me félicite. C'est plutôt bon.

Je sors de la cuisine avec la casserole, le sourire aux lèvres. L'odeur se répand dans la pièce et éveille la curiosité de Sasuke. Je pose le récipient sur la table, prends son bol, et le sers généreusement. Il me remercie et plonge ses baguettes dedans. J'allais dans sa salle de bain mais il m'interrompt encore.

— **T'aimes pas ?**

Je me retourne et lui réponds que si.

— **Pourquoi tu manges pas alors ?**

Est-ce moi ou il ressemble à un enfant ? Non, il se comporte vraiment comme tel. Depuis tout à l'heure, je cède à ses caprices. Pas que ça me dérange réellement, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de lui. Mais il y a une limite. Et l'heure a défilé, il est déjà vingt-et-une heure trente.

— **Il faut que je rentre Sasuke.  
** — **Reste. Et mange.**

Il pousse un bol qu'il a rempli en face de lui. Ce sont carrément des ordres qu'il me donne maintenant. Il n'est pas mon supérieur. Je me retourne pour aller me changer.

— **Tu devais pas regagner mon amitié ?  
** — … **Si.  
** — **Alors mange ici.**

Je ne me suis pas trompée tout à l'heure. Il m'a piégée. Ainsi, je me retrouve à manger en face de lui, lorgnant sur mes ramens en ne désirant pas me retrouver devant ses yeux qui me scrutent. Ce repas est malsain. Je suis malaisée, ai l'impression de faire des erreurs, de tromper du monde...et il le sait. Il en joue même, je suis son jouet à l'instant. Et depuis longtemps, je suis en colère contre lui. Alors que je me démène pour retrouver un semblant de relation amicale, il en profite pour m'humilier. C'est répugnant.

— **Naruto a raison. Tu cuisines bien, c'est bon.**

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il parvienne à contredire mes pensées. Voilà qu'il a abandonné son personnage de tortionnaire pour celui de gentil garçon. C'est insupportable.

— **Tu sais que tu ressembles un peu à une stalkeuse ?  
** — **Sasuke.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il n'arrête pas de parler, de sortir des mots gentils, puis mesquins, qui sont tous des vérités cependant. Mais je n'en peux plus. Et je me suis levée en ayant prononcé son prénom. Je n'arrive plus à le suivre. Il m'épuise. On se regarde cependant sans que je ne cède.

— **Hinata.  
** — **Je vais rentrer.  
** — **Garde le pull.**

Il ne me regarde plus et se ressert un bol. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déconcertant. Je me dirige alors vers sa porte d'entrée, l'ouvre, attends je ne sais trop quoi, qu'il vienne me saluer, me souhaiter une bonne soirée, quelque chose. Mais non rien, il ne vient pas, je m'en vais donc, claquant la porte derrière moi. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais au juste ? Je rumine dans le froid de fin d'octobre mais quand je passe devant sa fenêtre et le vois en train de sourire devant son bol, je sais. Je cherche son sourire et son rire en plus de sa sympathie.

Pour l'instant, je suis parvenue à le faire sourire, sans arrogance. Mais rire, pas encore, et pour sa sympathie, il semble la distribuer à petite dose, préférant jouer avec mes émotions. Il est sadique, mais j'en ris. L'air de rien, il a apprécié ma compagnie, c'est le principal. Je rentre finalement sur une bonne note.

Arrivée à l'intérieur du domaine, j'essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit au risque d'éveiller Hanabi. Mais alors que je pensais être sauvée devant la porte de la chambre. J'entends celle de ma sœur s'ouvrir pour la laisser sortir, en pyjama, se frottant les yeux. Je n'ai même pas de chance, Hanabi me trouve alors qu'elle allait simplement aux toilettes. Encore endormie, elle s'avance lentement vers moi en me demandant :

— **T'étais pas chez Naruto ?  
** — **Non, je t'ai dit que j'allais voir un ami.  
** — **Hm, t'es rentrée tard n'empêche.**

Il est plus de 22 heures. Elle a raison mais elle ne semble pas en chercher davantage. Mais je me suis trompée. Quand elle passe à côté de moi, elle bâille mais je parviens à comprendre.

— **C'est pas ton pull, ça,** elle désigne du doigt le gilet que je porte. **J'ai plein de questions à te poser, mais je n'ai pas la force ce soir. À demain.**

Ça promet. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai demain ? C'est trop compliqué pour que je trouve cette nuit. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

L'eau me fait du bien, mais elle me fait surtout cogiter et j'en viens à une conclusion. Si Sasuke est ainsi, c'est parce qu'il se venge. Il veut bien que l'on redevienne amis, mais pas sans que je paie le prix de ce que je lui ai fait subir. C'est injuste, j'ai aussi souffert dans l'affaire. Mais c'est Sasuke, un homme de vengeance.

Je me coiffe à deux nattes, enfile un pyjama bordeaux et vais sous mes draps. L'air de rien, la soirée était amusante si j'y réfléchis de loin. Il m'a décontenancée plusieurs fois à agir d'une façon puis d'une autre, mais s'il ne voulait vraiment pas me voir, il ne m'aurait pas fait entrer, même congelée comme je l'étais. J'ai retenu ça du comportement de Sasuke, il peut être impitoyable avec les personnes qui ne l'intéressent en rien.

Je tourne dans mon lit, j'essaye de me blottir autant que je le peux dans les couvertures, mais j'ai toujours froid. Je me lève alors et me dirige vers mon armoire ; un pull et des chaussettes feront l'affaire. Le pull bleu de Sasuke semble m'appeler. Ma main va à lui, je m'en saisis, et je le mets. Je me sens tout de suite bien, il est chaud. Je vais me coucher avec et j'ai d'agréables sensations grâce à son odeur typique. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke veille sur moi, comme lorsque j'étais malade. Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir laissé son pull.

— **Alors, il est à qui ce pull ?**

J'entrouvre les yeux et aperçois Hanabi au bord de mon lit. Elle remarque que je suis réveillée et me saute dessus. Je me mets sur le ventre, elle s'assoit sur moi. Je vais avoir une mauvaise journée si elle débute comme ça. Je ne supporte pas qu'Hanabi fasse son pot de colle dès le matin. Je ronchonne quelques phrases pour lui demander de me laisser mais elle n'abandonne pas. Elle descend de mon dos, je la remercie pour ça intérieurement, mais elle reste sur mon lit, et attend.

Hanabi peut être comme un chat quand elle veut quelque chose, elle a une patience presque inhumaine. Je ne cherche donc pas à combattre et me tourne vers elle, ne sortant pas de mes couvertures cependant. Je soupire lourdement devant sa mine curieuse. Une petite sœur est parfois la chose la plus embêtante.

— **Alors, tu me dis ?  
** — **Hanabi, c'est le matin,** je geignis.  
— **Justement, je pars dans deux heures, j'ai peu de temps pour découvrir à qui est ce gilet bleu.  
** — **Hanabi…  
** — **Ok, je te pose des questions et tu me réponds sincèrement.**

Est-ce une bonne idée ? Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de lui mentir de si bonne heure. Mais je vais y être obligée, je ne veux pas de problèmes. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire qu'elle peut commencer.

— **Je connais cette personne ?  
** — … **oui.**

J'ai hésité à lui dire cela. Mais je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, lui dire un peu de vérité.

— **C'est un mec ?  
** — **Non.**

Pour cette fois, c'est sorti tout seul. Et mon cerveau s'active à trouver quelqu'un de convenable. De si bon matin, je m'impressionne.

— **Vraiment ?  
** — **Oui, vraiment.  
** — **Tenten ?  
** — **Oui. Aller, laisse-moi terminer ma nuit, il est que 4 heures.**

Hanabi a trouvé pour moi. De une, ça ne peut être qu'elle puisque je ne suis pas amie avec beaucoup d'autres filles, de deux, Tenten pourrait mentir pour moi, je le sais, et de trois, Hanabi ne va pas chercher plus loin si elle pense que c'est à **une** amie que j'ai emprunté un pull. Et effectivement, elle me laisse tranquille après m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Elle semble déçue cependant. Je peux enfin retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Je me sens à nouveau coupable de mentir ainsi, comme si ce que je fais avec Sasuke n'est pas autorisé.

Je soupire. Je me suis promis de retrouver son amitié, je ne dois donc rien avoir à cacher. Mais est-ce que j'aurais pu dire que ce pull appartient à Sasuke sans que des soupçons ne se déclenchent ? Si j'avais dit que j'allais le voir dès le début, je pense que oui. Mais non, j'avais gardé son identité secrète, le dire m'aurait alors rendue suspecte. C'est dur…

Finalement, je me lève. Je vais manger quelque chose puis j'irai voir Neji, ça fait longtemps.

Mis à part ça, ma journée n'a rien eu de particulier, même pour ma mission. J'ai encore dû faire le pigeon voyageur, mais cette fois, ça m'a pris au moins huit heures. Il était 17 heures quand je suis rentrée à Konoha.

J'ai décidé d'aller voir Tenten, ça fait bien trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je la rencontre avant d'arriver à son appartement, elle est chargée d'un sachet de courses. On se salue puis on va chez elle. Brièvement, elle me raconte ses journées où rien d'exceptionnel ne s'est passé. Ça prend cependant tout le chemin et nous sommes maintenant chez elle. Je l'aide à ranger ses quelques courses et c'est à moi de lui raconter mes semaines. Comme elle, je n'ai rien de particulier à dire. Enfin, si, mais je ne peux pas. Jamais je ne lui ai confié ce qu'il se passait avec Sasuke.

— **Hinata, tu me caches quelque chose ?** me dit Tenten en s'asseyant en face de moi à sa table.

Je lui affirme le contraire mais elle insiste, d'une façon paradoxalement gentille. C'est peut-être à cause de ça, mais je ne pense pas. Je finis par me confier, à elle, soudainement. Et j'ai l'impression qu'un poids auquel je ne faisais même plus attention s'allège.

Je lui raconte tout depuis ce fameux soir du Hanami. La première journée que j'ai passée avec Sasuke, son rire quand il m'a entraînée après ma convalescence, mes premiers mensonges, le restaurant, la mission, mon rêve, notre baiser…

J'en suis à ce point-là quand Tenten m'interrompt. Elle ne l'a pas encore fait mais je vois bien qu'elle ne peut plus s'en empêcher.

— **Hinata… dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas allé plus loin.  
** — **Bien sûr que non, après, c'est devenu… difficile.**

Et je poursuis, lui racontant les mois de haine et récemment, depuis l'anniversaire d'Ino, son pardon, notre rapprochement.

— … **et donc j'ai dit à Hanabi que c'était ton pull.**

J'ai fini. Je m'aperçois que mes mains ont fortement enserré mes poignets ; quand je les lâche, j'ai les marques des doigts.

J'ai vidé mon sac, c'est fait. Maintenant, il faut que je fasse face à son regard, à son jugement. J'en ai peur mais je lève les yeux. Je vois que Tenten est choquée, partagée, confuse. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire et je peux la comprendre, moi-même je ne sais pas quoi me dire. Finalement, après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle laisse échapper une exclamation.

— **Ouah, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi gros ce truc que tu me cachais. Et je pensais pas que tu pouvais autant mentir Hinata.  
** — **Je suis désolée…  
** — **T'excuse pas. Je te remercie de m'avoir tout dit. Je sais pas comment je vais faire, mais je vais t'aider.**

Elle me prend les mains et exerce une pression, comme pour me rassurer. Je la remercie d'avance. Elle ne m'a pas réprimandée, insultée. Elle se propose de m'aider. Je ne peux que lui être reconnaissante. Elle se lève et va nous chercher des biscuits à grignoter. Le peu de temps où je me retrouve seule, je me prends la tête entre les mains. Du jour au lendemain, ma vie peut devenir un fiasco. Tenten revient et me tapote les épaules.

— **Allez Hina, tu vas dépasser tout ça un jour.**

J'ai du mal à le croire. Demain fera un an que je suis en couple avec Naruto, et au bout de six mois, j'en ai déjà embrassé un autre. Je suis un monstre.

— **Non, t'es humaine, Hina. Oui, tu l'as dit à haute voix,** ricane Tenten. **Bon, assez rigolé. On va passer aux choses sérieuses. Promets-moi d'être sincère envers moi, comme envers toi.  
** — **Je vais essayer.  
** — **Bien.**

Ce qui est impressionnant, c'est qu'elle cherche tout de suite à m'aider et n'a fait aucune réflexion sur Sasuke, comme si elle n'était pas surprise que je puisse m'entendre avec lui.

— **Hinata, aimes-tu Naruto ?  
** — **Bien sûr que…  
** — **Aimes-tu Sasuke ?  
** — **Je…**

Je me tais et réfléchis. Elle m'a dit d'être sincère envers-moi même. J'essaye alors d'écouter mon cœur, mais ce dernier semble ne pas vouloir coopérer. Je bloque.

— **Bon, tu l'aimes forcément un peu, ça aurait été le contraire, tu aurais tout de suite nié.**

Tenten soupire, apparemment, ça va être compliqué. Qu'est-ce que j'ai cru ? Je le sais depuis le début.

— **Hier, t'étais avec Sasuke ?  
** — **Oui.  
** — **Comment tu t'es sentie ?**

Je lui explique qu'il m'a perturbée par son comportement changeant mais que quand il a été agréable, j'étais bien, comme avant.

— **Franchement, si en plus Sasuke se met à jouer, à douter, à avoir un pied dans chaque camp, t'es pas sortie d'affaire. Enfin non, aucun de vous deux n'est sorti d'affaire.**

Je ne peux pas la contredire, je le sais bien que c'est compliqué. Mais elle me pose une question qui me laisse sans voix.

— **Hinata, qui préfères-tu entre Naruto et Sasuke ?**

Voyant que je ne réponds pas dans l'immédiat, elle se recule sur sa chaise et ferme les yeux en croisant les bras.

— **Naruto.  
** — **Faux.  
** — **Mais non.  
** — **Si, t'as trop hésité. Désolée de te dire ça Hinata, mais t'es pile poil entre les deux. Ils sont au même niveau dans ton cœur pour l'instant. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas choisir de laisser Naruto, ou d'oublier Sasuke.**

Ça sonne vrai. Non, ça l'est. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelqu'un m'ouvre les yeux sur mes propres sentiments ? Je soupire avec lassitude. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je suis amoureuse de Naruto depuis toujours, et Sasuke est arrivé, il m'a piégée dans ses filets, et je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de lui. Et à ce moment-même, je suis parfaitement partagée entre l'un et l'autre. Je m'arrache les cheveux, comment un cœur humain peut être aussi indécis ?

— **Hinata, tes cheveux.  
** — **J'en peux plus !**

Je crie, surprenant Tenten qui recule sur le coup. Mais elle me sourit tendrement et vient me prendre dans une accolade. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais mes yeux restent secs.

— **Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive ? Pourquoi ! Je… j'ai…**

Et je commence à bégayer sous l'émotion. Finalement, je parviens avec difficulté à dire à Tenten que depuis toute petite, j'aime Naruto, que j'ai réussi après de longues années à être avec lui, à le séduire, à être heureuse et qu'à ce moment même, il a fallu que Sasuke perturbe tout, que je fasse tout rater en me lançant un défi débile. Tenten tente de me réconforter, mais ça ne sert à rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise deux phrases.

— **Hinata, ton cœur est trop généreux, il veut offrir son amour à deux personnes qui, à ses yeux, le méritent. Laisse-lui du temps, il finira par trouver qui lui convient vraiment.  
** — **Tenten, je suis un monstre ?  
** — **Je te l'ai déjà dit, t'es humaine, ça explique tout. Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ?**

Mes larmes coulent enfin et j'accepte son invitation. Je mets fin à notre étreinte. Elle met alors ses poings sur ses hanches et déclare avec un grand sourire :

— **Dis-toi qu'au moins, t'as deux homme qui t'aiment. C'est pas donné à tout le monde.  
** — **Deux hommes ?**

Naruto oui, mais Sasuke…

— **Va pas me dire que Sasuke ne ressent rien ! Non ! Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a engagé votre baiser, qui t'a proposé de tenter une relation et qui t'a détestée parce que tu as refusé. Donc oui, tu as deux hommes. Et moi, je n'en ai toujours aucun,** termine-t-elle en rigolant.

Je n'entends pas vraiment la suite, je me suis à nouveau enfermée dans mes pensées. Ainsi, Sasuke… ressent quelque chose pour moi. Je le savais mais, l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre me fait rougir de plaisir, mais je me reprends bien vite devant le regard interrogateur de Tenten.

— **On va faire à manger ?** je demande pour éviter ses questions.

Son regard me suspecte toujours, mais elle acquiesce. Pour me détendre, elle me parle d'elle durant la courte préparation de pâtes à la sauce tomate. Elle se plaint tout le long, mais ce n'est pas désagréable, c'est même très drôle. J'oublie un peu mes problèmes de cœur une fois qu'on passe à table. On a commencé à parler de Neji. La tristesse n'est pas présente, on le célèbre toutes les deux, et on espère qu'il nous entend de là où il est.

— **Un film, ça te dit ?  
** — **Pourquoi pas.**

Et on termine la soirée sur son canapé, endormi par le film qui passait sur la chaîne.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai des courbatures partout dans le corps. J'ai mal dormi et je pense que Tenten aussi. Son canapé est peut-être parfait pour regarder la télévision, mais pas pour dormir. Je m'étire en baillant et me lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller mon amie qui semble encore profondément endormie. La lumière ne pénètre pas encore par les petits trous des stores, il est encore tôt. Je vais prendre une douche.

Une nuit sans rêve, c'est vraiment agréable. Grâce à Tenten, et au film, j'ai pu passer une soirée sans trop me tracasser l'esprit. Du temps, il faut que je me laisse du temps… c'est facile à dire, mais à faire, ce n'est même pas une question de difficulté, non. C'est une question de réputation. Je ne peux pas être la même avec deux hommes, je ne me le permettrai jamais, c'est contre mes principes. Je souffle un peu, la majorité des personnes que je connais ne me croiraient pas si je leur disais hésiter entre Naruto et Sasuke, ils penseront que je réalise un gage.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, je trouve Tenten en train d'amener des céréales sur la table. On se dit bonjour et je la rejoins pour manger.

— **Bien dormi ?** me demande-t-elle.  
— **Très bien malgré les quelques courbatures au réveil. Et toi ?  
** — **Pareil,** elle soupire, **je reprends les missions aujourd'hui.**  
— **Tu n'en as pas envie ?  
** — **Si, mais pas avec Ino.**

Je ne comprends pas. Ino est pourtant sympathique. Puis Tenten me dit qu'il y a aussi Saï, et là, je compatis. Ils sont ensemble depuis son anniversaire, et bien qu'ils soient heureux, Ino le montre beaucoup trop. Pour rassurer Tenten, je lui dis que pendant les missions, ils sauront se comporter avec sérieux et prudence, elle n'est qu'à moitié convaincue.

Le petit déjeuner terminé assez rapidement, je me dépêche de la laisser pour qu'elle se prépare. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas vu mon père. Et malgré sa rude apparence, je sais qu'il s'inquiète s'il ne sait pas ce que je fais. J'arrive donc chez moi et vais me changer pour une tenue plus présentable. Soudain, je me souviens. Aujourd'hui, vers midi, ça fera officiellement un an que je suis en couple avec Naruto. Je n'arrive pas à être pleinement heureuse comme je le devrais. Il est toujours en mission, mais surtout, je ne suis plus la même. Il y a Sasuke, et ça me dérange. Je mets tout ça de côté et vais voir mon père.

Il est assis sur une de nos terrasses, les yeux fermés. Il médite. Je vais repartir mais il m'appelle. Il m'invite à faire de même, ce que je fais. Je ferme les yeux et pendant dix minutes, j'essaye de vider mon esprit dans le calme offert par la nature, pas un oiseau ne vient interrompre le silence. Je parviens à faire le vide en moi mais mon père m'adresse la parole. Immédiatement j'ouvre les yeux et l'écoute.

— **Tu n'étais pas beaucoup chez toi ces deux derniers jours.  
** — **J'ai passé mon temps avec Tenten. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis longtemps.  
** — **Tenten…**

Je sais qu'il l'associe immédiatement à Neji. Il laisse son regard se perdre sur le reste de notre jardin.

— **Sais-tu déjà ce que tu vas faire ?**

Il me parle de l'année prochaine. À chaque nouvelle année, le 2 janvier, le clan se réunit autour du Conseil afin de prendre les décisions importantes. Cette fois, une décision cruciale devra être prise. Je vais avoir vingt ans en décembre, je vais donc devoir donner mes plans pour le futur, si je désire être la prochaine dirigeante du clan ou non. Je n'ai pas oublié, mais avec tous mes problèmes récents, j'ai eu tendance à mettre cette décision de côté. À ce jour, je pense savoir mais je ne suis pas certaine.

— **J'ai des idées, mais il faut qu'elles mûrissent encore, père.  
** — **Hm.**

Il laisse les quelques Hyûga passer dans le couloir derrière nous avant de préciser, en me regardant cette fois.

— **N'oublie pas que l'avenir d'Hanabi dépend du tien.  
** — **Je ne le ferai pas, père.**

Il hoche la tête et ferme à nouveau les yeux. Plus les jours passent, plus de lourdes décisions m'incombent. Il faut que je profite du temps qu'il me reste pour bien y réfléchir. Je me lève et laisse mon père après l'avoir salué. Je vais aller lire, ça va peut-être me détendre.

Finalement, je me suis retrouvée à aider le groupe de femmes qui étaient de corvée aujourd'hui. Faisant partie de la branche principale, elles ne voulaient pas mais devant mon entêtement, elles m'ont finalement laissée faire, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je prépare en ce moment le repas avec elles. Je sais au moins une chose, je vais faire en sorte de faire disparaître ces branches qui réduisent certains membres de ma famille à un état proche de l'esclavage.

Le repas prêt, je m'en vais servir mon père. Je mange seule avec lui aujourd'hui, Hanabi est avec son équipe. Comme toujours, le silence règne et l'on parle de quelques affaires peu importantes une fois le repas terminé. Puis, chacun de nous retourne à ses occupations. Je décide d'aller m'entraîner un peu, puisque j'ai le temps, mais une femme ronde, qui s'appelle Nanami m'interpelle. Je l'aime bien. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été celle qui me coiffe, m'aide à m'habiller quand une cérémonie a lieu. Elle s'est aussi déjà occupée de moi quand j'étais malade, ou jouait à mes jeux quand, enfant, je n'avais aucun camarade.

— **Hinata-sama.  
** — **Oui, Nanami-san ?  
** — **Permettez-moi de vous mettre en beauté aujourd'hui.**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle m'empêche de lui poser la moindre question et m'invite à la suivre. Je me retrouve dans ma chambre et attends qu'elle amène des kimonos. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me laisse faire cependant et après un bon bain, je choisis le kimono bleu ciel sur lequel figurent des oiseaux stylisés. Nanami s'attelle à mes longs cheveux et les coiffe en un chignon traditionnel. Je lui pose des questions mais elle ne répond que par un sourire mutin, et parfois par :

— **Ce sera une surprise merveilleuse, Hinata-sama.**

Je ne sais quoi penser et commence à imaginer des scénarios terribles. Peut-être qu'on a finalement décidé de me faire rencontrer de potentiels fiancés ? Non, Nanami n'arborerait pas ce sourire.

— **C'est terminé. Vous pouvez aller aux portes, Hinata-sama, vous êtes magnifique.  
** — **Merci, Nanami-san.**

Elle m'a maquillée sobrement, mais son travail est merveilleux. Elle est parvenue à souligner tous les atouts de mon visage. Je tente une dernière fois de connaître la raison de tout cela, mais elle me pousse hors de ma chambre, où son mari, Ryoma me demande de le suivre. Je le fais et il me guide jusqu'à la sortie du domaine, et dès que je rencontre quelqu'un, il s'incline, un sourire immense sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je suis dehors, je vois Naruto dans un kimono vert foncé. Et j'ai compris. Je m'avance vers lui et il vient m'embrasser puis me murmurer.

— **Hina-chan, j'ai réussi à me libérer aujourd'hui.  
** — **Merci Naruto.  
** — **Merci à toi pour cette année passée à tes côtés.**

C'est pour tous ces petits moments, ces petites attentions que je ne peux me résoudre à laisser Naruto. Je l'aime, je le sais. Et ce soir, je vais me le prouver.

Naruto me tend son bras, je l'accroche et cale ma tête contre son épaule. Tant pis pour mon chignon, c'est tellement agréable de marcher ainsi. Il m'emmène dans les petits lieux où l'on a passé notre année, nos premiers rendez-vous, les derniers. On se rappelle les premiers pas très hésitants des deux côtés, les premiers baisers et tout ce qui a suivi. Le temps commence à se rafraîchir mais notre balade n'en est que plus agréable.

On arrive proche de la falaise des Hokage. Je sais que ce lieu est très cher pour Naruto. Il se perd parfois dans la contemplation du visage de son père, le seul portrait qu'il lui reste. Naruto arrête notre marche et regarde autour de lui. Je fais de même et remarque que, étrangement, il y a beaucoup de nos camarades, à croire que personne n'est en mission. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino. Il y a même Temari ! Ils sont tous disséminés un peu partout autour, mais ils sont dans notre champ de vision, et nous dans le leur. Je reviens à Naruto qui semble gêné de cet afflux de connaissances, il se gratte l'arrière du crâne et ricane bêtement. Puis, il arrête et son regard devient intense et profond. Il me prend les deux mains entre les siennes et commence un discours qui m'étonne et me touche par sa sensibilité.

— **Hinata, tu es une femme merveilleuse, d'une gentillesse, d'une délicatesse, d'une attention et d'une tolérance incroyable. Il ne peut en exister deux comme toi, tu es un ange. Et tu as la chance de t'être égarée sur mon chemin, me permettant de te rencontrer, de te découvrir, de te connaître, et de t'aimer.** Il fait une pause et resserre nos mains. **Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu avec toi cette année. Ce fut ma plus belle année même, j'aimerais la revivre, encore et encore. Il y a une chose cependant que je ne parviens toujours pas à me pardonner, celle de ne pas t'avoir compris dès le début, de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Tu es tellement courageuse et patiente Hinata, j'ai l'impression de ne pas te mériter.**

Je commence à avoir les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. C'est moi qui ne le mérite pas, c'est lui l'ange qui a apporté la paix dans notre monde. C'est moi qui devrais dire tout ça. Je veux lui dire et me rapproche mais il me baise les lèvres pour m'empêcher de parler et reprend :

— **Mais malgré ça, je veux rester avec toi, continuer à rire, à t'embêter, te faire rougir, t'exaspérer par mes bêtises. Je veux revivre notre si belle année Hinata, encore une fois, mais éternellement. Je te demande juste de changer une chose.**

Son regard se couvre de tendresse. Je discerne cependant une petite anxiété. Il rapproche encore notre visage et me dit du bout des lèvres :

— **Hinata, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

* * *

 _...siouplait, pas de lancées de tomates avariées '_

 _Je sais que c'est terrible de vous laisser sur cette phrase en sachant que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais mettre la suite... Mais que voulez-vous, ce passage était obligé -.-'_

 _Enfin, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre en général ? Le comportement de Sasuke, son "pardon", les réactions de Sakura ou Naruto, l'amitié avec Tenten. Est-ce cohérent ?  
Et pour la fin, la déclaration de Naruto, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop lyrique pour notre blondinet ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Et pour vous, que vas répondre Hinata ?_

 _Ensuite, je voulais vous informer que sur mon blog, une merveilleuse personne me fait des illustrations pour EOT, pour l'instant, il y en a une pour le chapitre 1 ( dadetine. skyrock 3266957772 -I- Un- defi. html ) et le chapitre 5 ( dadetine. skyrock 3281778974 -V-Une-erreur. html ) Retirez les espaces et vous devrez trouvez ^^  
_

 _Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'étant en prépa, je n'aurais que très peu de temps. Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les semaines qui passeront entre les chapitres..._

 _Enfin, voilà quelques questions ^^ J'espère néanmoins que la lecture vous a plu !_


	7. Révélation

ET VOILÀ, JE SUIS OFFICIELLEMENT DE RETOUR !

* * *

Mes chers lecteurs, mes chers reviewers (Amrys, fan-fairytail63, home-ketty, AnonymousFan, Angelhina, Hynamy), je vous remercie vraiment de tout vos gentils mots, de votre encouragement alors que ce n'était pas la grande forme de mon côté !

 **Guest :** Maybe he have, maybe he haven't ^^ But it's a good idea !

 **Cicidy :** Alors déjà, merci de ton soutien ! Je suis revenue, je ne vais finalement pas t'abandonner comme ça ! Je réponds à ta dernière review sur le chapitre 6 ^^  
hehehe, oui, une petite demande en mariage, ça ne fait pas de mal (enfin je dis ça, mais...). Tu as la voix de la raison en disant qu'Hinata devrait oublier Sasuke, mais l'écoutera-t-elle ? Moi même je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se terminer ^^  
AH tu m'as tué XD ( _Naruto n'a pas trop parler pour sa déclaration je pense ... Enfin s'il n'aurait pas dit un mot ça aurait ressemblé à Sasuke non ? xD)_ T'as raison sur ce coup-là ^^ Quand à la suite, la réponse, un adultère, on verra ^^

 **fan-fairytail63 :** Ah, je suis vraiment désolée, mais tu vois, je revenue au bout de quelques mois ^^

 **Hinatou :** Merci ! Naruto, tu as lu ce qu'elle a dit, écoute-moi, imbécile, elle a dit que demande était de l'art ! Ah, je suis trop contente de connaître ton avis. J'aime aussi lire des lecteurs qui me dise qu'Hinata doit aller avec Naruto ^^

 **miss authentique :** Ah tu l'as trouvé mignon ? Quand il a fait son caca nerveux chez lui XD ? AH, la fic a failli s'appeler Tourments (tout simplement), donc oui, les pauvres, je leurs en fait voir de toutes les couleurs...

 **bjasmine636 :** Ouah, la review que tu m'as laissé, longue, j'adore *^* OH, oh, tu vas me faire rougir, j'espère que tu continueras à m'en écrire alors, parce que j'adore les lire ! Ah, quand même, une remarque sur le poisson, j'ai un temps fou à trouver un moyen de les faire se "réconcilier" les deux bruns. Oh oui, tout cela est très compliqué (à propos des sentiments de Sasuke), et je ne sais pas si le chapitre 7 va t'éclairer, ou faire tout le contraire ^^"  
Ah, je les ai reçu tes tomates ^^" Oui, oui, ils vont _peut-être_ se marier, c'est pas encore dit ^^ Bah alors, j'en peux plus de lire ta review, j'ai plus d'abdos ! Oui, je suis en train d'emmêler les relations, les interdit et tout dans un savoureux mélange ^^ Ah, du point de vue de Sasuke ? Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire alors ^^ Hm, la vitesse tortue n'est pas encore passé, mais je te promets que ça va se passer ! Ah, et une stalkeuse (stalker pour un homme), c'est une personne qui suit fanatiquement une autre, Hinata envers Naruto dans le manga XD

 **home-kitty :** Olà ! Como està ? Après, je sais plus parler que français ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ton message de soutien ! Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Et je vais répondre à ta review.  
Oui, Hinata est assez perdue, et je sais très bien que cette demande en mariage n'arrive pas au bon moment, mais bon, elle ne dispose pas de la télécommande du destin dans la fic, c'est moi (nyark) ! Ah, je suis contente de voir que le poisson comme excuse t'a plu ^^ Non, tu ne t'es pas trompée, il l'a très mal pris le fait qu'elle l'ai "repoussé". Mais tu devrais avoir des éclaircissements dans ce chapitre, et le suivant ^^ Aaah, j'aime bien ton analyse, Hinata qui veut être parfaite avec Naruto n'est finalement pas la vraie Hinata, j'aime beaucoup. Oui, la demande en mariage vient tout chambouler, et ceci, tu pourras le voir dès ce chapitre ^^

 **Hynamy :** AH, je suis désolée, mais comme j'avais fait une annonce disant que j'arrêtai (le mélodrame), il fallait que j'annonce que je revienne. Mais là, t'as vu, c'est un vrai chapitre !

* * *

 **II**  
 **DOUTES**

•

 **7\. RÉVÉLATIONS**

• •

Le calme, l'apaisement, je les recherche, mais comment un être comme moi pourrait les trouver ?

Ma vie a longtemps été une fabulation, j'ai été une marionnette, un simple pion que l'on a pu avancer d'un côté ou d'un autre afin de marquer des points. Moi qui suis censé être un maître de l'art des illusions en a été aveuglé depuis toujours, et plus que jamais après le drame.

J'avais une famille heureuse, aimante : elle était sur le point d'attaquer le village. J'avais un frère aux talents inouïs, un pur génie : les ambitions de pouvoirs qui régissent ce monde l'ont malmené, l'ont torturé, l'ont incriminé jusqu'à ce que je le tue, moi qu'il protégeait. Mon combat contre Naruto, ma naïveté, ma bêtise, tout ces preuves montrent que je n'étais qu'un faible qui voulait s'attaquer à la complexité de ce monde si nuancé. Longtemps j'ai évolué en pensant le monde manichéen, catégorisant les êtres dans le mal ou le bien, le juste ou l'injuste, le blanc ou le noir. J'en suis presque parvenu a tué tout le monde autour de moi, rougissant mes mains du sang des personnes qui souhaitaient m'aider et me sortir de ce tourbillon infernal.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant longuement. Mon regard se pose sur le cadre photo, dans mon entrée, où je figure en compagnie de Naruto et Sakura. J'ai toujours ce type de pensée quand je regarde cette photo. Mais je me force à la regarder, c'est une étape dans ma réconciliation avec le monde, une étape dans ma rédemption et un remerciement. C'est grâce à eux que je vis, aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental, peut-être aussi moralement. Mais sur ce dernier point, je vacille sur la réponse à donner.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis disloqué, je me sais plus que jamais monstre, je me veux plus que tout rédempteur tout en me sentant hypocrite. Naruto, Sakura, chacun ont trouvé un moyen de m'aider, l'un me rappelant que je dois l'aider à construire la paix que mon frère voulait tant, et la seconde me montrant encore et toujours un amour et une confiance, me disant que je suis humain, rien de plus qu'un être humain. Ils font tout pour me montrer que je ne suis pas réduit à un monstre. Je ne sais pas si ils y parviennent, je sais juste que je vis encore. Et c'est là qu'elle intervient, cette hésitation.

Je vis encore, mais est-ce que je peux qualifier de la même façon cette vie, depuis ces quelques mois ? J'ai entamé des projets, qu'on considèrent de mon âge, je suis sorti plus souvent en public, affrontant les différents regards malgré les sentiments contradictoires qu'ils m'inspirent, ces mélanges de haine et de culpabilité. J'ai évolué, progressé depuis. Mais une fleur est revenue il n'y a pas si longtemps, risquant de briser tout l'équilibre que j'ai réussi à construire.

On toque à ma porte, me coupant dans mon instant de réflexion. Je pose le cadre qui s'est finalement retrouvé dans ma main et m'en vais ouvrir pour découvrir Sakura, surexcitée. Elle me laisse à peine le temps de lui demander ce qui la met dans un tel état qu'elle me saisit par le bras afin de me faire sortir, refermant à ma place la porte d'entrée.

 **— Sasuke, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je sais pertinemment que tu n'as besoin de clés pour ouvrir ta porte.**

Devant cet argument, je ne peux que laisser un soupir m'échapper et me laisser emporter par elle, avançant à une allure bien rapide. Elle ne veut pas me fournir la raison de son empressement dans l'immédiat, mais me le faire deviner, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Je me prête tout de même à son jeu, d'un air néanmoins bougon.

 **— Ça nous concerne ?**

 **— De loin, ou de près, tout dépend de toi.**

Qu'entend-elle par là ? Peu importe les réponses que je lui fournis, elle me répond en souriant, en rigolant parfois, me disant que je ne me rapproche absolument pas de la réponse. Mais comment veut-elle que je trouve ? Je continue à l'interroger alors qu'on avance dans les rues éclairées par les rayons du soleil rasant. Je déteste savoir qu'une réponse m'échappe et finit par soupirer en laissant mon regard se porter au loin, pour constater que plusieurs shinobis de ma promotion sont de sortis, regardant tous dans une direction, fébriles et impatients.

 **— Restons-là Sasuke !** m'arrête Sakura.

En ayant suivi le regards de tous ces shinobis, mes yeux se posent sur elle et mon blond d'ami. Que font-ils là, au milieu de tous sur la place en face des figures monumentales des Kages ? Son _furisode_ pourrait attirer à lui les regards : les quelques jaseurs brodés semblaient virevolter autour des larges pivoines d'un clair rose, le tout sur une soie bleu comme le ciel qui se terminait dans un dégradé rosé sur ses chevilles que je savaient fines. Les longues manches caractéristiques du _furisode_ laissaient apparaître ses avants-bras à chaque fois qu'elle les levaient un peu. Elle est belle, mais lui aussi, son kimono sublime sa carrure et efface de son allure cette impression d'avoir à faire à un énergumène sorti d'une comédie surjouée.

 **— Ils sont beaux, hein Sasuke ?** m'interpella Sakura en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Elle a formulé ce que je m'évertue à ignorer. Oui, ils le sont, et je n'apprécie pas. Il semble que Naruto illumine un astre qui se cache bien trop souvent dans la nuit, révélant son éclat nacré à la lumière du jour. Non, je ne peux accepter cette façon qu'il a de déplacer celle qui illumine les nuit des marins perdus aux milieux d'une mer d'encre noire. Je me perds dans leur contemplation et ne remarque même plus l'effervescence qui règne autour de ce couple jusqu'à ce que le blond lui saisisse les mains et qu'il se lance dans un discours bien long, dont je ne peux que deviner les mots sur ses lèvres, tout comme les autres. Mais contrairement à eux, je ne suis pas excité, je ne trépigne pas d'impatience d'entendre la fin.

 **— Sasuke, il va lui demander !** s'impatiente Sakura.

Que pense Hinata ? Quelle est son expression ? En lui prenant les mains, l'autre l'a mis dos à moi ; je ne peux que regarder ses cheveux mystérieusement entrelacés. Je veux voir son visage ? Sourit-elle timidement, légèrement, gênée, étonnée, peinée ?

 **— Ne t'avance pas trop, tu vas les gêner !** me retient soudainement Sakura.

Je la regarde un bref instant, lui adressant un regard courroucé, mais elle ne le voit pas, ses yeux sont captivés par le couple, et la lueur d'excitation qui les animait devient plus vive, son sourire s'élargit. Je me tourne et ne discerne plus le visage du blond, il est dissimulé par Hinata, laquelle se trouve à quelque pas du sien. La place s'est presque vidée, ne restent que les quelques shinobis plus ou moins cachés. Le silence s'est suffisamment installé pour que l'on puisse entendre distinctement ces quelques mots fatidiques. Je suis devenu aussi obnubilé que les autres par ce couple. J'ai même oubliée la surprise de cette demande en mariage de Naruto : je suis juste suspendu aux lèvres que je ne vois pas, qui délivreront une réponse qui, pour mon plus grand malheur, me concerne plus que tout.

Cet à ce moment que Sakura décide de glisser sa main entre mes doigts, laquelle je serre dans l'attente d'une réponse qui tarde trop. Nos oreilles déploient toute leur capacité de réception mais nous n'entendons rien mis à part le nom de Naruto, chuchoté avec une tendresse qui me blesse presque, mais ne me surprends pas pour autant. Finalement, je ne veux pas entendre sa réponse, mais la main de Sakura que je serre tant me revient en mémoire, ainsi que ma condition. Je ne devrais pas être ainsi et ressentir cette haine dans un moment si heureux.

Hinata, la jeune femme qui a soutenu Naruto depuis sa plus tendre enfance, qui a fait épanouir une force de volonté dans l'ombre de ce dernier, se trouve aujourd'hui devant lui, prête à lui donner enfin l'unique mot qui lui promettrait de passer ses jours à ses côtés.

Ses mots sont justement tombés apparement, puisque je revois le visage du blond, qui s'est reculé. Ni Sakura, ni moi n'avons entendu leur contenu. Mais l'expression du visage de Naruto nous suffit pour comprendre : il est hésitant. Je ne vais pas me faire des illusions sur la raison du soulagement que je ressens, une émotion suffisamment puissante pour couvrir ma culpabilité.

 **— Viens, laissons-les.**

Sakura s'est vite retourné et sa main toujours dans la mienne, elle me tire afin que je la suive. D'une certaine façon, je me rappelle où je suis et surtout qui je suis : dans le village de ceux qui me haïssent, moi, l'Uchiwa, amant de la disciple de l'Hokage. Une telle position ne devrait pas me permettre de ressentir les sentiments que j'ai actuellement. Si bien que je les identifie, avec une certaine habitude, comme la crainte de perdre une personne qui ne me voit pas comme le traître collé aux basques des héros du village. Mes idées remises en place, je parviens enfin à serrer avec moins de force la main de Sakura. M'apercevant de la force que j'ai pu mettre, je la regarde, et entrevois un rictus qui trahit une colère sourde. J'aimerai en connaître la raison et les seuls mots que j'énonce m'aide dans l'immédiat :

 **— Sakura, comment as-tu su qu'il allait lui faire sa demande ?**

Elle tourne sa tête dans ma direction pour me répondre, légèrement étonnée :

 **— Naruto ne t'en as pas parlé ? Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit un jours dans la rue, et que ça s'était répandu par la suite** , elle a une mine songeuse qu'elle balaye d'un coup de main.

 **— Il t'as prévenu ?**

 **— Moi, oui, il m'a demandé des conseils il y a quelques jours. Je voulais t'en parler ce matin, mais tu m'as gentiment raccompagnée à la porte.**

Elle n'a pas eu besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que j'entende les reproches sous-jacents. Le lieu était propice à l'altercation, nous marchions dans une rue éloignée des habitations et assez loin du centre, si bien que nous étions seuls. Je sens la suite venir, mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'envie de devoir fournir des explications. Toutefois, Sakura n'est pas le genre de femme qui abandonne ni ses convictions, ni devant l'adversité, ce qui explique la suite.

 **— Sasuke, tu as vu Hinata hier ou avant-hier soir, n'est-ce-pas ?**

Comment peut-elle être au courant ? Elle n'est rentrée de sa longue mission qu'à l'aube. Je fronce mes sourcils sous ces questionnements mais lui dit la vérité.

 **— Oui, elle est passée.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

Seule la jalousie se trouve dans ses yeux, quoique j'y décèle aussi la peur, et la rage. La discussion va tourner au vinaigre, et je déteste ça.

 **— Elle voulait me montrer une merveille de la nature. On y est allé et puis on a dîner.**

Elle déteste le ton que je prends, montrant un désintérêt manifeste, ce qui ne peut pas lui permettre de me reprocher un mauvais comportement. Toutefois, il ne faut pas penser que Sakura s'arrêterait à la première difficulté rencontrée, ce serait mal la connaitre. On se rapproche de ma petite habitation, mais Sakura ne prend pas le chemin qui y mène, elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit, ce qui me surprend.

 **— Tu dors chez moi, ce soir ?**

Apparemment, je ne réponds pas assez vite puisque son sourire se fane et laisse transparaître une mine inquiète quelques secondes, mais elle reprend de plus belle une expression éclatante, qui se transforme en moue séductrice. Elle se colle autant que possible sur mon bras et minaude presque en disant :

 **— Moi aussi je veux te montrer des merveilles, Sasuke.**

Le fait qu'elle reprenne mes mots pour m'inviter ainsi, alors que je les avais utilisés pour Hinata, me met mal à l'aise. Je n'en montre rien, mais Sakura n'est plus une amatrice pour lire mes émotions. Elle discerne immédiatement le malaise que je ressens et elle semble même s'en amuser, à mes dépends.

 **— Enfin, tu n'as pas à être gêné, les merveilles d'Hinata n'ont aucun rapport avec les miens, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **— Sakura, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce charabia ?**

Elle m'agace, je déteste les détours, soit on dit les choses clairement, soit on ne les évoque pas. Mais j'ai pourtant très bien compris, et c'est surtout ce point là qui m'énerve. Je suis suffisamment dans une situation compliquée pour qu'elle ajoute. Elle continue toutefois, la malice sur les lèvres.

 **— Ce que ça veut dire, Sasuke. À moins que la douce Hinata t'ait finalement montré ses merveilles** , déclara-t-elle en insistant bien sur le pronom personnel.

Nous venons d'arriver devant la porte de son appartement, et nous en venons enfin au sujet qui la tracassait.

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par « montrer ses merveilles » ?**

 **— Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te donner une définition académique** , le ton monte, sa voix prend de l'ampleur, **mais puisque tu t'entêtes à faire le candide** , elle entre la clé dans la serrure, **je vais t'expliquer tout ça** , elle la tourne sèchement, **bien en détails** , et ouvre sa porte brutalement.

Elle m'invite à entrer, ce que je fais après lui avoir lancé un regard plutôt mauvais, je l'admets. Elle va hurler, et elle compte sur ses murs insonorisés pour ne pas déranger ses voisins, et surtout pour éviter que des rumeurs ne s'ébruitent. Elle referme vite sa porte et poursuit, la colère sur les traits.

 **— Sasuke, vas-tu enfin me dire _pourquoi_ du jour au lendemain, toi et Hinata ne vous entendiez plus ?**

 **— Que me reproches-tu ?**

 **— OK, tu la joues comme ça** , elle lève les mains et ferme les yeux avant de reprendre calmement. **Écoute, je te dis ce que je te reproche, et tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Ce deal ne me convient absolument pas. Mais j'estime finalement que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. De toutes façons, depuis ce sachet de poisson, j'ai inconsciemment pris ma décision. Il m'a fallu du temps pour en prendre conscience, puis pour y réfléchir, mais ce soir, après tout ce qu'il s'est déjà passé, ce que j'ai vu, être honnête reste la meilleure option. Je confirme alors d'un signe de tête en croisant mes bras, et Sakura avoue ce que son imagination a construit.

 **— Depuis ce premier jour, au restaurant, alors que nous étions avec Naruto et Hinata, j'ai eu ce mauvais pressentiment. Alors que je n'avais jamais pu lui reprocher quoique ce soit, elle m'agaçait. Et tu sais pourquoi ?**

Ses yeux sont accusateurs.

 **— Je sentais qu'il y avait un truc entre toi et elle. C'était tout nouveau, tout frais, rien d'inquiétant pourtant. Mais c'était là, et je n'ai pas supporté l'idée que vous pouviez devenir complice. Non, ne m'interrompt pas.**

Je n'allais rien dire, j'avais juste plissé les yeux.

 **— Je sais ce que tu te dis, que je suis juste terriblement jalouse, que je ne suis même pas capable de laisser celui que j'aime se faire de nouveaux amis, mais retient bien que cela est faux. Je sentais que cette complicité n'augurait rien de bon.**

La colère est toujours présente sur son visage, mais elle a laissé une place à la souffrance, ce qui me culpabilise, plus.

 **— Je n'ai rien eu à lui reprocher. Les jours, les semaines passaient et je voyais qu'une nouvelle lumière illuminait ton visage. J'ai d'abord cru que tu allais mieux Sasuke, que tu te sentais mieux, je ne me suis pas trompé, mais j'ai compris un jour que c'était grâce à...**

À ses mots, elle s'interrompt, sa voix faiblit, ses yeux émeraudes commencent à briller. La vérité approche, et je ne peux plus l'empêcher et l'enfermer dans ma nonchalance. Sakura, celle qui m'aime depuis tout ce temps, que j'aime aussi, et moi, allons être confrontés à la réalité qui veut sortir de ses lèvres.

 **— C'était grâce à... Ce n'était pas moi !** Sa voix est brisée, les larmes s'échappent de ses iris. **C'était, c'était...**

Je m'avance vers elle et lui fait signe d'arrêter. Je ne m'en voudrais jamais assez quand je vois le mal que je lui ai fait, et que je vais continuer. La belle Sakura, la forte Sakura souffre encore par ma faute. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour que ses larmes arrêtent de couler, alors je la prends dans mes bras, mais elle me repousse violemment, usant un peu de son chakra, ce qui va certainement se traduire par un hématome. Sa réaction était normale. Alors, plutôt que de la laisser parler et souffrir, je préférai aller jusqu'au bout des actions que j'avais entrepris, et être le tortionnaire jusqu'à la fin.

 **— Sakura, sache que tout cela n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes, mais sache que je suis sincèrement désolé.**

J'entrepris alors de tout lui raconter, du début à la fin. J'ai voulu lui en faire un résumé, mais Sakura a insisté pour connaître tous les détails.

Tout avait commencé ce jour-là, au lendemain du Hanami. Je déjeunai comme à mon habitude dans ce petit restaurant, isolé, mais entouré d'un bruit de fond formé de conversations respectueuses. Puis, elle avait surgi de nulle part et s'assit à ma table. Une étrange journée débuta alors. Hinata, avec qui je n'avais jamais échangé plus que des salutations polies, avait passé une journée entière en ma compagnie. Elle m'avait suivi, curieuse de voir ce à quoi ressemblait une « journée de Sasuke Uchiwa ». Et je l'avais laissé faire. Pourquoi ? À ce moment, je ne savais pas trop, je pense aujourd'hui qu'elle éveillait ma curiosité aussi. En outre, mis à part avec Naruto ou Sakura, je passai mon temps libre seul,. Ainsi, une nouvelle personne qui semblait n'avoir aucun intérêt en tête me semblait être une bonne expérience. Elle n'avait pas cherché à me faire la conversation, les mots venaient, ou non, mais ils n'étaient pas forcés. J'avais apprécié. Ce fut finalement une agréable journée.

Je décide de passer sous silence une partie de la suite, je suis le tortionnaire, mais je ne veux pas la tuer. Je ne peux lui dire que j'avais demandé conseil à Hinata pour le choix du cadeau que je lui avais offert lorsque je lui avais demandé d'être ensemble. Je passe ainsi se détail sous silence et lui raconte la suite. Je lui dit qu'Hinata m'avait aidé de bon coeur, et que j'eus un rare élan de spontanéité. Je l'avais invité à prendre un thé chez moi, je voulais poursuivre la conversation que j'avais pu entretenir avec elle. Cela m'avait fait un bien fou. Je ne parlais réellement qu'à Sakura et Naruto, je ne pouvais m'entretenir avec d'autres personnes, à cause de ma réputation généralement, mais je devais aussi avouer que la plupart des personnes m'agaçaient avec leur conversation futile.

Sakura ne pleure plus, mais elle sourit avec une compassion surprenante à cette évocation. Je suis ainsi encouragé à poursuivre. Je lui raconte le rire qu'Hinata avait provoqué lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé si je désirais l'empoisonner. J'allais encore esquiver un autre passage. Je m'apercevais que oui, dès le début, ma relation avec Hinata était assez malsaine par rapport à Sakura, ou même Naruto. La brune l'avait-elle aussi ressenti ?

 _Suite à mon fou rire, Hinata avait finalement goûté à mon thé et l'avait complimenté. Elle le dégustait les yeux fermée, sereine et satisfaite, ce qui me rendit assez fier. Mais son teint gâchait le tableau, il était bien trop pâle, ça ne s'était pas arrangé depuis. Je lui fis alors une nouvelle remarque sur sa pâleur. Elle rouvrit simplement les yeux et haussa les épaules avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé. Voyant qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas, je décidai d'attaquer enfin le sujet qui expliquait en partie la cause de sa présence sur mon sofa. Assis à ses côtés, je lui fis face et lui déclara :_

 ** _— Tu dois garder ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui à la boutique. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ta première fois avec Naruto._**

 _Elle fut tant déstabilisée qu'elle me cracha à la figure tout le contenu de sa bouche. Je l'insultai tout en m'essuyant le visage avant de remarquer sa teinte pivoine. Sa gêne me provoquait une immense satisfaction que j'eus du mal à cacher. Elle dissimula son visage de ses mains, augmentant mon plaisir sadique. Mais je vis qu'elle était bien trop honteuse, surtout que je l'avais attaqué très vicieusement. Un peu coupable, je décidai de la calmer, me rappelant qu'elle était malade, et je repoussai de son visage ses mains des miennes. En voyant son expression confuse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être amusée. Elle m'offrit alors un splendide coup de tête pour prendre la fuite. Mais je n'allais pas la laisser partir comme ça, pas après un tel affront. Je mis la douleur de côté pour aller attraper son bras et l'attirer. Elle passa par dessus le dossier du canapé et me tomba dessus. Dieu que son expression était hilarante. Le pivoine de ses joues s'était répandu sur toute la surface de son visage, je voulais voir jusqu'à quelle teinte se déclinait ce carmin et poursuivit alors :_

 ** _— Tu t'es évanouie juste avant le moment conclusif, n'est-ce pas ?_**

 _Mais je n'aurai pas dû puisqu'elle s'évanouit de tout son corps sur le mien. Je connaissais sa sensibilité, mais j'avais oublié qu'une grippe pouvait l'accroître. Je me sentis alors bien bête. Je l'appelai plusieurs fois mais elle ne répondit pas. Ça m'inquiéta assez, je m'empressai alors de nous relever et l'installai dans un fauteuil à côté de mon canapé. Elle était brûlante. Je la laissai quelques instants pour chercher de quoi apaiser sa fièvre. À mon retour, elle était revenue à elle. Je m'excusai brièvement et allai m'installer devant elle. Elle me jetai des regards hagards, certainement des effets de sa fièvre, je soupirai et me résignai à m'occuper d'elle._

 **— Tu l'as soignée, Sasuke ?**

Je n'ai pas tout dit de cet évènement à Sakura, mais je lui ai raconté le principal. La rose est surprise de mon geste, et jalouse aussi. Elle a bien compris que tout cela c'était déroulé avant même que l'on soit officiellement ensemble. Mais je me souviens encore du piteux état d'Hinata. Elle avait plongé dans un véritable délire, rigolant à tout va.

 _ **— C'est drôle ce que je te dis ?** lui demandais-je, légèrement irrité. **Tu t'es pourtant évanouie il y a quelques instants.**_

 ** _— J'ai plus rien à te cacher de toutes façons. Tu connais mon plus grand secret._**

 _Sa remarque m'avait surpris. Et je me surpris à trouver cela amusant. Je lui répondis alors sur un ton attendri._

 ** _— C'est vrai. Et toi le mien._**

 _Et durant toute l'après-midi qui suivit, elle me raconta sans le moindre complexe chacun des moments les plus embarrassants qu'elle avait pu vivre. Elle me paraissait presque être en transe, elle faisait ses aveux avec une telle joie que j'eu du mal à la comprendre._

 **— Elle devait se sentir libérée de sa timidité,** me dit Sakura.

Elle a raison, c'était exactement ça. Notre conversation était étrange. Seule de la tristesse figurait dans les yeux de Sakura, la colère avait été enfouie derrière. C'est atroce, je préfèrerai qu'elle m'insulte comme elle sait si bien le faire avec Naruto. Mais non, elle m'écoute, souffrant en silence, et m'encourageant à continuer. Je lui dis que j'avais fini par ramener Hinata chez elle, elle s'était endormie à cause de sa grippe. Puis je lui explique que je m'étais d'une façon ou d'une autre senti coupable de son état, et que j'avais décidé de lui rendre visite, le lendemain. Je l'avais trouvée souriante dans ses couvertures. Ne me comportant que rarement ainsi, je ne savais pas vraiment pas où commencer et ce fut elle qui me remercia alors que j'étais venu m'excuser. Je lui avais alors rappelé la dernière soirée et son délire qui lui avait permis de bien s'exprimer. Je n'arrivai pas à contenir la légère moquerie à ce propos, qui s'agrandit quand elle décida de l'ignorer. Mais je n'étais pas venu pour être cruel, et j'explique alors à Sakura comment Hinata était devenue, en quelque sorte, ma confidente.

 **— C'est assez déroutant en fait, mais je crois que très rapidement, on est devenu...**

 **— Complices ?** complète amèrement Sakura.

 **— Oui, c'est ça. J'en suis même venu à lui demander des conseils pour...**

Je m'arrête là. Je ne pense pas que Sakura veuille l'entendre, c'est assez barbare . Je me rends compte que notre histoire, avec Hinata, pouvait nous sembler pure, mais elle était alors pleine de vices pour ceux qui nous entouraient.

 **— Non, Sasuke, dis-le moi, je vais imaginé des choses peut-être pire sinon.**

Je la regarde alors pour voir dans ses yeux qu'elle y tient. Je lui avoue alors qu'Hinata m'avait conseillé sur le plan relationnel.

 **— Je lui ai demandé qu'elle me donne des conseils pour que je puisse te demander de sortir avec moi.**

Je relève les yeux de mes mains pour observer sa réaction. Elle n'en montre aucune. Mais elle a alors un sourire triste et elle s'avance alors dans son salon pour aller s'asseoir sur son canapé.

 **— Ce que tu viens de dire me touche d'un certain côté, Sasuke. Je comprends qu'Hinata était vraiment une amie, une confidente, mais rien de plus.** Elle m'invite à la rejoindre avant d'ajouter tristement. **Au début.**

Son regard se perd dans la contemplation des lampadaires qu'elle voit depuis sa fenêtre. Ce qu'elle dit est totalement vraie. Je nouais une amitié, et cela m'avait, sans que j'en ai réellement conscience, revigorée. Mais je persiste à croire que la base contenait déjà plusieurs points malsains.

Sakura semble alors se souvenir de quelque chose, elle fronce les sourcils et me demande :

 **— Sasuke, le soir où l'on s'est mis ensemble, Hinata était là.**

 **— Oui, c'est vrai.**

 **— Elle n'était pas venu pour Naruto, mais pour toi.**

 **— Et toi aussi, Sakura** , j'ajoute bêtement.

Elle soupire pour éviter de sortir une grossièreté. Je lui explique que je l'avais invité à passer pour lui dire si ma relation était enfin officielle, donc oui, ça concernait aussi Sakura. Mais cette dernière ne le voit pas de cet oeil actuellement. Elle ne s'explique cependant pas, voulant connaître la suite, et voir, je cite : « depuis quand elle est spoliée ».

Je poursuis donc, sans relever sa dernière remarque pour lui dire que je ne suis pas sa propriété. Ce soir là, j'étais très heureux. J'avais l'impression d'avancer, de ne plus être obligée de rester l'éternel assassin de son frère, d'innocents, ce traître que Konoha répudiait. Ma bonne humeur était bien sûr due à ma relation avec Sakura. Je ne l'exprimai pas ainsi à Hinata, mais elle le comprit certainement puisqu'elle afficha un sourire dans lequel j'aurai pu reconnaître ma joie.

Mais j'étais aussi heureux de pouvoir partager un moment avec une personne que j'appréciais, une personne nouvelle avec qui la conversation ne m'exaspérais pas comme celle que je pouvais tenir avec Naruto, non, une conversation simple et sans fioriture, durant laquelle je pouvais donner ma vision du monde sans la moindre censure. Pas que je me censurais, loin de là, mais la conversation qui suivit était un véritable échange, elle écoutait sans jugement et sans avis tranché. Ses remarques indulgentes me faisaient parfois soupirer, parfois sourire. Je voyais qu'elle aussi appréciait ces moments.

 **— Mais, ce même soir, j'ai cru voir quelque chose, dans ses yeux.**

Je repensai à ses prunelles qui me fixaient, et de son visage qui avait soudainement rougi.

 **— J'ai voulu comprendre ce qui la faisait ainsi rougir, mais je n'ai pas compris. Et j'ai décidé de ne pas y prêter attention.**

Sakura souffle du nez. La colère revient en même temps qu'elle dit :

 **— Alors dès ce jour-là, Hinata était sous ton charme. Je voudrai la...**

Mais elle arrête sa phrase et je poursuis, sans faire de remarque sur ce qu'elle a presque dit. Je sais qu'à l'époque, j'avais complètement été aveugle. Je l'avais même taquiné à propos de Naruto et voyant que cela marchait, j'avais continué, m'amusant de son embarras qu'il était facile à déclencher, il suffisait de se rapprocher d'elle. Mais, oui, à cette époque, je pensais juste qu'elle était gênée d'une quelconque proximité, pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

 **— J'avais donc raison de me méfier le lendemain !** intervient Sakura. **Tu te souviens, au restaurant, j'avais bien vu qu'elle te faisait du charme à table ! Elle rigolait pour attirer ton attention !**

Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Hinata avait été prise d'un fou rire alors que Sakura racontait un de nos souvenirs de team. Mais mes coéquipiers ne pouvaient pas comprendre la raison de cette hilarité puisque seule Hinata était au courant de la mésaventure avec les chiens qui m'était arrivée.

 **— Si seulement tu m'avais écoutée à ce moment-là, Sasuke, on n'en serait pas là...**

Elle se prend la tête entre les mains, je soupçonne que les larmes reviennent. Je me penche vers elle afin de mettre ma main dans son dos.

 **— Je suis désolée, Sakura. Je ne...**

 **— Oui, oui, tu ne savais pas,** me coupe-t-elle en essuyant une unique larme. **Mais je m'en fiche, j'avais déjà raison, et tu ne m'as pas écoutée.**

Peut-être que Sakura avait raison ? Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ? On ne retourne pas dans le temps, il fuit, sans retour. La seule certitude que je peux avoir c'est qu'Hinata était une amie précieuse. Mais je me rappelle de la longue conversation qu'on avait eu avec Sakura, après ce repas au restaurant...

 _ **— Non mais tu te rends compte !**_

 _ **— Mais de quoi enfin ?!** demandai-je, exaspéré._

 _ **— Ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien vu, Sasuke ?**_

 _ **— Mais puisque je te demande de m'expliquer.**_

 _ **— Je rêve... Dès le début, elle t'a dragué, devant moi, devant Naruto !**_

 _ **— Qui ça ?** questionnai-je, interloqué._

 _ **— Mais Hinata !** Sakura tournait en rond dans le salon, telle une furie. **Au début, j'ai cru à une hallucination. Non, Sakura, ce n'est pas possible, Hinata ne ferait pas des yeux aussi doux à Sasuke, elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres, c'est ce que je me disais.**_

 _Des yeux doux ? J'avais du mal à comprendre de quel moment Sakura parlait. Mais elle continuait sur sa lancée sans me laisser la moindre possibilité de l'arrêter dans sa rage de jalousie._

 _ **— Et puis, v'là qu'elle se met à pouffer bêtement, sans aucune raison, pour que tu la regardes !**_

 _ **— Mais, Sakura, calme-toi, ce n'est absolument pas ça. Elle s'est juste rappelée que...**_

 _J'étais bloqué, je ne pouvais pas lui dire aussi aisément que j'avais presque failli à la mission à cause de ma peur des chiens. Je trouverai bien un autre moyen de disculper Hinata._

 _ **— Elle s'est juste rappelée que quoi ? De toutes ses filles qui a longueur de journée te tournent autour en gloussant ! Il a fallu qu'elle les rejoigne, tout en étant avec Naruto ?!**_

 _Elle poussa un cri de rage et cassa un de mes vases d'un violent coup de poing. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire devant une telle rage. J'essayai de l'appeler, à plusieurs reprise, mais elle continuait, encore, et encore..._

 _ **— Nan mais tu te rends compte ? Hi-na-ta ! La douce Hinata, la belle Hinata, la timide Hinata, tu parles oui, Naruto ne lui suffit pas, il faut qu'elle ait maintenant le beau brun ! La pétasse, oui !**_

 _ **— Sakura !**_

 _Je ne supportai pas qu'elle l'insulte ainsi. Je ne voyais déjà pas pourquoi elle était aussi jalouse, Hinata n'avait absolument rien fait._

 _ **— Quoi ? Tu vas la défendre ?**_

 _ **— Oui, elle n'a rien fait pour mérité de telles insultes et ta jalousie.**_

 _Je m'avançai vers la rose, sanguine, et j'apposai ma main sur son épaule, en la regardant dans les yeux, pour la calmer, et la rassurer._

 _ **— Hinata est juste une amie, Sakura, juste une amie.**_

 _ **— Une amie...** elle ne me croyait pas._

 _ **— Oui, elle aime Naruto depuis toujours, et elle est aujourd'hui avec lui, ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un** ?_

 _Elle fronça les sourcils un instant et ses traits se détendirent finalement pour laisser place à une moue ensoleillée._

 _ **— Oh, Sasuke, je ne te savais pas aussi romantique.**_

Sakura avait certainement raison ce jour-là, mais je n'avais rien vu. Mais, elle m'a mis un petit doute, et je me suis promis de vérifier cela par moi-même. J'en ai eus l'occasion lors d'une mission que j'ai dû faire avec la brune quelque jour après le décès de mon vase.

Le soir de cette mission, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour mettre Hinata à l'épreuve. Je conçois que ce n'était pas très sympathique, mais c'était nécessaire, pour ma santé mentale. Je considérai alors Hinata comme une amie, une femme unique, et si j'apprenais qu'elle ne me voyait pas ainsi, mais plus, je ne lui aurais pas pardonné.

Ce soir alors, sous notre tente, j'avais entrepris de la déstabiliser, ce qui s'avéra être d'une facilité déconcertante.

 _ **— Tu penses que Sakura serait jalouse ?** je lui demandai, en essayant de donner une certaine naïveté à ma question._

 ** _— Jalouse ?_**

 ** _— Tu connais mieux qu'elle mes hontes. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle peut en être jalouse ?_**

 _Elle gagna un bon point. Elle n'était ni stressée, ni angoissée, elle avait juste un sourire d'amusement face à ma question._

 _ **— Je crois, oui,** me répondit-elle finalement. **Si c'était le cas contraire, que Sakura saurait plus de chose sur Naruto que moi, je le serai.**_

 ** _— Raison de plus pour que nos discussions restent entre nous._**

 ** _— Oui._**

 _Je décidais alors de passer à l'étape suivante du test. Je pris un sourire carnassier, et lui demandai, taquin, si Naruto serait jaloux que je dorme avec elle. Elle gagna un autre point, elle répondit que oui, sans la moindre ambiguïté, juste un simple constat. La dernière étape allait donc bientôt être lancée. Je continuai sur ma lancée et me rapprochai un peu d'elle. Je savais qu'elle était gênée par la proximité des personnes, et que ce n'était pas très juste de ma part, mais je devais jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout._

 _Je lui demandai la cause de la potentielle jalousie de Naruto, et elle me répondit en me regardant droit dans les yeux que j'avais beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine, ce qui n'était éminemment pas faux. Je fis passer alors la dernière épreuve à la pauvre Hinata._

 ** _— Et tu fais partie de ces femmes ?_**

 ** _— J'aime Naruto._**

 _Sa phrase était sortie rapidement, mettant fin à l'épreuve avec succès. Je rigolai finalement de son honnêteté déconcertante, et de son manque d'animosité à mon égard, elle aurait très bien pu s'énerver, mais il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas ainsi. Elle me surprit alors pas une question. Est-ce que j'aimais Sakura ? J'étais étonnée par une telle vivacité, j'avais sous-estimé sa répartie._

 ** _— Admirable, le changement de sujet._**

 _Elle était parfaitement consciente que je n'aimais pas parlé de sentiments, et encore moins des miens. Elle s'en était servie comme d'un kunai aiguisé pour se défendre. Je ne lui répondis pas, la regardant simplement, pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne serais pas vaincu sur ce domaine. Elle sembla abandonner, et me demanda à nouveau quelque chose qui m'étonna :_

 ** _— Sakura, elle était énervée l'autre soir ?_**

 _Alors comme ça, elle avait senti l'animosité de ma Sakura à son propos. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle se sentait coupable d'un comportement inapproprié ? Je lui répondis la vérité, en essayant d'y accorder le moins d'importance possible pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas que je l'avais testé auparavant à ce propos. Je complétais un peu, en transformant un peu ce que Sakura avait pu dire d'elle._

 _ **— Elle a trouvé que tu a été "irrespectueuse". C'était assez surprenant à entendre d'ailleurs** , j'inspirai un coup pour lui en dire suffisamment, qu'elle comprenne finalement que je l'avais soumise à un test. **Tu m'aurais dragué ouvertement.**_

 _À partir de cette unique phrase, elle se décomposa sous mes yeux. Sa teinte se fit plus pâle que d'ordinaire et elle se mit à bafouiller plusieurs fois, incompréhensible. Que devais-je en conclure ? Quelle était la raison d'une gêne aussi grande ? Sakura avait-elle découvert une vérité qu'Hinata voulait me cacher. Je n'espérai pas, et je lui dévoilai plus ou moins le fait que mes questions n'étaient pas sans buts, plus tôt. Cela sembla la calmer un peu, suffisamment pour qu'elle me dise encore qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto. Non pas que je remettais ses dires en question, mais j'en avais assez d'entendre le nom de Naruto dans sa bouche dès qu'elle essayait de se justifier, elle avait juste besoin de me dire que ce n'était que des bêtises, de sourire, et ça m'aurait suffit. Je ne lui en touchai cependant pas un mot et soupirai simplement._

 _Je lisais dans ses yeux une certaine culpabilité, sans que je parvienne à en trouver la cause. Elle m'empêcha de poursuivre ma recherche en fermant les yeux. Frustré de ne rien savoir, je laissais finalement échappé une dernière phrase._

 ** _— J'arrive pas à déterminer si tu rougies parce tu es juste gênée qu'on t'attribue un rôle qui sort des convenances..._**

 _C'était totalement son genre, et cela m'amusa suffisamment pour que son absence de réponse ne soit pas trop frustrante. J'allais tout de même jusqu'au bout de ma pensée._

 ** ** _— ... ou parce que j'avais raison._****

* * *

 _NDA - Je suis toute excitée après avoir à nouveau posté ici *^*_  
 _Mais bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que certaines seront heureuses de voir que ce chapitre était du point de vue de Sasuke, mais est-ce que ça vous a apporté des réponses ? Que pensez-vous de lui maintenant que vous avez eu un aperçu de ses pensées ? Enfin, que pensez-vous de Sakura ? De ses soupçons, de sa vision d'Hinata ? Comment va se terminer cette soirée, selon vous ? (les réponses sont dans le chapitre 8, ne vous inquiétez pas, et la réponse à la demande de mariage de Naruto est dans le 9, sûre et certaine !)_

 _J'ai adoré écrire le passage où Sakura s'énerve, et casse un vase, je me suis dit qu'avec son caractère, elle était parfaite dans ce type de scène volcanique ^^  
_

 _Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre-retour vous aura plu, dîtes-moi tout, je suis plus que jamais à l'écoute ^^  
_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans exactement un mois, je ne peux pas encore faire mieux ^^"_

 _Gros bisous !_


	8. Une douloureuse liberté

_Coucou ! Voici enfin la suite ! Au programme : point de vue de Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, souvenirs, et encore Sakura. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

* * *

 _ **Home-kitty :** Olà ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir aussi enthousiaste de lire cette suite ! Bon, ce chapitre est encore du point de vue de Sasuke, et je pense qu'il va te plaire ^^. Ah, merci, je suis plutôt fière de cette scène ^/^. Ah bon, je ne pensais absolument pas à vouloir faire surgir ce sentiment quand j'ai parlé de Sasuke qui attendait la réponse d'Hinata, mais bon, c'est plutôt pas mal en fait ^^ Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !_

 _ **Menthe :** Ah désolée, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire intervenir Sasuke sans trop faire avancer l'histoire puisque j'ai vraiment l'intention de le faire du point de vue d'Hinata. Et puis, même si ce chapitre est encore du pov de Sasu, je pense que c'était vraiment nécessaire. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses à la fin, stp ? En tout cas, merci de ta review ^^_

 _ **Hinatou :** Et oui, c'était un petit test, pas bien méchant (enfin...) mais Hinata est déjà importante pour lui quand même, au moins en tant qu'amie. Après, Sasuke venait quand même de se mettre avec Sakura, ça aurait vraiment été un salop sinon, non ? Répugnant, à mince, je ne voulais pas faire en sorte que Sakura soit vu ainsi, je voulais juste la montrer jalouse après être enfin avec Sasuke, après toutes ces années... Mais bon, c'est comme ça ^^ Oui, oui, tu peux dire que Sasuke est un peu concon, je suis d'accord ^^ Allez, j'espère que la suite te plaira, merci encore !_

 _ **Cicidy :** aaaah, merci ! J'avais quand même peur en le postant ^^" mais j'ai bien fait après tout ! Ah ah ! Tu verras pour Hinata, ce sera dans deux semaines, dsl par contre ^^" Et bien, ce chapitre conclut l'entrevue entre Sasu et Saku, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ? En tout cas, contente de te retrouver ici !_

 _ **thewayilovedyou** :ah, merci beaucoup ! Tu as eu la chance de pouvoir lire sans les pauses interminables de l'auteur, et j'espère que ça va pouvoir continuer ainsi encore longtemps. Je sais, je sais, un mois c'est long, mais ça m'a permis de prendre de l'avance, et dès maintenant, c'est un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ! Tu auras toutes tes réponses dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Là, on termine entre Sasu et Saku ^^_

 _ **francy :** Oooh, merci ! Je suis tellement contente de voir que tu as continué ta lecture jusqu'ici ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la réponse de Hinata arrive dans le chapitre 9, c'est certain ! Ok, mais justement, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu vas voir un peu comment les sentiments de Sasuke se sont développés pour Hinata. XD, oui, une Sakura en colère est plutôt dangereuse et coûte cher ^^ Pour Hinata, c'est encore dans le prochain chapitre, ah, à force de dire ça, j'ai l'impression que le 8 est inutile... j'espère pas, et j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même un peu ^^_

 _ **Sakka-Sensei :** AAaah , merci beaucoup ! oooh, merci encore, je dois dire que c'était un peu mon rêve posé à l'écrit, cette scène de baisers Allez, j'espère que ça va encore te plaire autant !_

 _ **miss authentique :** Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je suis bien contente de l'apprendre ^^ En plus, c'est ici que je prends le plus de plaisir à l'écrire ^^ Oh, c'était violent et dur pour Sakura ^^" Même pour Hinata XD ah ah, tu me fais bien rire, mais tu auras des réponses surtout dans le chapitre 9_

* * *

 **II**  
 **DOUTES**

•

 **8\. UNE DOULOUREUSE LIBERTÉ**

• •

 **— Sasuke, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais j'aimerais que tu poursuives** , m'interrompt Sakura.

Je sors de mes pensées pour revenir à la réalité. Sakura est à nouveau droite et me fixe de ses émeraudes. Je vais à l'essentiel, lui passant les taquineries que j'avais fait à Hinata et qu'elle avait mal pris. Je me souviens qu'elle avait été particulièrement froide avec moi, mais le soir, alors, que je n'y pensais plus, après une pluie torrentielle, j'avais retrouvé l'Hinata embarrassée, et à nouveau je m'étais amusé à ses dépends.

On toque la porte. Sakura se lève très rapidement et me dit de l'attendre, ce que je fais, laissant mes pensées me porter jusqu'à cette question que j'avais posé à Hinata le dernier soir de la mission.

 _ **— Comment Naruto est tombé amoureux de toi ?**_  
 _ **— Il... je n'en sais rien.**_

 _Sur cette réponse, que je sentais être plus que sincère, elle me tourna le dos. Pourquoi est-ce je lui avais posé cette question ? Je ne la fréquentais que depuis peu mais elle m'intriguait. Elle n'avais pas un mode de raisonnement auquel j'étais accoutumé, et je n'avais toujours pas compris comment Naruto avait pu passer de Sakura à Hinata. Elles avaient beaucoup de points de divergence. Elles étaient toutes deux généreuses, mais l'une était facilement représentable par un volcan, quand à Hinata je ne savais pas encore. Elle était douce, oui, mais ce n'était que voir la surface, et je voulais voir le récif qui se trouvait sous cet océan calme. Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient sur le sol, plein de grâce. Je tendis la main pour les placer sur ses épaules._

 _ **— Fais attention avec tes cheveux, je vais dormir dessus.**_

 _Et sur ces derniers mots, je me plaçais sur le dos et cherchai le sommeil, que je trouvai bien rapidement._

Je me décide de me lever et d'aller voir qui est là pour pouvoir retenir Sakura aussi longtemps. À peine je vois du coin de l'oeil la personne que je préfère reculer et revenir dans le salon. Il s'agit d'une de ses voisines qui me hait, mais qui adore Sakura. La vieille femme semble avoir besoin de parler un peu, et Sakura, la sachant seule, ne lui refuse rien, même dans ce type de moment. Je lui en veux d'habitude, mais cette fois non, ça me fait une pause et j'en ai bien besoin. Je laisse ainsi ma tête reposée sur le dossier du canapé et ferme les yeux.

Je réfléchis à ce que je vais dire une fois que Sakura sera revenue. Elle va certainement me demander quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de voir Hinata comme une amie. Que vais-je lui répondre alors ? Je doute moi-même entre plusieurs instants, mais je pense que dès ce moment je ressentais quelque chose de nouveau.

 _Je m'étais réveillé assez tôt, sur mes gardes. Je n'avais pas encore l'habitude de pouvoir dormir ainsi à l'extérieur, sans être menacé au moins une fois dans la nuit. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun danger qui entourait notre tente, mais j'étais déjà réveillé et ne pouvait pas me rendormir. Je restai alors quelques instants sur le dos, à rêvasser, à penser aux problèmes que pouvaient amener la paix sur un territoire qui a toujours été en guerre._

 _Hinata bougea, je pensai qu'elle se réveillait mais non, elle avait juste basculé sur le dos. Ses longs cheveux s'étalaient à nouveau sur le sol et quelques une de ses mèches s'illuminèrent d'un bleu tendre et profond lorsqu'un rayon de soleil s'infiltra dans la tente. Je me redressai pour les voir de plus près. Ils n'étaient pas les plus rares, Sakura et son rose avaient plus de mérite, mais ceux d'Hinata dégageaient ce matin quelque chose qui m'obligea de venir les admirer de plus près. Me faisaient-ils penser à une douce nuit ? C'était possible, mais ils étaient toutefois lumineux, ce qui faisait que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le mot juste pour les définir. Leur contact soyeux m'invitait à les toucher à nouveau. J'en pris une mèche que je soulevai sans tirer dessus, le maintint fermement entre mes doigts et put ainsi de l'autre main jouer aisément avec le bout de la mèche sans risquer d'éveiller la propriétaire. Je déposai la mèche sur le sol après l'avoir deux ou trois fois parcouru de toute sa longueur._

 _Je m'éloignai un peu pour m'allonger, tout en gardant Hinata dans mon champ de vision. Je la voyais ainsi de profil, et à nouveau, cette impression me vint : elle semblait parfaite à dormir ainsi. C'était une magnifique jeune femme, sans aucun défaut de peau. Elle était laiteuse, ses traits étaient fins, sans aucune rugosité, elle était toute en courbes et déliées. Et son caractère réservée, son empathie, sa rigueur faisait d'elle la femme parfaite à marier. Je détestais pourtant cette perfection, j'y voyais tous les désirs des grandes familles en elle, toutes leurs traditions archaïques et sottes, meurtrissantes pour ceux qui ne remplissaient pas les critères. Je haïssais cette part d'elle, en accord avec les volontés de ces vieux immortels, mais pourtant, je l'avais déjà laissée se faire une place en moi, en mon coeur. Je devais déjà sentir toutes ses failles, mais je n'en avais peut-être pas encore conscience. Je me rapprochai d'elle, comme pour les trouver dans son profil impeccable. Elle se tourna alors à nouveau, me faisant à présent face. Je pus ainsi détailler chaque parcelle de son visage, et je n'y vis aucun malencontreux détail._

 _Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux, me laissant y voir un nouveau trait de perfection, ce nacre qui n'était présent que dans ces perles que créaient quelques rares coquillages. Hinata était-elle consciente qu'elle créait la jalousie de nombreuses femmes ? Je ne pensai pas, et elle était là, venant de se réveiller, à me fixer en retenant sa respiration. Un fin sourire prit forme sur mon visage et je lui dis qu'elle avait bonne mine le matin. Je pensais que j'allais encore provoqué une autre effusion d'embarras chez elle, qu'elle s'agiterait et me donnerait peut-être un coup de tête comme l'autre fois, mais elle ferma les yeux, si fortement que j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. J'avais l'impression qu'elle retenait des larmes. Avait-elle peur de moi ?_

 _ **— Est-ce que tu pourrais te décaler, s'il te plaît ?** me demanda-t-elle, embêtée._

 _Je m'exécutai sans demander mon reste, et la regardai avec un léger amusement. J'espérai que je ne me faisais pas d'illusion en pensant que je m'étais trompée, que je ne l'effrayai pas. Elle était juste embarrassée et tant qu'elle se montrait ainsi, je pourrais m'amuser, et un beau jour, elle sera tellement habituée qu'elle saura quoi dire et que faire pour y mettre fin, sans aucune gêne. Elle fit d'ailleurs une tentative._

 _ **— Sasuke, dépêche-toi, on n'a pas tout notre temps.**_

 _Mais sa voix était légèrement tremblotante, ce qui brisa toute l'autorité qu'elle avait voulu y mettre. Je ne pus retenir un rire, même si je décidai d'arrêter un peu et de me préparer. Toutefois, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle était capable d'un tel mutisme et d'une telle abstraction. Finalement, je ne m'étais peut-être pas trompé sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à fermer les yeux._

 _Il semblait qu'elle avait décidé de m'ignorer superbement. J'essayai plusieurs fois d'attirer son attention, mais elle tenait ses distances, me fuyait presque. Au bout d'un moment, je ne supportais plus d'être considéré comme un fantôme, je ressentais même ce sentiment de crainte qu'elle avait à mon égard. Elle ne pouvait avoir peur de moi, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ses yeux ne devaient pas m'appréhender, c'était atroce. Où était passé leur générosité, leur empathie et leur confiance ? Pourquoi n'y avais-je plus droit ? Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage, si bien que je lui fis part d'une partie de mes pensées._

 ** _— Tu es trop sur la défensive.  
_** _ **— Je suis en mission,** me répondit-elle fermement._

 _Je le savais bien, ce n'était qu'une excuse. Devais-je être plus précis pour qu'elle ne puisse trouver aucun échappatoire ?_

 ** _— Avec moi._**

 _Elle me regardait à présent. Elle n'allait pas s'échapper. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, pas après m'avoir une fois accordé sa confiance pour la retirer du jour au lendemain._

 ** _— T'es sur la défensive, avec moi._**  
 ** _— Non, Sasuke, je…_**  
 ** _— Je pensais que tu serais plus confiante._**

 _Je ne voulais pas la laisser s'expliquer. Je ne voulais pas entendre que j'étais aller trop loin hier, que je n'aurais pas dû la tester, qu'elle n'avais plus confiance en moi, qu'elle commençait même à me craindre. Je préférai reprendre le chemin du retour, et essayer, à mon tour, de l'ignorer._

 _Sa voix surgit alors du silence, lumineuse._

 ** _— Sasuke, j'ai confiance en toi._**

 _Je n'esquivai aucun mouvement qui aurait pu trahir le soulagement que je ressentis à ce moment. Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais elle me faisait un véritable présent avec cette phrase aux allures de déclaration._

Je pense que c'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait une importance particulière pour moi. Perdre sa confiance aurait été atroce, je l'avais vécu partiellement et je ne voulais plus jamais le revivre à nouveau. Je voulais sa confiance, continuer à développer notre complicité, continuer d'être ce tortionnaire qui l'embarrasse jusqu'au jour où cela n'aura plus aucun effet.

Je me lève pour aller me servir un peu d'eau. J'entend également la porte se fermer, Sakura a réussi à faire partir cette vieille. Je reviens donc dans le salon en même temps qu'elle. Je remarque alors plus que jamais le malaise entre nous, Sakura n'ose plus me regarder et s'assit simplement, en ramenant les jambes contre elle. C'est moi qui l'ai ainsi affaiblie, je suis vraiment un…

 **— Sasuke ?**

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas et sa voix semble prête à défaillir à tout moment. Je viens alors m'installer sur le canapé, respectant une certaine distance entre elle et moi.

 **— La deuxième fois au restaurant, tu avais aussi remarqué qu'Hinata n'avait pas un comportement normal ? Elle était dans ses pensées, elle rougissait, elle…**  
 **— Oui, je me souviens. Je me posai aussi des questions.**  
 **— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu lui parles à table ?**

Ce jour-là, un étrange malaise a régné à cause du comportement d'Hinata. Sakura l'a suspectée de vouloir me charmer à nouveau, je ne l'ai pas cru et j'ai plutôt voulu chercher à connaître les raisons de son égarement. Puis une fois à table, Sakura avait habillement mené la conversation de façon à mettre de côté Hinata.

 **— C'était vraiment grossier d'exclure une personne ainsi.**

Sakura soupire avant de m'avouer :

 **— Ce jour-là, quand on a parlé de livre, j'ai senti qu'il y avait un truc entre vous deux, quelque chose qui me dépassait, qui semblait vous appartenir, juste à toi et Hinata. C'était exclusif, et Sasuke, j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur…**  
 **— Sakura, je ne le voyais pas ainsi.**  
 **— Je sais, et je savais que tu tombais… dans ce piège sans t'en apercevoir. Mais moi, j'ai tout vu venir. Tu pensais avoir trouvé une amie, mais j'ai su avant toi qu'elle allait très rapidement être plus pour toi.**

Les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. C'est douloureux pour elle, et voir que j'ai encore fait souffert un de mes proches me déchire. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras, mais je sais que c'est la pire chose à faire. Je me trouve immensément bête, inutile et seulement nuisible. Mais Sakura pose sa main sur mon avant-bras, le serrant entre ses doigts, comme si j'allais m'enfuir.

 **— Tu m'as dit que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Que tu m'aimais, Sasuke, qu'Hinata était juste une précieuse amie. Le croyais-tu vraiment ?**  
 **— Oui, je ne t'ai pas menti.**

Et je dis la vérité. J'avais même tenter de percer le secret de ce drôle de comportement, sans succès, mais sans penser que Sakura avait raison.

 **— Alors, quand as-tu commencé à me mentir, Sasuke ?**

Nous y arrivons enfin. Je ferme les yeux, me remémorant les quelques souvenirs. Et l'un d'eux me parut être inévitablement le bon. C'était ce jour-là que je pris conscience qu'Hinata prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon coeur.

Je l'avais trouvée au hasard, perdue dans la contemplation des portraits des Hokage, triste. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je l'emmenai sur le lieu de ma tentative de suicide. Avec elle, ou pour elle, je l'avais transformée en attraction et on avait laissé nos corps chuter à travers les branches de cet arbre unique, incarnation de la tendresse.

Elle m'avait fait une confiance aveugle, elle avait ris à gorge déployée, elle se fichait enfin de l'allure qu'elle pouvait donner.

 **— J'ai pris conscience que je la voyais différemment à la fin du mois de mai.**  
 **— Le soir où tu es revenu les cheveux plein de feuilles ?**

Elle a dû voir ma surprise puisqu'elle sourit amèrement avant de reprendre.

 **— À partir de ce soir, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais bientôt plus rien faire. Et pourtant, ça ne faisait même pas un mois qu'on était ensemble, et je sentais tout de même que tu pouvais partir du jour au lendemain.**  
 **— Mais tu n'as rien dit ?**  
 **— Tu crois que c'est facile de reconnaître que l'on s'est fait prendre la place pour laquelle on s'est battu des années, en seulement un mois, par une fille qui est arrivée comme une fleur ?**

Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à cette question, je ne peux rien justifier. Je peux juste lui présenter mes plus sincères excuses de l'avoir fait souffrir tout au long de ce début de relation. Sakura me lâche enfin le bras et essuie les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues rougies.

 **— Je me souviens. Tu es revenu, des feuilles sur les vêtements, dans les t-shirt, un peu à l'ouest, mais avec une nouvelle lumière sur le visage. J'ai cru que tu… enfin, j'hésite encore aujourd'hui.**  
 **— Sur quoi, Sakura ?** je lui demande avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

Elle se mordille l'intérieur des joues, ne sachant pas si elle doit me poser ou non la question, se disant certainement qu'elle préférerait rester dans le doute plutôt que de connaître une réponse en particulier, mais elle n'abandonne pas.

 **— Pendant quatre jours, tu as été resplendissant, juste avant que la haine ne t'atteigne et ne te ronge encore à chaque fois que tu voyais Hinata.**

Oui, après ce soir-là, je l'ai vu tous les jours, j'allais la voir, parce que j'en avais juste envie, et elle a fait de même. Je devais la voir, je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi, qu'on parle bêtement, qu'on soit plus complices que jamais. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé, je lisais en elle, et elle voyait en moi, mais personne ne voyait entre nous, ne pouvait comprendre cette drôle d'attirance que j'éprouvais à son égard. Notre relation était unique, exclusive, mais elle était encore prisonnière des chaînes qu'on s'apposait nous-même.

 **— Je n'ai pas pu te voir tous les jours, tu n'étais pas là. Mais je te voyais, marcher dans la rue, à la recherche de quelqu'un, d'Hinata…**

Oui, je la recherchai, et elle faisait de même, mais quand on se trouvait, je me sentais encore prisonnier, et de nombreuses idées me traversèrent l'esprit, chassant Sakura, chassant Naruto. Il ne restait qu'elle, la perfection qui me dévoilait tous ses défauts, et moi. Elle me rendait aussi fou qu'un oiseau dans une cage ouverte, mais qui se résignait à ne pas en sortir pour une raison inconnue.

 **— Puis, le dernier jour, je t'ai trouvé chez toi. Je suis entrée et je t'ai vu, sombre, haineux, trahi.**

Lorsque j'avais enfin décidé de me libérer de mes chaînes, j'avais emporté Hinata avec moi. Elle m'avait suivi, était entrée dans notre bulle, m'avait enlacé, embrassé. Elle y croyait, mais elle a préféré retourner dans sa cage plutôt que d'affronter toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous. J'avais confiance, je la croyais courageuse, mais elle a tout brisé en quelques mots : « On vit dans la réalité…j'aime Naruto. »

 **— Oui, je n'allais pas très bien, j'avoue à Sakura.**  
 **— Sasuke, réponds-moi simplement,** Sakura inspire, elle allait enfin poser sa question. **As-tu couché avec elle ?**  
 **— Non.**

Sakura a tout de suite senti que j'ai dit la vérité. J'ai pu lire un petit soulagement sur son visage. Sa question m'a un peu surpris mais pas tant que ça, je sais que c'est le genre de soupçon qu'elle peut avoir. Mais elle n'a pas terminé.

 **— Qu'a-t-elle fait, alors ?**

Je sonde son regard pour voir si elle prête à m'écouter puis je lui raconte. Ma demande, notre baiser, et son rejet. Sakura s'éloigne un peu, sa respiration s'accélère et je sens qu'elle va exploser. Elle se contient depuis trop longtemps, alors ça ne tarde pas.

 **— Elle aime Naruto ?! Elle a osé te dire qu'elle aime Naruto !**

Elle se lève et se met à parcourir le salon de long en large. Je me lève mais elle m'ordonne de m'asseoir à nouveau. Je reste debout, ne sachant plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour essayer de la calmer.

 **— Elle est juste trop faible, trop lâche pour assumer quoique ce soit !**  
 **— Sakura…**  
 **— Toi-même tu l'as dit Sasuke, et c'est en partie pour ça que tu… que tu l'as ignorée tous ses mois en me faisant croire que…**

Un sanglot la saisit, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase, je veux m'avancer mais elle me tient à distance de sa main et pleure finalement sa dernière phrase.

 **— J'ai cru que tu t'étais aperçu que tu m'aimais, plus qu'elle, et que tu ne supportais plus qu'elle essaye de te séduire.**

Je ferme mes yeux, en sentant encore les flèches de culpabilité qu'elle m'envoie. Puis je l'entends s'approcher et rouvre les yeux pour la voir venir à moi, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues irritées, la respiration haletante. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me demande :

 **— Sasuke, m'as-tu aimé, après, pendant ces six mois ?**

Je lui réponds que oui, ne fuyant pas son regard.

 **— Pourquoi ?**  
 **— Sakura, tu es une femme superbe, optimiste et pleine d'énergie, mais je ne peux pas te donner toutes les raisons.**  
 **— Tu peux m'assurer que je n'étais pas un lot de consolation ?**

Je sais bien que je ne suis pas en mesure de me vexer, mais cette question m'irrite. Jamais je ne comporterai ainsi, je hais ceux qui n'affrontent pas la réalité et trouvent une substitution.

 **— Je te l'assure.**

Elle voit qu'elle m'a vexé, et cela lui tire un petit sourire à travers ses larmes qui s'arrêtent à nouveau.

 **— Et Hinata, tu l'aimes, elle ?**

Que lui répondre alors que j'avais encore beaucoup de rancune, de colère et de haine contre elle ?

 **— Oui, et plus que moi. Tu ne peux plus rien me cacher, Sasuke. J'en sais déjà trop.**

Elle ferme les yeux et je sens la peau de mes épaules se resserrer sous ses doigts. Elle calme sa respiration, le silence est revenu dans l'appartement. Elle murmure mon prénom et expire lentement. Puis ses mains montent jusque ma nuque alors qu'elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds. Je la vois venir.

 **— Sakura…**

Elle ne se fera que plus de mal, mais elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

 **— Non, Sasuke. Laisse-moi… juste une dernière fois.**

C'est une bien triste supplique que je dois bien lui accorder. Je ferme à mon tour mes yeux et elle vient déposer un doux baiser, à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il dure quelques secondes, puis elle me repousse légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, de sourire amèrement encore une fois et elle part dans sa chambre. Elle a éteint la lumière du salon, me laissant seul dans le noir. Je reste plusieurs minutes sans bouger, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé en une seule soirée. Je me décide finalement à partir et rentrer chez moi. À sa porte, juste avant de la refermer, je murmure un pardon. En quittant cet appartement, je sais que je confirme à Sakura notre rupture.

Oui, notre rupture, Sakura m'a offert son dernier baiser en guise d'adieu, et je ne suis pas allé la supplier de nous laisser du temps, ou toutes autres bêtises. Je sais bien que je serais capable de la faire souffrir encore plus, mieux valait que ma folie cesse de l'atteindre. C'est peut-être cruel de le penser, mais je sais qu'elle s'en remettra, elle est forte.

Je marche avec automatisme jusque chez moi et alors entré, je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé. Quelle heure est-il ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à parler avec Sakura.

Que va-t-elle faire maintenant ? Que vais-je faire ? Je sais juste que je porte un fardeau de moins et j'espère qu'elle m'a réellement cru quand je lui ai dit que ces six mois n'avaient pas été là juste en guise de compensation. J'aimais réellement Sakura, même durant les six derniers mois. Hinata était apparu, m'avait brûlé et s'était réduite en une cendre répugnante. Mais c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne chez moi, il y a deux soirs, avec sa mine sans vice, comme au début, voulant simplement mon amitié. Elle m'a emmené voir cette mystérieuse grotte, et j'avais à nouveau devant moi la fille souriante, faussement parfaite, généreuse, que j'adorais. Je pensais qu'elle avait disparu, mais non, elle est toujours présente, plus admirable que jamais. Je l'ai détesté, mais pas seulement, je voulais la voir partir, mais aussi restée, et j'ai commencé à m'en vouloir. Je pensais enfin être stable avec Sakura, mais ce n'était plus possible.

J'ai alors commencé à réfléchir sur la façon dont je pourrai lui annoncer ma volonté de la laisser, mais seulement deux jours se sont déroulés depuis, Naruto a demandé Hinata en mariage, et voilà où j'en suis maintenant.

Je soupire profondément, la haine est plus facile, dès que d'autres sentiments viennent se mêler, une guerre semble s'enclencher dans les esprits, et c'est ce qui se passe depuis dans le mien. Mais bon, malgré tout le mal que Sakura doit ressentir, je sais que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai fait pour elle. Elle va peut-être me détester, mais ça lui fera du bien, elle pourra ouvrir les yeux sur ceux qui l'entourent. Oui, essayer de m'oublier sera la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse faire.

De mon côté, je me sens libéré, mais pas pour autant bien. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un tortionnaire, tout en étant un torturé aussi. Elle va se marier…

Je sors et vais sur mon terrain d'entraînement. Je dois laisser ma haine sortir dès maintenant, où ma mission du lendemain risque d'être un massacre.

* * *

 _NDA - Alors voilà la suite, et dès à présent, c'est un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines, avec entre deux un chapitre de Cocktail Aphrodisiaque. N'est-ce pas une belle chose, non ?_

 _Enfin bref, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre, de Sasuke, de Sakura, de leur rupture ? Est-ce une bonne décision, cela va-t-il aider la relation d'Hinata et de Sasuke ? À ce propos, c'est le dernier chapitre où vous pouvez faire des pronostic sur la décision d'Hinata et la potentielle réaction de Sasuke, car tous cela arrive dans le chapitre 9 !_

 _Bon, je n'ai plus grand chose à dire_

 _À bientôt tout le monde, bises !_


	9. Prémices d'un adieu

_Coucou ! Après le bide du chapitre 10 de Cocktail Aphrodisiaque (du moins, au moment où je poste celui-ci), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira suffisamment pour que je puisse lire quelques uns de vos avis ^^_

* * *

 ** _Sakka-Sensei :_** _Hey ! Ah, je suis contente ^^ Je ne sais pas si Sakura est ainsi dans le manga à présent (je ne suis pas les gaiden), mais je l'imagine bien ainsi ^^, possessive mais avouant sa "défaite". Et bien, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre pour Hinata et la demande en mariage ! Merci !_

 ** _Hime-23 :_** _Oye ! C'est vrai ? Je suis toute heureuse de savoir que ça te fait cet effet-là ^^ Pour Hinata, tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre, bien sûr, il y aura de nouvelles questions soulevées, mais tu seras fixée au moins sur le mariage. Merci encore de ta review, gros bisous !_

 ** _Lafertyblu :_** _Salut ! Oh, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de savoir que tu les suis toutes ! Ah tu penses, hypocrite ? Quand à Hinata ou Sasuke, qui a séduit l'autre, j'ai envie de dire que les deux se sont mutuellement plus et séduits ^^ mais peut-être que tu as l'impression que c'est plutôt Sasuke car on tu as pu lire tous le début depuis le point de vue d'Hinata ? En tout cas, la réponse à la demande se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Merci !_

 ** _bjasmine636 :_** _Yosh ! Pa ni pwoblem ! Je suis juste contente de voir ta review ici ^^ C'est vrai ? Mais c'est superbe ! Ça veut dire que tu as été touché par la douleur de Sakura ^^ Comme quoi, tout dépend du point de vue avec lequel on aborde les choses. Mais bon, après, je ne voulais pas particulièrement qu'Hinata passe pour une "garce", mais juste montrer qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à être tourmentée et que même en restant innocente, elle était la source de la douleur d'autres personnes ^^ Oui, je voulais montrer à tout prix comment les sentiments avaient éclos chez Sasuke, et ce d'une autre manière que chez Hinata ^^ Je suis contente que ça ait permis d'apporter un peu de nuances.`  
Merci ! Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir écrit cette phrase à vrai dire ^^"  
Et oui... elle a été plutôt lâche, je voulais un peu insister dessus, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle le sera définitivement ! Sinon, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^  
Merci encore !_

 ** _Boomerang :_** _Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Naruto aura son mot à dire, mais ça se fera progressivement, à travers les prochains chapitres ^^_

 ** _francy :_** _Je dois t'avouer que j'y ai pensé à un moment, mais je me suis dit que cette option était mieux ^^ Mais comme tu dis, il y aura un jour une confrontation entre les deux, je peux le promettre, mais je ne sais pas encore dans quel chapitre ça se déroulera ^^ Hum, ta révélation est-elle vraie ? Ta réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Merci encore !_

 ** _Cicidy :_** _Coucou ! Héhé, je trouve aussi XD Je suis trop contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Avec ce chapitre, je voulais montrer qu'Hinata ne pouvait être aimé de tout le monde, et ce, de façon légitime, même si elle était une adorable personne ^^ C'est certain que se marier dans ces conditions n'est pas superbe, mais peut-être qu'elle a une raison ? Enfin, bref, tu verras tout ça dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci encore !_

* * *

 **II**  
 **DOUTES**

•

 **9\. PRÉMICES D'UN ADIEU**

• •

Je commence à avoir froid, je devrais peut-être rentré, le mois de novembre n'est pas le plus chaud à Konoha. Je me relève donc et essuie toutes les traces de terre et d'herbe de mon pantalon. Je me suis déchaîné pendant au moins deux bonnes heures, avant de m'écrouler, pensif.

Qui suis-je aujourd'hui ? Quels sont mes projets, mes ambitions ? La réponse me semblait jusqu'à récemment se dévêtir de plus en plus de ce voile opaque qui m'empêchait d'avancer et de passer à autre chose. Mais tout ce en quoi j'avais cru s'émiette pour laisser apparaître de nouveaux doutes et de nouvelles vérités, imprévisibles jusqu'alors.

D'ici plusieurs années, je ne sais rien de ce que je serai. Normal, me dira-t-on, on ne peut pas tout prévoir, mais je leur répondrais que non, ce n'est pas normal. J'ai eu des projets, et même s'ils n'étaient que des ébauches, ils étaient là.

La paix est revenue dans notre monde et malgré les traces inoubliables que les guerres ont laissées, j'avais une lueur d'espoir concernant ma place dans mon village natal. La haine, forte et intense, auraient laissé peu à peu la place au dégoût, à la honte, puis à l'ignorance et à l'indifférence. J'aurais traversé ses époques, avec une rage qui se transformerait peu à peu en compréhension. Comment ? Mes jours passés aux côtés de Sakura et de Naruto auraient été illuminés par ces derniers, ma pensée bornée et manichéenne aurait laissé peu à peu place à la tolérance et au pardon sous leur influence. Sakura m'aurait soutenu tout au long de mon parcours, on se serait tenu la main, on se serait uni puis j'aurai pu penser à la renaissance de mon clan plutôt qu'à sa déchéance et mon interminable deuil. Mais cela sonne faux maintenant.

Sakura ne sera là que de loin, j'ai blessé son coeur, elle se sent humiliée et déchirée par ma faute. Elle ne pourra plus être le même soutien, la même amie, la même personne envers moi. Et que dire de Naruto, devrais-je aussi lui dire que je l'ai trahi, encore ? Me pardonnera-t-il encore ? Je n'en sais rien. Me voilà donc perdu devant une immensité de possibilités qui s'ouvre à moi. Je pourrai partir en ermite du jour au lendemain, je pourrai m'engager dans les projets de reconstruction, je pourrai décider de prendre part aux missions d'exploration, mais je pourrai aussi creuser ce qui est finalement au fondement de la remise en cause de tout mon avenir.

C'est étonnant que je puisse le résumer en un seul mot : Hinata. Ce qui m'arrive est incroyable tout de même. Qui aurait pu le croire ou même l'imaginer ? Elle est arrivée un jour, partageant une personnalité qui m'était complètement inconnue : de la timidité, de la douceur, de la générosité, de l'empathie qui cachaient de nombreux autres trésors. J'ai pris peu à peu connaissance de sa force, de son courage, de son ouverture d'esprit, et même d'une certaine espièglerie. Mais j'ai aussi appris qu'elle était une personne véritablement secrète, qu'elle ne se révélait à personne, mais qu'elle se défeuillait jour après jour en ma présence, pour ma présence.

Elle s'est transformée devant mes yeux, et sa métamorphose m'a d'une certaine façon piégée. À moins que je ne sois le premier à lui avoir tendu le piège…la chronologie a-t-elle vraiment son importance aujourd'hui ? Je ne pense pas. Hinata est devenue bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû, il en fut de même pour notre relation. Au-delà des mots, l'imagination et les envies étaient étrangères à une simple amitié. Pourquoi des émotions si intenses et si confortantes étaient négatives en réalité ?

Me voilà arrivé chez moi. Ce n'est qu'en pénétrant dans mon salon que je m'aperçois réellement du froid qui m'avait saisi. Je m'empresse de me doucher et d'aller me coucher. Je veux mettre de côté le visage qui a envahi mon esprit, il m'inspire des projets mauvais.

Je me sens libre de toutes chaînes, j'ai été honnête envers Sakura et moi-même. J'ai brisé une relation qui n'avait plus lieu d'être et tous les espoirs, que j'avaient profondément enfouis pour ne laisser que la haine depuis cette fameuse nuit où je m'étais dévoilé à Hinata, remontent peu à peu à la surface, m'offrant des images que je veux juste ignorer cette nuit. Mes espoirs peuvent être présents, mais elle, elle s'éloigne de plus en plus. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir assisté à sa beauté glorifiée lors de cette demande en mariage, son image va me hanter encore longtemps.

Le sommeil n'a pas disposé de la puissance nécessaire pour effacer son image. Je me suis réveillé dans un tumulte d'émotions contradictoires – rage, désir, jalousie, haine et honte – que j'ai dû évacuer au plus vite pour être en mesure d'aller voir Kakashi.

Le matin, alors que l'automne est bien installé, les rues de Konoha sont presque désertes. Quelques boutiques ouvrent leur portes et accueillent les rares clients matinaux. Je ne passe donc pas vraiment inaperçu et je ressentirai les yeux fermés leur réprobation de me voir marcher ainsi aux milieu des civils. Ce qu'ils ne savent pourtant pas, c'est que je suis en permanence surveillé. Là, à vingt mètres de moi, sur les toits, se déplace une femme, membre de l'ANBU. À cinquante mètre, à l'ouest, c'est un homme et le troisième marche en civil dans des rues adjacentes à la mienne. Mais est-ce que les civils seraient rassurés de savoir que je suis ainsi surveillé ? Je ne crois pas, et je m'en fiche.

Lorsque j'arrive au bureau de l'Hokage, je suis enfin concentré : je ne suis plus qu'une arme dont on peut disposer pour attaquer. Kakashi est installé derrière son bureau, les yeux sur un dossier qui semble le préoccuper. Il relève à peine les yeux pour me saluer et commence d'office à me donner les directives.

 **— Ta mission sera simple aujourd'hui, mais d'une importance primordiale. Je veux que tu mémorises les derniers rapports de la flotte du sud. Ils sont en transit pour le pays de la neige, en passant par le pays du feu.**

Kakashi me montre sur la large carte qui couvre en partie le mur le chemin potentiel qu'ils devraient suivre. Un simple coup d'oeil me suffit pour repérer où j'agirai. Les ordres donnés, je peux disposer et rejoindre ma cible.

Après les quelques heures de trajet, je me retrouve à attendre dans une auberge située aux portes d'un petit village. Vêtu d'une longue cape noire et coiffé d'un bandeau, je passe inaperçu au milieu de la masse d'hommes démunis, eux aussi habillés de haillons qui ressemblent aux miens. Je les vois enfin pénétrer et s'installer à une table. Pour des yeux non initiés, ils seraient invisibles ici, mais je distingue tout de suite que ce ne sont pas des habitués mais bien des voyageurs épuisés qui n'ont qu'une hâte, terminer au plus vite la tâche qu'on leur a confié. Leur peau basané et brûlé par le sel de mer montre qu'ils ne sont pas du pays, leur posture ferme et lourde atteste d'une habitude de se tenir sur des navires et leur accent qu'ils ont du mal à dissimuler confirme ma première impression. Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer.

Ils sont quatre, trois hommes aussi costaud que le dernier est petit et gringalet. Mais c'est ce dernier qui m'intéresse le plus, je sais qu'il est le détenteur des rapports que je cherche. Je dois trouver un moyen de les lire sans provoquer le moindre débordement, et sans que personne ne le remarque : rien de plus facile. Je me lève, paye ma boisson et passe devant leur table en me dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. J'ai pu capter le regard du gringalet, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il me dévoile tout. Je ne reste pas longtemps dans les toilettes et retourne dans la salle pour voir que je n'ai plus qu'à m'installer à la table de ma cible. Deux des molosses ont disparus, ils sont allés chercher boissons et logement pour la nuit sur ordre du petit.

Je suis accueilli avec un large sourire de la part du détenteur alors que je m'occupe de l'état mental du dernier colosse. Il s'endort en moins de deux secondes et je suis donc assis face au petit homme qui me parle avec une grande chaleur. Je lui demande assez anodinement s'il ne pourrait pas me montrer d'anciens textes. Toujours sous l'influence de mes pupilles, il acquiesce et sort des rouleaux scellés. Je me charge de les desceller pour que son incompréhension ne fasse pas émerger sa conscience. Le sceau est assez complexe mais pas suffisamment pour me poser de problèmes. Avec quelques signes rapides et discrets sous ma cape, les textes peuvent être déroulés et offrir à ma vue leur riche contenu. Je parcours alors chacune des feuilles en détail et imprime chacune des lettres, chacun des croquis, chacune des annotations. Puis, je m'empresse de les rouler et de les sceller à nouveau avant de saluer le gringalet et de me lever.

Lorsque les deux colosses reviennent, j'ai déjà passé les portes du village et suis en route pour Konoha.

Je sais que je ne suis censé qu'être une arme, un outils dans ce cadre de mission et juste rapporter le butin que l'on m'a demandé sans me poser plus de questions, mais ce que j'ai imprimé à l'aide de mes yeux ne peut qu'éveiller ma curiosité et ma réflexion.

Les feuilles font part de l'existence de lointaines contrées aux climats très variés, s'étendant sur des milliers de kilomètres et dissimulés derrière des milliers d'îles aux volcans côtoyant les cieux et rivalisant avec les nuages blanc en crachant des panachés de nuées grises. Des cartes ont été esquissées et montre le monde que l'on connait au milieu d'un immense océan, sur lequel se situe au sud un archipel d'îles qui bordent deux continents immenses. Des annotations indiquent que les îles ne sont pas habitées, de même pour les côtes des continents, pollués par les rejets de cendre des volcans en activité permanente, mais que si l'on enfonce dans les terres, la végétation paraît, que si l'on monte vers le nord, elle se fait de plus en plus luxuriante, que la température s'élève, et que des cités sont visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde tant leurs bâtisses sont immenses et scintillantes.

Comment ignorer de telles informations ? Le pays de la neige, des prétendus alliés, nous cachent des découvertes d'une importance primordiale : des terres encore plus grandes que les nôtres recélant de nouveautés et de civilisations inconnues. Qu'ont-ils prévues de faire de ces découvertes ? Je ne suis pas très bon en politique, mais je suis tout de même conscient que le pays de la neige n'est pas le plus puissant militairement et que de telles cachoteries n'est jamais bon pour la paix. Je presse le pas, l'Hokage doit disposer de ces informations au plus vite.

J'ai passé plus de quatre heures à réciter et à dessiner ce que j'avais vu. J'en ai profité pour analyser la réaction de l'Hokage et de ses subordonnés, mais aucun n'ont montré le moindre signe de surprise comme j'avais pu le ressentir. Seule de l'inquiétude déformait le visage de Kakashi. Mais il ne m'a octroyé aucune explication, me faisant juste jurer de garder ces informations confidentielles sous peine de mort et m'a fait disposer une fois que ma mission a pris fin. Je suis donc sorti des quartiers de la tête dirigeante de Konoha le cerveau remplit de questions sans réponse, ainsi que d'une nouvelle vision du monde.

Mais ces pensées tourbillonnants dans mon esprit ont été interrompues lorsque j'ai entendu la voix hystérique de Naruto m'appeler. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner qu'il se trouve déjà à mes côtés, le souffle court par le sprint qu'il semble avoir fait sur une bonne distance. Immédiatement, je l'accueil avec ma chaleur habituelle.

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
** **— Bonjour Sasuke !** me salue-t-il en ignorant mon ton froid. **Ça te dirait de passer boire quelque chose, chez moi ?**

Sa question paraît complètement anodine mais je perçois dans sa gestuelle corporelle tout les signes d'une angoisse présente, si bien que je n'hésite pas et le suit alors qu'il me fait la conversation comme s'il ne rencontrait aucun problème. Pour ne pas changer, je vois des regards chargés de reconnaissance et d'admiration destinés à Naruto. Il brille tellement que ces personnes ont tendance à oublier ma présence, ce qui ne va pas me déranger. Mais mon observation ethnographique ne tardera pas plus puisque nous sommes arrivés chez le blond, qui à peine franchi le seuil de son appartement, laisse tomber son sourire de façade pour une mine déchirée entre le doute et la déception. Je ne dis rien, j'attends qu'il se lance, je sais comment il fonctionne. Il va chercher deux verres, une bouteille de saké, les installe sur sa table basse autour de laquelle on s'assied et nous sert chacun une bonne dose. Il boit son verre coup sec, et comme si l'effet était immédiat, sa langue se délie et me livre ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur.

 **— Sasuke, tu sais que j'ai fait ma demande en mariage à Hinata, hier soir.  
** **— Oui**

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce sujet, et je le désirais encore moins. Je me sens moi-même devenir nerveux.

 **— On s'est longuement promené, on a ri, puis je lui ai dit mon discours que j'avais préparé depuis un mois, corrigé avec soin grâce à l'aide de Shikamaru et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.**  
 **— Oui.**

Je sens que ça va devenir une véritable torture.

 **— Je ne sais pas,** il soupire finalement. **Elle n'a ni accepté, ni refusé, elle m'a répondu par une question, elle veut que je lui laisse du temps.**

Que veut-il que je lui dise ? Je ne suis pas Madame Irma, et encore moins le bon samaritain. Au contraire, ce qu'il vient de me dire réveille en moi ces espoirs que j'avais depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je ne ressens qu'une joie malsaine à cette nouvelle, que j'espère qu'elle va tout bien reconsidérer, qu'elle va revenir sur une mauvaise décision qu'elle a prise, qu'elle va être honnête envers elle-même, qu'elle va venir à… J'arrête mes pensées, je ne suis plus en train d'écouter Naruto et je suis venu pour l'aider, non pour le voler. Parti dans des jérémiades qui semblent interminables et si importantes qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je ne l'écoutais pas, il s'apprête à me demander une faveur.

 **— Je me rends bien compte maintenant que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça en publique, mais, merde, je voulais la célébrer ! Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça a certainement compté dans la « réponse »** , dit-il en singeant des guillemets de ses mains, mais je sens bien qu'il y a autre chose.

Il s'arrête et me regarde cette fois profondément dans les yeux.

 **— Tu ne penses pas ?**

Je me sens presque attaqué mais bien vite, je comprends que ce n'est aucunement son intention.

 **— Depuis que vous vous reparlez, elle va beaucoup mieux, je n'arrive pas à être certain de l'absence totale d'accusation. Elle m'a un jour dit que tu étais son confident, c'est vrai ?**

Je réfléchis un moment avant de lui répondre. J'ai presque failli nier mais ses yeux si quémandeurs m'ont fait flancher.

 **— Oui, ça l'est.**  
 **— Tu n'aurais pas remarqué un truc qui pourrait la faire douter ?**

Je pense bien connaître exactement quelle est la raison, mais je ne suis pas censé être celui qui le dirait à Naruto. Je lui réponds finalement que non, mais intérieurement, je me fais la promesse d'aller la voir, d'aller la « sonder ». Naruto ne me lâche pas des yeux, comme s'il attendait que je fasse une erreur qui lui permettrait de lire mes pensées. Qu'attend-il de moi ? Je fronce les sourcils et ses yeux se plissent. J'y vois à présent une pointe de méfiance et je suis déstabilisé. Me suspecte-t-il d'être en partie la cause de cette absence de réponse chez Hinata ? Je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas tord, mais je préférerai qu'il me le dise à haute voix dans ce cas. Les non-dits commencent sérieusement à m'énerver. Je sais où cela mène et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été honnête plus tôt avec Sakura.

Naruto ne cède pas, et je ne céderai plus devant mes convictions. Les illusions sont un fléau, et je ne participerai plus volontairement à leur confection, quitte à semer quelques peu le trouble. C'est pourquoi je déclare sous les yeux de Naruto :

 **— J'irai lui parler, elle me dira tout.**

Puis je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre quoi que ce soit, je me lève juste et me dirige vers la sortie. Naruto me rattrape par le bras et me retourne, la suspicion n'est plus seulement une pointe dévoilée par ses yeux, elle recouvre tout son visage.

 **— Sasuke, tu ne me dis pas tout.  
** **— Tant que je ne suis pas certain, c'est le mieux que j'ai à faire. Sur ce.**

Je retire mon bras bandé de sa main aux mêmes conditions, le salue brièvement de la tête et m'en vais, le laissant plein de doutes. J'en ressens une certaine culpabilité mais je ne peux pas m'avancer et lui dire quoi que ce soit tant que je n'ai pas vu Hinata. Les mensonges suffisent, je vais y mettre un terme dès à présent.

Très rapidement, je suis devant le domaine des Hyûga. Les hommes aux yeux blancs qui gardent la porte me dévisagent mais ils ne m'arrêteront pas, je m'en vais même leur demander de prévenir Hinata que je désire lui parler. L'un deux appelle un domestique, un homme qui partage pourtant les mêmes caractéristiques que les aînés dont le seul défaut est d'être nés dans la mauvaise branche. Je hais leur système, mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. On me fait patienter une vingtaine de minutes avant de me dire que l'héritière ne sera pas disponible avant deux bonnes heures. Tout en essayant de contenir la colère qui menace de m'envahir, je leur demande de lui transmettre le message suivant : qu'elle me rejoigne au plus vite chez moi. C'est urgent.

Ils le feront, je n'ai donc plus à attendre bêtement devant leurs portes. Que vais-je faire pendant les deux heures qui me restent ? Je n'en sais rien, je vais juste aller chez moi et prendre une douche, j'improviserai ensuite.

* * *

Alors que je note clandestinement tout ce que j'ai pu voir lors de ma mission, comme pour essayer de me débarrasser des questions qui accompagnent, j'entends de légers coups à ma porte. C'est elle. Je scelle rapidement les feuilles sur lesquelles j'écrivaient, les dissimulent et m'en vais lui ouvrir.

Elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux et se dandine presque dans son komon aux petits carreaux violets. Elle ne peut pas se cacher dans ses cheveux qui sont ramenés en un haut chignon strict. Je la fais entrer et avant que je ne puisse l'inviter à prendre place dans le salon, elle murmure presque :

 **— Sasuke, je ne suis pas à l'aise.**

Je tique devant cette remarque. Elle n'a pas besoin de me dire une telle banalité, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je lui montre plutôt le canapé et elle s'exécute simplement, mais elle s'assoit au bord du siège et regarde ses mains délicatement posées sur ses genoux. Malgré cette posture, elle est la première à prendre la parole.

 **— Que me veux-tu Sasuke ?**

Je n'aime pas la formulation de sa question mais j'en fais abstraction pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

 **— Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à la demande de Naruto ?**

Elle lève brusquement la tête dans ma direction, l'inquiétude imprimée sur son visage. Elle veut se lever, elle veut fuir, mais je ne lui laisserai aucun échappatoire. Je me suis assis à ses côtés, laissant une certaine distance et la fixe intensément, attendant une réponse. Sa respiration s'est accélérée mais elle parvient à garder un certain calme puisqu'elle me répond sans le moindre bégaiement.

 **— Je ne peux pas me marier sans en parler au Clan auparavant.  
** **— Non, Hinata, ce n'est absolument pas ça.**

Elle me fusille soudainement du regard, la colère et la douleur l'accompagnant. Tout ce qu'elle dit à la suite est crachée avec un désespoir qui fait peine à voir.

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Sasuke ?! As-tu grandi dans mon Clan, connais-tu nos règles ? Je ne pense pas ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se trame, rien des décisions que je dois prendre, rien de tous ces rêves que je dois abandonner !**

Les larmes sont apparus pour dévaler sur ses joues de porcelaines. Je désire les essuyer, les faire disparaître sous des caresses qui la réconforteraient, mais je suis toujours immobile devant celle que je fais souffrir, avec qui je souffre.

 **— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on m'a dit aujourd'hui, tu…**  
 **— Hinata** , ma voix a rarement été aussi quiète. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, pour qu'elle arrête de se détruire la peau qui les recouvre. **Dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas.**

Elle sanglote à présent, mais je sens qu'elle va se confier. Elle en a besoin, tout comme moi. Elle me raconte alors tout. Le poids de l'excellence, de la puissance et de la perfection qui repose depuis sa naissance sur ses épaules, celui qui repose sur elle en tant qu'héritière qui atteint bientôt ses vingt ans. Elle va devoir dire si elle conserve son titre, auquel cas le sceau sera apposé à sa soeur, ou bien si elle y renonce, et elle recevra le sceau à l'inverse. Elle ne veut faire aucun de ses choix, elle a à cœur de révolutionner toutes ses règles injustes et obsolètes, qui contraignent à la servitude tout une partie de la population. Mais malgré des mois de réflexion, elle ne trouve rien.

 **— Puis Naruto m'a… demandé en mariage. Je n'ai pu dire oui, je l'aurai trahi et tu sais pourquoi Sasuke. À cause de… ce qu'on a vécu.  
** **— Hinata, à cause de ce qu'on a vécu, on de ce qu'on vit, encore aujourd'hui ?**

Je me sens trop peu délicat dans mes questions, mais je veux qu'elle parvienne à la vérité pour arrêter de douter et enfin affronter une réalité plus ou moins douloureuse sans le moindre regret. Ses mains qui sont sous les miennes se resserrent, tous comme ses lèvres.

 **— On est seul, tu peux juste dire la vérité, Hinata. Même si elle me blesse, dis-le.**

Son regard me fuit mais elle ne cherche pas à retirer ses mains des miennes, comme pour y chercher le courage qui lui manque. Mais elle arrive enfin à avouer :

 **— Sasuke… je suis perdue.**

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure qui se brise pour laisser d'autres sanglots s'échapper de son âme torturée. Je ne peux plus la voir souffrir autant. Je laisse ses mains pour la prendre finalement dans mes bras dans une étreinte, pour lui fournir un abri, un lieu où elle peut sortir tout ce qu'elle garde pour elle-même, qu'elle puisse confier tout ses secrets et ses doutes qui la font ainsi souffrir. Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? Comment ai-je pu être attrapé ainsi ? Je ne connais toujours pas la réponse si ce n'est que j'ai besoin de la voir sourire le plus rapidement possible.

 **— Sasuke, je suis horrible…**  
 **— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**  
 **— J'aime… j'aime trop !**

Si le contexte avait été tout autre, je pense que j'aurai plongé dans un fou rire interminable. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, je la sentais accrocher mon maillot et en même temps se décoller, indécise.

 **— Hinata, en quoi est-ce mal ?**  
 **— Je ne peux pas t'aimer, et aimer Naruto en même temps, c'est impossible Sasuke !**

Ma poitrine a été tambourinée de toute part. Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de décider si je suis heureux de l'entendre ou déçu de me voir mis au même niveau que le blond.

 **— Depuis que je te connais vraiment, je suis devenue une hypocrite envers tout le monde. Je mens plus que jamais, je me cache, je refoule, et je ne suis que moi-même qu'avec toi !**  
 **— Pourquoi je suis apparu dans ta vie ? C'est ce que tu vas dire maintenant ?**

Elle se dérobe de mon étreinte dans l'immédiat et me regarde avec un effroi que je ne parviens pas à définir. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai pu dire, je suis certain qu'elle y pense assez souvent, après tout, je la fais souffrir. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut me laisser penser, ce qui pourtant aurait été plus simple.

 **— Non, Sasuke, jamais je ne regretterai de te connaitre.**  
 **— Hinata, tu ne dois pas te mentir. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai apporté, si ce n'est des doutes et des tensions intérieures ?**

Sous ses larmes, son visage laisse enfin apparaître un sourire, chaleureux, presque nostalgique. Sa voix n'est plus entachée de fêlures, elle est limpide.

 **— Bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. Et c'est ici que se trouve le problème, je ne peux pas juste m'en détacher.**

Le silence prend place, et c'est comme si l'on remontait le temps pour retrouver une complicité simple, sans ambiguïté, laissant juste la place à la compréhension et la simplicité. Ses yeux me laissent enfin avoir accès à la vérité qu'elle pouvait me cacher avec ses larmes et la méfiance. Que lit-elle dans les miens ? Je m'en fiche, je sais que ça la conforte un peu. Seule sa vérité m'intéresse.

J'y vois une certaine joie, voilée d'une angoisse et d'une culpabilité certaines, mais leur intensité n'est pas suffisante pour ternir l'éclat de ses yeux. Je décide de briser ce silence quiet, au risque de provoquer une tempête.

 **— Sakura et moi sommes séparés. Je lui ai tout dit.**

Elle panique, elle aimerait disparaitre, ce sont les sentiments qu'elle me transmet. Mais je suis là pour la soutenir.

 **— Je ne te demande rien Hinata, sois juste honnête.**  
 **— Mais, Sasuke, tu… elle, enfin Naruto…**

Je lui demande de se calmer, de fermer les yeux, et de seulement laisser venir les pensées intactes de toutes traces de panique. Ce sera dur, et je ne sais pas si la toucher est une bonne idée, je préfère donc tenir mes distances. Elle reproduit ce que j'ai énoncé, pendant plusieurs minutes où je ne regarde que son visage, où j'observe les différentes crispations de ses traits s'évanouir, puis revenir, comme dans une lutte sans vainqueur définitif. Puis, elle rouvre ses yeux, et son visage traduit un calme et une volonté nouvelle.

 **— Dès ce soir, je ne serai plus hypocrite. Offre-moi juste une dernière grâce.**

Ses joues se réchauffent sous l'afflux du sang qui monte à sa tête, qu'elle rapproche dangereusement de la mienne. Je ne recule pas, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce serait dans mon intérêt. Elle n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage, elle me murmure dans un souffle qui effleure ma peau, frissonnante.

 **— Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît.**

J'accède à sa requête sans la moindre question et je sens alors ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Elles ne sont plus aussi douces que la première fois, elle sont légèrement rugueuses à cause des mordillements qu'Hinata a effectués suite à son stress. L'effet n'est pas le même non plus, j'ai l'impression de goûter à d'amers adieux, si bien que je ne veux pas la laisser partir et appose une main sur sa nuque afin qu'elle reste encore un peu. Elle n'émet aucune résistance et poursuit notre baiser qui reste chargé d'une douceur amère.

Mais, tout ceci prend fin lorsqu'elle s'éloigne, retirant ma main dans une caresse.

 **— Merci Sasuke. Pour tout.**  
 **— Hinata, tu…**  
 **— Je dois te laisser.**  
 **— Attend !**

J'aurai voulu que ma voix soit plus forte, plus autoritaire, plus suppléante, n'importe quoi qui aurait permis de la retenir pour éviter de vivre ça. Elle se lève avec une rapidité déconcertante et part en courant, m'abandonnant dans ce canapé, perdu, avant que je ne me décide de la suivre. Mais j'ai été trop lent, elle s'est évaporée dans les rues de Konoha, certainement sur le chemin de retour de son clan.

Ma soirée a été lamentable, ma nuit écourtée et les cinq jours qui ont suivi ont été occupé par une autre mission d'espionnage. En rentrant, j'ai servi de punching-ball réactif à Naruto et ce n'est qu'après l'arrivée de Sakura que j'ai appris qu'il avait essuyé un refus, qu'il était célibataire depuis cinq jours et qu'il connaissait l'entière vérité. Puis, le lendemain, quand il a fallu que le blond et moi-même rendions des comptes à l'Hokage pour destruction de chantiers, une information a subtilement été glissé : la célébration de la prochaine héritière des Hyûga allait bientôt se dérouler.

* * *

 _NDA - Alors, que pensez-vous de ce dernier chapitre du point de vue de Sasuke ? Quel est votre avis sur ses réflexions après sa rupture ? De sa visite chez Naruto ? De son entrevue avec Hinata ? De ce qu'elle lui a dit ? De ce qu'elle a fait ?  
_ _Avez-vous des idées de l'avenir de leur relation ? De ce que va entamer Hinata ou Sasuke ? Mais avez-vous aussi des idées sur les découvertes de Sasuke à propos de ce "nouveau monde" ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! À bientôt !_


	10. Douces retrouvailles

_Coucou ! Nous passons dans la troisième partie (qui je pense va être très longue) que j'ai nommée "Devoirs". Pourquoi ? Je pense que vous le comprendrez très vite ^^. Merci encore de me lire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Sakka-Sensei :_** _Coucou ! Superbe alors ! Oui, rien n'est tout rose dans le monde, et encore moins dans celui de l'amour je pense ^^ Oh oui, je veux même pas m'imaginer dans cette situation ! Faut avoir un sacré courage pour l'avouer à son meilleur ami. Ah, merci ^^ En fait, il n'y a eu que 2 baisers en tout, je viens juste de m'en apercevoir XD Bon, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de cette suite ! Bonne lecture_

 _ **Homekatty :** Olà ! Je suis contente que tout ça t'ai plu ! Tu veux dire à la toute fin ou quand ils sont chez lui ? Parce que quand Hinata a dit la vérité à Naruto, il s'est battu avec Sasuke : " j'ai servi de punching-ball (...) il a fallu que le blond et moi-même rendions des comptes à l'Hokage pour destruction de chantiers " C'était le dernier paragraphe ^^ Oui exactement, et contente que tu aimes l'idée de nouvelles terres !_

 _ **Cicidy :** Ouf ! C'est ce que tu as dû penser en lisant le chapitre XD Je me souviens que ça te terrifiait qu'elle ait pu accepté ^^ C'est une bonne déduction que tu fais, je te laisse découvrir tout ça par toi-même ^^_

 _ **Lafertyblu :** Je vais très bien, merci ! BBT, pas mal comme abréviation XD Oui, Naruto est un peu bête, mais pas aveugle ^^ Hum, j'ai introduit la mission pour qu'il y ait toujours des possibilité d'actions malgré la paix. Et comme tu le penses, c'est possible que les protagonistes principaux soient impliqués ^^ Oui, les explications Hina et Saku viendront mais je ne les ais pas encore écrite à vrai dire ^^" Tu vas connaître sa réponse dès le premier paragraphe. Oui, pleins d'évènements ^^ Allez, bonne lecture !_

 _ **Vicca13 :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse de ce que tu me dis ^^ J'espère que cette suite va te plaire aussi !_

 _ **Guest :** OUAH ! La grosse review, merci ! C'est normal que tu ne saches pas encore, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras en lisant le premier paragraphe ^^ Merci ! Pour le nouveau monde, en gros, Sasuke a intercepté des plans fait par un autre pays qui avait envoyé des expéditions outre-mers. Et il a pu voir que les terres qu'ils connaissaient n'étaient pas les seules sur la planète et qu'au Sud, il y avait un archipel immense d'île volcanique qui cachait un immense continent. Et le pays qui a envoyé ses bateaux tenait à garder cette info secrète, voilà !  
Pour le couple sasusaku, oui, sasuke avait forcément des sentiments pour elle, mais Hinata est arrivée et tout est parti en cacahuètes.  
Oui, Naruto est parfois bêta, mais pas aveugle ;)  
Oh ^^ Ne t'inquiète, comme le titre l'indique, ils ne vont pas rester séparé longtemps ^^  
Ok, j'y veillerai, j'intégrerai la bastonnade de Naruto et Sasuke à l'occasion, raconté par quelqu'un d'autres ^^  
Bisous ! Et bonne lecture !_

 _ **Francy :** Ah mince, bon le principal, c'est que tu l'ai vu finalement, qu'elle ait refusé la demande de Naruto ^^ Je pense que ce chapitre pourra t'aider à voir plus clair puisqu'il est de son point de vue ^^_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

•

 **10\. DOUCES RETROUVAILLES**

• •

Assise à côté de mon père, tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Je déteste depuis toujours être ainsi au centre de l'attention, mais il faut à tout prix que je m'y fasse, ma décision est prise depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne peux plus reculer. Je suis tout de même consciente d'avoir fait des progrès, je suis capable d'avoir un regard qui ne flanche pas devant les aînés du clan, même devant mon arrière-grand-mère : Katsuko. Elle m'a toujours effrayée, et ce, depuis que je suis enfant et lors de la première réunion où j'étais conviée pour annoncer que je me présenterai en tant qu'héritière officielle, elle avait confirmé mes craintes. Je me souviens avoir fait de mon mieux pour bafouiller le moins possible devant son regard presque mort, devant son visage aride, déformé par ses rides profondes. Mais je devais tenir tête pour rester crédible. Trop longtemps elle m'avait tenu pour une faible pousse décevante, tout comme les autres du Conseil. Et aujourd'hui, lors de la deuxième rencontre, j'y parviens sans défaillir une fois. Je suis fière, et cette lueur qui brille dans mes yeux, sous les leurs, en est la preuve.

Ils sont en train de parler de la reconstruction de Konoha, de la reprise des affaires, ce qu'ils attendent avec impatience. Effectivement, notre clan n'est pas uniquement une force militaire, c'est aussi une des puissances économiques de Konoha les plus florissantes, et ce depuis des décennies. Ainsi, en temps de crise, les finances du clan sont dans un mauvais état. Ces affaires ne m'intéressent pas particulièrement et je m'autorise une observation de chacun, sans pour autant bouger la tête. Je me remémore ainsi les fonctions de chacun.

Mon père est le Chef du Clan, c'est-à-dire qu'il est à la tête de la force de combat du clan, qu'il gère tout ce qui s'y rattache et qu'il est en charge de la représentation extérieure. Il maintiendra cette position jusqu'à ce que je sois mariée et que je lui succède. Avec lui, nous sommes assis au bout du tapis, ayant ainsi le privilège de pouvoir regarder chacun des membres du conseil sans tourner la tête.

Juste en face de nous, il y a mon arrière-grand-mère, l'aïeule de mon père, assise au milieu de ses frères, Hirohisa, de trois ans son aîné, et Jomei, le cadet de 83 ans, quatre ans plus jeune que Katsuko. Leur histoire est assez compliquée puisque, normalement, Hirohisa aurait dû être l'héritier de sa génération. Mais il s'est revélé être infertile et c'est donc sa petite soeur qui a été désignée Chef de Clan à l'époque.

Cette époque n'avait rien à voir à celle que les Hyûga vivent aujourd'hui. Il y avait la distinction entre la Sôke et la Bunke, mais ceux de la dernière branche n'avaient pas tous le sceau apposé. Les guerriers valeureux, ceux qui étaient estimés comme fidèles et obéissants ne l'avaient pas. C'est avec l'arrivée de Katsuko que chaque membres de la Bunke durent avoir le sceau. Elle ne fit qu'accroitre les tensions en germe, déjà présent dans la Bunke, mais le sceau lui permit de dissuader tous propos jugés révolutionnaires, un unique geste d'un membre de la Sôke suffisant pour que le pauvre subisse des douleurs insupportables, le soumettant complètement à la Sôke. Ainsi, elle et sa fratrie se chargèrent de rendre notre fonctionnement encore plus tyrannique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et ce n'est pas à presque 90 ans qu'ils vont changer leurs façons de voir le clan.

Ensuite, sur les côtés, il y a plusieurs membres de la Sôke suffisamment important pour se tenir ici. Bien évidemment, il y a mes grands-parents, Fujikata, le fils bien-aimé de la tyrannique Katsuko, et sa femme Hisae, les deux aussi conservateurs que la tête du Conseil. Pour preuve, ils avaient apposés le sceau à leur second fils, le jumeau de mon père, Hizashi, pensant déjà à la protection que pourrait recevoir l'aîné grâce aux traits qu'ils partageaient. Il y a également les parents de ma défunte mère : Mieko et Akira. Ils sont ici grâce au statut de leurs filles, mais personne ne leur accorde beaucoup d'importance, ils sont presque invisibles. En effet, même au sein de la branche principale, la hiérarchie est rude et impitoyable. Je ne les connais pas beaucoup, ils nous ont complètement délaissés suite à la mort de leur fille et se concentrent depuis uniquement sur leur fille aînée, Iwa, et leur petite fille, Izuko.

Il y a ensuite Kosaku, un illustre combattant de notre clan en son temps. Âgé aujourd'hui de 85 ans, il est aussi conservateur que mes aïeuls. À ses côtés se trouve Manzo, le doyen du Conseil de 95 ans. À cause de lui, mon père a difficilement réussi à convaincre sa grand-mère de ne pas apposer de sceau à l'une de nous deux tant que l'héritière n'était pas choisie. S'il n'avait pas reçu le soutien de Teijo, le dernier membre du conseil, il n'y serait certainement pas parvenu.

Je garde en effet le meilleur pour la fin, Teijo. Cet homme de 89 ans est une perle rare dans la Sôke. Il se trouve dans le Conseil alors que ses idées feraient dressés les cheveux sur le crâne de n'importe quel autre membre. Mais son intelligence réside dans le silence qu'il maintient, sa réflexion toujours aussi vive à son âge avancé et en son talent pour l'économie. Comment suis-je alors au courant qu'il possède des idées plutôt progressistes ? Et bien Teijo est aussi un fin observateur et il m'a remarquée lors de la dernière réunion. Il m'a conviée dans ses quartiers quelques jours après et nous avons longuement discuté. Il ne m'a pas tendu de piège, il m'a juste invitée à une expérience de pensée avec comme condition le maintien de la division entre les deux branches, tout en retirant progressivement l'apposition des sceaux sur les jeunes de la Bunke. Bien sûr, il ne me l'a pas dit ainsi, c'était très subtil, caché derrière un air faussement outré, mais j'ai réussi à le décrypter, et j'ai d'une certaine façon réussi le test. Depuis, je me rends chez lui deux à trois fois par semaine afin qu'il me livre ses secrets pour réussir dans les affaires.

J'ai ainsi fini le tour de la salle, et eux ont terminés leur conversation introductive. Le silence se fait et Katsuko prend la parole : notre réunion commence enfin, ma concentration est à son maximum. Mais ce qui est dit, ce qui est censé m'être « révélé » n'est rien d'autre que les « secrets » du fonctionnement du Clan que je connais déjà : les deux branches, les prétendues raisons de la séparation entre ceux qui gouvernent et ceux qui protègent, le génie du créateur du sceau qui protège nos précieuses pupilles, la dépendance de Konoha envers notre Clan et d'autres gloires qui me faisaient plus bondir intérieurement qu'autre chose. J'assiste finalement à un unique monologue, tenu par différentes voix mais qui ne forment qu'une seule pensée. Je m'accorde aisément le droit de penser à ce qui m'attend après les deux heures qu'il me reste. Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de la compagnie de ma soeur. Mais je vais devoir encore patienter, les minutes ne défilent pas vite dans ce type de réunion.

Après un temps qui m'a paru une éternité, je me trouve enfin libérée de mes obligations. Je marche librement dans nos jardins, saluant de temps à autre les membres de notre Clan peu importe leur rang. J'espère qu'une fois à la tête du Clan je pourrai continuer à entretenir une telle relation avec eux.

 **— Hinata !**

C'est Hanabi qui m'interpelle en faisant des signes exagérés. Elle est déjà prête et m'attend aux grandes portes. Je lui montre ma tenue : je suis habillée dans un _iromuji_ vert pomme muni d'un _obi_ crème, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de sortir aussi formellement vêtue. Mais l'insistance de ma petite soeur me fait changer d'avis et je m'empresse de la rejoindre malgré mes _getas_. J'ai à peine le temps d'arriver qu'elle sort du domaine, je dois donc encore courir pour la rejoindre.

 **— Hanabi, attend-moi !**  
 **— Je sais que tu peux courir même avec des _okobos_ , tu n'as pas d'excuse, Onee-chan !**

Ce n'est pas une raison, mais cela l'amuse, et finalement, ça m'amuse aussi. Je me retrouve alors à poursuivre ma soeur dans les rues de Konoha jusqu'à un parc où les mères aiment bien emmener leurs enfants. On va s'installer sur un banc, et je commence à ressentir le froid de décembre, mais heureusement, je peux compter sur ma soeur. Elle m'a pris un manteau bien chaud qu'elle sort de son sac qui perd tout son volume. Je m'en couvre puis soupire d'aise en regardant le lieu où je me trouve.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, ce qui est normal puisqu'il est presque midi et qu'il fait froid, tout le monde est chez soi, sauf nous deux.

 **— Alors, c'était bien le Conseil ?** me demande-t-elle.  
 **— Cette fois, j'ai trouvé que c'était profondément ennuyeux. Ils n'ont parlé que de banalités et de prétendus secrets dont tout les shinobis un peu cultivés sont au courant.**  
 **— Ma pauvre, je suis bien contente de ne pas me coltiner tout ça.**

Elle commence à rigoler mais s'arrête, une expression triste remplaçant la gaité précédente.

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
 **— Non, rien. Je me disais juste que si tu m'avais laissé le titre d'héritière, tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire tout ça, et tu serais encore avec Naruto.**  
 **— Hanabi, n'y pense plus, je l'ai fais car j'ai des projets pour le Clan.**  
 **— Ouais, je vais essayer. Attend-moi là, je reviens.**

Elle se lève et part rejoindre ce garçon qu'elle fréquente depuis cet été. Les voir ainsi me fait sourire, j'espère qu'elle va pouvoir profiter de ce bonheur innocent encore longtemps, je ferai tout pour que ce soit possible.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de la réconforter, ce qui pouvait paraître contradictoire, mais ça ne l'était pas. Elle nourrit un terrible sentiment de culpabilité depuis que j'ai annoncé ma décision à père, en novembre. Je me souviens que je l'avais mal vécu intérieurement, cette responsabilité que je me suis incombée venant s'ajouter à la décision que j'avais prise à l'égard de mes sentiments. Mais j'ai tenu bon, et aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas. Je n'ai encore rien commencé, mais je sais qu'après toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire, toutes les illusions qui m'ont bercées, je confronte enfin la réalité et décide de la modeler selon mes principes.

Il y a de ça environ un mois, Naruto m'a demandé en mariage. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, et il m'a prise par surprise, devant tout le monde. J'ai été bouleversée par ce qu'il m'a dit, ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, et je me suis ainsi sentie horrible d'avoir été traître envers ses sentiments. Je lui ai demandé du temps pour réfléchir, j'étais paniquée. Et j'ai décidé, après une nuit sans dormir, que je ne pouvais l'épouser.

J'ai toujours rêvé de ce jour où Naruto me demanderait ma main, mais à ce moment, je sautais dans ses bras où je pleurais de bonheur et je disais oui sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre souci de ce qui nous entourait. Mais le jour où cela s'est réellement déroulé, des millions de questions me sont venues en tête, j'ai stressée, angoissée, j'avais des vertiges et des remords à cause d'une unique personne. À partir de là, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas épouser Naruto.

J'ai changé, et le réaliser m'a pris beaucoup trop de temps, m'a profondément blessée. Naruto n'était plus le seul soleil de mes journées, il n'était plus le seul dont le sourire pouvait me remplir de joie plusieurs jours. Malgré les intrusions d'une nouvelle personne, j'ai voulu persévérer en me disant que l'amour que je ressens pour Naruto depuis ma plus tendre enfance ne pouvait pas être effrité par un nouveau venu, incarné en Sasuke. J'ai lutté contre des sentiments nouveaux qui m'effrayaient, j'ai voulu construire une amitié plutôt que d'être sincère, éloignant pour des semaines durants toute possibilité d'échanger avec le brun, et je l'ai très mal vécu. Puis, il est revenu, mais il était aussi froid que déstabilisant, et pourtant, j'avais besoin de tenter cette amitié que j'imaginai, comme un substitut. Puis il a fallu que Naruto me demande en mariage pour que je prenne conscience de toute cette fantaisie que j'avais construite, seule.

J'ai aimé Naruto plus que tout au monde, je l'aimais encore à ce moment-là, mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Aujourd'hui, maintenant que j'ai pris de la distance, je suis capable de dire ce qu'il en était. Naruto m'a apporté l'espoir et la croyance en un monde meilleur. J'ai été capable de progresser grâce à lui, de devenir la combattante que je suis sur son modèle. Sa générosité m'a rendue folle et l'année que j'ai passée à ses côtés était merveilleuse et remplie de bonheur et d'amour. Mais Sasuke est arrivé et tout a été chamboulé. Je vois aujourd'hui que mon amour pour Naruto n'a pas diminué, non, mais il a changé de forme : il est passé de la passion à l'admiration. Même sans le clan, je n'aurais pas pu me marier avec lui, ce n'aurait été qu'un acte malhonnête. Quant à Sasuke, je suis toujours aussi confuse, je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'on a bien pu partager.

J'avais donc décidé de ne pas l'épouser, mais de continuer à faire vivre ce qu'il avait pu me transmettre, la volonté et la croyance afin de pouvoir mettre le monde en mouvement et le rendre meilleur. J'ai su immédiatement ce que j'allais faire de ma vie. J'avais déjà mis une croix sur le mariage avec Naruto, qui m'aurait été permis parce que le Conseil savait que le Clan pourrait en profiter lorsque ce dernier deviendrait Hokage. Mais j'avais aussi mis une croix sur Sasuke. Ce que nous avions vécu était bien trop intense, dangereux et incertain pour que je puisse le continuer sans prendre de risques. J'ai sélectionné ce qui me permettrait de me rendre réellement utile pour la postérité et m'empêcherai de me sentir égoïste à vivre heureuse sans rien ne faire d'autre.

Je suis donc allée voir mon père, à presque trois heures du matin, ne craignant ni son courroux, ni son ignorance, et je lui ai annoncé que je prendrai le titre d'héritière à mes vingt ans. Grâce à la pénombre de la nuit, je n'ai pas pu distingué s'il était déçu ou non, et j'ai aussi pu prendre immédiatement congé, réfléchissant dès lors à ce que je projetais de faire.

Tout d'abord, je négocierai ardemment pour qu'Hanabi ne soit pas contrainte de se faire apposer le sceau, ils accepteront aisément, elle est très appréciée des aînées. Puis, petit à petit, je ferai passer des réformes. Elle seront anodines au début, comme me l'a conseillé Teijo, mais accumulées, elle me permettront de réduire à néant cette tradition affreuse qu'est le scellement des membres de la Bunke. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir que je travaille de façon acharnée afin de trouver une solution qui permettrait de préserver le byakugan des mains ennemies.

 **— Dis, Hinata, tu as déjà réfléchi à ce que tu présenteras le jour de ta cérémonie ?**

Je ne me suis même pas aperçue qu'elle était revenue, j'étais complètement absorbée dans mes pensées.

 **— Presque, j'y travaille encore, mais j'ai presque tout ce qu'il faut,** je lui réponds en souriant.

Ma petite sœur s'inquiète, et ça me touche, mais je veux qu'elle oublie mes soucis, nous sommes sorties pour nous amusées après tout. Et comme si le ciel nous avait entendu, il laisse tomber sur nous de froids mais délicats flocons de neige. Très rapidement, le temps tourne à la tempête, mais on reste dehors, malgré le froid mordant, et on s'amuse de se voir recouvrir par une poudreuse qui s'accroche à nos manteaux. On ressemble à des bonhommes de neige patibulaires qui essayent tant bien que mal d'avancer à contre vent pour rejoindre un abri.

 **— Je pense que le mieux qu'on est à faire, c'est de rentrer. Père serait furieux s'il apprenait qu'on était malade à cause d'une « stupide » tempête de neige.**  
 **— Tu dois avoir raison, mais j'aimerais encore y rester, sous cette stupide tempête de neige.**

Elle ne me pose pas plus de questions et me fait seulement promettre que d'être de retour assez vite pour que je puisse lui apprendre quelques notes de _shamisen_. Je me retrouve donc seule dans une rue déserte de Konoha, me laissant recouvrir par la neige glacée, désirant qu'elle me lave de tous mes chagrins.

Je me suis engagée seule dans cette voie, pour le bien-être des membres de mon clan, la solitude que je ressens doit ainsi être normale. Je ne vois que très peu mes amis depuis, je suis toujours occupée avec mon père ou avec Teiji quand je ne passe pas mon temps avec les nobles femmes pour perfectionner mes manières. Kiba et Shino ont eut du mal à accepter mon choix et Tenten des difficultés à le concevoir. Pour eux, j'effectue un sacrifice pour la postérité. Peut-être, mais j'en suis heureuse tout de même. Enfin, heureuse est un bien grand mot. Si je me sonde dans l'immédiat, je me sens vide, déboussolée, mais aussi effrayée. Je crains de ne parvenir à rien, de ne pas réussir à faire éviter le sceau à Hanabi, de ne pas rendre le clan un peu plus laxiste, et finalement, d'avoir tout abandonner pour me faire prendre au piège par ma propre famille.

Je lève la tête pour regarder le ciel et la neige vient se déposer sur mon visage. Je ne sens plus mes lèvres, mon nez, ma peau, le froid commence à saisir mon corps. Peut-être que je laisse échapper quelques larmes, je ne saurai le dire. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir un peu de répit ? Un sourire chaleureux de Naruto m'encouragerait, mais je ne le vois plus, je l'évite irrémédiablement. Mais le micro-sourire de Sasuke, rare et précieux, une conversation anodine avec lui serait merveilleux.

Je m'arrête un instant et j'essaye d'oublier ma conscience, souhaitant que la sensation de sa présence soit aussi faible que celle que j'ai de mon corps gelé. Mais c'est impossible, le simple fait de ne pas être occupée et de fermer les yeux me font voir ceux que je désire oublier. Je décide alors de rentrer.

La neige forme un tapis que je déforme à chacun de mes pas. Je suis la première à y laisser mes empreintes.

Soudain, le bruit de pas rapides parvient à mes oreilles. Je me retourne vivement, prête à parer toutes attaques, mais absolument pas à lui faire face.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'amener mon bras en position de défense qu'il me le saisit et m'attire vers lui. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke fait là ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vérifié d'un rapide coup de byakugan s'il était dans les alentours avant de m'abandonner à une telle promenade ? Jusqu'ici, j'ai réussi à l'éviter et le moindre moment d'inattention me vaut sa présence. J'essaye de m'écarter de lui, de retirer mon bras de sa poigne, mais cette dernière est sévère, autant que son regard qui semble me transpercer pour y lire toutes mes pensées. Je ne le regarde pas, je fixe les arbres couverts de neige derrière.

 **— Hinata, tu as perdu. Tu ne peux plus me fuir maintenant.**

Je ne veux pas l'entendre, même s'il a raison. Je diffuse du chakra dans mes membres afin de me sortir de cette situation, le surprenant par la même occasion. Je me mets à courir aussi vite que me le permettent mon kimono et mes getas, mais c'est peine perdue, Sasuke me rattrape en moins de deux et m'oblige avec force à me rapprocher d'un mur, pour pouvoir me faire complètement face et ne me laisser aucun échappatoire. Il me maintient avec force mais n'use pas de son chakra si bien que j'ai un peu honte de mon geste de tout à l'heure. Toujours, sans le regarder, je continue de gesticuler, essayant de retirer mes deux poignets de ses mains.

— N'y pense pas Hinata.

Il a deviné pour le coup bas que j'allais tenter lâchement. Il commence à m'énerver, et je lève enfin mes yeux vers son visage. Je fais alors face à de la placidité qui contraste complètement avec le tumulte qui se déroule dans ses prunelles sombres. J'y perçois de la rage, de l'envie, des doutes et tant d'autres émotions qui m'hypnotisent. Et je sais que je suis dorénavant piégée, je ne veux plus les quitter.

 **— Sasuke, je dois rentrer chez moi,** je parviens toutefois à dire dans un soupir.  
 **— Peut-être, mais ça pourra attendre. On a une longue conversation qui nous attend.**

Il me lâche les poignets mais reste toujours aussi proche de moi. J'ai envie de poser mes mains sur ses épaules, juste pour bien vérifier qu'il est réel, mais je m'abstiens, restant dans mon rôle.

 **— Sasuke, nous n'avons rien à nous dire.**  
 **— Suis-moi,** m'ordonne-t-il presque en se retournant.

Il commence à se mettre en marche, me tournant le dos et je sens le test pointer son nez. Vais-je lui fausser compagnie, et marquer à jamais ma décision, ou bien vais-je le suivre ? La question ne se pose pas trop longtemps dans mon esprit que mes pas sont déjà calqués sur les siens. J'aurai encore pu fuir, mais cette fois, j'ai décidé d'affronter la réalité, ainsi que mes sentiments. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse, et la solution est très simple, je dois juste faire en sorte d'être courageuse et ne plus me cacher derrière les responsabilités du Clan.

Pas une fois il ne se retourne, il continue d'avancer sous la neige, me menant sur des lieux que je n'ai pas pour habitude de fréquenter, et je me trouve à quelques mètres de lui, trépignant autant de joie que d'effroi : je ne sais absolument ce qu'il va se passer.

Les bâtisses qui nous entourent sont de moins en moins entretenues, de plus en plus éloignées les unes des autres, puis elles se transforment peu à peu en ruine. Je comprends que nous arrivons sur les terres des Uchiwa dont le dernier représentant se trouve devant moi. Il continue d'avancer au milieu des gravats, des herbes folles couvertes de neige et des bouts de murs parfois encore dressés, sans la moindre perturbation. J'accélère le pas pour me retrouver à ses côtés. Tout de suite, il s'explique :

 **— C'est le seul endroit où les hommes qui me surveillent me laissent tranquilles, sur ordre récent de l'Hokage.**  
 **— C'est une bonne chose.**

Cette phrase est sortie sans que je ne le désire, avec une spontanéité que j'avais oubliée. Elle a attiré son attention puisqu'il se tourne vers moi. La commissure gauche de ses lèvres s'arquent légèrement et je sens mon coeur se remplir. Il détourne vite la tête et me montre un ensemble de constructions qui tiennent encore debout ; j'y décèle tristement la forme d'habitations qui devaient se tenir fièrement auparavant. Nous nous y dirigeons donc et y pénétrons par un trou dans un mur qui devait faire office de fenêtre. Je découvre la pièce qui devait être un salon, ravagée par des flammes, du vandalisme, souillée par du sang séché et d'autres déchets laissés ça et là par des squatteurs qui avaient certainement occupés les lieux avant que l'Hokage ne décide de bannir toutes visites de ces lieux. Sasuke pousse du pied les déchets au milieu de la pièce et y met le feu d'un rapide katon. Puis, il me regarde plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles j'ai l'impression de disparaitre dans ses pupilles. J'y vois encore toutes ses questions qu'il ne me pose pas, et je cède. Je lui dévoile tout, pourquoi je me suis éloignée de lui, pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Naruto, pourquoi je m'enferme dans le Clan. Il m'écoute calmement, sans détacher ses yeux de ma personne, sans la moindre intervention, et ce jusqu'à ce que je termine.

Comment l'a-t-il vécu ? Je n'ose pas le lui demander. Par ailleurs, devrais-je lui dire que j'aimerai le revoir mais que j'ai peur que l'on sorte du cadre d'une pure amitié ? Devrais-je lui avouer que j'ai besoin de lui, de son sarcasme, de ces moments de complicité qu'on a pu partager ?

 **— Alors, tu vas remplacer ton père ?**  
 **— Oui.**

À quoi pense-t-il ? Je ne parviens plus à lire la moindre information sur son visage, il est complètement fermé.

 **— Ton mélodrame, l'autre soir, il m'a profondément énervé,** lâche-t-il soudainement en contournant le feu pour se placer devant moi.  
 **— Je suis désolée, mais je…**  
 **— Mais tu étais sincère, et c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Ses yeux s'implantent dans les miens et je ne veux plus qu'il regarde autre chose. Je peux enfin accéder au noir profond de ses yeux qui dissimule mal toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'il ressent. Peut-il voir dans les miens ma joie, ma peur, et l'espoir ?

 **— Je suis peut-être bête de te le dire encore, mais je désire toujours être ton amie,** je me sens terriblement niaise.  
 **— Hinata, parfois, il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises,** me dit-il en agrippant les doigts de ma main droite, les caressant subtilement.  
 **— Mais…**

Il me fait signe de me taire en apposant son index sur mes lèvres. Notre proximité est trop intime, mais pourtant, je le laisse faire. Peut-être que l'aura de mort qui nous entoure me rappelle d'autant plus que j'ai besoin de lui.

 **— Je me suis ennuyé de tes sottises.**

Le sourire en coin qu'il ne m'a pas montré depuis notre première séparation apparaît sur son visage. Je m'aperçois que le froid qui avait saisi et engourdi chaque membre de mon corps a cédé sa place.

 **— Même ton insupportable générosité me manquait ces derniers temps.**

Son index se retire de mes lèvres en même temps que ses doigts qui caressaient ma main se mêlent aux miens. Je les resserre automatiquement.

 **— Tu te souviens de notre expérience de pensée ?  
** **— Oui…**

Je m'en souviens parfaitement et je regrette tant depuis.

 **— Veux-tu imaginer, à nouveau ?  
** **— Sasuke, non, je ne peux pas juste…  
** **— Et que dis-tu de vivre ?** me coupe-t-il.

Sur ces mots, ils soulève ma main et la porte à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser aussi délicat et agréable qu'un pétale qui termine sa course. Mais ses yeux sont loin de refléter un calme et une maîtrise apparente. Je vois toutes les tentations qu'il est en train de me proposer. Que me suis-je promis ? De ne plus laisser les lois archaïques de mon clan me dicter quoique ce soit, de ne plus être lâche et de prendre mon avenir en main, de construire tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour qu'il corresponde à mes valeurs et au bien de la Bunke. Alors tout de suite, le mot me correspond. Je n'imaginerai plus, mais je vivrai. Il répète sa question et je ne peux que murmurer un autre oui.

 **— C'est ce que je voulais entendre,** déclare-t-il avant de lâcher ma main pour se saisir de ma tête.

Je ferme les yeux et sens ses lèvres sur ma joue déposer de lents baisers, se rapprocher des miennes, venir s'y poser, toujours avec cette même langueur et venir m'inviter à rejoindre la danse qu'il a initiée.

Il a le goût de l'interdit mais aussi de l'espoir, tout le contraire du baiser que je lui avais donné le dernier soir en guise d'adieu. Je me laisse emporter avec lui, dans cette étreinte que je désire depuis si longtemps. Me sentir ainsi proche de lui, partageant des émotions si simples et pourtant complexes à exprimer, remplit le vide encore présent i peine trente minutes. Il me fait vivre, complètement. J'enroule alors mes mains autour de son cou, m'y suspendant plus ou moins alors qu'il avance et me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que je heurte le mur. Alors que l'on pourrait intensifier notre baiser, on continue d'agir avec douceur et langueur, cherchant à le faire durer aussi longtemps que l'on peut. Une sorte de peur du vide m'anime et me pousse à chercher ses lèvres dès qu'elles me quittent, certainement à cause des baisers que l'on a déjà partagés et qui n'étaient jamais annonciateurs de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai en plus ce mauvais sentiment qu'à nouveau, il va se passer quelque chose qui sera négatif pour nous. Mais cette idée reste tapissée au fond de mon esprit et seule la présence de Sasuke tout près de moi compte.

Il laisse un instant mes lèvres afin de parsemer ma mâchoire de courts baisers, la parcourant jusqu'à atteindre le dessous de mon oreille et de descendre dans mon cou. J'en profite pour respirer plus ou moins, essayant de garder un souffle normal, et je laisse simplement parler mes pensées :

 **— Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire Sasuke ?**  
 **— Tu le sais très bien,** me répond-t-il dans un grognement.  
 **— Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, après ?**

Il me grogne juste de me taire, autrement dit, il ne s'en soucie absolument pas. Comment fait-il ? Je ne sais pas et je ne peux pas réfléchir sous ses baisers toujours plus emprunts de langueur. Je suis en train de lui offrir un peu plus d'espace à parcourir en penchant ma tête sur le côté quand un bruit me fait sursauter tant et si bien que je ramène ma tête à sa position initiale assez brusquement et me cogne contre la sienne. Ses baisers sont interrompus dès ce moment.

 **— Pardon Sasuke ! Mais avec ce bruit…**

Il ne me répond rien mais ses yeux sont rieurs. Il soupire simplement, se recule un peu et glisse ses mains sur mes hanches, de façon à me garder contre lui.

 **— Est-ce que tu vas fuir, cette fois ?**

J'ai beau sentir la légèreté de son ton, je ne peux pas ignorer le sentiment de honte qui me parcourt. À quoi je ressemble, ainsi dans les bras de celui que je fuis et que je nie depuis si longtemps ? Je dois certainement être pivoine, et si c'est ce qu'il désirait, il a réussi. Mais je ne me laisserai pas pour autant faire. Je dois changer de sujet, pourtant, je pose ma tête contre son torse et ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément tout en essayant de calquer sa respiration.

 **— C'était quoi ce bruit ?** je lui demande.  
 **— Certainement un nouveau mur qui s'est effondré.**

Puis on laisse le silence s'installer, alors qu'il pose finalement son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. Ferme-t-il les yeux comme je le fais ? Ce moment est paisible, après tout ce que j'ai pu vivre, ce qu'on a vécu et ce que je lui ai fait subir, il ressemble à un doux rêve, dont le décor aurait aspiré tous le chaos qui régnait avant.

* * *

Lexique :

iromuji : kimono pour femme assez formel.

obi : large tissus entourant la taille des femmes qui portent le kimono, à la façon d'une ceinture nouée dans le dos par un nœud complexe

getas : chaussures traditionnelles japonaises (ressemblent à des tongues en bois sur plateformes)

okobos : ressemblent aux getas, mais en beaucoup plus haut avec l'arrière du talon creusé (portés par les geishas)

shamisen : instrument à cordes japonais traditionnel

* * *

 _NDA - Nous voilà donc de retour avec Hinata ! Alors, que pensez-vous de sa décision ? Des reproches ? Des conseils ? (oui, je me chargerai de les lui transmettre u.u). Des idées sur sa relation avec Sasuke ? Sera-t-elle secrète, dévoilée au grand jour ? Sera-t-elle acceptée, niée, accusée ? Et qu'avez-vous pensez de Sasuke ? Incohérent ? mignon ? Bref, laissez-moi vos impressions, vos questions et vos critiques sans hésiter !_

 _Bisous !_


	11. Vingt ans

_Coucou ! Merci de me suivre encore et désolé du retard mais j'étais sans ordi la semaine dernière, enfin, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _PS :_ 100 REVIEWS ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai envie de fêter ça avec vous mais je ne sais pas comment... des idées ?

* * *

 ** _Sakka-Sensei :_** _Coucou ! Oui, Hinata change peu à peu, je tiens vraiment à montrer une évolution tout au long de cette fic. Tu penses plutôt juste pour Hiashi, il ne se trouve pas dans la ligne de pensée des anciens ^^ Oh, c'est parfait alors, si tu as envie d'être Hinata ^^ Ok, ok XD Merci beaucoup ^^ Hum, un autre pov Sasuke, je sais pas, je pense que si je bloque avec Hina, ça veut dire que c'est le moment. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Homekatty :** Coucou ! Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Tu as raison, Hinata va devoir se montrer forte, mais le processus est déjà engagé. Je suis contente que ce troisième baiser ait plu, il m'a pris du temps à installer. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de lire cette fic alors que tu dois passer par google traduction, c'est un plaisir de recevoir tes reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

 _ **francy :** Merci ! Oui, le mois qu'elle a passé enfermée dans son clan lui a permis de mettre les points sur les i un tant soit peu. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le précédent ^^ Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Guest :** Oh, mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser mais c'est vraiment gentil de m'écrire une review pour ça. Je suis étonnée que tu aies réussi à lire jusque là cette fic alors que tu ne supportes pas de voir Hinata s'éloigner de Naruto, ça me flatte à vrai dire ^^" Après, pour te répondre à propos de Sasuke, je ne pense pas qu'il se fiche de son amitié avec Naruto, j'avais écris les chapitres de son point de vue pour justement montrer à quel point il pouvait se sentir minable envers Naruto pour cette raison, mais le fait est qu'il aime Hinata et qu'il ne peut aller contre. Ensuite, Naruto et Hinata complémentaires, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas d'accord quand tu dis qu'Hinata et Sasuke sont identiques, surtout au niveau du tempérament. Je les trouve bien différents sur plusieurs points, elle est positive, lumineuse, réservée quand lui est assez pessimiste, sombre et solitaire/taciturne, ce qui diffère de la timidité. Ensuite, je n'ai jamais suggéré le fait que Naruto et Sakura seront ensemble. C'est une possibilité mais ce n'est pas écrit ^^ Je suis d'accord sur ton point de vue de la relation Sakura/Naruto, mais je n'ai jamais écrit que je les mettrai ensemble ^^  
Enfin, merci encore de m'avoir suivie jusque là, je te souhaite de trouver de nouveaux récits qui te plairont cette fois ! (et peut-être que l'un des miens en fera partie ^^)_

 _ **Cicidy :** Coucou ! Je te vois rassurée, je sais que tu as eu plusieurs moments de grande peur avec Hinata XD Hum, Sasuke, un fauteur de troubles ? Mais non... enfin, peut-être ^^ Allez, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire, bonne lecture ! Et merci, tu es celle qui m'a officiellement fait atteindre les 100 reviews, j'ai envie de fêter ça !_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

•

 **11\. VINGTS ANS**

• •

Nous sommes restés une dizaine de minutes, dans cette ancienne demeure, seuls, avant de sortir et de simplement parler, comme on aurait pu le faire avant. C'était impressionnant de découvrir que malgré tout les évènements, malgré la distance qu'il avait alors décidé de mettre, l'on a pu revenir à ce stade d'échanges complices.

Comme d'un commun accord silencieux, nous n'avons à aucun moment évoquer notre baiser. Pourquoi ? pourrait-on me demander. Trois mots suffisent : vivre au présent. C'est tout ce qui semble compter à nos yeux aujourd'hui, et ça nous convient. Nous avons alors juste discuté de ce qui nous était arrivé les dernières semaines. J'ai appris qu'il était un des shinobis les plus actifs du village, je lui ai dit, comme pour confirmer, que je me préparais à recevoir mon titre d'héritière pour le 2 janvier, il m'a parlé de collines sur lesquelles poussait une flore exceptionnellement belle, je lui ai parlé de ma passion actuelle pour le shamisen, et la conversation a ainsi continué. Nous arrivons devant mes portes, je ne me suis même pas aperçue que nous prenions le chemin du retour, mais il l'a fait volontairement puisqu'à cinq mètres de mon entrée, il s'éloigne en me disant :

 **— Couvre-toi plus la prochaine fois.**

Puis il s'en va dans les rues enneigées, me laissant seule avec les deux Hyûga qui gardent nos portes. Je rentre, comme si de rien n'était. J'avance, je traverse le jardin pour rejoindre la maison principale dans laquelle je pénètre, et j'avance encore, ne me souciant à aucun moment des regards potentiels des personnes que je peux croiser. Je suis trop heureuse pour ça, je ne pense qu'à Sasuke et à ce qu'on a vécu. On se parle à nouveau, comme au début, c'est la meilleure chose qui a pu m'arriver ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il semble toujours partager toutes ses émotions qui m'animent à chaque fois que je le vois, des sentiments que nous avons exprimé sans nous poser de questions, les laissant juste libres. C'était une journée merveilleuse. Je ne veux même pas savoir si je le mérite, je serai égoïste ce soir pour profiter simplement de l'état de liesse dans lequel je me trouve.

J'arrive dans ma chambre et découvre Hanabi qui m'attend, assise sur mon lit en tailleur. Elle me lance un regard réprobateur en me voyant.

 **— T'en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire sous cette neige ?**  
 **— J'ai parlé.**

Je sens mon visage s'étirer sous mon sourire trop large pour ma peau asséchée par le froid. Hanabi fronce les sourcils mais je fuis dans ma salle de bain avant que ses questions ne me parviennent. Je ne peux pas empêcher la joie qui m'anime de s'exprimer. Je me regarde dans le miroir et constate que mes yeux ne sont plus aussi mornes qu'auparavant, ils reflètent la vie. Et mes lèvres, elles sont encore rosées, malgré le froid. Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais avec Sasuke, et lui non plus par ailleurs, mais je ne peux plus nier qu'il est d'une importance primordiale pour ma santé mentale. De lourds coups frappent à ma porte, c'est Hanabi qui ne me laisse pas de répit.

 **— Hinata ! C'était qui ? Naruto ?**

Aujourd'hui, quand j'entends son prénom, seule la culpabilité et la honte m'animent. J'aimerais tant que deux des sentiments que j'ai pu ressentir pour lui me reviennent, j'aimerais tant ressentir le profond respect et l'admiration qu'il mérite tant. Mais les mots et l'image de son visage sont encore trop présents dans ma tête pour que ma conscience me laisse m'en tirer ainsi. Je me souviendrai à jamais de ses yeux quand je lui ai avoué, j'y voyais mon reflet méprisable, illuminé du mensonge. Pour Naruto, je ne suis plus qu'une menteuse qui l'a bercée d'illusions. Je ne lui en veux pas, même si je sais que j'ai été la première à m'en bercer.

C'est avec ce fond de pensées que je réponds à ma soeur, me dévêtant pour un bain chaud.

 **— Non, c'est encore trop tôt.**  
 **— Je peux entrer ?** me demande-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Je lui réponds que oui tout en entrant dans mon bain. Je découvre son visage plongé dans une profonde réflexion, elle cherche une solution à mes problèmes. J'ai une sœur en or.

 **— Tu le fuis encore ?**  
 **— Je fais en sorte de ne pas m'imposer à sa vue, oui.**

Je ne mens pas, je fuis Naruto encore plus que je n'ai fui Sasuke. Dès que je perçois sa chevelure, son aura, son chakra éclatant, je me cache comme un enfant de la lune que le soleil brûlerait.

 **— Mais ça fait un mois, vous devriez peut-être oublié tout ça, non ?**  
 **— Justement, ça ne fait qu'un mois, ce n'est pas assez.**  
 **— Si tu le dis,** capitule-t-elle, vaincue.

Elle s'assied sur le lavabo et balance légèrement ses pieds en les regardant.

 **— Dis, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as rompu avec Naruto alors qu'il te demandait de l'épouser.**  
 **— C'est vrai.**  
 **— Tu veux toujours pas le dire** ?

Je réfléchis un peu en voyant sa mine suppliante. Ma pauvre sœur, elle ne connaît qu'en partie mes secrets, et elle est toujours en train de chercher à m'aider malgré tout.

 **— J'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais plus autant et je ne voulais plus nous enfermer dans un mensonge égoïste.**  
 **— Pourquoi égoïste ?**

Elle en pose de ces questions, mais elle me fait sourire.

 **— L'image de la jeune femme qui se marie avec celui qu'elle aime toujours autant depuis son enfance me plaisait énormément, mais elle n'était plus l'absolue vérité.**  
 **— Ah… et, il y a un élément extérieur qui est venu changer tout ça ?**  
 **— Oui, mais la suite sera pour une autre fois,** je lui confie avant de m'enfoncer dans l'eau mousseuse.  
 **— Ah ! Tu m'énerves !** s'exclame-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Je me retrouve ainsi seule pour profiter de mon bain, mais quand j'entre dans ma chambre, Hanabi est toujours là, en seiza sur le sol, son shamisen en main. Lorsqu'elle me voit, ses joues rougissent légèrement alors qu'elle bafouille :

 **— T'as de la chance d'être la seule à qui je puisse demander d'apprendre, je t'aurais laissée sinon.**

Je décide de ne rien dire qui risquerait d'envenimer ma situation et je vais chercher mon instrument pour m'installer en face d'elle. Ma soirée se termine alors sur des notes de musique plus ou moins réussies.

Le matin a été particulièrement difficile pour différentes raisons. La première est simplement le fait que j'ai veillé trop tard avec Hanabi, la seconde le rhume que j'ai attrapé à cause de ma trop longue escapade sous la neige et la troisième le terrible manque de motivation que j'ai éprouvé face à la quantité de choses que je dois faire aujourd'hui.

Effectivement, depuis ce matin, une course a été lancée dans mon domaine à cause de mon anniversaire qui approche. Des messages sont envoyés pour se quérir de la confirmation de la venue de tel dignitaire, tel clan, tel seigneur, des quantités de tissus arrivent et sont pris en charge par les couturières de la Bunke, des réunions sont organisées dans les cuisines, un grand ménage est commencé dans chaque recoin de la maison et du jardin, les enfants suivent un entraînement deux à trois fois plus rigoureux pour montrer la puissance « naturelle » des Hyûga aux invités et j'en passe. Moi, aujourd'hui, je vais être manipulée comme un vulgaire mannequin pour que couturières, coiffeuses et maquilleuses trouvent le tissus, les couleurs, les motifs et la coiffure qui me siéront au mieux. Mais quand elles ont vu que j'étais enrhumée, je me suis retrouvée avec des quantités de remèdes et de soins à prendre pour que je sois au meilleur de ma forme le jour de mes vingt ans.

Je suis réveillée depuis sept heures et cela fait maintenant trois heures que je suis entre les mains de femmes qui doivent rendre ma peau aussi « belle et douce qu'une perle de lait ». Je sais que je dois être mise à l'honneur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'on en fait trop. La Hyûga me libère enfin, et je dois avouer que ma peau s'est déjà adoucie, je ne peux qu'imaginer les résultats fantastiques dans dix jours. Mais la tranquillité n'est pas le mot d'ordre du jour, je me retrouve dans la foulée de ma tante maternelle, Iwa, pour un cours d'arts et de discussion. J'appréhende vraiment ce moment du fait que je sais qu'elle me déteste, tout comme sa fille d'ailleurs. Nous n'échangeons aucun mot alors que nous rejoignons ses quartiers et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivées dans une pièce aussi froide que peuvent être nos yeux qu'elle me regarde et m'adresse la parole.

 **— En outre pour leur force, les femmes de notre clan sont réputées pour leur grande beauté, leur élégance et leur sensibilité artistique. En tant que future Chef du Clan, tu dois non pas posséder, mais respirer toutes ces qualités. Izuko, tu peux entrer.**

Elle s'assied alors que sa fille pénètre dans la pièce. Ma cousine est de cinq ans mon aînée et toute la Sôke reconnaît son talent pour la musique, la calligraphie et la poésie, une véritable artiste en somme. Petite, je l'admirai quand elle chantait, mais elle m'a toujours détestée, je devais alors toujours me cacher pour l'écouter. Izuko me salue à peine et s'assied aux côtés de sa mère, les mains sur le ventre arrondi que je ne remarque que maintenant.

 **— Ma fille s'est proposée de perfectionner ta formation pour les dix jours qu'il nous reste, et ce, malgré sa grossesse. J'espère que tu sauras être une bonne élève.  
— Je vous remercie d'ores et déjà.**

Et sans plus attendre, elle commence à échauffer sa voix, me demandant du regard de la suivre. À côté de sa voix aussi pure et fluide que l'eau d'un glacier, j'ai l'impression d'être une pierre de cour aux côtés d'un cristal. Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant et m'efforce de chanter juste, à défaut d'une voix cristalline. Je reçois un fort coup dans le creux du dos qui me fait sursauter.

 **— Tiens-toi droite,** assène Iwa.

Je comprends pourquoi elle est toujours là alors que c'est sa fille qui me donne les cours, elle surveille ma posture et mes manières, et je ne pouvais rêver de meilleur professeur, seule la perfection est correcte à ses yeux.

Je me redresse alors, pas trop pour ne pas prendre un coup sur la poitrine et je continue de suivre sa fille. Les heures et les jours qui vont suivre risquent d'être une véritable torture.

Chaque jours ont été tant chargés que je suis toujours impressionnée du nombre d'activités qu'il est possible de faire sur une plage de quatorze heures. J'ai été tellement occupée que je n'ai pas vu ma petite soeur depuis, que je ne suis pas sortie du domaine et que j'ai dû m'entraîner en cachette durant une petite heure tous les soirs pour m'entretenir. Mais ce soir, je n'y compte même pas, et je dois pourtant essayer de trouver le sommeil, malgré le stress qui me tient éveillée.

Demain, je célèbre mes 20 ans et je deviens officiellement l'héritière qui reprendra le flambeau de mon père une fois que j'aurais mon première enfant. Malgré toutes ses années à subir les insultes, les méprises de ma faiblesse, je suis aujourd'hui hissée à ce statut qui me paraissait pourtant si lointain il n'y a pas très longtemps. Je vais être révélée au monde des dirigeants comme l'une des leurs, et pas la moins importante. J'en éprouve autant de fierté que d'angoisses. La quantité d'invités et donc de paires d'yeux qui seront sur moi m'auraient fait perdre tous mes moyens i peine deux ans, mais aucune erreur ne me sera permise demain, même pas de fuir certain regard.

J'ai pu, ou plutôt, j'ai dû apprendre chacun des noms des invités qui seront présents, découvrant sans surprise que chaque membres principaux des grands clans et que la tête dirigeante de Konoha seraient présents, de même pour chaque village de shinobi allié en plus des grandes familles avec qui mon Clan commerce. Cela m'a impressionné mais pas surprise, non, il s'agit de deux noms que je connais très bien qui me font autant angoisser cette nuit. Sasuke et Naruto seront aussi présents, en tant que Chef du Clan Uchiwa et du Clan Uzumaki, ce dernier apparemment reconnu aujourd'hui pour des raisons qui m'échappent.

Il faut à tous prix que je trouve un moyen de ne pas les imaginer si je veux dormir mais je ne connais rien de mieux que l'épuisement musculaire pour m'endormir. Je sors de mes couvertures, ouvre lentement les panneaux de ma chambre pour aller dans un petit coin de verdure. Mais malheureusement, je tombe sur mon père qui est assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés, concentré. Je me dis que je devrais mieux faire marche arrière mais il m'arrête de sa voix tranchante.

 **— Hinata, tu ne dors pas ?**  
 **— Non Oto-san.**  
 **— Et que viens-tu faire ici ?**

Devant ses yeux, je ne peux pas mentir, et je lui avoue que je comptais épuiser mon chakra pour trouver rapidement le sommeil. Je pense d'abord qu'il va me renvoyer dans ma chambre méprisant, mais je tombe presque des nues lorsque je l'entends me dire :

 **— Fais. Et oublie moi.**

Je prends peu à peu à conscience que mon père me demande de lui faire une démonstration, qu'il va me regarder, que je vais pouvoir lui montrer les progrès que j'ai fait grâce à Neji. Sans me poser plus de questions, je fais le vide dans mon esprit et je me trouve seule dans cette cour intérieure, prête à enchaîner les mouvements d'attaque et de défense, plus concentrée que jamais. Je ferme les yeux, et j'entame une série de mouvements basiques mais dont la complexité réside dans leur maîtrise et la respiration. Puis, progressivement, j'augmente leur difficulté en insérant des nuances avant de passer à un autre mouvement, à utiliser plus de chakra, à le laisser affluer de plus en plus pour passer à des techniques qui sortent du taijutsu.

Après une durée que je ne saurai déterminer, je reviens petit à petit aux mouvements basiques, diminuant le niveau pour terminer par revenir à ma position initiale sans faillir, immobile. Et j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour découvrir le regard de mon père sévère, qui ne m'a certainement pas lâché une seule seconde. La peur de la méprise et de la déception me parviennent seulement, mais je reste toujours droite, mes yeux dans les siens. Mon père se lève, sans un mot, et me tourne le dos. La boule que j'ai dans la gorge grossit et l'envie de fuir me prend, mais c'est le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

 **— Neji fut un bon professeur.**

Il ne s'est pas arrêté, il ne m'a pas regardé en prononçant ses mots, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir décroché la lune. Mon père n'a pas méprisé, n'est pas parti en cours de route, il a reconnu les talents d'un professeur, qui n'est malheureusement plus. Ce qui veut dire qu'il les a vu à travers ma démonstration, qu'il la reconnaît comme bonne, et finalement, qu'il me reconnaît, moi, sa fille qui n'a cessée de le décevoir, comme une kunoichi d'une certaine valeur. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que je laisse des larmes couler lentement sur mes joues rougies par l'effort. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je ressentirai une telle joie, aussi proche du soulage ment que de l'ivresse. Je retourne dans ma chambre une fois que je ne vois plus le dos de mon père et je trouve le sommeil en moins de temps que la pluie ne met pour atteindre le sol.

Le soleil s'est levé, faisant scintiller de cristal la neige sur les plantes et les toits. La maisonnée s'est réveillée, s'activant autour des derniers préparatifs – derniers coups de plumeau, cuisine, aménagement de la salle de réception, derniers coups de balais dans la cour – et de la célébrée qui s'incarne en ma personne – un furisode m'a été attribué, un kimono sublime au tissu noir et rouge à l'intérieur, sur lequel figurent des fleurs aux légères couleurs qui suivent la ligne de mes bras et se trouvent à mi-cuisse, des fleurs rappelées par celles que l'on a insérées dans mes cheveux, en-dessous d'un chignon haut et fourni, assorties à l'orange du obi noué dans mon dos (1). Je suis maquillée avec finesse pour rester élégante, ainsi un très léger trait noir souligne mon regard, ma peau est poudrée pour unifier mon teint naturellement pâle, puis rehaussé par du rose estompé sur mes joues et mes lèvres peintes de rose pêche.

À seize heures, alors que le soleil ne va pas tarder à entamer sa chute pour laisser la nuit se dévoiler, je me tiens debout, à l'entrée de la salle de réception, sous une ombrelle assortie à mon kimono pour me protéger des quelques flocons qui tombent, à côté de mon père, entourées de plusieurs membres de la Bunke. Nous venons de terminer d'assister à une heure de démonstration de force de la jeunesse de notre clan ; les enfants de cinq ans ont montré avec fierté leurs compétences de combat sous l'oeil attentif des aînés et des invités. Je me suis occupée de les féliciter avec chaleur. À présent, nous accueillons chacun des invités, mon père en posant son regard sur eux, et moi, en leur offrant un sourire que j'espère ne pas être trop formel.

Je vois passer des dignitaires que je ne connais pas, de différents villages, puis je reconnais plusieurs personnalités. L'Hokage me salue avec un large sourire que je devine sous son masque, puis arrivent les Yamanaka, les Akimichi, les Nara, les Inuzuka, les Aburame. Voir mes camarades m'apportent un peu de chaleur dans ce monde froid des hautes sphères, chacun me sourit et Kiba a même du mal à contenir sa joie de me voir, c'est vrai que ça fait des semaines que l'on n'a pas été ensemble. Puis, à nouveau, un défilé de personnalité arrivent, je reconnais la fratrie du Kazekage. Je comprends que la longueur de la liste n'était rien comparée à l'attente dans le froid pour les accueillir. Je vois alors Sasuke et Naruto, arrivés ensemble dans leur kimono noir à la marque de leur clan. Ma respiration s'accélère et j'ai du mal à ne pas baisser le regard, ou du moins détourner la tête. J'essaye tant bien que mal de conserver le même sourire que j'ai depuis le début et de ne pas tressaillir quand mon regard rencontre celui de Sasuke, qui semble vouloir me faire passer un message que je ne saisis pas, et de continuer de respirer quand je rencontre les prunelles azur de Naruto dans lesquels je trouve une étonnante nostalgie. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi, puisque quand ils sortent de mon champ de vision, je reprends seulement ma respiration, ce que ne manque pas de remarquer mon père.

Après deux invités, on nous annonce que tous le monde est entré dans la salle. Nous pouvons donc aller nous installer dans cette grande pièce où les tables ont été disposées de façon à former un U refermé par les invités au plus haut statut, dans lesquelles se trouvent les quelques Kages et les autres Chefs de Clan. Je me trouve quant à moi assise en face d'eux, dans l'arc formé par le U, au centre, entre mon père et Katsuko, Chef de notre Conseil, puis autour de nous sont installés les autres membres du Conseil, ma soeur et la Sôke. Ainsi, les côtés sont occupés par le reste des invités, mélangés à quelques autres membres de la Sôke.

Je ressens les différents regards sur ma personne et j'essaye de faire abstraction de la petite voix qui me poussent à imaginer ce que peuvent bien contenir les chuchotements de leur propriétaire aussi bien de celle qui me fait remarquer que Sasuke et Naruto ne me lâchent pas des yeux. Il faut à tout prix que je contienne la pression que je sens monter. Un rapide coup d'oeil à ma soeur sur le côté peut m'y aider, elle me répond avec une mine pleine d'encouragements que j'essaye d'intégrer.

Le silence se fait peu à peu et toute l'assemblée tourne sa tête dans notre direction. Mon père prend alors la parole, commençant par les formalités : les honorables remerciement.

 **— Ainsi, il y a précisément vingt ans, ma défunte épouse donna naissance à Hinata. En cette belle soirée de décembre, nous sommes tous réunis pour célébrer son vingtième anniversaire et faire exister officiellement et aux yeux du monde son titre d'héritière. Je vous demande donc de l'accueillir parmi vous en cette soirée de festivités.**

Il incline sa tête et reprend sa place dans un mouvement parfait. C'est à présent au tour de mon arrière-grand-mère, qui tout comme mon père, présente ses remerciements et explique en quelques phrases l'importance de mon anniversaire. Puis, elle déclare solennellement les festivités ouvertes. Des Hyûga entrent pour servir des boissons et des accompagnements légers, d'autres pour jouer une musique d'ambiance qui ne gêne pas les conversations qui reprennent et une longue queue prend forme juste devant moi. Un à un, les dignitaires, les différents représentants des clans vont venir m'offrir un présent dont je découvrirai le contenu qu'une fois qu'ils seront tous partis. Kiba ouvre la marche avec un sourire d'une telle largeur que je me demande s'il n'a pas mal aux extrémités.

 **— Joyeux anniversaire, Hina ! Profite bien de toute la liesse qui t'entoure.**

Je le remercie chaleureusement alors qu'un membre de la bunke recueille le petit paquet. Ainsi, les remises de présents s'enchaînent, avec des mots plus ou moins chaleureux, formels ou ambigües, offusquant à plusieurs reprises mon père. Puis vient le tour de ceux que je redoute. Il y a d'abord Naruto, le plus difficile à cause de ce que je lui ai fait. J'ai peur qu'il dise quelque chose que mon père n'apprécie absolument pas mais il n'en fait rien. Il s'avance quand c'est à son tour et me présente un petit paquet. Il me souhaite un bon anniversaire et me dit :

 **— J'espère que tu auras encore du temps pour nous.**

Puis il s'en va sur ces mots qui me bouleversent. Il vient de répondre à une question que je me pose depuis, et d'une façon si positive que je crois rêvé. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette nouvelle pleine d'espoir que je dois faire face à Sasuke qui s'avance à son tours et tend ce qui semble être un coffret emballé. Une fois encore, je dois tout faire pour agir d'une façon neutre pour que mon père ne remarque rien. Pour Naruto, je pouvais me permettre une émotion de trop, mon père sait que j'ai refusé sa demande en mariage, mais il n'est au courant de rien à propos de Sasuke, et je ne compte pas lui révéler quoique ce soit ce soir. Toutefois, Sasuke ne m'aide absolument pas. Son regard est si intense que j'ai l'impression que lui seul suffirait pour que le Clan entier se doute de quelque chose. J'espère tant que la poudre sur mes joues puissent cacher un tant soit peu les rougeurs que je sens monter en moi.

 **— Joyeux anniversaire, Hinata.**

Il n'en ajoute pas plus avant de partir et me laisser reprendre une contenance que j'ai presque complètement perdue. Malheureusement pour moi, je sens le regard interrogateur de mon père et je sais que dès qu'il le pourra, j'aurais le droit à un questionnaire. Mais je ne dois pas garder cela en tête et continuer de remercier chaque personne qui se présente.

Une fois cette première partie terminée et chacun revenue à sa place, la musique s'amplifie légèrement et danseuses et danseurs se mettent au milieu pour offrir un spectacle de toute élégance. C'est le moment de parler à ses voisins, de préparer la façon d'aborder des contrats d'affaires, une prise de parole future, et pour moi, de souffler un peu à mesure que les regards sont détournés de ma figure. Je ne peux pas bouger de ma place, comme chaque membre de la Sôke, et c'est à peine si j'ai le droit de parler. De toute façon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à mon père, et encore moins à mon arrière-grand-mère. Je me laisse alors divertir par le spectacle que nous offre les danseurs tout en essayant d'ignorer les mèches basses que font plusieurs membres de la Sôke. Les anniversaires dans notre Clan ne sont certainement pas les plus chaleureux.

C'est au bout de deux heures que la musique s'abaisse et que les danseurs disparaissent pour laisser place aux plats qui constitueront un dîner qui, comme d'habitude, risque de durer une éternité. Encore une fois, je m'ennuie à ma place, goûtant pourtant à des mets exquis, mais dont je ne peux partager aucune impression avec la compagnie qui m'entoure. Par ailleurs, notre famille contraste totalement avec le reste de l'assemblée, chez qui l'animation, les rires et les conversations vont bon train. Heureusement qu'ils sont là, puisque sinon, je n'entendrais que la musique.

Trois heures s'ajoutent aux deux heures de complète inaction avant que le dîner ne prenne fin, et que l'annonce de la partie dansante ne soit faite. Les invités sont conviés à entrer dans la pièce adjacente qui n'est autre qu'une large salle munie d'une estrade sur laquelle se trouvent déjà un orchestre qui commence à jouer dès l'entrée du premier qui n'est autre que Naruto, certainement impatient de quitter sa position assise. Quant à moi, j'y pénétrerai en dernier avec mon père. Je pourrais ainsi facilement prononcer mon discours puisque tout le monde se trouvera face à nous.

Après deux ou trois minutes de déplacement, je me lève à mon tour et je les rejoins, accompagné de mon père, puis je prononce mon court discours si codifié que j'ai à peine pu apporter ma touche personnelle. Puis, afin d'annoncer le début de la danse, je dois ouvrir le pas, comme le veut la tradition. Je me retrouve alors sur scène, le coeur ballant, devant les musiciens qui m'encourage de leur sourire, et surtout devant les yeux de chaque invité. Je les salue une première fois, et me positionne pour commencer la danse. Pour me décontracter, je me dis que mon père a aussi dû passer par là, et même si je n'arrive pas à avoir l'image en tête tellement cela me semble absurde, je parviens au moins à ressentir un rire que je dois contenir, et qui m'aide à danser sur la musique qui débute. Je me remémore d'abord chaque conseil qu'à pu me donner ma cousine avant de ne m'en soucier que d'un unique, « on doit croire que tu es libre de chacun de tes mouvements ». Je parviens ainsi à me mouvoir sur scène sans avoir l'angoisse que chaque pas que je fais est contraire à la chorégraphie. Au bout de deux minutes, les danseuses me rejoignent enfin et me permettent ainsi de sortir de scène sans que personne ne me voit. Le bal est alors ouvert et différents couples se mettent à danser à leur tour.

Je suis à présent soulagée d'un poids, les parties les plus difficiles sont passées et je vais être plus ou moins libre les heures qui suivent. Je sais que les aînés conservent un regard sur moi, mais je peux à présent rejoindre mes amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un mois. Je dois restreindre mon envie de courir mais presse tout de même le pas. Je suis alors accueillie par de chaleureuses acclamations de la part de Kiba, de Chôji et d'Ino, Shino et Shikamaru n'étant pas des personnes très démonstratives.

 **— Tu étais superbe tout à l'heure ! Tu aurais dû voir comme Shino était nerveux, je pense même qu'il a été plus stressé que toi.**  
 **— Kiba, tais-toi.**  
 **— Ne fais pas attention à eux, Hinata,** intervient Ino. **Tu aurais plutôt dû voir comment chaque membre de la gente masculine t'a regardée, ils ne t'ont pas lâchée une seule seconde des yeux.**  
 **— Mais laisse-là, Ino,** l'interrompt Shikamaru, **elle devient aussi rouge que ton kimono.**  
 **— Je la complimente, je ne vois pas où est le problème, vieux rabat-joie.**  
 **— C'est vrai, tu étais très élégante sur scène, Hinata,** termine par me complimenter Chôji.

Shikamaru n'a pas tord, je sens bien que je suis aussi rouge que le kimono que porte Ino. Mais je ne vais pas leur demander d'arrêter, ils sont tellement gentils. On se met alors à parler comme les amis et camarades que nous sommes. En cours de route, Shikamaru et Kiba se font inviter par deux soeurs intrépides qui viennent du village de la neige.

 **— Regarde par-là, Hinata,** me dit Ino.

Je suis son regard et découvre la fratrie des No Sabaku, dont l'aînée fusille du regard l'homme flegmatique. Je ne peux empêcher mon rire de rejoindre celui d'Ino ; Temari est avec Shikamaru depuis un bon bout de temps et ce dernier continue de faire des gaffes qui l'agacent au plus haut point.

 **— Hinata ?**

Ino et moi nous retournons en même temps pour voir que celui qui m'a appelé n'est autre que Naruto. Immédiatement, tous mes muscles se contractent et ma respiration se bloque.

 **— Chôji, Shino, vous venez ?** appelle Ino en s'éloignant.

Je me retrouve ainsi seule avec Naruto, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis la nuit de notre rupture, celle où je lui ai tout avoué. Je suis alors terrifiée, et même si je sais que c'est ridicule, j'ai envie de fuir et d'aller me cacher. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas possible, je ne ferai qu'attirer l'attention sur moi et compliquer ma situation encore plus qu'elle ne l'est. Naruto ne semble pas à son aise non plus, il affiche un sourire un peu idiot et se gratte l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant apparemment pas par où commencer. À ce rythme, on ne se dira rien mais il se reprend assez vite et me dit que ma performance était spectaculaire. Il ne veut certainement pas m'embarrasser, mais le rouge envahit à nouveau mes joues et je bafouille de simples merci. Puis j'attends, encore, qu'il commence à dire quelque chose. Je devrai moi aussi faire plus d'efforts mais le simple fait de me tenir ici, devant lui, me prend toutes mes forces.

 **— Enfin, je voulais te demander si depuis, tu allais bien ?**

Je le regarde, incrédule. Ce n'est pas lui qui devrait poser cette question, mais bien moi. Mais il continue sans se soucier de mon expression.

 **— On ne s'est pas vu ce dernier mois, et j'ai même appris que tu t'enfermais dans le Clan. Alors, tu comprends…**

Il est extraordinaire de se soucier ainsi de moi alors que ce devrait être tout le contraire. Alors, oubliant toute ma gêne, je commence enfin à parler.

 **— Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. La seule chose qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est toi, et certainement pas moi, pas après ce que je t'ai fait.**  
 **— Ce que tu m'as fait Hinata ?**  
 **— Oui, et je te le dis encore mais, si ce n'est mon amitié, je te prie d'accepter au moins mes excuses.**  
 **— Hinata, qu'est-ce que…**  
 **— J'espère que tu souris toujours autant et que tu continues d'être ce soleil qui m'a attirée auparavant…**  
 **— Hinata, écoute…**  
 **— … et qu'un beau jour, je pourrais revenir te parler sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre malaise.**

Il me saisit assez brutalement les épaules pour que j'arrête de parler et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 **— Tu as été honnête avec moi, c'est tout, et on a rompu. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, ok ?**

Il me lâche pour éviter d'attirer des regards sur nous. Puis il se désigne d'un pouce en plissant les yeux sous le sourire qui autrefois me faisait fondre.

 **— Et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis Naruto, le gars qui a le plus pardonné au monde.**

Je vois alors cette aura qui l'illumine et que je ne percevais plus à cause de ma culpabilité. Plus que jamais, Naruto apparaît à mes yeux admirable, et je me sens immensément heureuse de savoir que je pourrai toujours le considérer comme un ami.

* * *

1 : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal une description du kimono. Alors voici en image la tenue et la coiffure que j'ai essayé de décrire :  s - media - cache -ak0 . pinimg 736x / f2 / c5 / fd / f2c5fd6ec104e9f79f042c1d181201d8 . jpg (enlever juste les espaces ^^)

* * *

 _NDA - Merci encore de me suivre, d'écrire des reviews, je vous adore ! Je m'excuse encore du retard, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Enfin, bref, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? De la famille d'Hinata ? De son père ? De l'apparition de Naruto, de ce qu'il dit à Hinata ? Dîtes-moi tout, comme d'habitude, j'adore lire vos ressentis ^^  
Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et gros bisous !_


	12. Premiers devoirs

_Coucou ! Pas de retard pour celui-ci, c'est encore le week-end. Ceci ne concerne pas tout le monde, mais j'ai été surprise de recevoir autant de commentaires d'anglophones, et aussi négatifs, comme si vous aviez passer un accord pour vous exprimer en même temps, subitement. Je ne sais pas si c'est un pur hasard, mais ça m'a semblé suspect. Bref, pour éviter que des lecteurs ragent devant leur écran en me lisant, je vais être claire : cette fanfiction n'aura pas pour couple de naruhina. C'est dit, maintenant, à vos risques et périls de décider de me lire ^^  
Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Sakka-Sensei :_** _Merci et ça me soulage de voir que je ne suis pas sorti des caractères des personnages à tes yeux ^^ La suite est là, avec quelques réponses ^^_

 ** _it is sad :_** _I am sorry that you feel like that reading my fanfiction but Sasuke doesn't manipulate Hinata and her feelings. The chapter I wrote with his point of view showed that he loves her and that his feelings were over the simple reason._

 ** _boruto_** _: So much bad feelings toward Sasuke ^^" I'm sorry but Hinata is changing, Sasuke too, even the other will change. The thing is I'm writing a fanfiction with an alternative ending, completely different trying to keep the character of them as far as possible. Maybe do you think I betray the spirit of the manga like this, but I'm think not because Naruto has a big part of listening why people do bad thing and forgiveness..._

 ** _sasgay :_** _you pseudo is funny but to answer to your review, I would just say that I force myself to write something with a different evolution between all the characters, with the reasons why this is different and I think Hinata is not the only one who can make him happy ^^_

 ** _Cicidy :_** _Merci pour ta review ! En me connaissant, moi et ma tendance à toujours compliquer les choses, qu'en sera-t-il de la relation Hiashi/Sasuke... ? La réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais j'apporte quelque chose de plus intéressant je pense ^^_

 ** _Francy :_** _Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Naruto, je sais que je suis un peu sadique envers mes personnages mais je ne suis pas une grande fan des bad endings ^^_

 ** _Hime-23_** _: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'ai voulu montré qu'Hinata et Hanabi s'entendaient à merveilles, j'ai voulu montré qu'une joli fleur pouvait pousser au milieu de l'enfer car je ne sais pas comment Hinata aurait pu rester saine et avec un tel cœur si tout le monde dans sa famille était aussi mauvais que ces aînés... Quant à Naruto, merci de me dire que tu approuves qu'il soit sur le chemin de l'amitié avec Hinata ^^_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

•

 **12\. PREMIERS DEVOIRS**

• •

 **— Ah non, ne pleure pas, ils vont se poser encore plus de questions !** me supplie Naruto.

Il a raison, mais ce que je viens d'apprendre ne peut pas s'exprimer autrement. J'ai l'impression d'être une privilégiée et une miraculée quand il me dit qu'il désire toujours me parler. Comment empêcher mes larmes de joie s'échapper ? Je baisse la tête et applique mes mains sur mes yeux pour éviter que les autres ne les voient mouiller de larmes, j'essaye en outre d'essuyer mes larmes sans ruiner mon maquillage. Seule Ino pourra me dire si j'y suis parvenue. Je sens une main apaisante se poser sur mon épaule, il s'agit de celle de Naruto qui me regarde, toujours avec son sourire lumineux. Je ne sais pas si celui que je lui montre égale ne serait-ce qu'un dixième du sien, mais je lui souris aussi. Il me dit alors …

 **— Tu sais bien que je laisse la rancune à Sasuke…**

…avant de me tapoter l'épaule et de me laisser seule, mais pour un très court temps puisque alors que je le regarde s'éloigner, la voix de Sasuke se fait entendre juste dans mon dos. Il me fait sursauter, à croire que ça va devenir une habitude, en me demandant ce que Naruto m'a dit. Je me retourne en lui disant simplement que je peux à nouveau lui parler. Puis, nous ne disons rien, et je me souviens ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une dizaine de jours, et à nouveau, je rougis. Ma teinte semble l'amuser vu le sourire qu'il aborde mais il ne fait aucune remarque qui pourrait me mettre dans un embarras plus grand. Je décide de briser le silence qui risque de trouver sa place entre nous.

 **— Je suis contente, mon clan a reconnu le tien, non plus comme une antiquité du passé, mais comme une nouvelle réalité.  
** **— Oui, et il a même donné naissance à celui de Naruto. Et je n'aime pas ça.**

Il fronce les sourcils et prend une mine on ne peut plus sérieuse. Je me suis aussi posée des questions mais je ne trouve aucun point négatif à ce que mon clan fasse cela, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de Sasuke qui en profite pourtant. Devant mon regard interrogateur, il m'explique rapidement en une phrase.

 **— Bientôt, ils vont certainement vouloir nouer des relations, avant de chercher à manipuler nos deux clans aux effectifs inexistants.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'un jeune homme se joint à nous, un sourire que je n'apprécie pas sur les lèvres, reflétant une manigance que je ne connais pas encore. Il s'agit d'un fils d'une famille plutôt important de la _Sôke_.

 **— Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'espérai pouvoir faire danser notre future Chef de Clan.**

Il me présente sa main dans l'immédiat et je sens une multitude de regards sur nous, qui me rendent presque folle tant ils sont porteurs de significations différentes. Il y a déjà celui de Sasuke, menaçant, presque meurtrier, puis celui de Naruto, désapprobateur, celui d'une Ino excitée, et enfin ceux de mes aînés, sévères et impatients. Je n'ai absolument aucun choix et ne peux qu'accepter la proposition de celui qui s'appelle Tabata.

Je me retrouve ainsi au milieu de la piste de danse, sous les regards de tout le monde, à danser avec ce Tabata qui en profite pour me faire la conversation. Je n'aime absolument pas la lueur calculatrice qui se trouve dans ces yeux.

 **— Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?  
** **— La fête en mon honneur est très belle et les plats ont comblés mon palais.**

Il ricane avant de poursuivre, me faisant changer de sens.

 **— Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas vraiment t'enfuir, non ?**

Je ne réponds pas et essaye de ne pas montrer mon inquiétude. Il ricane encore, me rendant encore plus nerveuse.

 **— Je ne sais pas si les aînés l'ont remarqué, mais en tout cas Hanabi l'a bien vu, tout comme moi, et deux autres personnes qui sont certainement jalouses de la place que j'occupe actuellement.**

Qui sont ces deux autres personnes ? Parlait-il de Naruto et Sasuke ? Mais comment pourrait-il être au courant pour Sasuke. Il ne me procure aucun indice en continuant de garder ses yeux sur moi, laissant alors mon esprit s'emballer dans une panique sans fin.

 **— Mes parents n'ont pas trop apprécié ce moment que tu as partagé avec Naruto, ils ont trouvé que c'était indigne pour une femme de parler ainsi avec son ex.  
** **— Mais…**

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler et continue sur sa lancée.

 **— Pas d'inquiétudes, je sais bien qu'il n'y aura rien de plus que des mots entre toi et lui à présent.**

Son sourire me dégoûte maintenant et il a de la chance que tant de personnes nous regarde, j'aurai sinon mis fin à cette danse il y a bien longtemps. Je préfère alors me concentrer sur ce qui se trouve derrière lui et ne le regarde plus, ne l'écoute plus. Lorsque le morceau s'achève, nous sommes les premiers à quitter la piste de danse. Je cherche quelqu'un que j'apprécie du regard pour le rejoindre et trouve Kiba qui me fait signe. J'ignore les remerciements de Tabata qui sonnent aussi faux que son sourire. Mais sa dernière phrase reste toutefois dans ma tête.

 **— Dommage, ta soeur est pourtant bien plus drôle.**

Je ne trouve pas le sens caché qui se trouve certainement derrière et je m'en inquiète encore alors que je suis avec Kiba qui me propose à son tour de danser, pour m'éviter que de nouveaux « prétendants » ne viennent m'embêter. Je continue tout de même de penser à ce Tabata qui me cache quelque chose d'une importance primordiale, je le sens. La musique passe soudainement à un morceau que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, il a certes un rythme entraînant, mais il est surtout celui sur lequel on change de partenaire tout les seize temps, et ce pendant une dizaine de minutes. En fait, je pense que je le déteste vraiment.

Je me retrouve presque ballotée d'un cavalier à un autre. La majorité sont simplement cordiaux, mais d'autres ne sont vraiment pas des modèles de finesse et abordent des thèmes divers, allant de futurs contrats d'affaires à des alliances potentielles, des dires que je suis obligés d'éviter en accordant mon plus beau sourire pour ne pas les contrarier au cas où mon clan déciderait dans le futur que ce serait opportun. Alors lorsque je me retrouve à danser avec Shikamaru ou bien Chôji, je suis soulagée et en profite pour me reposer, sous leur regard compréhensif. Même quand je me retrouve à danser avec Naruto, je suis plus à l'aise. Je me concentre sur sa bonne humeur et la gêne qui était présente à cause de notre proximité disparait pour laisser place au bonheur de partager une danse avec l'âme la plus généreuse de Konoha. Mais bien vite, je me retrouve à nouveau avec Tabata, qui semble aussi amusé que je suis contrariée.

Enfin, le morceau touche bientôt à sa fin, il ne me reste plus qu'un ou deux partenaires avec qui danser, et comme si le destin aimait jouer avec ma personne, il me place tout d'abord dans les bras de Sasuke, avec qui je suis obligée de détourner les yeux pour que mon visage rougisse sans qu'il ne se transforme en une énorme tomate bien mûre. Sasuke ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'effet destructeur qu'il a sur moi, ou bien il en profite car ça l'amuse, surtout quand il ose murmurer à mon oreille alors qu'il vient de me pencher et me maintient au-dessus du sol comme les autres danseurs :

 **— Viens chez moi demain ou après-demain, je ne serai pas surveillé.**

Puis il me redresse au rythme de la musique, m'offre un discret sourire avant de me passer au dernier partenaire, qui n'est autre que mon père. À cet instant, j'ai envie de disparaître aussi loin que le permet mon imagination. Je danse avec mon père, une action qui me parait aussi incongrue qu'un chat qui vole et en plus, il faut qu'il me fusille du regard, et me demande :

 **— Que t'as dit Sasuke ?  
** **— Hm, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance _Oto-san_.**

Mais je peux compter sur la bonne intuition de mon père qui ne se contente absolument d'une telle réponse. Je me retrouve donc à réfléchir intensément afin de trouver un mensonge qui serait indétectable, ce qui est bien difficile lorsque deux perles froides et rudes vous fixent.

 **— Il me demandait si je continuais les missions.**

C'est un pitoyable mensonge qui suscite la perplexité de mon père.

 **— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en soucierait ?  
** **— Nous avons contribué au démantèlement d'un groupe clandestin. S'il venait à se reconstituer, il serait intéressant de m'envoyer avec Sasuke car nous disposons de toutes les informations nécessaires.  
** **— Hinata, oserais-tu me mentir ?  
** **— Non père, je n'y parviendrai pas.**

Même en dansant, je suis capable d'incliner suffisamment ma tête pour présenter mon respect, et secrètement caché mon expression qui pourrait me trahir. Je ne sais pas si j'ai convaincu mon père, mais le morceau s'achève et je me sens comme libérée. Nous repartons chacun de notre côté et c'est presque qu'en courant que je rejoins Shino, Kiba et les team 5 et 7. Ainsi entourée, je ne ressens aucun malaise vis-à-vis de Naruto, ou Sasuke. Nous parlons les uns après les autres simplement et présentons d'une manière ou d'une autre ce monde dans lequel Naruto vient juste d'entrer. Shikamaru ajoute même qu'il n'a pas vraiment de chance de commencer avec une cérémonie de mon clan, réputée pour sa formalité hors-pair. Chôji ajoute que son clan est bien moins guindé, tout comme la majorité des clans de mes camarades. De temps en temps, certains vont danser, et je fais de même uniquement lorsque je vois que je risque d'être invitée par une autre personne.

Puis les invités commencent à partir les uns après les autres, bientôt, mon anniversaire prendra fin. Shikamaru et la fratrie des No Sabaku font parties des premiers à partir, suivis assez rapidement de Shino. Je me retrouve au bout d'une trentaine de minutes avec pour unique compagnie Naruto, Sasuke et Ino. Mais je vois que cette dernière va m'abandonner, mais je n'aurais pas imaginer qu'elle force Sasuke à la suivre, mettant tout en oeuvre pour que je sois seule avec le blond. Une de mes craintes est infirmée, à part Sakura et Naruto, personne ne semble être au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre Sasuke et moi.

 **— Satisfaite ?  
** **— Hm ? Euh, je suis surtout heureuse de ta présence et de celle de nos amis.  
** **— Oui, j'imagine que ça aurait été triste et ennuyeux sinon.**

Et après ces quelques banalités échangés, un silence embarrassant prend place entre nous. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, la situation ne peut pas redevenir normale et anodine en quelques heures.

 **— Bon, je pense que je vais te laisser et rentrer.  
** **— D'accord, Naruto-kun, passe une bonne fin de soirée.  
** **— Merci, toi aussi, Hinata.**

Il me fait un petit signe de la main tout en se reculant puis part après avoir présenté ses respects à mes aînés. Me voilà maintenant seule et attendant avec impatience le départ de chaque invité.

 **— Hinata, tu permets ?**

Je n'avais pas vu que l'Hokage c'était approché de moi. Je me tourne rapidement en sa direction et m'incline brièvement, attendant ses dires.

 **— Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon lieu, mais c'est la solution la plus simple et la plus rapide. Durant le mois dernier, tu as obtenu une autorisation pour te consacrer aux affaires de Clan. Toutefois, cette permission se termine dans une semaine. Vas-tu reprendre ton rôle de _shinobi_ , ou te retirer ?  
** **— Je vais…**

Je m'arrête avant de répondre quoique ce soit. Pour moi, continuer apparaît comme une évidence, mais je m'aperçois que la décision ne repose plus seulement sur mes épaules, mais bien sur celles du Clan Hyûga tout entier, ce qui m'attriste profondément.

 **— Je dois en parler avec les aînés avant tout, je pourrais vous donner une réponse d'ici quelques jours.**

L'Hokage m'accorde un regard plein de compassion et change de sujet pour m'éviter d'y penser.

 **— Tsunade ne m'avait pas parlé des fêtes Hyûga. C'est…  
** **— Sophistiqué ?  
** **— C'est le mot, je pense,** me répond-t-il en regardant autour de lui. **Je voulais aussi te demander de passer au bureau un de ces jours que je puisse, ou à défaut, que Tayori puisse te donner quelques informations primordiales au cas où tu reprendrais du service.  
** **— Je viendrai aussi vite que je le pourrai.  
** **— Merci Hinata.**

Il m'a ensuite salué et est également parti. Il ne reste plus aucune de mes connaissances privées mais juste quelques hommes du pays de la neige. J'ai pensé alors que j'allais rester un peu seule mais mon père m'interpelle du regard pour que je le rejoigne à la porte d'entrée : en nous positionnant ainsi, nous allons avertir informellement que la fête touche à sa fin et que les quelques invités restants allaient devoir nous quitter assez rapidement. Voilà toute la délicatesse des Hyûga… Mais à défaut, cette méthode a le mérite d'être efficace. En moins de quinze minutes, mon père et moi avons salué les derniers convives.

La fête est enfin terminée et mon père me recommande d'aller me coucher, de lourdes tâches m'attendent dès le lendemain. Son ton ne laisse place à aucune contestations mais je ne suis pas contrariée pour autant : je sens que le sommeil m'emportera bien vite dans ses bras. Je vais alors saluer un à un mes aînés, les quelques Hyûga de la _Sôke_ , dont fait malheureusement parti Tabata qui m'offre un sourire qui me donne des frissons, puis je pars en direction de ma chambre où se trouve Nanami qui m'a attendue juste pour m'aider à retirer la quantité de tissus qui me recouvre ainsi que mon maquillage. Je lui suis immensément reconnaissante, ce qui la fait ricaner, et je peux enfin aller me coucher après la rapide douche que j'ai pu prendre. Je suis déjà dans mon lit lorsque Nanami sors de ma chambre avec mes vêtements. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle m'annonce que je vais devoir me lever à sept heures le lendemain et que je vais encore avoir le droit à toute une mise en beauté. Je lui demande alors pourquoi mais elle me répond juste qu'elle espère que je trouverai mon bonheur avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je suis alors confuse par ces derniers propos, mais je bien trop fatiguée pour m'en préoccuper plus et bien vite, je suis endormie.

Le réveil n'a pas été aussi difficile que le précédent : une fête qui se termine à une heure du matin n'atteint pas le niveau d'une démonstration qui épuise les ressources de chakra. Mais les préparations qui l'ont suivi ont été tout autant désagréables que celles que j'avais déjà subies, si ce n'est plus. En outre, je ne connais absolument pas la raison de tout ce remue-ménage, ce qui a tendance à m'agacer et à m'inquiéter. Au bout de quatre heures, je suis vêtue d'un _kimono_ d'un pâle violet uni où seul figure le symbole de mon clan dans mon dos et sur mon sein gauche. J'aborde un chignon haut et volumineux et un maquillage assez austère : des yeux encadré d'un léger gris qui tire sur le mauve à la pointe de mes yeux, une poudre qui fait sortir mon teint blanc et des lèvres peintes d'un sanglant carmin. Les femmes qui m'ont préparée m'ont juste offert un sourire plus ou moins sincère lorsque je leur posais des questions. Ainsi, à onze heures trente précises, je me trouve installée dans une des pièces de la maison principale, attendant sagement je ne sais qui et je ne sais quoi.

Les panneaux glissent pour laisser apparaître ma tante qui me considère avec sa chaleur habituelle. Je m'autorise tous les pires scénarios possibles. Je la regarde toutefois venir s'asseoir en face de moi, lisser son _kimono_ parfaitement placé sur ses jambes et appréhende sa prise de parole. Mais le silence ne reste pas longtemps puisqu'elle s'adresse enfin à moi une fois qu'elle a abandonné son tissus impeccable.

 **— J'imagine que tu te poses de nombreuses questions depuis ce matin,** commence-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. **Tu es officiellement héritière du Clan aujourd'hui, et bientôt, tu deviendras la Chef de notre cher Clan. Mais pour cela, tu as un devoir à fournir.**

Elle marque un certain temps de pause dont j'use pour réfléchir et en venir à une conclusion qui m'effraie. Je ne sais alors pas si je discerne un sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle confirme ce que j'ai pu penser.

 **— Tu ne pourras prendre la tête du Clan qu'une fois que tu porteras ton premier enfant. Tu vas donc rencontrer aujourd'hui tes prétendants choisis avec soin par le Conseil et surtout ton père. As-tu des questions, Hinata ?  
** **— Non, _obasan_.**

Je n'en ai aucune alors que je me retrouve confrontée à une réalité que j'ai jusqu'alors ignorée. Je vais devoir choisir mon futur époux tandis que j'ai enfin décidé de vivre quelque chose, une relation indéterminée, avec Sasuke. Pourquoi me suis-je éloignée de mes responsabilités la fois où je l'ai vu ? Pourquoi ai-je ignoré mes mauvais pressentiments alors que je passai du temps avec lui ? J'ai toujours su que c'est ce qui m'attendait et c'était aussi une des raisons de ma rupture avec Naruto. Et pourtant, je me suis permis de l'oublier. Ma confusion et ma tension sont certainement lisibles sur mon visage, et ma tante semble en être dégoûtée, tant et si bien qu'elle n'hésite pas à préciser, comme si j'ai besoin d'un tel rappel :

 **— Tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour choisir, mais il ne faudra pas en abuser. Et n'oublie pas que ton choix est primordial pour l'avenir de tous les Hyûga. Tu es une femme, et peu importe notre rang, les hommes seront toujours plus écoutés dans le domaine de la violence. Alors retiens bien cette phrase : un héritier choisit sa femme pour sa force et les enfants qu'elle portera ; une héritière, elle, choisit son mari pour sa force et sa capacité à guider, comme s'il pouvait prendre sa place.**

Elle me laisse méditer sur ces phrases que je hais et qui représentent pourtant l'un des fondements de mon clan, justifiant son côté si archaïque. Je décide toutefois de calmer mes pensées révolutionnaires et désespérées pour atteindre un calme olympien : je dois être prête à l'entrée de ceux que je redoute. Je dois combattre pour le conserver puisque les paravents ne s'ouvrent qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Mon arrière-grand-mère et mon père entrent ensemble, tous deux en premiers et viennent s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je lutte pour ne regarder aucun des deux afin qu'ils n'y voient pas mes reproches. Entrent ensuite un couple âgé d'une dizaine d'année de plus que mon père, suivi d'un jeune homme, que je suppose être le fils, surpassant ses parents d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Ils nous saluent et s'assoient en face de nous, le fils au milieu et les parents légèrement en retrait. La présentation a commencé.

Lorsqu'elle se termine, je suis éreintée alors que je n'ai absolument pas parlé une seule fois. Trois couples de parents se sont succédés avec leur fils, dont Tabata et j'ai ainsi compris ce qu'il avait voulu me dire le soir dernier quand il avait évoqué deux autres personnes jalouses. Après des introductions formelles, chacun des fils s'est présentés à moi, vantant sa famille, sa place au sein de la _Sôke_ , sa vigueur au combat, dans les affaires et tant d'autres caractéristiques que j'ai dû mémorisées. Puis quand la dernière famille est partie, mon père m'a laissé entendre qu'il voulait me voir dans la soirée pour qu'on en discute, d'où ma marche rapide pour rejoindre ma chambre dans le but de noter au plus vite tous ce dont je me souviens à propos d'eux. Je ne me laisse pas le temps de raisonner, je me répète juste mentalement leur performance sur le chemin et me jette presque sur un carnet pour y griffonner mes souvenirs.

Il y a d'abord eu Keiji, très grand, aux cheveux aussi noir que le charbon et au yeux blanc comme la neige, un parfait contraste sur un visage fin mais sévère. Il a vingt-sept ans, est un membre de l'ANBU dont la valeur est reconnue, est fils unique et possède des capacités en négociations assez élevées. Puis ce fut le tour de Sachiko, plus petit, plus jeune, vingt-quatre ans, aux yeux blanc argile et aux cheveux mordoré encadrant un visage malicieux. Il a été un chef durant la quatrième Grande Guerre et possède une place privilégiée aussi bien chez les _shinobis_ que dans la _Sôke_ , en plus d'un sens des affaires relativement développé. Puis vint en dernier Tabata, aux yeux blanc de zinc et des cheveux brun cannelle, le plus jeune des trois avec ses vingt-et-un ans comme le montrait son visage marqué par l'espièglerie, membre de l'ANBU aussi. J'ai pu saisir qu'il avait un sens de la justice assez développé et ai décerné derrière des phrases enveloppées une once de progressisme. Je note tout ça dans un tableau que je compte remplir dans les mois à venir. Je peux déjà constaté que les trois ont une aura de leader, ils n'ont absolument pas été choisi au hasard parmi le top 20 de la _Sôke_. Je remarque par ailleurs, assez désespérément que je dispose de très peu d'informations sur eux par rapport à leur temps de parole. Je referme mon carnet et m'allonge sur mon lit, la tête dans mes bras : je sais que je vais devoir multiplier les rendez-vous avec chacun d'eux. Sasuke, qu'allons-nous devenir ?

* * *

 _NDA - Alors, alors , qu'en avez-vous penser ? Je suis toute excitée à l'heure où je vous écrit : Hinata et des prétendants, vous vous y attendiez ? Cela vous paraît logique ? Que va décider Hinata alors qu'elle décide enfin d'accepter ses sentiments envers Sasuke ?  
Dîtes-moi tout, tout, tout, je veux vraiment connaître votre avis sur ce coup-là ^^  
Et je m'excuse, ce chapitre était court, mais bon, je pense que c'était le meilleur endroit pour couper._

 _À la prochaine !_


	13. De la quiétude

_Bonjour ! Voici la suite sans plus tarder, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 ** _Guest :_** _Coucou ! C'est un plaisir alors (même si je ne sais pas exactement qui tu es, peut-être devrais-tu inscrire un pseudo la prochaine fois ?). Oh, j'en suis bien contente alors, je ne voulais pas détruire tous liens après tout entre Naru et Hina ^^ Tu vas découvrir la réaction de Sasuke dans ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture !_

 ** _it is sad :_** _Thank you to said I write nice. So it's sad that I'm not able to write in a way you can see love between Sasuke and Hinata. Maybe there are such kind of fanfic but mine is not like that, he is not going to rape her, cheat her. Anyways, I'm surprise you still reading my fanfic ^^_

 _ **Sakka-Sensei :** Superbe alors ! Merci ! Oui, j'ai besoin de complexifier les choses, ça ne peut pas être facile pour eux deux ^^" D'un côté, ça me rassure, que tu n'apprécies pas Tabata, quant à Hiashi, tu auras plus de précisions dans ce chapitre. Ah d'accord, il y a donc eu une mission "lire des fics sasuhina quand on n'aime pas ce couple" XD._

 ** _Francy :_** _Coucou ! Merci bien ! Elle va devoir passer par de nombreuses épreuves, en effet... Je pense que tu penses bien pour le choix des prétendants ^^ Tu vas voir la réaction de Sasuke dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Cicidy :_** _Oui, il n'est pas le moins du monde aveugle, le Sasuke (je pense qu'il a subi assez de manipulations dans le passé ^^") Je vais y travailler, mais je ne sais pas encore, pour le mariage HinaSasu. Oui, ce serait surprenant je pense, une alliance Hiashi/Sasuke. J'ai transmis à Tabata et ils t'envoient des fleurs pour te remercier de reconnaître ses talents de manipulation !_

 ** _Jo :_** _Coucou ! Merci beaucoup de m'en informer, ça me touche vraiment que tu me dises que tu aies tout lu d'une traite ! Et c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir un avis d'une personne qui a lu tous les chapitres à la suite, car elle est capable de voir si les liens entre chapitres sont bien faits. Avec moi, il faut toujours s'attendre à quelque chose qui vient compliquer une situation ^^ La réponse à cette question (Uchiwa et Hyûga ensemble possible ?) sera certainement le but de cette fanfiction ^^ Oui, je pense que Naruto est l'un des plus fort sur ce point là, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai plus souffrir ^^ Pour Sakura, j'ai écrit un chapitre où elle parle de sa tristesse, je vais essayer de faire en sorte de l'exploiter un peu plus tout en sachant que tout est du point de vue d'Hinata...ce qui rend les choses plus difficiles. Merci encore, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **111** : Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu as voulu dire par _ "les gens qui expédient delulu merde et essayer de faire tomber les navires canon. Cette fissure est delulu OOC" _donc je suis désolée de ne pas être capable de te répondre ^^"_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

•

 **13\. DE LA QUIÉTUDE**

• •

 **— J'ai veillé à ce que chacun d'eux aient les capacités nécessaires pour se tenir à la tête du Clan avec toi. Qu'en as-tu pensé ?**  
 **— J'ai pu constater qu'ils avaient tous la stature d'un chef, mais je ne peux pas encore me prononcer, j'ai besoin de mieux les connaître, _Oto-san_.**

Je suis avec mon père depuis peu de temps et nous avons déjà commencé à aborder cette affaire, sans la moindre transition. Je lui en veux de ne m'avoir fourni aucune prévention, j'ai dû faire face à cette situation sans la moindre préparation, il pourrait peut-être remarquer que je m'en suis bien sortie. Bon, je reconnais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, j'ai juste dû me tenir droite et écouter.

 **— As-tu une préférence temporaire ?**  
 **— Non, aucune.**  
 **— Je vois. Empresse-toi de passer du temps avec eux, dans six mois, tu devras annoncer ton choix à ton arrière-grand-mère.**

Moi qui pensait que j'avais une durée assez longue, je me trouve confrontée à ce que viens de m'annoncer mon père.

 **— Six mois ?** je laisse échapper, effrayée et désespérée.  
 **— Katsuko veut être certaine que tu sois assez rapidement mariée, elle a peur du souffle de la mort.**  
 **— Oto-san, tout ceci est…**  
 **— Hinata, j'avais ton âge lorsque tu es née. C'est donc normal que tout ceci soit un peu précipité.**

Son raisonnement a beau être parfaitement logique, il n'empêche que je me sens acculée dans un piège que je me suis tendue seule. Je dois penser au mariage, et uniquement à ça dès à présent, alors que je j'embrassais il n'y a pas si longtemps Sasuke.

 **— Hinata, de quelle nature est ta relation avec Sasuke ?**

Sa question me tombe dessus avec un tel point que mon esprit est comme accablé. Le peu qu'il a pu voir l'amène à de tels soupçons ? Ce n'est pas possible. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser décontenancée par son interrogation si je veux réduire ses soupçons. Avec une voix assez assurée, je réponds sans hésitation :

 **— Depuis le printemps dernier, il est devenu un bon ami avec qui j'aime passer du temps.**  
 **— Tu ne me cacherais rien, Hinata ?**  
 **— Non, je n'oserai pas, je n'hésite pas à mentir.**  
 **— Et Sasuke, tu es certaine qu'il n'a aucun plan en tête ?**

Mon père me pose cette dernière question avec encore plus de sérieux que précédemment, dévoilant ainsi une inquiétude qu'il entretient et dont je ne connais pas la nature. Il voit à travers mon regard que je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir et ne tarde pas à être plus explicite.

 **— Les gènes des Hyûga sont les seuls sur lesquels ceux des Uchiwa l'emportent avec une probabilité aussi élevé que 65 %.**

Je le regarde toujours avec une expression qui doit l'énerver à cause de mon incompréhension, mais la source du problème termine par faire lumière dans mon esprit et comme si je n'avais pas changé, je rougis fortement. Mon père imagine que Sasuke veuille m'utiliser comme mère de ses enfants, une chose qui ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit tant je lui fais confiance. C'est avec difficultés et en bafouillant de façon anodine que je le contredis en lui assurant qu'une telle idée ne lui serait pas venu en tête. Malgré l'approbation qu'il me donne, je sais pertinemment qu'il garde ses soupçons à propos de Sasuke, ce qui me fait craindre le pire : je suis en train de prier pour qu'il ne m'interdise pas de le voir. Mes seules prières ne seront pas suffisantes, il faut que je le convaincs d'une façon ou d'une autre que je vais être bien trop occupée par le choix de mon futur époux pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter. Je mets immédiatement ce plan à exécution en amenant le sujet délicatement pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je suis en train de changer de sujet et de détourner son attention de Sasuke. Les cours de Teijo sont utiles.

Je lui demande comment il peut détenir ce type d'information alors qu'à ce jour, les Hyûga sont connus pour leur mariage exclusivement au sein du Clan. Il me parle alors d'expériences qui avaient été mené il y a bien longtemps et dont les résultats sont détenus par chacun des deux Clans. Je lui demande ensuite si l'Hokage possède des copies et il me répond que normalement, ce n'est pas le cas, et que les deux derniers Hokage ne sont certainement pas au courant que de telles expériences ont été menées puisque le Clan Uchiwa était déjà décimé à leur arrivée. Je lui demande de façon anodine si les ruines resteront encore longtemps, il l'ignore mais sait que Kakashi veille à accorder progressivement des droits à Sasuke qui ne sera bientôt plus qu'une simple arme pour effectuer des missions difficiles. Je saisis l'opportunité pour lui demander ce qu'il en est de moi.

 **— Vais-je pouvoir reprendre les missions ?**  
 **— Tant qu'elles ne compromettent pas ton devoir d'héritière, oui.**

J'ai ainsi obtenu une réponse positive tout en l'éloignant des accusations qu'il a après Sasuke. Le silence s'installe entre nous avant qu'il ne mette fin à notre rencontre en me souhaitant de trouver le meilleur, des mots que je grave au fond de mon coeur tant ils sont précieux et rare de la part de mon père. Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre, m'assied devant la pile de cadeaux que je n'ai pas eu le temps de déballer depuis et décide de les ouvrir pour éviter de penser aux jours qui vont suivre.

Je fais un tri entre ceux de mes amis, ceux de mes prétendants et les autres que j'ouvre en premier. Je trouve majoritairement des vêtements de belle facture, des bijoux élégants et des coffrets de produits de beauté. Je passe à celui des trois Hyûga et découvre qu'ils m'ont chacun offert un collier marqué du symbole de notre clan, mais stylisé de trois manières différentes. Celui de Tabata est le plus abstrait et celui de Sochiro le plus concret, celui de Keiji se situant entre les deux. Je comprends que je devrai porté l'un d'eux lorsque j'aurais choisi. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à le faire, ce qui confèrent à ces bijoux le statut de cadeaux empoisonnés. Mais je passe aux présents de mes amis sur lesquels je compte pour me remonter un tant soit peu le moral.

Kiba m'a offert une clé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle doit ouvrir et je sais que je vais devoir aller le voir pour obtenir la réponse, ce qui me réjouis. Shikamaru m'a offert un plateau de jeu de _shôgi_ magnifique, tant que je ne sais pas si j'oserai y jouer, quand à Chôji, c'est un tissus très délicat que je ne connais pas, d'un bleu turquoise impressionnant. Ino m'a fait parvenir un arbre aux fleurs bleues alors que nous sommes en hiver. J'irai le planter dès que j'ai terminé. Je poursuis l'ouverture avec celui de Shino et découvre un _shinobue_ finement taillé dans le bambou. Un souvenir me transperce alors et je me rappelle le son si délicat de cette flûte dont jouait ma mère quand j'étais une toute petite fille. J'aimerais serrer mon ami dans mes bras pour cet instrument qu'il m'a offert, je vais laisser le _shamisen_ de côté et me consacrer à cet instrument qui me fait tant voyagé.

Après avoir essayé quelques notes du _shinobue_ , je le pose délicatement et m'installe face aux deux paquets restants, celui de Sasuke et de Naruto. Je décide de ne pas choisir et pioche au hasard, je tombe sur celui de Naruto. Quand je l'ouvre, je découvre une bulle de verre fragile qui renferme une multitude de petites pierres blanches semblant flottées. J'ai beau cherché, je n'arrive pas à trouver son utilité. J'abandonne en la plaçant délicatement sur son trépied et vais ouvrir le dernier petit paquet. Ce dernier renferme un bracelet constitué de plusieurs branches qui s'entremêlent de manière complexe. Ces branches semblent être faites de feuilles plissées harmonieusement et se rejoignent toutes autour d'une feuille que je reconnais. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il s'agit de celle que j'avais offerte à Sasuke pour son anniversaire. Ce qu'il en a fait est magnifique et je m'empresse de le mettre à mon poignet gauche avant de déposer un baiser sur cette feuille aussi lisse que si elle était faite de cire. Un nuage recouvre la lune qui laissait sa lumière m'éclairer. Pourtant, une lueur bien plus chaude illumine ma chambre. Je me tourne et découvre la bulle de verre de Naruto scintiller : les petites pierres ont chacune une nuance de jaune et d'orangée. Je contemple ce soleil que m'a offert Naruto tout en gardant contre mon coeur mon poignet jusqu'à ce que je me laisse tombée sur le sol et décide de m'endormir au milieu des présents qui prouvent tout l'amour que je peux recevoir.

Je me réveille le lendemain étrangement apaisée malgré tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre hier. La raison de cette apaisement est pourtant simple, ce sont simplement les cadeaux que m'ont offerts mes amis et qui m'ont entourés tout au long de mon sommeil. Je me lève alors en les remerciant mentalement et je décide d'aller planter l'arbrisseau que m'a offert Ino. Il est assez extraordinaire que cette plante puisse ainsi être maniée en plein mois de décembre.

Je recherche alors à l'aide d'une lampe un endroit adéquat pour la plante dans une partie du jardin qui m'est réservée. Le jour ne s'est pas encore levé et je sens bien le froid de cette fin d'année attaquer ma peau pourtant ensevelie sous un large pull. Une fois que j'ai pu planter l'arbrisseau, je m'empresse de rentrer pour me réchauffer et constate qu'il est à peine six heures trente. Je sais qu'en cette période, nombre des membres de la Bunke ne se lèvent qu'à sept heures trente quand ceux de la Sôke émergent entre huit et dix heures. Que vais-je faire en attendant que la maisonnée se réveille ?

Je regarde autour de moi et discerne bien mon petit bazar composée de papiers d'emballages, de vêtements offerts et de tous mes autres présents, mais l'envie de ranger me fuit, si bien que je décide d'aller prendre une douche. C'est une fois sous l'eau, alors que je frotte mes bras et que j'atteins mon bracelet que je décide de ce que je vais faire. Je me coiffe d'une queue de cheval rapide, enfile ma tenue de _kunoichi_ que je n'ai pas porté depuis un certain temps, ajoute un manteau blanc et une écharpe et je pars le plus silencieusement possible en sortant par la porte principale pour éviter d'attirer tout soupçon.

La nuit et la neige recouvre les rues de Konoha, tant silencieuses que le moindre bruit est audible. Il a encore neigé cette nuit, si bien que je peux encore me réjouir de laisser en premier mes empreintes qui seront bientôt détruites par le réveil de la ville. Après quelques minutes de marche, je décide de changer ma direction et de d'abord allez voir Neji, ça fait un moment. Une fois arrivée, je trouve l'endroit réellement glaciale, on ne voit plus que les pierres recouvertes de cette poudreuse blanche, une couleur omniprésente et qui cache la moindre fleur. Je m'en veux de ne rien avoir apporté mais je ne rebrousse pas pour autant chemin et vais m'installer devant sa tombe, puis je me recueille. Le temps passe et vient celui où je laisse mes pensées s'exprimer à haute voix.

 **— Je suis l'héritière officielle aujourd'hui. Est-ce que ça te rend fier, Neji nii-san ?**

Seule une bourrasque de vent me répond.

 **— Je vais tout faire pour le bien de chaque membre de notre clan. Je vais tout faire pour que plus jamais nous n'ayons à enfermer des enfants dans des cages.**

Mais tu sais, c'est difficile, et je ne suis pas certaine de connaître les raisons qui m'ont poussé à prendre cette décision.

Tu sais, j'ai rompu avec Naruto, et d'ici six mois, je serai certainement fiancée à un Hyûga. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que si j'avais continué à aimer Naruto comme j'ai pu le faire, je n'aurais été qu'une femme égoïste…

J'arrête de parler quelques instants et regarde le ciel étoilée. Si je m'étais mariée avec Naruto, si j'avais continué à l'aimer autant, si Sasuke n'était pas entré dans ma vie, aurais-je pu prendre cette voie ? J'ai peur de connaître la réponse. Je place à nouveau mon regard sur la tombe dont je retire la neige pour voir la pierre.

 **— Je crois que je ne te l'ai encore jamais dit aussi clairement, mais je crois que j'aime Sasuke de plus en plus. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas compatible avec mes projets, et c'est pour ça que je suis à nouveau perdue…**

Je respire profondément et adresse une nouvelle prière. Ce sont toujours des moments de calme qui font du bien à l'esprit et au coeur.

 **— J'espère que tu peux t'amuser, là où tu es Neji nii-san. À bientôt.**

Je me retire alors en me sentant sereine, ce qui me permet de reprendre calmement ma route. J'arrive alors devant cette porte et n'hésite pas à toquer, la crainte ne vient qu'une fois que j'entends des pas s'approcher après une bonne minute. La porte s'ouvre et dévoile un grand brun aux cheveux désordonnés, un léger air groggy sur un visage dont les yeux me détaillent avec persistance.

 **— Hinata ?** dit Sasuke d'une voix plus rauque que jamais.

Je l'ai réveillé et je m'en veux légèrement mais je suis bien plus préoccupée par la recherche d'un endroit où poser mes yeux pour éviter d'avoir à rougir comme un pivoine devant son torse merveilleusement sculpté qu'il me montre par son pyjama qui ne semble se composer que d'un large bas de jogging noir. Je regarde alors ses cheveux, c'est bête, mais c'est certain.

 **— Je suis désolée** , je descends progressivement mes yeux vers son visage et constate que même sous son air de fatigue, il peut encore montrer une mine taquine, ce qui fait que je fixe à nouveau ses mèches, **mais je suis certaine de ne pas avoir de contretemps en venant aussi tôt, donc…**  
 **— Te voilà ?**

Je réponds d'un hochement de tête et attends, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire d'autres et continuant de fixer ses cheveux.

 **— Tu entres ?** me demande-t-il en se décalant pour me laisser passer.

Je pénètre et me place entre son salon et son entrée alors qu'il referme sa porte. Tout en regardant sa table basse qui est couverte d'un amont de feuilles, je réfléchis à ce que je peux lui dire. Très rapidement, je me mets à passer ma main sur le bracelet autour de mon poignet, et ma parole se délie.

 **— Sasuke, ce bracelet est magnifique. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.**

Tout en parlant, les larmes me viennent aux yeux et j'essaye de contenir mes sanglots. Ce bracelet me rappelle tous ces moments que j'ai pu passer avec lui, ces sentiments indicibles qu'on a pu partager et marquant surtout notre réconciliation. J'amène ma main sur ma bouche pour taire un sanglot et continuer de parler.

 **— Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'il peut représenter pour moi…**  
 **— Je pense que j'ai une petite idée,** déclare-t-il alors que je le sens se rapprocher de moi.

Il est dans mon dos mais ne fait pas un geste, ce qui me rend nerveuse et m'immobilise.

 **— Tu as des choses de prévues aujourd'hui ?**  
 **— Normalement non.**

J'arrête de respirer quand il retire ma capuche et laisse ses mains glisser sur mon ventre, se frayant un passage sous mon manteau. Lorsqu'il parle, je sens son souffle se rapprocher de ma nuque, de mon cou, de mon oreille, de ma joue ; il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule tout en disant d'une voix rauque qui me fait frissonner :

 **— Je me suis couché tard hier soir, et tu es venue me réveiller bien tôt.**  
 **— Je suis vraiment désolée Sasuke,** je m'excuse tout en sentant la chaleur revenir dans mon corps appuyé entouré de ses bras, appuyé contre son torse. **Si tu veux, je peux revenir plus tard.**

Il ricane de ce rire qui me fait fondre et resserre ses bras autour de ma taille tout en commençant à faire des cercles de ses doigts sur mon dos.

 **— Pas besoin.**

Alors assez brutalement, il me retourne, me retirant un cri, et me soulève pour me porter sur son épaule, comme si j'étais un sac.

 **— Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

Il ne me répond pas et se met en marche à travers son salon pour atteindre son couloir tandis que je gesticule sans trop vraiment y mettre de volonté. Je dois avouer que j'ai bien envie de poursuivre ce qu'il va entamer sans même en connaître le programme. Il ouvre une porte qui se situe juste en face de sa salle de bain et nous entrons dans une pièce qui ne peut être que sa chambre. Je suis à présent certaine que je suis assez rosée. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser à quoique ce soit qu'il me laisse tomber sur son lit dans lequel il vient se coucher.

Je me redresse vite et tente de me lever, mais j'échoue quand il me tire par le poignet qu'il vient d'agrippé. Que veut-il faire ? Je suis un peu effrayée d'y penser et essaye encore de me libérer de sa poigne mais il me l'enserre trop et me tire si fort que je me retrouve contre lui, allongée sur le côté.

 **— Je suis sûr que tu es un peu fatiguée, Hinata.**  
 **— Sasuke ! Arrête un peu !** je me défends.  
 **— Calme-toi et viens dormir.**

Il ferme alors ses yeux et me lâche. J'arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens et je m'immobilise devant le visage apaisé qu'il me montre sur lequel quelques mèches de cheveux retombent. Il est magnifique et je voudrais encore le regarder longtemps. Mais ma conscience m'interpelle et je me lève finalement de son lit. Il rouvre les yeux, quémandeurs. Je m'en veux déjà de ce que je vais lui annoncer, mais j'ai promis d'être honnête.

 **— Je vais me fiancer avec un membre de mon clan, dans six mois.**

Je vois une colère naître dans ses yeux, mais elle est vite étouffée par un brin d'espièglerie que je ne comprends pas. Il reste dans son lit, sous ses couvertures et me dit très simplement et avec une légèreté déconcertante :

 **— Ça nous laisse six mois alors. Tu viens dormir, ou non ?**

Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Je vais me marier, je vais devenir la femme d'un autre, il sait que cela veut dire que je vais porter ses enfants, que je vais les élever, et que finalement, je vais devoir disparaître de sa vie. Mais il me demande de venir dormir avec lui. A-t-il seulement compris ce que je viens de lui dire ? Pourquoi peut-il encore me sourire alors que le simple fait d'y penser me donne envie de pleurer. Non, je suis en train de pleurer. Ma vie est tellement injuste. Pourquoi le bonheur semble-t-il offert seulement à ceux qui sont égoïstes ? Je ferme les yeux pour me les essuyer, et me cacher aussi d'une certaine façon, comme une pitoyable autruche. Puis je sens des mains chaudes sur les miennes qui viennent les écarter. Sasuke soupire, envoyant encore un souffle d'air chaud sur mon visage tandis que je rouvre les yeux.

 **— Hey, quand tu viens ici, oublie tout le reste.**  
 **— Mais je ne peux plus ! Je vais devoir me marier, Sasuke, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

Il m'adresse un regard lassé qui me déconcentre quelques millièmes de secondes mais bien vite, je reviens à la réalité.

 **— Je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, et c'est pour ça que je te dis de t'oublier lorsque tu passes du temps avec moi.**  
 **— A- arrête !**

Il vient de défaire l'unique bouton qui maintient mon manteau fermé en un éclair et est déjà en train de le faire glisser de mes épaules. Je retiens le tissus et continue de protester.

 **— Ne me, ne me déshabille pas !** je parviens à ordonner malgré tout l'embarras que je peux ressentir. À nouveau, il soupire.  
 **— Tu vas avoir chaud avec ça…**  
 **— Mais-**

Il me coupe la parole d'un baiser furtivement placé sur mes lèvres et immédiatement, la panique que j'ai commencé à ressentir s'atténue. C'est fou ce que ce contact peut me changer d'humeur. J'ai plus envie que jamais de le continuer, sans l'interrompre. Je l'embrasse encore animée par la peur du vide et de son absence. Je sais qu'il en profite pour me retirer mon manteau, mais ce problème apparaît juste comme un constat de fait à présent. Il me fait oublier tout le reste, et je me laisse porter volontier. Il interrompt le baiser et me regarde tendrement tout en apposant ses mains sur ma taille.

 **— Tu vas mieux ?** chuchote-t-il doucement  
 **— Oui…**

Ça ne peut en être autrement. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il est à proximité de moi me rassure, même s'il peut me rendre nerveuse bien vite.

 **— Peut-on aller dormir maintenant ?**  
 **— Sasuke, je ne sais pas si…**  
 **— Tu es fatiguée ?**

Pas vraiment, surtout pas après ce baiser mais…

 **— Oui.**  
 **— Alors on y va,** déclare-t-il.

Il me tient par la main et me mène jusqu'à son lit. Il me la lâche et tire ses couettes alors que je n'ose même pas m'y asseoir. Je sais que je suis toujours bien rouge, je sais que je ne choisis pas la meilleure des solutions, mais j'ai juste envie d'écouter Sasuke. Après tout, je suis venue pour lui ce matin.

 **— Retire tes chaussures,** me dit-il alors qu'il semble attendre que je vienne me coucher.

Je le remercie silencieusement de ne pas faire de remarques sur ma teinte et de ne dire que des banalités, je suis suffisamment troublée intérieurement pour qu'il n'en rajoute. Je m'exécute sans ne rien prononcer et me retrouve à nouveau les bras ballants contre mon corps, n'osant toujours faire aucun geste. Il me regarde sans émotion au début, puis rapidement, je vois une exaspération amusée s'installer sur son visage puis il décide de me prendre le bras, à nouveau. Cette fois, je ne proteste pas, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

 **— Pourquoi être gênée, on ne va même pas cou-**  
 **— Chut !** je m'empresse de crier ce qui ne fait que provoquer son petit rire moqueur.

Je ne veux pas entendre le mot, l'idée est déjà trop présente dans ma tête et je suis déjà en train de combattre pour ne pas avoir d'image de son corps contre le mien dans une intime étreinte… c'est trop tard. J'ai des flashs qui viennent alors qu'il appuie sur mes épaules pour m'asseoir sur lit. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à des papillons, des chiots, des choses mignonnes. J'entends le bruit des couvertures, il se glisse dessous derrière moi. J'ai honte de mon comportement, quand je pense qu'i peine quelques minutes, je pleurais en pensant au mariage qui m'attendait. Voilà que mon esprit fantaisiste recule quelque peu pour laisser place à ces sombres pensées. Mais elles-même s'atténuent quand j'entends la voix de Sasuke, rauque, fatiguée, mais tendre.

 **— Allonge-toi, Hinata.**

Je le fais sans hésiter et bientôt, je le sens dans mon dos, je le sens s'endormir avec tant de calme que je m'apaise également. Il fait passer la couverture au-dessus de nous deux, il me tient par la taille contre lui, sa respiration ralentit perceptiblement, mon pouls se fait lent et profond. Je suis tellement bien ici, contre lui, mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Je ne pense plus à rien, plus à personne sauf à lui, à nous deux, au calme.

* * *

 _NDA - Bon, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les suspicions de Hiashi ? La réaction de Sasuke ? A-t-il une idée derrière la tête ? Que vont-ils faire à leur réveil ? Quelqu'un les découvrira-t-ils ?_

 _Ah, et je voulais vous annoncer qu'à présent, Tabata et Hanabi allaient prendre la parole. Ils ont tellement insisté (et menacé) que je n'ai pas pu leur refuser, donc-_

 _— Bref, c'est moi Tabata ! Vous allez bien ? Alors comme ça, on ne m'aime pas trop ? Tant pis, je vais vous montrer que je suis le meilleur pour Hinata ^^ Hanabi peut déjà le confirmer, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Tabata, laisse-moi tranquille, je ne suis là que pour une question : où est partie ma sœur ce matin ?  
— Te chercher un cadeau, ma chère Hanabi, tu sais bien qu'elle se soucie toujours de toi.  
— Mais lâche-moi, aïe ! Ne me pince pas les joues comme ça, ça va pas !_

 _Bon, j'ai réussi à reprendre la parole -.-' et sur ce, je m'empresse de vous laisser._

 _À bientôt !_


	14. Une courte pause

_Bonjour ! Je suis de retour en France donc je devrais maintenant publié le week-end, comme il faut ^^ Ah, et bonne rentrée également ! Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

 ** _Francy :_** _Coucou ! Ok, ok, je vois. Bon, tu me diras ce que tu penses de chapitre même s'il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau. Et quand aux réformes dans le clan, ça risque d'être plutôt compliqué et long. Mais bon, bonne lecture !_

 _ **miss authentique :** Non, ne doute pas, je ferais un happy end, promis, juré, craché, mais la fiction va être longue (une cinquantaine de chapitres) donc il va y avoir quelques moments difficiles, oui. Je pense oui ^^ Alors je pense que tu vas craqué encore plus pour lui dans ce chapitre ^^. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop le faire souffrir, mais c'est une fiction Angst donc... enfin, profite de ce chapitre, il est calme et doux. Bisous !_

 _ **Bjasmine636 :** non, pas de problèmes, je suis contente de revoir tes reviews, c'est superbe ! C'est lent, c'est vrai... et ça ne risque pas d'accélérer -" Oooh, merci ! Ce chapitre va te plaire alors, il est plein de petits sasuhina avec un sasuke audacieux ^^ Oui, tu as raison, Hiashi est malin, c'est certain. XD, le Sasuke te fait de l'effet dis donc xD C'est pas moi, elle ose juste un peu plus depuis qu'elle est avec Sasuke, c'est tout ^^ Hm, c'est un peu de ça oui, la tante et sa cousine sont jalouses mais pas que, je vais apporter quelques éléments d'explications dans un chapitre pour clarifier tout ça, je pense que ce sera mieux. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésitent pas, je pourrais soit te répondre ou bien modifier un futur chapitre pour que ce soit plus complet. Merci encore, bonne lecture et gros bisous !_

 _ **Cicidy :** ah, merci ! Oui, je pense que tu peux avoir raison, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais développer un peu plus Tabata dans les chapitres à venir ! Merci, ça m'amuse également de laisser la parole aux deux ^^ Enfin, bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

•

 **14\. UNE COURTE PAUSE**

• •

Il est toujours contre moi, je pense même que je me suis rapprochée de lui, ou bien est-ce l'inverse ? Peu importe, je veux savourer ce moment autant que possible. Je viens de me réveiller et au vue de la lumière qui baigne la chambre, je déduis qu'il doit être plus de dix heures. Lui dort toujours, je le sens à sa respiration lente et profonde, je reste immobile afin de ne pas le réveiller. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas simplement profité de ce moment car mes pensées sont parasitées par ma conscience.

Ce que je suis en train de faire est mal, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Non pas seulement vis-à-vis de mon clan, mais aussi envers nous-même. On continue de développer cette relation alors que dans moins de six mois, je devrai y mettre un terme définitif. Et pourtant, je suis toujours là, calée contre lui, entre ses bras. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai l'impression que je ne tiens qu'un mauvais rôle, la femme damnée qui vient tout briser autour d'elle.

— Tu es encore en train de réfléchir, hm ?

La voix groggy de Sasuke me fait sursauter, je ne le savais pas réveillé. Mais comme c'est le cas, autant me lever et partir d'ici comme me le préconise ma conscience. Seulement, c'est sans compter sur Sasuke qui m'empêche de bouger en resserrant son étreinte en murmurant dans mes cheveux :

— Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, on a tout notre temps.  
— Sasuke… je ne pense pas-  
— Je ne te demande pas de penser, me coupe-t-il en se replaçant dans mon dos.

Son bras sur ma taille se décale de telle sorte que sa main se trouve posé sur le haut de ma cuisse. Heureusement, il ne me caresse pas ou ne fait rien de cet ordre. Je ne le vois pas, mais je fonds complètement, qui aurait pu penser que le dernier Uchiwa, l'homme qui a combattu Naruto avec qui il a détruit les deux statues monumentales, serait aussi capricieux qu'un jeune enfant. J'ai déjà remarqué cette facette chez lui, mais c'était alors négatif. Ce matin, je me laisse complètement emportée et je ne peux que céder à ses caprices, toutefois, j'impose quelques règles, je ne suis pas complètement inconsciente.

— D'accord, je reste encore un peu. Mais on doit être levés dans trente minutes au plus tard.  
— Hm, me répond-t-il à peine.

Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit rendormi, sa respiration est trop rapide pour cela. J'en profite alors pour laisser les pensées qu'il ne veut pas entendre s'exprimer.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai annoncé hier ?  
— Tes prétendants ? dit-il sans broncher.  
— Ano, oui. Et malgré ça, tu n'es pas gêné de ce qu'on est en train de faire ?  
— On en parle au petit-déjeuner ?  
— Euh, oui, enfin…  
— Parle-moi de ta mère, Hinata.

Il m'a fait cette demande avec tant de délicatesse que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une prière. J'aimerai voir son visage à cet instant, mais je pose seulement ma main contre la sienne et commence à raconter.

— Elle s'appelait Izumi et je suis apparemment son portrait craché. Elle a contracté une maladie deux ans après la naissance de ma petite soeur, une maladie qui l'a affaiblit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne. J'avais alors huit ans, et Hanabi trois, mais je possède encore tant de souvenirs d'elle…

Je veux faire en sorte qu'il soit avec moi durant ce récit, qu'il m'accompagne dans le temps, pour remonter jusqu'à celui où ma mère était encore présente. J'avais trois ans quand elle m'a appris à me coiffer, quand elle m'a ensorcelé au shinobue et m'a retiré le sort en rigolant. Son rire sonne encore à mes oreilles, il était éclatant, joyeux. Ma mère était la femme qui rigolait le plus. C'était sa philosophie, rire de ses bêtises, qu'elle réparait néanmoins, rire après que l'enfant ait compris la réprimande, rire devant la mine trop sérieuse de mon père, rire parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais entendu quelqu'un autant rire. À elle seule, elle éblouissait tout le Clan : son rire sonnait comme un heureux carillon, illuminait son visage d'une éclatante beauté. Elle était le rayon de soleil des Hyûga et son décès fut mal vécu par tous. Depuis, j'ai parfois l'impression que nous attendons qu'un nouveau rayon de soleil se pose sur nous, mais personne ne saurait la remplacer.

— Ma mère était la mère idéale pour moi. Mais elle était jalouse de la tienne. J'ai toujours voulu en connaître la raison.  
— Pourquoi était-elle jalouse ? J'étais surprise.  
— Je pense que tu le sais.

Son rire, ce doit se résumer en deux petits mots. Je l'entends quand je ferme les yeux. Ma mère me manque, ce doit être de même pour Sasuke. Je resserre mes doigts autour des siens.

— Et toi Sasuke, tu veux bien me parler de ta mère ?

Je le sens se crisper contre moi, mais il commence tout de même.

— Elle s'appelait Mikoto et était la mère aimante par excellence. Elle ne levait jamais la voix, elle adorait nous cuisiner des plats, elle essayait toujours de me réconforter quand elle sentait que j'étais jaloux d'Itachi, elle était toujours là pour…

Il devient plus ferme, encore plus crispé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il essaye de continuer, mais il ne fait que répéter les derniers mots de sa précédente phrase. Puis il se relâche dans un soupir que je sens douloureux. Je tourne ma tête autant que possible et je le vois coller son visage dans mes cheveux.

— Sasuke ?  
— Je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir.

Je ne comprends pas totalement, mais je préfère qu'il se confie à son rythme. Je sens une douleur qu'il essaye de me dissimuler sans succès. Je désire vraiment qu'il m'en dise plus, je souhaite l'aider, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Au bout de trente secondes, je me tourne dans ses bras de façon à lui faire face et je viens l'entourer de mes bras en posant ma tête contre son torse.

— Tous mes autres souvenirs sont couverts par cette mare de sang dans laquelle elle a fini. Je ne vois que ça, tout le temps.

Je le serre plus fort, je veux qu'il sente que je suis là, que je l'accompagne, je veux lui transmettre l'espoir que j'ai pour lui, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, des mots seraient inutiles. Je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur qu'il doit ressentir à propos de ses souvenirs souillés qu'il ne parvient pas à laver.

— C'est bon Hinata, tu vas me casser une côte à force.  
— Oh ! Pardon !

Je m'éloigne immédiatement ; je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis restée à l'enserrer ainsi. Mon geste lui retire un sourire alors que je rougis bêtement, au bord de son lit. Il bondit alors presque de ses couvertures et s'étire devant sa fenêtre aux volets qui laissent passer de larges rayons de soleil. Je suis obligée de regarder les muscles de son dos se contracter là, se détendre ici dans une harmonie délicieuse pour mes yeux. Mais il ne doit pas être au courant de mon observation un peu trop insistante, je me lève alors à mon tour et décide de détourner, à contre coeur, mon regard de son corps si agréable à contempler.

J'observe ainsi sa chambre qui doit faire douze mètres carré, aux murs gris, dénudé de toutes décorations. Il possède une armoire assez large, en bois blanc dont les deux portes du milieu possède un miroir sur toute leur longueur. Un tapis noir recouvre la majeure partie du sol, ce qui le rend agréable sous le pied au lever. Une table de nuit figure à côté de son grand lit aux draps rouges, du côté où j'ai dormi, sur laquelle figure une quantité de livre de poche impressionnante, tenant en équilibre sommairement, les uns empilés sur les autres. Alors que je me penche pour regarder leur tranche, Sasuke se déplace pour ouvrir son armoire et me demande si je veux un pull. Je ne refuse pas, il est vrai qu'il fait plutôt froid ce matin. Il m'en jette un que je reçois sur la tête tandis que je lisais une quatrième de couverture plutôt intéressante.

— Couvre-toi bien, on mange dehors.  
— Dehors ?

Il me le répète encore une fois et sors de la chambre en direction de sa salle d'eau, me laissant plutôt perplexe. Il veut qu'on aille manger dans un restaurant ? Ce n'est pas possible, si les membres de mon clan me voient ainsi avec lui, je ne veux même pas imaginer la conversation que j'aurais avec mon père par la suite. Mais je peux protester autant que je veux une fois qu'il sort de la salle de bain, il ne change pas d'avis et me dis juste qu'il va falloir qu'il m'apprenne à contester pour que j'arrête de ressembler à une petite fille. Face à cette réponse, je vais m'enfermer à mon tour dans sa salle de bain, j'en profite pour me débarbouiller un peu, mais je ne boude pas longtemps puisque je me retrouve assez vite dans ces pas, dans les rues de Konoha, le byakugan activé à la recherche d'un membre de mon clan.

— Tu peux le désactiver, on ne va rien faire de suspect, me dit-il en soupirant.  
— C'est ce que tu penses, mais maintenant que je suis « promise », je ne devrai plus me promener ainsi seule avec un homme, et mon père te surveille déjà Sasuke.  
— Il devrait te mettre sous la garde d'un chaperon alors, parce que tu viens te livrer seule dans la gueule du loup.

Il a raison, mais je ne vais pas pour autant l'admettre. De toutes façons, j'ai beaucoup trop à me soucier pour l'instant, je dois surveiller les alentours. En fait, je devrais même lui fausser compagnie, mais on ne peut pas la faire à Sasuke, alors autant rester. Mis à part des passants qui nous dévisagent, Sasuke du fait de son passé, et moi-même parce que je l'accompagne, nous ne faisons aucune rencontre importune. Il s'arrête soudainement ce qui me fait me tenir sur mes gardes alors que je ne remarque aucun danger.

— Tu veux bien aller acheter de quoi déjeuner ? me demande-t-il en m'indiquant du menton une boutique.

Je passe de la méfiance à une certaine colère contre le monde qui nous entoure. Je ne fais cependant aucune remarque et m'en vais acheter ce qu'il m'a demandé en pensant néanmoins à toutes ces personnes qui ne font qu'alimenter la haine alors que nous sortons de guerres. Combien de temps Sasuke va-t-il devoir subir ce type de jugement ignorant ? J'essaye néanmoins de rester cordial quand je passe payer, mais pour la première fois, c'est difficile pour moi d'afficher un sourire à un civil. J'ai parfois du mal à me reconnaître quand je suis en compagnie de Sasuke. Je sors de la boutique le plus rapidement possible et vais rejoindre Sasuke qui m'attend appuyé contre un mur, ignorant deux jeunes filles qui se sont arrêtés à une vingtaine de mètres de lui pour le regarder en gloussant. Je vais le rejoindre rapidement pour que l'on parte d'ici le plus tôt possible. Quand il me voit arriver, il a un sourire infaillible sur le visage, narquois. Alors que je fais tout mon possible pour cacher mon énervement, il le discerne sans le moindre problème et semble même s'en amuser. On reprend notre route et il me dit :

— Rester avec moi te pervertit peu à peu, j'aime voir ta perfection s'effriter.

Je tourne soudainement ma tête vers la sienne et le regarde aussi décontenancée qu'effrayée. Que veut-il dire par-là ? Il me pervertit ? Oui, je m'en rends bien compte, ma conscience me le crie depuis hier et j'ai préféré l'ignorer pour rester à ses côtés. Il a beau avoir son air taquin sur la figure, je ne rentrerai pas dans ses manigances. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas un jeu pour lui des fois.

— Tu ne me pervertis pas, Sasuke. Et… je ne suis pas parfaite, je tiens quand même à préciser, regardant au loin.  
— Dans six mois aux yeux de tous, tu le seras.

J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre de la nostalgie alors que nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Pourquoi y fait-il référence ? Je pensais que je devais oublier qui j'étais en sa présence.

Nous arrivons finalement sans le moindre obstacle à son terrain d'entraînement. Sa phrase me tourne toujours dans la tête alors qu'il sèche un tronc d'arbre couché pour nous permettre de nous asseoir dessus. Il m'appelle lorsqu'il a terminé afin que je vienne m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je le rejoins plus par automatisme que par réel volonté et il le remarque immédiatement. Tout en ouvrant le bentô que j'ai acheté, il déclare :

— Hinata, je pars en mission pour trois semaines après.

Trois semaines ? Je sais que j'ai passer plus de temps sans le voir une seule fois mais plus je le fréquente, et plus je suis dépendante de lui. Il semble qu'il voit la détresse naissante dans mes yeux puisqu'il me sourit tendrement.

— Tu ne veux donc pas profiter du temps qu'il nous reste ?

Oui, bien sûr que oui. J'aimerai parler comme on l'a fait ce matin, comme on a pu le faire lors du mois de mai. Mais je ne tomberai pas dans son piège. Rassemblant toute l'assurance que je peux avoir, je lui demande avec une certaine fermeté :

— Tu dois d'abord me dire la solution de ton énigme avant.  
— Quel énigme ?

Je ne réponds pas et commence à déjeuner en fermant les yeux pour savourer ce repas dont j'ai besoin. Sasuke est très vif d'esprit, il trouvera, et je ne me suis pas trompée puisqu'il me dit finalement :

— Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je t'ai dit que tu seras parfaite dans six mois ?  
— Non, je n'ai pas compris.

Il ricane mystérieusement et je découvre en ouvrant les yeux l'air de défi dans les siens. Je crains le pire.

— Je te le dis si tu me dis pourquoi ton père me surveille.  
— Ano, c'est que…

Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, je sens déjà mes joues rougir juste à la simple idée de pouvoir l'évoquer. Mais maintenant qu'il a vu que ça me mettait mal à l'aise, il ne me lâchera jamais, il vaut dont mieux pour moi que je le dise tout de suite. J'essaye alors d'être la plus claire possible en évitant de bafouiller sous l'émotion.

— Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies, nos deux clans se sont prêtés à quelques expériences. Ils en ont tirés des résultats stockés dans les archives de nos clans, et peut-être de l'Hokage.  
— Et ces résultats consistent en ?

Il doit éviter de me presser, je vais perdre ma maitrise sinon.

— Ils, je reprends car ma voix a flanché, ils ont pu conclure que le génome Hyûga était le plus récessif au génome Uchiwa, je termine en me terrant dans le silence.  
— Et donc ?

Je le regarde, suppliante, je pensais qu'il serait capable d'en tirer des conclusions seul. Mais je ne sais pas s'il joue un rôle ou s'il est vraiment sincère à l'instant, ce qui fait que je me retrouve dans l'obligation de lui expliquer laborieusement ce qu'il s'ensuit.

— Donc, mon père te suspecte de, de vouloirfairedemoilamèredetesenfants, je dis dans un déferlement de mots à très grande vitesse.

Il n'a apparemment pas compris puisqu'il fronce les sourcils, attendant que je répète. Je prends mon souffle, ferme les yeux et regarde le tronc d'un arbre pour répéter sans accroc :

— Il te suspecte de vouloir faire de moi la mère de tes enfants.

La phrase dite, je deviens rouge pivoine et baisse la tête sur mon bentô pour que mes cheveux cachent mon visage. Je l'entends rigoler avec cet éclat qui chante à mes oreilles avant qu'il ne dise :

— Bon, à mon tour alors.  
— Pourquoi tu as rigolé ? j'ose néanmoins demander.  
— Je pense que tu n'es pas encore prête pour l'entendre, et ce n'est pas négociable.  
— Mais… je veux protester mais je sais que je n'obtiendrai rien. J'arrête alors et le laisse continuer.  
— Dans six mois, tu seras la jeune héritière Hyûga mariée à un homme de haut rang. Tu seras parfaite, parce que c'est ton devoir.

Ce qu'il dit est vrai et m'attriste. Ma vie changera du tout au tout, j'ai même peur de devenir comme ma tante qui a le comportement de la femme parfaite du clan. Je sens alors sa main sur mon manteau au niveau de mon bras. Sasuke est compatissant.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai le garant de la vraie Hinata Hyûga, celle qui est plein de petites failles adorables.  
— Sasuke…  
— Non, ne pleure pas, ne t'excuse pas, tu as seulement le droit de rigoler aujourd'hui.

Je soupire tendrement devant toutes ses phrases qui, je pense, sont les seules qui sont encore capables de me donner le sourire aujourd'hui. Je ne rigole pas encore, mais c'est un bon début. Il a l'air satisfait et continue son petit-déjeuner en regardant la neige sur les branches des arbres. Dès qu'un amas de poudreuse tombe de la branche et risque de nous atteindre, il le fait s'évaporer dans une longue flamme, et c'est une vapeur chaude qui tombe alors sur nos visages. Tous ce qu'il fait est emprunt de beauté à mes yeux. Si seulement les autres s'intéressaient un peu plus à la personne qu'est Sasuke… Je le défendrai envers et contre tous. Certains diront qu'il me transforme, que je ne suis plus Hinata quand je suis avec lui, mais je crois qu'ils se trompent : je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre d'être qu'avec lui. Il me donne envie d'exister simplement, sans artifice, sans embarras et d'oublier toutes mes chaînes quotidiennes.

— Hinata ?

Je suis venue appuyer mon épaule contre la sienne, je veux profiter de sa présence autant que possible aujourd'hui.

— Qu'as-tu prévu au programme, Sasuke ?

Il me sourit puis regarde à nouveau les arbres. Je n'ai pas de réponse orale et pourtant je comprends, on va juste être libres.

* * *

 _NDA - Bon, c'est un peu une sorte de transition, mais il y a quelques informations je pense. Qu'avez-vous pensez de la réaction de Sasuke quand il appris pourquoi Hiashi le suspectait ? Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait avoir quelques idées maintenant qu'il détient ces informations ? À votre avis, sur quoi porte la mission de Sasuke ? Enfin, en définitive, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?_

 _Enfin, je vais vous laisser, Tabata et Hanabi arrivent._

 _— Cicidy, tu ne peux pas me détester encore, tu n'as pas vu tout ce dont j'étais capable, et quand ce moment sera venu, tu ne pourras que m'apprécier.  
_ _— Oh, tais-toi Tabata, on s'en fiche de ce que tu penses, par contre, si quelqu'un pouvais me dire où se trouve ma sœur ? Je la cherche et elle est introuvable.  
_ _— Elle doit certainement se préparer pour recevoir ses prétendants de la meilleure des manières possibles.  
_ _— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Non, ne dit rien, j'aime pas ton regard pervers ! Chut ! Tant pis, je peux pas rester vous écouter, il faut que je fasse taire Tabata. À plus !_


	15. Le lys s'incline

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuse du retard d'une semaine mais le voilà, vous n'aurez pas à attendre deux semaines pour la suite, elle viendra dès dimanche prochain !_

* * *

 ** _Sakka-Sensei :_** _Re ! Merci ! Oui, c'était le but recherché ^^ Par contre, leur situation risque de se compliquer... enfin, je te laisse découvrir tout ça ^^_

 ** _Cicidy :_** _Hm, c'est possible oui ^^ Sasuke n'a pas l'esprit pur après tout XD Merci, transmettrai à Sasuke xd Ah, je risque de recevoir ta haine alors, parce que ce n'est pas tout de suite que tout va s'arranger, mais je peux te promettre que ça ne se terminera pas mal ^^"_

 ** _Bjasmine636 :_** _Coucou ! Merci encore ! Oui, et j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte qu'il conserve ce côté taquin, même dans les moments difficiles ! Ah tu sais, la politique du bouc émissaire fonctionne toujours, et en plus, Sasuke n'étant pas tout rose, ça n'arrange pas sa situation... Merci ^^ Je vais essayer d'introduire des scènes de ce genre plus souvent, dans la limite du possible avec l'avancement du scénario.  
En fait, c'était Mikoto qui était jalouse de la mère d'Hinata, elle lui enviait son optimisme et sa facilité de rire de tout. Dès que j'aurai le temps, je rajouterai quelques lignes pour clarifier ce passage ^^ Tu as raison, ça va devenir de plus en plus compliqué, mais je n'aime pas écrire des fins toutes tristounettes, donc sois optimiste, même quand tu auras l'impression que ça se finira mal pour Sasuke et Hinata, ne perd pas espoir !  
Ah, je viens de voir que tu avais laissé deux reviews ^^' T'es excellente mdr. Bref, voici la suite de la réponse. Merci beaucoup, ça me touches beaucoup de voir que je peux t'émouvoir par mes écrit, c'est superbe comme sentiment ! Je peux pas trop te dire, mais Sasuke n'a jamais vu Hinata comme une simple mère porteuse en tout cas. (et oui, tu as fait une belle rime). Pour la mission, c'est dans le chapitre 16 je crois, donc tu verras ^^  
Mdr, oui, Hinata réfléchit beaucoup, mais elle a de lourdes responsabilités après tout. Mais tu as raison, elle doit profiter de ces doux moments tant qu'elle le peut. T'es hilarante ! Pourquoi la tante est jalouse ? Je vais l'ajouter dans un chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ces deux reviews, je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

 ** _miss authentique :_** _Merci beaucoup ! Ah, mince, quelles sont tes interrogations ? Je pourrais peut-être y répondre sans te spoiler la suite. Oui, j'ai encore beeaauuucoup d'évènements à raconter ^^" Mais bon, ça ne t'enthousiaste pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de chapitres ? Oh, je peux juste te dire que Sasuke n'a jamais vu Hinata comme une mère porteuse ^^'_

 ** _Francy :_** _Ah mince, et bien, le chapitre était juste centré sur de la douceur en fait ^^" Merci en tout cas pour ta review !_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

•

 **15\. LE LYS S'INCLINE**

• •

— Regarde maman, il y a des gens dans les arbres.

Je souris à l'enfant avant de m'élancer dans les plus hautes branches du sapin pour me dissimuler du regard de sa mère. C'est au moins la quatrième fois que je fais le coup à un enfant qui passe : je me suspends par les jambes à une branche médiane de l'arbre, la tête en bas, telle une chauve-souris, et j'attends que l'enfant lève ses yeux vers moi et me fasse un signe. Puis, s'il appelle une tierce personne, je m'en vais me cacher au sommet. Je m'amuse comme une gamine, mais cela me fait tant de bien que je ne peux pas me sentir coupable.

Tandis que je rejoins la branche qui fait face à celle de Sasuke, ce dernier me regarde avec exaspération pour finalement me demander en soupirant.

— Tu ne t'en lasses pas ?  
— Non, j'adore voir la surprise dans les yeux des enfants. Tu devrais essayer, tu sais.  
— Je préfère éviter de voir la terreur sur le visage, si tu veux savoir.

Je m'en veux soudain, mais je ne m'excuse pas, repensant aux nombreuses fois où il m'a demandé d'arrêter de m'excuser sans raison. Il relève le regard vers le mien et sourit, aussi fier qu'un maître peut l'être envers son élève qui réussit. Il me rend aussi fière, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais laisser passer ce sujet qui pourrait être sensible ; je veux en parler avec lui.

— Mais si les enfants ne te connaissent pas, comment pourraient-ils être effrayés ? Même les bébés n'ont pas peur de mes yeux étranges.  
— Hinata, écoute-moi bien, je vais te révéler quelque chose de primordiale.

Je pose mes mains sur la branche de façon à bien me maintenir et me montre attentive.

— Tu es née sous de mauvais augures : jamais tu ne pourras effrayer quelqu'un.  
— Mais pourquoi ? Mon visage est laid quand je suis en colère et je sais faire des grimaces.  
— J'aimerais bien voir ça, me défie-t-il taquin.

Je prends quelques couleurs en pensant au ridicule auquel je vais m'adonner mais me reprends pour relever son défi. Je me concentre et je l'entame : je dilate mes narines, je rétrécis mes yeux en haussant les sourcils de façon inégale, ouvre la bouche comme si j'allais renifler tel un cochon et tire la langue. Sasuke reste de marbre quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. J'arrête immédiatement ma grimace en rougissant légèrement tout en détournant les yeux. J'aurai dû me taire, mes grimaces sont drôles, pas effrayantes pour Sasuke. Mais je reste convaincue que mon visage en colère peut effrayer des enfants.

Son rire se tarie progressivement alors que je préfère l'ignorer gentiment.

— Ton visage ressemble à celui d'un ange contrarié quand tu es énervée…

Je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit ensuite, je retiens juste ce compliment qu'il m'a adressé d'une façon détournée. Il est bien le seul à me dire des choses pareilles qui me font autant d'effet. Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste rester avec lui aussi longtemps que je le désire ? Oui, c'est vrai, je vais devoir me marier. À cette pensée, je décide malgré tous ses avertissements de me quérir de ce qu'il a en tête quand à notre avenir. Je lui demande sans la moindre transition ce qu'il compte faire quand je devrai arrêter de le voir, car je me destinerai à un autre homme. Je discerne alors cette haine destructrice dans ses yeux qui s'évapore rapidement pour laisser place à beaucoup trop de lascivité. J'ai immédiatement un mouvement de recul alors qu'il s'approche dangereusement de la branche sur laquelle je me tiens.

— Tant que tu n'auras aucune obligation, tu resteras avec moi, sa phrase sonne presque comme un ordre. Pour la suite, ne te soucie de rien, je m'en chargerai.

Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Je préfère toutefois ne rien lui dire et laisse le sujet s'envoler avec le vent froid de décembre. Toutefois, il n'a pas arrêté sa progression, et après un saut, il se trouve juste à mes côtés. Il vient m'embrasser sans plus d'explications, si fougueusement que j'halète lorsqu'il s'éloigne, ce qui le fait sourire.

— J'ai une mission pour une durée indéterminée, m'annonce-t-il brutalement.

Je laisse échapper un petit bruit de déception et, honteuse, j'essaye de lui dire quelque chose mais ne trouve rien. Cela semble l'amuser mais il vient me prendre dans ses bras comme pour s'excuser. Cependant, ses paroles ne font qu'ouvrir une porte de mon cœur d'où s'échappe la tristesse.

— Je vais devoir y aller, Kakashi m'attendra sûrement d'ici une dizaine de minutes.  
— Je t'accompagne ! je crie presque.

J'ai saisi l'occasion afin de pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec lui, même si je me justifie autrement en lui expliquant que Kakashi m'a demandé de passer dès que je le pouvais. Il hoche simplement de la tête avant d'entamer sa descente pour rejoindre la terre ferme, action que j'entreprends aussi. Nous marchons dans Konoha et j'essaye de calquer la démarche qu'ont les groupes d'amis dans les rues de façon à ne pas me tenir trop proche de lui, ni trop loin. Sasuke ne semble absolument pas s'en soucier. Il me laisse le loisir de me prendre la tête, je suis certaine que c'est ce qu'il est en train de penser.

Lorsque nous arrivons au bâtiment de l'Hokage, certaines personnes nous dévisage alors que d'autres nous remarquent à peine. Je n'aime toutefois pas l'attention que nous pouvons attirer et ralentis le pas afin de laisser Sasuke prendre de la distance. Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et s'arrête complètement pour que je me retrouve à ses côtés si je continue à m'avancer.

— Est-ce une honte de marcher à mes côtés ? demande-t-il solennellement.

Ce qu'il vient de dire me fait honte, mais je lui en veux également. Comment ose-t-il me demander cette question alors qu'il connaît pertinemment ma réponse en plus de la raison qui m'a poussé à prendre de la distance de lui ? Je décide donc de ne pas lui répondre et de simplement continuer mon chemin vers le bureau de l'Hokage, vite rejointe par l'Uchiwa qui me chuchote à l'oreille :

— Tu étais parfaite. C'était un beau sentiment de colère.

J'essaye de ne pas rougir sous sa remarque qui me surprend et le pousse d'un léger coup d'épaule, je ne veux pas que certains viennent suspecter notre relation. Puis-je vraiment en parler en ces termes ? Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me poser plus de questions que cela, surtout que nous sommes arrivés à destination. Il me fait un signe de tête et entre en premier dans le bureau pour au moins une dizaine de minutes.

Pendant ce temps, je vais d'un pied à l'autre, me demandant quelle mission peut requérir un temps indéterminé en ces jours de paix. Je me demande même ce à quoi est destinée notre voie de shinobi, je sais qu'elle ne disparaitra pas, le monde n'est ni blanc, ni noir, mais je pressens que les effectifs vont devoir être réduit, ou bientôt de nombreux shinobis n'auront plus la moindre mission. On pourra alors parler de chômage, un mot qui était jusque récemment impensable pour nous, ninjas. Je ne désire pas pour autant de nouveaux troubles, mais à quoi allons-nous servir à présent ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur mes pensées pessimistes, laissant sortir Sasuke qui affichait déjà toute sa concentration. Je savais dès lors que toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur sa mission, je ne lui en voulus donc pas lorsqu'il m'adressa un simple mouvement de tête pour me saluer avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Quand le reverrais-je ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Mais c'est à mon tour de voir l'Hokage à présent. Lorsque j'entre, j'arrive à discerner son sourire malgré son masque. Il appelle alors son assistante qui a toujours l'air d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles et me demande :

— Avant toute chose, vas-tu continuer à exercer en tant que kunoichi de Konoha ?  
— Oui, Kakashi-sama, jusqu'à ce que je devienne la prochaine chef de Clan, je lui annonce fièrement, ce qui à l'air de le réjouir.

Il me demande alors quand est-ce que je prendrai cette place de chef de Clan et je lui réponds avec le moins d'émotion possible que ce sera le cas lorsque j'aurai mon premier enfant. Il voit certainement mon malaise puisqu'il passe très rapidement à un autre sujet, demandant à son assistante de me faire un résumé des derniers évènements qui se sont déroulés alors que j'avais une permission.

J'apprends ainsi qu'il ne sait pas passer grand chose depuis. Les shinobis ont juste un peu plus de travail grâce au Nouvel An qui approche et à l'afflux de personnes qui vont arriver à Konoha car en effet, depuis que la paix est installée, une nouvelle activité se développe et prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. On l'appelle le tourisme, il existait déjà auparavant mais était restreint à la localité. Aujourd'hui, les civils hésitent de moins en moins à se rendre à l'étranger, même sur les lieux où se sont déroulées les plus mortels des combats. L'assistante de Kakashi a même précisé qu'un nouveau de type de tourisme est apparu : le tourisme de guerre. Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que des groupes de dizaines de civils venaient sur les lieux avec un guide qui leur contait les combats, leur montrait les dégâts. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais apparemment, ceci est vu d'un bon œil puisque ça ne fait qu'augmenter l'économie, et donne du travail aux shinobis.

Elle vient donc de finir quand il reprend la parole en croisant ses mains devant sa visage, le regard cette fois grave. Je sens que ce qu'il va m'annoncer est d'une importance primordiale.

— Hinata, ce que tu vas entendre ne dois pas sortir de ce bureau.

Je lui confirme en hochant vivement la tête, mes oreilles prêtes à recevoir n'importe quelles informations d'ordre confidentiel. Ce qu'il m'annonce me laisse toutefois médusée.

Notre continent n'occupe que le nord de notre planète et au sud se déploie un continent immense caché par un archipel d'îles volcaniques, un continent qui s'étend jusqu'au nord en partant vers l'est. Cette information a été maintenue secrète par le pays de la Neige mais maintenant que Konoha dispose de l'information, notre village va se renseigner un peu plus avant de faire une annonce au Conseil qui réunit chaque village. Pourquoi me le dit-il maintenant ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre pour connaître la réponse :

— Seul la team 7 est informée comme toi, à l'avance. Ils seront ceux qui agiront sur le terrain. Je t'ai informé, et je vais le faire avec le reste de ta team car j'espère que vous pourrez être les acteurs de l'ombre, ceux qui espionneront et agiront ici, sur notre continent. Des questions ?

Je n'en ai aucune tant la surprise est grande. Je comprends que Sasuke est certainement occupé par cette découverte en ce moment et immédiatement, une question me vient en tête.

— Enverrez-vous une expédition là-bas, une expédition secrète ?  
— J'aimerais bien, mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible, me répond-t-il avec un sourire embêté. Une autre question ?

Je n'en ai plus, je peux disposer et rentrer chez moi. L'après-midi est bien avancée et tous les enfants sont dans les rues de Konoha pour jouer avec la neige sous les yeux amusés de leurs parents. Mais moi, je ne les vois pas, je pense seulement à ce que Kakashi m'a annoncé. Une telle découverte risque de révolutionner notre monde, notre vision et nos peurs. Je sais dès lors que la communication risque d'être difficile, si communication il y a.

— Hinata-hime ! Vous voilà enfin !

Je me tourne en entendant cette voix, toujours agréable à mes oreilles. Il s'agit de Kô, un homme du clan qui a été désigné à ma naissance pour me servir autant que possible et me protéger. Je ne le vois pas comme un simple garde du corps, mais vraiment comme un ami, et j'ai beau essayé de le faire changer de comportement à mon égard, de lui dire qu'il peut être plus familier en ma compagnie, il continue encore et toujours de me traiter comme une princesse.

— Je vous prie de me suivre même si je vais aller vite.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? je lui demande en le voyant aussi pressé que paniqué.  
— L'un de vos prétendants a demandé une rencontre avec vous aujourd'hui, il faut que l'on vous prépare et nous n'avons que deux heures.

Je le regarde certainement avec une frayeur sur le visage car je le vois s'attendrir. Il pose son regard protecteur sur mon visage en disant à voix basse que tout ira bien, que celui qui connaîtrait le plus de difficultés serait mon prétendant, et non moi. Il a su trouvé des mots qui me rassure et je l'en remercie en hochant avec détermination ma tête. Il sourit légèrement et m'indique le chemin à suivre. Nous nous lançons alors dans les rues afin de rejoindre mes quartiers le plus rapidement possible.

Sur le chemin, je lui demande seulement lequel je vais rencontrer aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de Sachiko, celui dont la famille à la meilleure position parmi les trois. C'est la seule question que je m'accorde, j'essaye ensuite de ne pas penser à ce qui va suivre, je préfère me détendre en revoyant les bons moments que j'ai pu vivre avec Sasuke ce matin.

Lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre, un commando de femmes m'attendent et se jettent presque sur moi pour me jeter dans le bain, me frotter la peau, m'étaler toutes sortes de crèmes, me coiffer d'une queue de cheval haute entourée à la base de nattes entremêlées, me maquiller légèrement dans des teintes rosées afin que les couleurs choisies s'accordent avec mon kimono roses pâles couverts de rares mais grands lys blancs. Je suis alors prêtes juste à temps et je dois maintenant attendre en compagnie de mon père, à l'entrée des jardins réservés aux balades. Je le vois finalement arrivé, marchant droitement mais sans être cérémonieux, vêtu d'un kimono bleu dont les motifs rappellent le mien. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont attachés en une basse queue de cheval sur le côté et ses yeux aussi blancs que l'argile me détaille en ayant l'air d'apprécier ce qu'ils voient. Je n'aime pas son expression satisfaite, mais je ne le montrerai pas.

Il arrive enfin devant nous et nous salue avant de dire, comme la tradition le veut :

— Permettez-moi de tenir compagnie à votre fille pour lui montrer que je réponds à ses exigences.  
— Faites et brillez, répond mon père, toujours dans les codes.

Sachiko me présente alors son bras droit sur lequel je dépose juste le bout des doigts de ma main gauche et nous commençons notre promenade entre les allées du jardin d'hiver.

Le silence est pesant entre nous, j'ai l'impression qu'aucun de nous n'ose prendre la parole. Cela va être long, je le sens malheureusement.

— Je vous ai entendu jouer du shamisen ainsi que de la flûte, vous aimez la musique ?

Il a pu me surprendre avec ce début de conversation. Heureuse de ne plus avoir à rester dans le silence, je lui réponds positivement, en détaillant un peu afin de prolonger la conversation. Puis je lui retourne la question et apprends qu'il l'apprécie mais n'aime pas en jouer. La conversation est à présent lancée et je constate que tout cela se passe grâce à lui. Il trouve seul les sujets sur lesquels on peut discuter, c'est une personne très sociable et qui possède beaucoup de charisme. Mais ce qui s'annonçait bien ne dure pas longtemps. Il en est venu à parler de ma famille, un sujet qui peut très rapidement devenir sensible, même sous le couvert de la simple curiosité.

— Vous avez donc une petite sœur ?  
— Oui, Hanabi, elle a quinze ans.  
— J'ai un petit frère de dix-huit ans.

Il poursuit sur leur entente qui pourrait progresser avec un sourire et des anecdotes qu'il me raconte pour m'amuser. Mais subtilement, il glisse cette phrase qui me donne des frissons.

— Mais, voyez-vous, il a fini par comprendre qu'il devait se soumettre aveuglément aux décisions de ses aînés, et de moi en particulier.

Comment peut-il dire ça de son propre frère ? N'est-il pas censé ressentir de la compassion envers sa famille et chercher à la protéger lorsque les aînés sont prêts à la blesser ?

— Malheureusement, c'est notre devoir, à nous, héritiers, d'être aussi intransigeants.

J'ai du mal à croire sa dernière phrase qu'il veut certainement emplie d'humanité, mais je manifeste mon accord en espérant qu'il se dévoile un peu plus et de manière moins sournoise. Mais il semble voir dans mon jeu puisque la suite de sa conversation ne fait que louer les mérites de sa famille et de son petit frère. Il essaye de ne pas monopoliser la parole et me fait toujours intervenir si bien que notre conversation est assez particulière, mais je ne m'en soucie guère, comme l'a dit Kô, ce n'est pas moi qui doit faire les efforts, mais bien eux.

Nous nous arrêtons au bord d'une fontaine à l'eau gelée. Sans que je ne sache d'où il le sort, il installe une couverture épaisse sur le bord de la fontaine et m'invite à m'y asseoir. Je le remercie pour cette galante attention et décide de prendre les rênes de la conversation cette fois. Malgré la question que je lui pose, il semble ravi de mon initiative.

— Quelle est votre motivation ?  
— Ma motivation pour ?  
— Celle qui vous pousse à vous présenter devant moi comme potentiel époux.  
— La réponse est très simple, belle Hinata-san, répond-il sans attendre. Tout homme de la Sôke avec un minimum d'ambition et de rang vous désirerait. Vous offrez la meilleure des positions rêvées, celle d'époux du chef de notre précieux clan, il s'arrête quelque secondes en plissant les yeux et en souriant lorsqu'il voit que ses raisons ne me plaisent pas. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous espéreriez un mariage d'amour ?  
— Non, je sais très bien où doivent se trouver mes sentiments, je réponds avec amertume.

Il s'assoit alors à mes côtés en laissant une certaine distance entre nous et cueille une fleur de cyclamen dont les pétales sont recouverts d'une fine membrane de givre et me l'offre avec élégance. Je la saisis en le remerciant, mais mon regard n'est pas pour autant adouci, même quand il me déclare :

— J'ai oublié d'ajouter que vous étiez en plus une sublime femme que tout homme ne peux regarder qu'avec délice.

Je n'ai absolument pas envie de le remercier pour ce compliment douteux, je m'en tiens donc au code et laisse échapper un faux gloussement qui semble le satisfaire amplement. Nous restons encore assis ici quelques minutes durant lesquelles nous conversons.

— Depuis quand voulez-vous devenir mon époux ?  
— Depuis que cette ambition m'est permise.

Il oublie de préciser qu'il se fiche donc bien de savoir si c'est moi ou Hanabi qu'il épouse, tant qu'elle est l'héritière.

— Comment envisagez-vous votre rôle d'époux du chef de Clan, de père de futurs héritiers ?

Sa réponse est primordiale pour moi et je vois qu'il l'a compris d'un simple regard jeté à mon visage. À nouveau, cette assurance s'allume dans ses yeux et il répond d'une voix déterminée et posée :

— Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, je suis prêt à prendre le mauvais rôle pour faire respecter les règles de notre clan. Je serai ainsi bien vu des aînés et peut-être qu'il daigneront m'écouter pour des requêtes, disons, peu communes.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il voit qu'il a pu éveiller tout mon intérêt. Il poursuit donc.

— Votre père ne nous a pas choisi au hasard, Hinata-san.  
— Je vois, je dis sans pouvoir empêcher un léger sourire sincère fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Sachiko est ambitieux, charismatique et fourbe, des traits de caractères qui le rendent dangereux, mais il possède cette flamme de réformateur que je recherche. Ce dernier point me rassure un peu pour la suite, mon père a fait en sorte de choisir des hommes avec qui je n'aurai pas besoin de cacher mes ambitions pour le clan toute ma vie et même avec qui je pourrai trouver du soutien.

Je sais dès lors que si les deux autres ne se montrent pas aussi malin que Sachiko, je serais prête à le choisir et à faire abstraction de sa fourberie.

* * *

* le lys peut signifier l'innocence, l'amour pur, la passion, la noblesse des sentiments, le désir.

* * *

 _NDA :_ _Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Hinata ne paraît-elle pas s'enfoncer de plus en plus en dans cette histoire de mariage ? Pensez-vous qu'elle pourra s'en sortir ? S'est-elle fait une raison ? A-t-elle une idée derrière la tête ? Et Sasuke dans tout ça ? Trouvera-t-il un moyen d'empêcher un mariage ? Les missions qui concernent le nouveau continent ne risquent-elles pas de venir retarder ses plans ? Bref, je pourrais vous en poser longtemps des questions, mais je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est que ce chapitre vous ait plu._

 _Gros bisous et à la prochaine !_


	16. À l'ombre de la perfection

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Le chapitre arrive avant le dimanche, incroyable, non ?_

* * *

 ** _Sakka-Sensei :_** _Coucou ! Superbe, alors. C'est un peu ça, surtout, qu'elle se sent enlisée dans ces affaires de mariage pour pouvoir accéder au statut de chef de clan et enfin changé les règles actuelles. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, je les fait languir, les pauvres ^^' Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout de même ^^_

 ** _francy :_** _Salut ! Ah, tu crois que Sachiko lui plait un peu ? OK, la suite des évènements confirmera ou non ton impression ^^ merci encore pour la review. Je souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas !_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

•

 **16\. À L'OMBRE DE LA PERFECTION**

• •

— Allez Onee-chan, sourit un peu ! s'exclame ma petite sœur.

Je reviens d'un monde lointain et me découvre au milieu de la foule toute habillée de yukatas plus colorés les uns que les autres. C'est vrai que je suis censée m'amuser, sourire et rire dans ce festival organisé pour le réveillon et le nouvel An. Je fais donc un effort et me concentre sur la présence agréable et joviale de ma petite sœur pour enfin laisser un sourire apparaître sur mon visage. Elle et Kô, ce dernier m'accompagnant à chacune de mes sorties à présent, ont l'air satisfaits. Je vois qu'Hanabi essaye de ne pas me demander pourquoi j'ai abordé une pareille mine tout le long pour éviter que je replonge dans mes pensées peu festives.

De toutes façons, je ne pourrai pas lui dire la vérité : Sasuke me manque et j'aurais aimé partager ce moment avec lui aussi. Mais il n'est toujours pas revenu de sa mission et personne n'a de nouvelles, bien évidemment. Je secoue la tête vivement en pensant fortement : « Allez Hinata ! Amuse-toi ce soir ! ». Je ne sais pas si cette auto-motivation va fonctionner, mais je peux bien tenter. Je décide alors de commencer à acheter des friandises, le sucre est toujours un remède contre une humeur un peu maussade. Toutefois, celles qui nous intéressent se trouvent toutes dispersées entre différentes échoppes à la longue file d'attente. On décide donc de se séparer afin d'optimiser notre temps d'attente. Je vais donc à celle qui propose mes friandises préférées, les roulés à la cannelle, tandis qu'Hanabi va chercher des dangos, et Kô trois bols d'oshiruko, une soupe aux haricots rouges.

La seule odeur de la cannelle me met l'eau à la bouche et je sais déjà que je vais adorer le moment où je pourrai déguster mes roulés.

— Hinata ?

Je me retourne brusquement quand j'entends cette voix qui m'appelle avec un ton qui dissone au milieu des rires de la foule. Il s'agit d'une belle jeune femme vêtue d'un yukata rose aux motifs fleuris verts et dorés, coiffée d'un haut chignon duquel s'échappe quelques mèches de cheveux. Son regard digne d'une pierre précieuse me transperce sans pitié. Sakura m'a finalement trouvé, le jour que je redoute est arrivé. Ses yeux sont illuminés d'une colère sourde et je sens qu'elle se contient quand elle me dit en m'indiquant de sa main une direction :

— Suis-moi, il faut qu'on parle.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, je la suis à travers la foule de laquelle on s'éloigne pour atteindre le sommet d'une petite colline, cachées par un prunier au tronc très large. Je n'ose pas la regarder, elle me fait me sentir minable mais je sais qu'elle ne cesse pas de me fixer de ses yeux émeraudes. Elle prend une grande inspiration, le moment arrive.

— Dans ma vie, j'ai été déçue par certaines personnes, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu en ferais partie.

Je ne dis rien, la laisse juste s'exprimer et décharger par des mots tout le ressentiment qu'elle doit entretenir à mon encontre.

Je les ai trahis, elle et Naruto, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à mon plaisir personnel et immédiat, j'ai été malhonnête, menteuse, vicieuse, manipulatrice… elle se déchaîne dans ses termes qui atteignent tous leur cible, immanquablement. Je n'ai toujours pas relevé la tête et je me sens amoindrie. Toutefois, une de ses phrases me fait réagir avec un tout autre sentiment.

— Tu as été assez perverse pour envouter Sasuke et me le voler alors que tu étais avec Naruto.  
— Je n'ai envouté et volé personne, Sakura, je l'interromps avec une fermeté qui la surprend quelque peu.  
— Ah oui ? Et comment expliques-tu qu'en moins d'un mois, Sasuke soit tombé dans tes bras alors qu'il connaissait à peine ton prénom auparavant ? me rétorque-t-elle.  
— Je ne sais pas et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse mettre les bons mots sur la raison qui nous fait aimer. Quant à Sasuke, il n'appartient à personne.

Elle ne me répond rien et me dévisage seulement, mais mes yeux ne seront plus dirigés vers le sol, ils confronteront ceux des personnes que j'ai fait souffrir. Suis-je devenue cruelle ? Quand je vois son regard, si triste et terne, je ne peux que le soupçonner, pourtant, j'essaye juste d'être honnête avec les autres et moi-même. Je me tiens soudainement sur mes gardes, Sakura resserre ses poings et je peux sentir sans activer mon byakugan l'afflux de chakra dans ses mains.

— Hinata, tu sais ce que tu as fait ?  
— Sakura… Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, mais je suis sincèrement désolée. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça puisse nous arriver, jamais je n'ai voulu vous faire souffrir, toi et Naruto.

Ce ne sont pas que des mots mais ma vérité. Je veux que Sakura l'entende, je ne lui demande pas de la comprendre, ce serait vicieux, mais je voudrais qu'elle l'accepte et qu'elle ne se réfugie pas derrière une haine qui serait beaucoup plus facile.

— Peut-être que dans six mois, je pourrais écouter tes excuses, mais aujourd'hui, elles me donnent juste envie de vomir.

Je suis autant blessée, attristée qu'énervée par ce terme. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui dire une telle chose. Mais je ne suis pas Sakura, et elle n'est pas Hinata.

— Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à toi seule, tu as détruit les rêves de toute une vie, les miens, et mêmes ceux de Naruto !

Le ton monte, mais je ne lui dirai pas de se calmer, particulièrement car je sais que ce que je m'apprête à dire ne peux qu'envenimer la situation, mais c'est une nécessité.

— Je ne suis pas la seule, Sasuke aussi a son rôle.

J'ai l'impression d'être lâche en disant cela. Elle sait que je dis la vérité, mais pourtant elle continue sur sa lancée, ignorant sa propre raison pour laisser sa colère s'exprimer.

— Ça t'arrange bien de partager la responsabilité. Mais maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? Vivre ton idylle avec Sasuke avant de l'abandonner avec des larmes pour remplir tes devoirs d'héritière ?  
— Sakura…je veux l'arrêter, je sens que ces mots vont juste me détruire.  
— Tu auras pu profiter de Naruto, de Sasuke avant de t'enfermer dans ton rôle de parfaite héritière !  
— Arrête…  
— Et tout le monde te verra toujours comme cette femme parfaite, celle qui a choisi de laisser son amour d'enfance derrière elle pour accomplir son devoir.  
— Sakura…  
— Oh oui, tu vas réussir, toutes tes cruautés seront dissimulées sous ta perfection.  
— Arrête !

Cette fois, ma voix recouvre la sienne et elle arrête enfin ses mots. Je ne sais plus qui croire, moi, elle ? N'a-t-elle pas raison quand elle parle de ce que je vais devoir faire pour mon clan ? Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle me traite avec autant de facilité, comme si je n'étais qu'un monstre qui aspirait le bonheur des autres sans que personne ne le remarque. À cet instant, je vois le visage de Sakura se déformer, devenir flou ; je me déteste, je ne suis pas capable de retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Je ne veux pas me montrer pitoyable pourtant. J'en ai assez de toutes ses accusations, assez de passer pour une ensorceleuse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes sentiments !? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes propres rêves ? Je suis d'accord et je comprends que je ne sois que la méchante pour toi…  
— Et toi, que connais-tu des souffrances que tu nous as infligés à Naruto et moi ? m'interrompt-t-elle, me laissant sans mot quelques instants.  
— Rien, et il en est de même pour toi, Sakura, je réponds finalement.

Le vent souffle et agite nos cheveux dont quelques mèches passent sur notre visage, n'empêchant pas nos regards de continuer de se joindre en un échange riches de ressentiments, de reproches et de souffrance. Qui aurait pu croire que je ressentirai autant de colère envers Sakura alors que jusqu'à maintenant, je me sentais juste minable et avait peur de lui présenter mes plus plates excuses, de peur qu'elle ne les estime pas sincères ? Pourtant, je l'ai fait, j'ai voulu m'excuser mais j'ai bien constater que ce n'était pas utile, elle veut juste laisser son cœur parler mais elle n'a pas écouté le mien et c'est pour cette raison que je ressens autant de colère. Toutefois, je discerne un très fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'est pas pur, mais il m'apaise quelque peu. Une fois que le vent se soit essoufflé, elle reprend une parole calme et claire.

— Aujourd'hui, je te déteste Hinata. Mais, je te préfère comme ça.

Soudain, le ciel est empli de lumières qui jaillissent pour former des aigrettes de couleurs éclatantes. Des cris de joies accompagne le bruit des explosions, la nouvelle année vient de commencer. Je décide alors d'oublier la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, d'oublier les derniers mots de Sakura qui sont si paradoxaux et de simplement profiter de ce spectacle qu'on ne voit qu'à cette période de l'année. J'essaye de ne penser qu'à des choses lumineuses et heureuses, je veux à tout prix que mon esprit soit positif les premières minutes de la nouvelle année, comme si le contraire serait synonyme de malheurs futurs.

Puis le bouquet final se termine dans un jaillissement de couleurs toutes plus belles que les autres. Étrangement, Sakura et moi nous regardons en même temps et disons les mêmes mots.

— Bonne année.

On ne peut pas dire que notre voix est heureuse, hypocrite, empli d'espoir ou de ressentiments, non, elles sont juste neutres. Ce sont les seuls mots sur lesquels on peut se mettre d'accord et ne pas se confronter. Alors, comme si un commun accord s'était déroulé lors de notre silence, on descend la colline, chacune prenant un chemin opposé.

Comment qualifier ma relation avec Sakura maintenant ? Elle me déteste et je lui en veux parce qu'elle ne m'a suffisamment écouté. Mais est-ce que je peux le lui reprocher finalement ? Je ne pense pas. La seule chose sur laquelle j'arrive à conclure, c'est que nous ne sommes pas des ennemies à proprement parler. Je ne sais pas comment nous définir en fait. Avec Naruto, ça a été plus simple. Il restera toujours pour moi une lumière pleine d'espoir qui ne demande qu'à être suivie.

Je l'ai rencontré au festival, il était avec Kiba à ce moment et on a pu parler assez normalement, même si une gêne se faisait sentir. Que vont-ils devenir ? Encore une fois, j'imagine avec beaucoup plus de facilité quand il s'agit de Naruto. Il sera Hokage, j'en suis certaine et il trouvera une femme qui l'aimera et qu'il aimera de tout son cœur, après tout, il a réussi à m'aimer alors que je suis longtemps restée la gentille et timide fille à ses yeux. Toutefois, pour Sakura, je ne sais pas. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle se remettra de sa rupture avec Sasuke, qu'elle réussira à tomber à nouveau amoureuse. J'ai le sentiment que ce sera difficile malheureusement.

— Hinata ! Mais t'étais où ?

Je me retourne et découvre ma petite sœur qui vient vers moi en courant, suivie par Kô qui porte de nombreux sachets et un individu que je n'ai absolument pas envie de voir, portant le nom de Tabata. Ils arrivent à mon niveau et je m'excuse de mon absence pour essayer de calmer ma sœur qui m'en veut de ne pas avoir été avec elle les premières minutes du nouvel an.

— Allez, Hanabi-chan, intervient Tabata en apposant une main amicale sur l'épaule de ma sœur, pardonne à ta grande sœur, elle devait être certainement en train de régler des problèmes importants.  
— C'est vrai, Hina-nee ?

Je hoche plusieurs fois de la tête sans hésiter et pour une fois, j'ai envie de remercier Tabata, mais je ne contribuerai pas à l'enorgueillir encore plus. Kô se permet alors de prendre la parole.

— Que dîtes-vous de déguster quelques friandises en ce début d'année ?

Nous sommes tous du même avis et nous mettons en route pour une petite table chauffante afin de déguster sucreries chaudes, froides, gélatineuses, douces ou dures. Finalement, je passe un bon début d'année en compagnie de ma famille. Je parle de tout et de rien avec Kô qui, grâce à quelques coupes de sake qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, puisqu'elle venait de ma personne, se révèle bien drôle et me raconte toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur la Bunke. Je remarque alors un fait qui m'inquiète un peu.

Tabata parle avec Hanabi, jusque là, rien d'alarmant, mais les joues de ma petite sœur trahisse un embarras qui n'annonce rien de bon. Tabata, le plus jeune de mes prétendants, à l'air de bien s'entendre avec Hanabi, et cette dernière à l'air d'apprécier son attention et ses taquineries. Je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec elle dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère juste ignorer et profiter de ce moment agréable qui, bientôt, prendra fin.

Après une heure passée à table, nous sommes rentrés au domaine et chacun est retourné dans ses appartements. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans ma chambre lorsque Fujiko m'interpela. Cette femme est un peu plus âgée que mon père et est celle qui s'est occupée de ma sœur et moi après la mort de notre mère. Je la considère comme une seconde mère. Malgré la poigne de fer avec laquelle elle nous a éduquées, elle a toujours su montré d'une façon ou d'une autre son affection pour nous. Les premières années ont été difficiles pour elle, elle a été soupçonné d'entretenir secrètement une relation avec mon père mais aujourd'hui, elle est l'une des femmes les plus respectées du clan.

Dans son kimono marine, elle patiente avec une lettre en main qu'elle me tend une fois que je me suis avancée vers elle.

— Bonne année, Hime. Cette lettre nous a été livrée il n'y a pas très longtemps, par un rapace.

Je lui souhaite également une bonne année avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse très rapidement puis je rejoins ma chambre en ouvrant avec une certaine hâte cette mystérieuse enveloppe scellée. Je découvre alors un court texte d'une belle écriture, les caractères sont inclinés légèrement vers la droite, traduisant une rapidité d'écriture mais les différentes épaisseurs des traits sont toutes respectés. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, mon sourire s'agrandit et je me laisse glisser sur le mur : Sasuke m'a écrit cette lettre pour me prévenir de son départ au cas où on n'aurait pas pu se voir. Il n'y a aucun mots doux, mais son attention est adorable. Je sais que je vais passer une bonne nuit malgré ma rencontre avec Sakura.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai à nouveau été préparée comme une princesse après un très bref petit-déjeuner. Je n'ai aucun répit en ce moment, mais j'ai décidé de devenir l'héritière du clan en connaissance de causes.

Aujourd'hui, je vais passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de Keiji, de sept ans mon aîné, le plus âgé de mes prétendants. Il m'avais paru assez austère et lorsqu'il arrive pour venir me chercher auprès de mon père, cette impression se confirme. D'un ton assez rude, il prononce les mots traditionnels et je me retrouve à poser mes doigts sur le bras qu'il me tend. Cette fois, nous sommes vêtus de gris, mon kimono est ardoise avec de rares hérons pour motifs, mes cheveux sont tenus dans un chignon fait de nombreuses tresses, agrémentés de quelques fleurs blanches et les siens dans un chignon haut sur la tête*. Nous marchons jusque dans ce même jardin sans un mot et une fois encore, je préfère laisser à mon partenaire la tâche de trouver un sujet de conversation. Alors que nous arrivons à la fontaine, il s'arrête progressivement et me demande en me regardant de ses yeux aussi blanc que la neige qui nous entoure :

— Préfériez-vous un thé en intérieur ?

J'accepte sans hésiter, la chaleur de cette boisson ne pouvait se refuser en ce deuxième jour de janvier. Nous nous rendons donc dans une pièce appartenant au bâtiment de la Sôke où attend déjà un service à thé fumant. Après nous être assis, il nous serre des tasses et commence à déguster le sien. J'ai alors le mauvais sentiment que je vais devoir trouver quelque chose à dire, ce que je fais après un faible effort d'imagination. J'entame directement par les questions que je me suis promis de poser à chacun.

— Excusez-moi, Keiji-san ?

Il lève simplement son regard vers moi dans un geste altier, attendant ce que j'ai à lui dire.

— Pourquoi désirez-vous devenir mon époux ?

Il pose alors sa tasse délicatement et me regarde dans les yeux avec une intensité qui me déstabilise quelque peu, j'ai l'impression qu'il est capable de voir à travers moi ainsi.

— J'aimerai participer aux décisions prises par notre Clan, lui permettre d'être plus raisonnable et durable. Pensez-vous que ce soient des motivations suffisantes pour être votre époux ?  
— Je crois que oui, c'est un bon début.

Il hoche alors simplement de la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée. Je lui pose ensuite une autre question que j'ai empruntée à l'un de ses concurrents.

— Avez-vous des passions ?

Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui demander quelques choses d'absurde mais répond sans hésiter.

— J'apprécie la vue des grands espaces, des jardins fleuris. La poésie et la calligraphie sont également des moyens d'expressions que j'aime particulièrement. Et vous, Hinata-san ?

J'ai été surprise par sa réponse et prends quelques secondes avant de lui répondre que j'aime également passer du temps dans la nature, à simplement la contempler, que j'apprécie la musique, en jouer et la lecture. J'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi une épreuve d'un coup car je vois son visage jusqu'alors crispé dans une expression sévère se détendre et je découvre des traits qu'il a très fins. Son nez est parfaitement droit, placé entre des yeux plutôt larges aux cils étonnement longs pour un homme, et des lèvres fines mais pas étroites. Une mèche de ses cheveux aussi noir que le charbon s'échappe de son chignon et il la place derrière son oreille d'un geste gracieux, me laissant voir des mains aux doigts fins que j'imagine très bien magner un pinceau élégamment. Il ne peut être autre qu'un homme de la noblesse pour avoir des manières et des gestes aussi parfaits.

Malheureusement, son visage, même détendu, ne laisse jamais voir un sourire. Je me dis que si je parle de poésie, peut-être que je pourrais en entrevoir un. Je me souviens que Fujiko m'avait un jour dit que l'on pouvait juger de la sincérité d'une personne à son sourire. Nous parlons alors de poésie et à mesure que les minutes se suivent, je découvre l'étendue de ses connaissances sur le sujet, tant et si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il a veillé à orienter la conversation vers la littérature romancière afin de m'éviter d'être mal à l'aise par mon manque de savoirs. Je suis sûre qu'il doit être bon en négociation, toutefois, je n'ai toujours pas vu un de ses sourires et il affiche en permanence un visage qui ne trahit pas la moindre expression. Il pourrait alors être le plus gentil des hommes ou le plus vicieux que je ne saurais le voir. Il me déstabilise réellement et je dois dire que lorsque notre rendez-vous prend fin, je suis plutôt soulagée.

Nous marchons quelques temps dans les jardins avant qu'il ne me ramène à mes quartiers et me salut comme l'exige la tradition, par une simple inclinaison accompagnée de quelques mots sans véritable valeur. Puis il se tourne et je le vois s'éloigner, marchant toujours avec cette élégance et ce pas assuré. Lorsque je ne le vois plus, je me rend compte que mes épaules s'abaissent légèrement, j'étais tendue tout le long à cause de cet homme, j'étais complètement intimidée par sa présence et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue, comme si j'avais inconsciemment senti qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une violence sans prévenir. Je me dis alors que ce Keiji cache une force destructrice derrière ce calme olympien qu'il montre à chaque instant, une force qui vous tend chacun de vos muscles sans que vous ne le sentiez et vous oblige à lui parler avec prudence. Est-ce un point positif ? J'ai envie de dire non, je ne pourrais pas me sentir comme ça tout au long de ma vie, ce serait épuisant mais en même temps, je me dis qu'il y a un espoir qu'après un certain temps en sa compagnie, je ne ressentirais plus cette étrange intimidation.

Immédiatement, j'ai envie de crier mon désespoir. Je suis déjà en train de faire ce que les aînés désirent de moi. En effet, je viens d'imaginer mon futur aux côtés d'un de mes prétendants, comme s'il ne me restait plus qu'à me marier à l'un d'entre eux. Sasuke, où est-ce que je vais ? Pourras-tu faire partie de mon futur ?

La voix d'Hanabi m'interrompt dans mes pensées et je me souviens de ce que je voulais lui demander. J'essaye de ravaler les larmes qui menacent de couler et me dépêche de rejoindre le lieu d'où provient sa voix, l'un de nos salons. Je la découvre en train de parler avec une des membres de la Sôke de son âge. Cette dernière, en me voyant entrer, s'incline très respectueusement avant de partir. Je ne suis pas encore habituée à tant de respect mais, je vais devoir m'y faire à présent.

— Onee-chan, ça s'est bien passé ?  
— Il est très intimidant mais ça va, ça pourrait être pire, je lui dis en m'asseyant devant elle, réussissant à mettre mon cœur de côté.  
— Tu sais, tu peux être impitoyable avec eux, tu vas devoir choisir ton mari.  
— Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se mord soudainement la lèvre, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Je vois très bien qu'elle se sent encore coupable de ma situation, mais bien vite, je veux qu'elle pense à autre chose, et malheureusement pour elle, le sujet ne risque pas d'être très agréable, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

— Hanabi, tu t'entends bien avec Tabata ?  
— Tabata ? Ses joues rougissent immédiatement alors que les traits de son visage se resserrent en une moue contrariée. Tu rigoles, j'espère, il n'arrête pas de m'embêter ! À chaque fois que je lui parle, il finit toujours par me comparer à un poussin qui piaille.  
— Pourtant, tu continues de lui parler ? Et hier soir, vous aviez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre.  
— Ça, c'est parce que, ses joues rougissaient un peu plus, c'est le seul qui est capable de me tenir au courant de tous les ragots qui circulent à Konoha, et même en dehors ! Tu savais que le chantier de la nouvelle Académie avait été détruit par un combat entre Naruto et Sasuke ?

Bien rapidement, Tabata et sa proximité avec ma sœur s'efface pour laisser place à ma curiosité, et ma culpabilité.

— Non, tu en es certaine ? je lui demande en essayant de ne pas montrer mon trouble.  
— Oui, aussi certaine que je te vois. La raison est plus floue par contre, mais apparemment, ce serait à cause d'une femme que l'un des deux aurait insultée. L'autre n'aurait absolument pas apprécié et le combat était déjà engagé. Je suis sûre que Sasuke a dit du mal d'une proche de Naruto. Mais j'aimerai tellement savoir de qui !

Immédiatement, je vois la part de vérité dans ce ragot, comme s'il s'agissait d'une légende. Je me sens nauséeuse mais Hanabi ne remarque pas ma couleur de peau qui pâlit et continue dans sa lancée.

— Parce que tu vois, juste à cause d'une insulte, Naruto est arrivé en courant sur Sasuke et lui a assené un coup de poing si fort qu'Uchiwa a voltigé jusqu'au mur de l'Académie qui s'est effondré. Puis, Sasuke est sorti des gravats avec une onde électrique qui a pulvérisé le peu du mur qui restait avant de s'élancer vers Naruto, dit-elle en mimant une course. Ceux qui étaient sur place disent que leurs coups étaient si rapides et puissants qu'on ne pouvait les distinguer sans un œil entraîné...

Elle active son byakugan pour appuyer ses dires.

— ... mais on pouvait sentir des rafales de vent qui vous poussaient petit à petit. Puis il y a eu comme une explosion et Sasuke s'est retrouvé sur la partie gauche du toit et Naruto à l'opposé. Dans leur main se sont mis à briller un chidori et un rasengan, explique-t-elle en désactivant son byakugan et tournant ses paumes vers le plafond, et ils se sont jetés l'un sur l'autre. À nouveau, il y a eu une explosion, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient été touchés. Ils étaient debout dans la fumée, au milieu des gravats, seuls preuve du précédent bâtiment qui se tenait jusqu'alors. Naruto s'est littéralement jeté sur Sasuke et à nouveau, ils se sont combattus férocement, à main nu, ne s'épargnant pas jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage ne débarque et les arrête. Apparemment…

Je ne l'écoutai plus vraiment, trop honteuse pour la regarder dans les yeux. Alors comme ça, les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient battus à cause de moi ? C'est une situation qui me paraissait inconcevable, mais c'était bien la réalité. Bien sûr que j'ai fichu la pagaille dans la team 7 alors qu'ils venaient seulement de se retrouver. Kami-sama, qu'ai-je fait à Naruto, que Sasuke soit avec moi, n'est-ce pas comme s'il l'avait encore trahi ? Il faut à tout prix que je sache si les deux peuvent encore se parler, je ne le supporterai pas autrement. Je les revois alors à mon anniversaire, ils étaient arrivés ensemble, avaient mangés l'un à côté de l'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas semblé se parler beaucoup. Oh, Kami-sama, je vous en prie, dîtes-moi que leur lien est indestructible.

— Hinata, tu m'écoutes ?

Je sursaute et me rappelle que je suis avec ma sœur, mais très rapidement, je me reprends et contre-attaque.

— Et tu crois tout ce que te dis Tabata ?  
— Bien sûr, il est fiable, je peux te le confirmer, c'est une de ses qualités…

À nouveau, je la vois rougir avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils et ne déclare :

— Mais il est casse-pied !  
— Tu l'aimes bien en fait ?  
— Quoi ?! s'exclame-t-elle, cramoisie. Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il est plus normal que les autres…

Elle détourne les yeux et je comprends la fin de sa phrase qu'elle n'a pas terminée. Il est plus normal que les autres hommes du Clan aux yeux de ma sœur, et je suis certaine que c'est ce qui lui plaît chez lui. J'ai obtenu ma réponse, je décide donc de ne plus l'embêter.

— Tu veux entendre du shinobue** ?  
— C'est ce que jouais maman ?

Je lui confirme et immédiatement elle se lève puis nous nous dirigeons dans ma chambre. Je vais lui montrer le peu de compétences que j'ai, je sais que ça va la faire rire, et son rire me permettra d'oublier quelques instants ma culpabilité.

* * *

* type man bun, bien serré, mais sans que les cheveux ne soit rasé sur les côté et à l'arrière.

** flûte japonaise

* * *

 _NDA : Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré le sentiment que ce chapitre est moins bon que d'habitude... Enfin, qu'en avez-pensez ? De cette confrontation avec Sakura qui était inattendue, n'est-ce pas ? De Tabata ? De la rencontre avec Keiji, le deuxième prétendant ? D'Hanabi finalement ? Bref, laissez-moi vos avis, vos impressions, vos déceptions, je dévore chacune de vos reviews avec faim ^^_

 _À dans quinze jours !_


	17. Guerre pacifique ?

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Sans plus tarder, voici la suite._

* * *

 ** _Sakka-Sensei :_** _Ok, tant mieux alors ! C'est vrai ? Bon, j'en suis heureuse alors, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ruiner les caractères des personnages qui sont assez riches en fait. Pour l'altercation Sasuke/Naruto, il manque encore des informations, donnée dans le chapitre 18 (qui n'est pas encore écrit -"). Et bien tu vas en apprendre un peu plus sur Tabata dans ce chapitre. Bon, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ! Bonne lecture !_

 ** _hinataloveita :_** _Merci ! Et bien, tu te souviens d'un chapitre du point de vue de Sasuke, à la toute fin, il évoque très rapidement qu'il a été le punching ball de Naruto ? Et bien c'est à ce moment qu'ils se sont battus. Mais il y aura plus de précision dans le chapitre 18. Allez bonne lecture !_

 ** _Nini :_** _Coucou ! Ah superbe ! Par hasard, c'est-à-dire ? En tout cas, merci, je vais continuer d'essayer d'exploiter au mieux leur caractère, que ce soit leur part de lumière ou d'ombres ^^ Quant au rebondissements, j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma poche pour l'instant, donc ça devrait continuer. Oui, comme tu dis, il faut attendre les prochains chapitres ^^ Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Saphirb9 :_** _Hey ! Superbe, j'en suis vraiment heureuse et mille merci pour te review que j'ai adoré lire ! Et bien, c'est un peu comme ça que je l'ai conçu, une suite alternative, même si je n'ai jamais vu The Last ^^  
Et bien écoute, ton analyse de Sasuke me ré-jouit ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu arrives à déceler cette grande part d'ombre qu'il possède et qui, même au contact d'Hinata, ne disparait pas, au contraire, elle est présente, plus que jamais. Je ne veux pas transformer Sasuke en être lumineux et exploiter son caractère si complexe, particulièrement avec son passé. Donc que tu ressentes de la méfiance et que tu continues de lire, ça me comble de joie ! Tu arrives à voir entre les lignes, à voir au-delà de l'embellissement d'Hinata, au delà des phrases biaisées que j'écris de son point de vue.  
Pour l'affrontement entre Naruto et Sasuke, oui, tu en connaîtras davantage dès le chapitre 18, tu connaitras même la totalité de l'histoire (d'après Sasuke ^^).  
Ok, effectivement, c'est un peu ça, Keiji n'a pas été aussi direct que Sachiko.  
Et pour Hanabi et le civil, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est aussi dans le chapitre 18 que j'ai prévu une petite clarification, au cours d'une conversation entre sœurs ^^  
Bref, je te remercie vraiment de m'avoir fait connaître ton avis. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

 **•**

 **17\. GUERRE PACIFIQUE ?**

 **• •**

J'ai encore du mal à croire que je me trouve ici, assise dans le canapé de Tenten, les genoux repliés contre mon torse et habillée d'un simple jogging à l'écouter me raconter sa semaine. J'ai enfin trouver du temps pour faire une activité normale, la simplicité est un véritable plaisir.

Nous venons de rentrer d'une mission de trois jours qui ne consistaient qu'à escorter la jeune fille d'une riche famille. Elle était d'une année notre cadette mais n'a pas hésité à nous faire comprendre qu'elle était précieuse, qu'elle était notre supérieure et tout ce que la prétention et l'arrogance pouvait lui commander de faire. Ce ne fut donc pas très agréable, mais nos nerfs habitués à bien pire, nous avons menés la mission sans le moindre accroc, si bien qu'à la fin, nous avons même reçu des remerciements de la part de l'escortée.

— Mais tu sais, me dit Tenten en grignotant un biscuit, ça commence à me manquer les vrais combats. Je dis pas ceux où tu risques ta vie, mais…  
— Ceux où tu risques ta santé ?  
— Oui ! J'ai besoin de m'éprouver un peu !

Je reconnais bien-là Tenten, une femme pleine d'énergie. Elle a toujours été un peu à part parmi les filles de l'Académie, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Quand les filles cueillaient de fleurs, elle grimpait aux arbres, quand les autres chuchotaient et ricanait en écoutant les bêtises des garçons, elle se battaient avec eux et je pourrai citer encore de nombreux exemples. Je peux donc comprendre qu'elle soit en manque d'action ces derniers temps, la paix est si calme et si tendre. J'aimerais alors lui confier ce que je sais, sur un nouveau monde, sur les terres des neiges qui cachent les liens qu'ils essayent d'entretenir avec lui, mais je ne peux pas, et ça m'attriste car je sais que la passion de l'aventure s'allumerait dans ses yeux chocolats.

Après s'être quelque peu plainte, elle se lève un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres dont je ne saisis pas la raison et par en direction de sa cuisine pour en revenir, avec une bouteille de saké et deux coupes.

— Et tu n'as pas le droit de dire non, tu as vingt ans et les vingt heures sont passées.

Je ne peux effectivement pas contestée mais de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie, je veux juste m'amuser avec mon amie ce soir. Elle nous serre, nous présentons nos respects à Neji, comme d'habitude et nous buvons les premières gorgées d'alcool de la soirée. Je sens le liquide transmettre sa chaleur dans ma gorge et éveiller un feu agréable dans mon ventre, si je continue, j'aurais très bientôt les joues rougies.

— Bon, j'ai parlé de moi, de mes envies et de mes déceptions, maintenant, à ton tour Hina ! me dit Tenten en se servant déjà une deuxième coupe.

Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, si je dois être honnête, ça risque de plomber la bonne ambiance qui règne. Tenten semble lire mes pensées et, tout en posant une main sur mon épaule, elle me dit :

— Ne t'inquiète pas Hina, on pourra toujours en rigoler après.

Je la remercie du regard pour sa bonne humeur et après une bonne inspiration, je me lance et lui raconte tout à partir de mon anniversaire. Je lui parle du Clan, de leurs règles que je veux abolir, de mes difficultés, des soutiens que j'ai trouvé, je lui parle de Naruto, de ma peur de ne jamais plus avoir le droit de l'admirer, de lui parler et de ma joie de voir que malgré tout, il acceptait que je discute avec lui. Puis je lui parle de Sasuke, des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui, de la liberté que je ressens avec lui, de Sakura, du nouvel An et j'aborde enfin le plus important, le mariage que je prépare et les prétendants que je rencontre.

Tenten m'écoute sans m'interrompre, ses grands yeux plein de chaleur absorbant chacune de mes paroles. Je la vois se tendre quand Sakura est au centre du sujet, je la vois sourire quand je lui parle de Sasuke et de Naruto et je la vois se peiner lorsque ma voix tremble légèrement quand j'évoque le mariage. J'ai maintenant terminé et j'attends comme une petite fille attend les conseils d'une grande sœur. Elle ouvre alors en grand ses yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration qu'elle retient et relâche en m'offrant un sourire chaleureux. Ses yeux se teintent rapidement de malice et je sais qu'elle va être capable de me faire rire.

— Dis-moi, une des choses que tu changeras, c'est le divorce actuellement interdit ?  
— Tenten ! je m'exclame en prenant quelques rougeurs qui ne dissimulent pas pour autant l'esquisse de mon sourire.  
— À moins que tu n'instaures le droit à un amant, continue-t-elle, l'air le plus sérieux au monde.

Je proteste à nouveau mais cette fois je rigole légèrement devant tant d'absurdités. Elle a le moyen de rire de n'importe quelle situation, c'est un délice de partager ses problèmes avec elle. Elle ne s'arrête pas là pour autant et développe les avantages que sa dernière proposition apporterait : plus de chances de s'amuser, plus d'oreilles à qui se confier, une possibilité d'établir des concours avec récompense au bout et j'en passe. Toutefois, elle termine par un point quelque peu négatif.

— Mais pour la question de paternité, ça peut s'avérer problématique… La fidélité doit venir de cette unique problème, je pense.

J'ai envie de lui rétorquer que non, que l'amour éprouvé pour une personne peut effacer toute les autres de la planète mais je réfléchis un peu et me dit que sa pensée est certainement en partie vraie. Mais bien vite, une autre pensée me vient en tête en parlant de paternité. Je décide de me confier dessus et lui explique que mon père a des soupçons par rapport à Sasuke. Je la rassure en lui disant qu'il ne nous soupçonne pas d'entretenir une relation mais qu'il le soupçonne d'essayer de me séduire afin de faire de moi la mère de ses enfants.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'empresse-t-elle de me demander sans me laisser le temps de terminer mes explications.

Je lui confis qu'un enfant né d'une union entre un Hyûga et un Uchiwa a 65% de chance de naître Uchiwa, le taux le plus fort en cette faveur. Elle comprend alors et me demande si je suis prudente. Je lui réponds que oui, que je ne rencontre Sasuke que lorsque nous sommes certains que personne ne nous suis et que…

— Non, m'interrompt-elle en ricanant, quand je dis prudente, c'est pour autre chose.

Je la regarde, ne saisissant pas le message qu'elle tente de me faire passer. Elle écarquille les yeux, affiche un sourire presque consternée devant mon incompréhension et finit par céder en me demandant presque explicitement.

— Es-tu suffisamment prudente avec Sasuke pour que les craintes de ton père ne se réalise pas ?

Je compris immédiatement la portée de sa question et tout en rougissant furieusement, je niais de la tête en m'empressant de dire que je n'en étais pas arrivée à ce stade-là avec Sasuke. Elle fait mine de se moquer de moi et de ma pruderie avant de terminer par dire :

— Enfin, tu peux me rabrouer le caquet, contrairement à toi, je n'ai encore jamais eu de petit-ami jusque-là.

Et elle rigole de sa propre situation, boit une coupe de saké, redescend lentement la tête pour me laisser voir ses grands yeux mouillés de larmes, et je sais que l'alcool commence à faire ses effets chez elle. Immédiatement, je pose ce que j'ai en main et vient la serrer dans mes bras pour la laisser gémir à souhait et tenter de trouver une moyen de la consoler. Je lui dis que son temps viendra, qu'elle trouvera le bon, que ce n'est pas de sa faute et en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle aime toujours tant Neji qu'elle doit se montrer très distante avec la gent masculine. Ses pleurs multipliés par le saké cesse aussi rapidement qu'ils ont commencé et c'est une Tenten endormie que je retrouve dans mes bras. J'entreprends alors de me décaler afin de la soulever pour l'allonger dans son lit mais elle se réveille en sursaut, ce qui me déséquilibre et me fait tomber à la renverse avec son corps qui m'écrase et tremble sous ses rires. Elle se relève et m'aide à faire de même tout en me demandant, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

— Tu veux bien me faire un petit bilan de tes impressions sur tes prétendants.

Un nouveau sourire naît sur mes lèvres et je lui confis avec plaisir mes premières impressions. Sachiko est très malin, audacieux mais terriblement fourbe et je pense prêt à beaucoup pour atteindre ses fins. Keiji semble de nature calme, est froid, possède une maîtrise parfaite de son corps et de ses expressions et manie la parole aisément, toutefois, il semble caché une force ou une violence que je ne peux que deviner pour le moment. Je passe ensuite à Tabata, avec qui je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous mais que j'ai déjà plus vu que les autres. Il est beau parleur, bavard, très confiant et c'est ce qui m'agace chez lui.

— Ok, et physiquement ? Parce que, c'est important aussi, jusque là, les hommes qui t'ont plu n'étaient pas vraiment des laiderons.  
— Tenten, je remarque en rigolant.

Puis je réfléchis pour la première fois à ce niveau là. Les trois sont de beaux hommes, avec chacun des traits bien spécifiques, Tabata à l'espièglerie imprimé sur son visage qu'il a rond, Sachiko possède une certaine douceur dans ses traits qui peuvent être trompeur et Keiji, malgré une sévérité certaine, dispose de traits particulièrement fins. Je ne sais vraiment quoi répondre à Tenten et passe donc par un détour.

— Celui que tu préférerais serait Keiji.  
— D'accord, mais on s'en fiche de mon avis, qui tu préfères, toi ?  
— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Elle scrute mes pupilles à la recherche d'une pointe de mensonge qu'elle ne trouve pas et soupire en me disant que je peux être exaspérante des fois. Puis sans trop réfléchir, on décide de sortir aller dîner dans un des restaurants au coin de la rue en parlant des préférences masculines de Tenten.

Arrivées à ce restaurant simple mais spécialisé et excellant dans les grillades, on y trouve Lee, Kiba et Shino qui patientent pour une table. Tenten les interpelle et c'est avec une joie manifeste qu'ils nous invitent à partager leur futur table. Akamaru est aussi présent et me fait la fête tant et si bien que j'ai un peu du mal à lui faire de simples caresses. Nous passons ainsi un agréable moment à déguster des différentes viandes parfaitement cuites, à écouter des histoires grandiloquentes d'un Lee plein d'énergie et d'une Tenten quelque peu éméchée qui l'encourage pour le malheur des oreilles de Shino. J'ai pu en profiter pour remercier chacun de leur présent et demander à Kiba ce qu'ouvrait la clé. Il m'a offert un très large sourire avant de me révéler qu'il m'accompagnera sur les lieux après le repas si je le désire, ce que j'accepte sans hésiter.

Le dîner terminé, nous saluons Shino qui rentre chez lui et nous dirigeons tout les quatre vers le lieu mystère qu'ouvrira peut-être la clé que m'a offert Kiba. Lee et Tenten, cette fois complètement ivres, sont plus excités que moi-mêmes et ne cessent de clamer des vers du seul poète que Lee connaisse, nous attirant les foudres des habitants qui tentent de dormir à cette heure. J'essaye de les calmer mais les rires répétés de Kiba ne font que les encourager à continuer. Je décide donc d'abandonner et prie pour que nous ne nous trouvons pas trop loin de la destination. Je remarque alors que nous faisons le même chemin que si nous allions chez Kiba. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence jusqu'à ce que nous pénétrons dans son domaine et qu'il nous emmène au fond de son jardin.

— Kiba, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
— Regarde, me dit-il en me montrant une serrure sur le portail qui clos son jardin, ouvre ici et tu vas avoir accès à un des paradis des Inuzuka.

Sans trop attendre, je fais ce qu'il m'indique, ouvre le portail et passe la barrière pour arriver sur des terres immenses sur lesquels reposent de nombreuses petites cabanes de bois et s'éveillent une multitude de jeunes chiens.

— Choisis-en un ! me dit Kiba alors que Tenten et Lee courent après des petits chiots.

J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il me propose jusqu'à ce qu'il me souhaite à nouveau « Bonne anniversaire ». L'excitation et la joie s'empare de mon être et après l'avoir pris dans mes bras pour le remercier comme il se doit, je m'avance d'un pas hésitant vers un chiot, noir comme la braise, qui dort paisiblement. Son poil est lisse et me semble si doux alors que je ne l'ai pas encore touché. Entendant mes pas, il secoue ses mignonnes oreilles tâchées de blancs et ouvre progressivement les yeux. Je décide de m'arrêter et de m'agenouiller pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais apparement, ce n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'à peine m'a-t-il vu qu'il s'élance vers moi en courant puis saute dans mes bras, me faisant tomber à la renverse et rire par la même occasion. Kiba s'est avancé jusqu'à nous et en croisant les bras, fier, il déclare :

— Vous vous êtes trouvés, il t'a choisie comme maîtresse, Hina.

J'en suis tellement heureuse. Il me demande comment je souhaite l'appeler et, tout en prenant cet adorable chiot dans mes bras, je lui réponds sans hésiter, les yeux fixant mon chiot :

— Yoru.

Ce dernier aboie, comme pour confirmer ce nouveau prénom, ce qui provoque des rires chez mes amis. Yoru, nom de la nuit, lui sied à merveille. Son pelage est noir d'encre comme la nuit et ses deux oreilles blanches forment deux lunes. Il est juste parfait.

Nous restons encore chez Kiba une vingtaine de minutes puis nous le laissons, en direction de l'appartement de Tenten. J'ai pour mission de les surveiller puisqu'ils sont à peine capable de marcher sans dévier tout en essayant de faire en sorte que Yoru ne soit pas contaminé par leur excitation. Finalement, j'y suis parvenue, et après avoir mis Tenten dans son lit et Lee sur le canapé, je m'allonge sur le fauteuil restant avec Yoru contre mon ventre, et nous nous endormons paisiblement, quoiqu'un peu dérangés par les ronflements de Lee.

La nuit a été calme malgré tout et c'est assez amusée que j'ai pu voir mes amis se réveiller, se plaignant du moindre bruit, les mains sur leur front. Je leur prépare néanmoins une soupe contre leur maux de têtes spécifiques avant d'aller prendre une douche et de promener Yoru. Ce dernier ne va pas à plus de cinq mètres, sans la moindre laisse, sans la moindre consigne, c'est là que l'on reconnait les chiens des Inuzuka. Je croise alors Shino qui, je suis sûre, sourit derrière son col. Il nous salue avant de m'indiquer que l'Hokage nous attend d'ici une heure. Lorsqu'il dit nous, je suis obligée de préciser :

— Nous, tu veux dire notre équipe ?  
— Oui, notre équipe, comme avant.

Je suis tellement heureuse d'entendre cela. J'ai l'impression depuis hier de retrouver une vie normale et ça ne fait que s'arranger, c'est merveilleux. Je confirme alors que je serai là et m'empresse ensuite de rentrer à l'appartement de Tenten, afin de la prévenir de mon départ. Je rentre ensuite chez moi pour y laisser Yoru à Nanami qui n'exprime aucune plainte au contraire de mon pauvre chiot qui ne veut pas me voir partir et me dépêche de trouver mon père pour l'informer de mon retour et nouveau départ.

Ce dernier semble surpris de me voir aussi tôt ici, il m'avait accordé une permission jusque onze heures le lendemain de mon retour de mission. Je lui explique que je dois repartir dans l'immédiat pour trouver l'Hokage, il acquiesce mais me prévient toutefois :

— C'était la dernière fois que le Clan te permettait de sortir sans Kô, à présent, il devra être avec toi à chaque instant.  
— Oui, père.

A-t-il parlé au nom du Clan ou à son nom, je n'en sais rien, mais je ne peux qu'accepter et écouter ce qu'il me dit. Je prends donc congé après l'avoir salué et cours jusque ma chambre pour me préparer en vitesse au cas où je devrais partir dans l'immédiat, tout en envoyant mander la présence de Kô. Ce dernier arrive en moins de cinq minutes, juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour rassembler tout le nécessaire.

Nous partons en vitesse jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage où nous trouvons Kiba qui arrive tranquillement, à ses côtés, Akamaru qui la queue. Il nous attend alors que nous avançons jusqu'aux portes de l'Hokage. Kô m'indique qu'il va m'attendre en-dehors et je rentre donc avec Kiba et Akamaru pour rejoindre Shino déjà présent en face de Kakashi.

Ce dernier nous rappelle les découvertes concernant le nouveau monde, je constate donc que Shino et Kiba sont déjà au courant, tout comme moi. Puis, sans plus attendre, il nous donne les directives de la mission que nous commencerons dans les minutes qui suivront.

— Dans le village commerçant le plus proche de Konoha se trouve des hauts fonctionnaires du Pays de la Neige. Je veux que vous vous y rendiez avant 15h afin d'assister à l'une des réunions qu'ils organisent. Hinata ? me demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers ma personne.  
— Oui, Kakashi-sama.  
— Tu vas te servir de ta famille. En tant que Hyûga, tu pourras sans soupçons avoir le rôle d'une représentant de la chambre de commerce de Konoha. Des vêtements à cet effet se trouve dans ce sac, me dit-il en me le tendant. Quant à vous, Kiba et Shino, vous serez son escorte. Des questions ?

Nous secouons la tête puis Kakashi nous dit de disposer sans plus attendre. Nous sortons de son bureau précipitamment et alors que Kiba, Akamaru et Shino avancent, je m'arrête pour avertir Kô de mon départ pour la journée. Ce dernier confirme qu'il transmettra le message à mon père et je rejoins mon équipe sans plus tarder.

En dehors des portes du Village, nous pressons le pas car notre destination se trouve à quatre heures à une allure moyennement rapide. Sur le chemin, nous ne rencontrons aucun problème et en profitons pour discuter quelque peu jusqu'à ce que nous remarquons de plus en plus de personnes, toutes en rapport avec le commerce. Shino nous conseille de nous arrêter afin que je me change et que nous rejoignons les commerçants au sol. Cela nous permettra d'obtenir plus de crédit.

Ainsi, après une heure de marche où je me suis remémorée tout ce que m'avait appris Teijo, sourire, se servir du fait qu'on me sous-estimera en tant que femme, nous arrivons aux portes de la ville et nous rendons à cette fameuse réunion. La fausse identité procurée par le Hokage me suffit amplement pour pénétrer dans les locaux les plus modernes que je n'ai jamais vu. Ils ressemblent à un assemblage de cubes aux faces blanches munies de grande baies vitrées qui donnent sur un parc à la nature verdoyante. Toutefois, alors que j'ai la chance de découvrir une nouvelle architecture d'intérieure, Kiba, Akamaru et Shino doivent attendre à l'entrée comme chacune des autres escortes. Le succès de la mission repose donc entièrement sur ma réussite. J'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention, afin de ne pas être trop nerveuse, et d'entrer pleinement dans mon rôle lorsque je pénètre dans la salle de réunion, une grande salle aux murs blancs sur lesquels figurent des cercles ambrés, avec au milieu de la pièce une table ronde, noire, traversée par deux couloirs de verres roses. Je m'installe là où se trouve indiqué mon nom de famille : je me trouve entre deux hommes âgés, tous deux venant de villages commerçants. Je remarque que je suis la seule à représenté un village de shinobis, ce qui m'attire les regards et les premières paroles des hommes du Pays de la Neige.

— Ainsi, Konoha veut développer son commerce ? Commence l'un d'eux avec condescendance. Vous êtes bien les seuls et les premiers de votre espèce à être venu à l'une de nos réunions.  
— Les shinobis ont enfin décidé d'accorder un peu plus de crédit aux commerçants, à Konoha, je réponds sans montrer la moindre animosité. Et au cas où vous seriez mal informé, mon clan à toujours su accorder au commerce la place qui lui revenait.

Je pense que j'ai prononcé les mots qu'il fallait puisque je vois des sourires intéressés sur chacune des lèvres des hommes présents. Ils décident de me laisser tranquille et de commencer la réunion. Le même homme qui m'a adressé la parole entame un long discours sur les bienfaits du commerce et du développement possible grâce à lui. Il explique qu'ils ont été capable d'envoyer des bateaux juste avant la guerre pour explorer le monde car :

— Les hommes de l'économie ne ferment jamais les horizons et cherchent toujours plus loin. Et qu'avons-nous trouver alors que notre monde et ceux qui le dominent se faisaient la guerre ?

Il laisse plusieurs secondes s'écouler pour affamer les représentants présents.

— Et bien, notre monde est bien plus grand que ce que vous pouvez imaginer et surtout, bien plus peuplé.

Je n'y crois pas, il vient tout juste d'annoncer à tous ses hommes la découverte de ses nouvelles terres. Ce ne devait pas être une information confidentielle ? Alors que j'essaye de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il l'a dévoilée, l'agitation se fait sentir. Les uns et les autres prennent la paroles, se questionnent, le questionnent, et tout ce frémissement semble le satisfaire. Puis il demande le silence pour proposer :

— Si vous voulez bien vous unir dans une grande coalition commerciale, nous pourrons continuer nos expéditions et prendre contact avec ses autres peuples. Nous construirons de nouveaux marchés, nous aurons une nouvelle clientèle, de nouveaux produits. Nous nous répandrons sur chacune des terres et développeront chacune des économies présentes autour de cette table. Mais surtout, que ferons-nous ?

À nouveau, il laisse s'écouler plusieurs secondes, chacune des personnes est suspendues à ses lèvres.

— Que ferez-vous ?

Tout le monde se regardent, ne trouvant pas la réponse, impatients de la connaître. Le regard du maître de réunion se trouve à nouveau orienté dans ma direction. Il me demande avec la lumière qui illumine le visage de ceux qui sont avides de pouvoir :

— Je vous le demande, Hyûga-san, que ferez-vous ?  
— Comme chacun de mes camarades, je me pose la question, j'avoue, ne sachant que répondre.

Il affiche alors un sourire carnassier qui dévoile des dents acérées, affamées.

— Parlons votre langage dans ce cas. Que ferez-vous si nous conquérons ses nouveaux territoires non pas par des armes, mais par nos marchés, si nous faisons tomber chacune des frontières de notre continent pour nous unir en un seul empire, non pas martial, mais commercial, si nous fidélisons chacun de nos acheteurs comme sait si bien le faire les Villages avec leurs shinobis, que ferez-vous ? répète-t-il.

Conquérons, tomber chacune des frontières, empire… son discours comporte tout un champ lexical qui se référait à la guerre, comme s'il désirait… J'ai trouvé la réponse.

— Je dominerai.  
— Oui ! Exactement ! Nous dominerons, vous entendez ? Notre guerre sera juste commerciale, mais nous dominerons tout et chacun : les producteurs, les marchés, les frontières, les pays, et même, les shinobis. Nous dominerons le monde ! Mais cela, si seulement vous acceptez de nous rejoindre et de nous aider dans notre labeur.

Des cris de joies s'échappent de la bouche de mes voisins de tables, la flamme, la faim de la victoire les animent. Je ressens la même animosité que j'ai pu ressentir à l'annonce des généraux sur les champs de bataille, durant la guerre. Je me sens dépassée et terrifiée, comme si une nouvelle menace pesait sur mes épaules. Mais je me ressaisis lorsque le calme revient. Il va nous exposer ses plans d'actions et nous n'avons le droit de ne rien écrire, je dois tout mémoriser.

Finalement, la réunion se termine au bout de deux heures, deux heures où j'ai dû être au summum de ma concentration pour ne rien oublier une fois en dehors de ce bâtiment. Lorsque je retrouve mon équipe, mon regard est sombre et nous nous empressons de rentrer à Konoha pour faire notre rapport.

Il fait nuit lorsque nous nous présentons devant l'Hokage. Je lui raconte alors ce que j'ai appris avec le plus de précisions : le Pays de la Neige va former une alliance sur tout notre continent avec chacune des puissances commerçantes afin de financer ses expéditions vers le nouveau monde. Ils demanderont dès demain une audience auprès des Kages afin de faire l'annonce officielle de la découverte du nouveau monde. Puis, ils feront tout leur possible pour établir des contacts pacifiques avec les nouvelles populations, et pour cela, ils quémanderont une protection auprès des puissances Shinobis.

— Mais ? demande Kakashi qui savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
— Mais ce qu'ils ne diront pas, c'est qu'ils veulent dominer le monde Kakashi-sama, ils désirent supprimer la puissance actuelle des shinobis, ils veulent nous écraser, doucement, mais sûrement.

Kakashi croise ses mains sous son menton qu'il soutient, il semble réfléchir à toute allure. Il me demande comment ils comptent s'y prendre pour nous dominer, alors qu'ils viendront nous demander un soutien militaire. Je ne sais pas, c'est tout ce que je peux lui répondre. Il nous congédie après quelques secondes de silence.

Lorsque nous marchons dans les rues sombres de Konoha, Kiba est le seul à entretenir la conversation. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle et je suis certaine qu'il en est de même pour Shino, nos pensées essayent de trouver le moyen que va utiliser le Pays de la Neige pour dominer les armées, sans pour autant en posséder une.

Nous nous séparons après de brefs au revoir et lorsque j'arrive dans la rue qui donne sur le domaine Hyûga, j'aperçois Kô qui m'attend. Il m'adresse un regard inquiet, comme un miroir de mes expressions faciales. J'aimerai lui demander conseil, me confier, mais je dois me taire, me faire aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe. Il semble toutefois comprendre ce qui se passe dans mon esprit puisqu'il me dit tout en m'escortant jusqu'à nos porte :

— Les solutions ne sont pas toujours immédiates, Hinata-sama. Mais elles viennent à qui sait les chercher avec patience.  
— C'est vrai Kô.

Je lui souris, comme pour le remercier et il me laisse rejoindre mes quartiers. Je ne sais pas si la réponse se dévoilera à mes yeux, si je la trouverai ou si même je l'approcherai, mais je sais que nous en avons besoin. Même s'ils disent qu'ils vont établir des relations pacifiques, j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que la définition de pacifisme n'est pas la même pour eux que pour nous. J'aimerai en parler à Keiji, il trouverait certainement ce qui leur permettrait de nous dominer, mais je ne peux pas. Il est bien trop intelligent pour que j'ose tenter le tromper, essayer de lui raconter ce problème de manière déguisée serait simplement inutile.

À nouveau, j'aimerais que Sasuke soit présent, pas seulement parce qu'il me manque, non, mais aussi car je peux parler de tout avec lui, y compris de ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Peut-être que sa dernière mission lui permettra de nous apporter des réponses ? C'est avec cet espoir que je m'endors.

Cependant, je n'ai qu'à attendre le lendemain pour voir mon esprit emplit d'autres pensées : c'est le jour de mon premier rendez-vous officiel avec Tabata. J'ai envie de crier de joie… c'est ce que j'ai dit à Nanami qui n'a pas compris le sarcasme de ma phrase alors qu'elle me coiffait d'un chignon volumineux à l'arrière du crâne sur la droite.

Cette fois, Fujiko m'a accompagnée jusqu'au bras de mon père. Elle a remarqué mon manque d'enthousiasme, mais surtout, ma nervosité et a essayé de me donner le sourire en complimentant mon kimono marron, couvert de grande feuilles d'érables orangées. Je la remercie et essaye de sourire pour lui montrer que son attention me touche mais nous voilà déjà arrivées auprès de mon père. Je change de partenaire et, alors que Fujiko s'éloigne après s'être inclinée respectueusement, j'aperçois au loin Tabata qui arrive dans un kimono qui ressemble à s'y méprendre au mien tant la couleur des feuilles est similaires, mais elles sont moins nombreuses et reposent sur un marron plus foncé.

Lorsqu'il est à notre niveau, il aborde un large sourire, toujours teinté d'espièglerie, à croire qu'elle ne le quitte jamais, et entame la phrase traditionnelle à laquelle mon père répond toujours :

— Faîtes, et brillez.

…avant de me laisser en sa compagnie.

Alors que nous sommes à présent suffisamment loin pour que mon père ne nous entente, Tabata commence enfin à parler, je suis presque sûre qu'il n'attendait que ça.

— Bon, je sais qu'il y a des codes, Hinata-san, mais tu ne te trouves pas ridicules à juste poser le bout de tes doigts sur mon bras, comme si je risquais de te salir ?  
— C'est de la délicatesse, je lui réponds sans broncher, ce qui le fait rire.  
— Mais c'est que tu as de la répartie ! On peut s'amuser alors.

Je le regarde, déconcertée, mais je vois qu'il est sincère. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre avec lui et il faut de plus qu'il m'emmène dans ses quartiers, si bien que je lui demande :

— Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
— Hanabi m'a dit que tu jouais du shamisen* et apprenais à jouer du shinobue**. Je sais jouer du taiko***, on peut improviser quelques trucs ?

Sa proposition me surprend, mais très positivement. Je me dis que finalement, ce rendez-vous ne risque pas d'être aussi désagréable que ce j'avais imaginer, il se pourrait même qu'il soit le plus agréable à vrai dire.

Nous arrivons alors dans une pièce que j'aimerais appeler la pièce à musique tant l'on y d'instruments entreposés. Il me montre de la main la largeur de l'espace, la diversité des instruments et me dit d'en choisir un. J'opte pour le shamisen, l'instrument que je maîtrise le mieux pour l'instant et vais m'installer en biais du lieu où il se trouve, derrière un assemblage de taiko de différentes tailles. Il me regarde, tout sourire, et me dit :

— Je te laisse commencer.  
— Avant tout, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions.  
— Le réconfort après l'effort, c'est ça.

Pas vraiment, mais ça pourrait fonctionner. Je ne réponds pas mais me contente de sourire avant de lui poser mes questions traditionnelles.

— Pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser ?  
— Parce que tu es la plus belle femme du clan et que je rendrais chaque homme jaloux en te tenant par la main, enfin, si tu me laisses faire, bien évidemment, me déclare-t-il avec une grandiloquence exagérée.

Mon seule regard suffit à ce qu'il arrête de jouer.

— Je dois vraiment te répondre sincèrement ?  
— Tabata-san, nous pouvons potentiellement nous marier, donc…  
— Ok, ok, je vais le faire puisque tel est ton désir. Honnêtement, tu n'es pas mon type de femme, absolument pas, quitte à choisir, je préfère de loin la p'tite Hana.

À ces mots, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au comportement de ma petite sœur avec lui. Je sens qu'une situation compliquée pourrait surgir entre les deux… J'essaye toutefois de ne pas me déconcentrer de ce qu'il me dit et continue de l'écouter.

— Mais vois-tu, j'ai trois grandes sœurs qui m'ont toujours maltraités, toujours utilisés comme putching-ball car, puisque ce sont les préférées de mon père, j'avais reçus l'ordre de ne pas répliquer. Elles s'en sont toujours vanter auprès des leurs prétendants en disant qu'elle ne pourraient que donner une chance à ceux qui réussiront à me battre, ce qui fait que j'ai eu de nombreux adversaires plus âgés que moi, dès mes dix ans, ce qui m'a endurci et rendu fort à vrai dire. Aujourd'hui, elles se sont toutes mariées avec de bon parti.

J'ai peur qu'il me raconte toute l'histoire de sa famille mais juste à ce moment, il en vient au principal.

— Donc si je t'épouse, je deviens l'homme le plus puissant du Clan et je pourrais enfin passer outre les ordres de mon père et flanquer une rouste à mes trois chipies de grandes sœurs.

Que puis-je lui répondre ? Je suis juste estomaquée devant une telle raison, il ne peut pas dire la vérité, si ? Il me regarde pourtant avec l'air le plus sérieux que j'ai jamais vu sur son visage.

— Mais ce n'est qu'un énième avantage. La véritable raison, c'est que j'aimerai faire taire les ancêtres qui nous contrôlent comme des marionnettes et enfin donner un nouveau souffle à notre clan.

Un véritable soulagement se répand en mon sein, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce genre de réponse, Tabata est un vrai diablotin. Et voir que j'ai eu peur de sa première réponse semble le réjouir. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui faire connaître ma frustration qu'il entame un rythme rapide sur le taiko et m'incite à commencer d'une voix forte.

Je décide d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer et de juste laisser la musique exprimer ma frustration, si bien que notre jam a plus ressemblé à un duel qu'à un morceau. Toutefois, nous avons joués relativement longtemps, peut-être bien quarante minutes en tout.

— Ton niveau est plutôt pas mal. Tu veux faire autre chose ?

Honnêtement, j'ai encore la tête pleine de musique et il me faut encore du temps pour revenir au fait que je suis en train d'essayer de voir s'il peut devenir mon mari. Pour l'instant, je ne m'imagine toujours pas à ses côtés en tant qu'épouse, peut-être une amie, mais pas une épouse. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser sur cette pensée puisque je sens soudainement le bracelet que Sasuke m'a offert réchauffer mon poignet. Je le regarde fixement, ne sachant ce que cela signifie, et n'aperçoit aucun changement visuel. J'aimerais activer mes byakugan mais je ne peux pas, pas devant Tabata. Une idée se forme dans mon esprit, Sasuke est revenu, il m'attend.

— Ok, qui ne dit mot…  
— Non, j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

Et sans plus attendre, je me lève et lui tend ma main. Il me dévisage quelques instants mais finit par me proposer son bras pour que je m'appuie dessus. Il me raccompagne tout en me parlant de ses sœurs. Quand nous arrivons à destination, je m'empresse de le laisser et cours jusqu'à ma chambre pour essayer de retirer tout les tissus qui me couvrent, mais, lorsque j'arrive au pas de ma porte, la chaleur du bracelet refroidit. Je ne comprends, mais ça me rappelle un jeu. Je recule de quelques pas, et je le sens se réchauffer. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. J'essaye de contenir l'excitation qui monte en moi et avance en suivant mon poignet qui se réchauffe. J'arrive ainsi jusque la fontaine de mon jardin, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je continue d'avancer et arrive au prunier qui a poussé contre le mur qui borde la forêt interne de Konoha. Il doit se trouver juste derrière vu l'intensité de la chaleur autour de mon poignet. J'active mon byakugan et regarde pour découvrir que deux membres de mon clan me surveillent. Je ne peux pas sortir du domaine, je dois trouver un moyen de détourner leur attention.

Je décide alors d'utiliser un des conseils de Teijo, user des avantages les simples, les plus primaires.

J'inspire profondément, rassemble tout mon courage et alors que je n'ai même pass commencé, je sens mes joues rougir furieusement à l'idée de ce que je me prépare à faire.

Je commence par défaire mon obi tout en essayant d'arrêter les tremblements de mes mains. Je me mets ensuite alors à danser, comme le jour de mon anniversaire, et peu à peu, j'arrive à imaginer que je suis seule avec Tenten dans une forêt et que nous nous amusons à danser, à sauter, à faire des arabesques. Je n'oublis toutefois pas mon plan et détache le koshihimo, la ceinture fine qui maintient mon kimono qui, au fur et à mesure de mes mouvements, se relâche. Je commence à sentir le froid s'insérer sous les tissus et je sais dès lors que ces tissus de coton blancs, synonymes de sous-vêtements, sont visibles. J'ouvre les yeux après avoir activé mon byakugan et observe autour de moi. J'esquisse un sourire avant de sauter dans le prunier pour rejoindre le sous-bois derrière le mur : ils ont tous détournés le regard.

Je suis maintenant en-dehors du domaine et accélère le pas autant que possible en évitant que les branches n'agrippent mes tissus. Je dois me dépêcher de le rejoindre pour que nous puissions trouver un moyen de disparaître de la vue de mon Clan qui ne va pas tarder à jeter un nouveau coup d'œil, et me trouver hors du domaine. Je sens la chaleur autour de mon poignet se réchauffer de plus en plus mais je ne perçois toujours pas Sasuke. Puis, je sens une présence qui arrive sur moi à une folle allure. Je me retourne pour être prête à contre-attaquer mais mes tissus lâches me déséquilibres et je m'apprête à tomber sur le sol, misérablement.

Mais je ne le rencontre jamais et me retrouve plutôt dans les airs, portée d'une façon peu élégante sur l'épaule de celui que je rêve de voir depuis plusieurs jours. Ma tête se trouve dans son dos, si bien que je ne peux pas voir son expression lorsqu'il déclare :

— On part en expédition ce soir.

Je suis tellement émue de le voir, de le sentir me toucher et d'entendre sa voix que je ne remarque qu'après des dizaines de seconde que mon poignet ne me brûle plus.

J'aimerais voir son visage mais je ne bouge pas, non parce que je ne veux pas, mais parce que je suis complètement emmêlée dans mon kimono défait. Je prends seulement conscience que je suis vêtue de façon complètement indécente, en sa présence. Pour contourner la gêne occasionnée, j'active mes byakugan et cherche à me rendre utile. Je scrute mon domaine et chacun de ses membres. Bien sûr, je ne peux voir que les murs extérieurs et ceux qui se trouvent dessus, des sceaux uniquement connus des Hyûga sont posés sur le reste pour empêcher toute vision extérieur de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien remarqué mais je vois un afflux de chakra monter rapidement jusqu'au yeux de l'un d'eux. Il faut que j'agisse vite avant qu'il n'active son byakugan et me voit en train de passer au-dessus du mur de Konoha.

— Sasuke, arrête-toi.

Il sent l'urgence dans ma voix et fait immédiatement ce que je lui demande. Je descends de son épaule d'un saut, ce qui me permet de dégager les pans de tissus emmêlés autour de mon corps, et enchaîne de nombreux signes de mains tout en concentrant mon chakra en des points particuliers pour activer un sceau qui nous rendra invisible aux yeux de mon Clan. Je fais le dernier signes juste à temps pour être invisibles aux byakugan qui s'activent en notre direction et qui ne tarde plus à découvrir ma disparition des jardins.

Sasuke rabat alors sur mes épaules le tissus supérieur de mon kimono, me rappelant la tenue dans laquelle je me trouve et ravivant les couleurs sur mes joues. De plus, je sens qu'il prend tout son temps et n'hésite pas à poser plus qu'il ne faut ses mains sur moi. Est-ce mon imagination ou sa voix est terriblement basse lorsqu'il me demande ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne sais pas mais lui réponds d'une petite voix que je nous ai rendus invisibles aux yeux des Hyûga. Je me sens à nouveau soulever, mais cette fois, il me porte comme il se doit et je peux admirer son visage alors que mes mains viennent s'agripper autour de sa nuque.

Il n'y a que dix-sept jours qui se sont écoulés mais j'ai l'impression que ses cheveux ont poussé, mais ses yeux n'ont pas changé. Ils sont toujours aussi intenses et profonds, le gauche contrastant avec sa peau lisse et blanche qui ne demande qu'à être caressée. Ses fines lèvres se meuvent lentement pour à nouveau laisser échapper une voix qui me déstabilise plus que jamais.

— Je peux t'emmener où je veux alors ?

Un sourire les étire maintenant que j'ai hoché la tête pour confirmer.

— J'aime ta façon de porter le kimono, murmure-t-il à mon oreille tout en la mordillant tendrement.

À nouveau, le sang afflux à mon visage mais nous ne sommes plus immobiles, il s'est remis en course au milieu des arbres. Intérieurement, il rigole certainement de la cuisson qu'il a provoqué chez moi. J'aimerais un jour être capable de le faire rougir comme il le fait si aisément, mais je pense que ce soir, je vais me contenter de le serrer dans mes bras, de subir ses taquineries et de me sentir comme la princesse que l'on vient enlevée. Il m'a tellement manqué.

* * *

* instrument à trois corde, luth japonais

** flûte japonaise

*** percussion japonaise

* * *

 _NDA : Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?  
_ _Que pensez-vous de ce que la Team d'Hinata a appris au cours de cette réunion d'homme d'affaire ? Avez-vous des idées de ce que ça pourrait déclencher ?  
Hinata a rencontré lors d'un rendez-vous chacun de ces prétendants, dans l'ordre : Sachiko, Keiji et Tabata. Lequel préférez-vous pour l'instant et pourquoi ?  
Quand à Sasuke, contents qu'il soit de retour ? Ne pensez-vous qu'il va plus causé de soucis à Hinata qu'autre chose ? _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos crainte, mais aussi à des critiques de fond ou de formes (c'est seulement dans ce chapitre que je fais une petite allusion à l'unique pupille noir de Sasuke, tous les autres, j'ai écrit comme s'il n'avait pas de rinnegan... je suis désolée de cette erreur que je corrigerais pendant les vacances, mais si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en parler !)_

 _Bref, je voulais également vous prévenir qu'à présent, je n'ai plus aucun stock de chapitre, et qu'avec la prépa, je risque de ne pas publier avant des semaines, voir des mois... je m'en excuse à l'avance, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.  
Enfin, je préviens que je pense écrire en tout une quarantaine de chapitres pour cette fic. Donc oui, pour ceux qui se posent la question, Entre Orage et tourbillon va être une longue histoire ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit et vous dit à la prochaine !_


	18. Symbiose nocturne

_Bonsoir, une petite suite en ces heures nocturnes ^^_

* * *

 ** _Sakka-Sensei :_** _Coucou ! Ouais, superbe ! Et bien pour ta guerre muette, oui tu ne te trompes certainement pas ^^ Ok, ok, je m'amuse bien avec Tabata honnêtement, et tu verras ce qu'il en est de toute façon ^^ Le premier des prétendants ? Je vois ^^ Et pour les yeux de Sasuke, j'ai suivi ton conseil et vais continuer comme auparavant, merci des renseignements. Et merci de ton soutien et encouragements !_

 ** _itahinasasu :_** _oh la la, mais c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu écris ! Merci ! Je suis ravie de savoir que je peux te faire plaisir en écrivant ainsi ^^ Oui, j'essaye de le rendre moins rigide et froid que ces homologues Hyûgas. Pour la disparition d'Hinata, je te laisse découvrir, toutes les réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre, et le suivant qui n'est pas écrit ^^" Allez, bonne lecture !_

 ** _miss authentique :_** _Me revoilà (et tu as vu, il s'est passé moins d'un mois !). Apparemment, Tabata a conquis quelques cœur depuis le dernier chapitre ^^_

 ** _Cicidy :_** _Ah, je penses que tu es la seule qui préfère Keiji, c'est cool de voir tous vos avis ! Les conséquences de cette escapade, elles seront en partie abordée dans le chapitre 19, mais pour l'instant, les retrouvailles se perpétuent un peu. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça !_

 ** _Saphirb9 :_** _Ouais ! Je suis toute motivée quand je lis des commentaires comme le tien ! Ah, à nouveau Tabata, il remporte la majorité des suffrages en ce moment XD Et oui, son côté agaçant montre autre chose à présent ^^ Et je crois que Keiji, oui, le plus froid des tous n'a pas vraiment convaincu._ _  
Effectivement, je vais essayer de construire quelque chose avec monde ninja et monde du commerce, le mélange sera-t-il gouteux ? Je n'en sais rien mais je vais juste essayer de ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux ^^'  
Oui ! Sasuke est revenu en grande pompe (enfin, de façon discrète tout de même) ! Je suis contente que cette scène t'ait plu ^^  
Allez, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici et encore merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien ! _

**_Hime-23 :_** _Olà ! Ça faisait longtemps, je suis contente de te revoir ! Et en plus, tu as pris le temps de commenter chacun des derniers chapitres, je suis impressionnée et touchée ^^ Tout ce que tu as pu écrire sur la perdition d'Hinata par rapport à ces sentiments et ses engagements, c'est exactement ça. Contente que les petits moments de sasuhina te plaise, déjà qu'il n'y en a pas tant que ça ^^" Oui, Sasuke peut penser ainsi, je pense que ce chapitre t'aidera à confirmer ce que tu peux penser de lui._ _  
Ah, c'est vrai ? Cool alors. C'étai un passage à écrire quelque peu délicat, cette confrontation entre Hina et Saku.  
Haha, les prétendants d'Hinata sont mauvais XD, tu m'as rire. Et pour Tabata, je vois que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, tu restes méfiante, j'aime bien ^^. Est-ce que la lecture du chapitre 17 te fera changer d'avis ?  
Bref, merci pour toutes ses reviews. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et à la prochaine !_

 ** _clavicule :_** _pourquoi clavicule ? C'est vrai que je trouve que ce mot sonne bien en tout cas. Bref, merci beaucoup de ta review et de ta croyance en ma ténacité ! Mais le dernier chapitre date d'il y a un mois à peine, pas un an mdr. Et regarde, il y a même une suite ! Allez, bonne lecture, chère clavicule !_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

 **•**

 **18\. SYMBIOSE NOCTURNE**

 **• •**

— Où m'emmènes-tu ?

L'air glisse avec rapidité sur mon visage fouetté par des mèches de mes cheveux décoiffés alors que je suis dans le dos de Sasuke. Il me porte tout en courant dans la forêt que l'on aura bientôt quittée. Je me suis approchée de son oreille pour qu'il m'entende, mais il ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Je m'apprête à lui répéter ma question mais je sens soudain que le silence est la meilleure option. Nous avons fait un immense détour, mais je reconnais le lieu alors qu'il ralentit. Bientôt nous arriverons à cet immense chêne, roi de la forêt duquel nous avions sauté auparavant. J'aperçois déjà son tronc entre ceux de ses frères feuillus.

— Hinata, tu arrives toujours à nous rendre invisible aux yeux de ton clan ? me demande Sasuke alors qu'il s'arrête et retire ses mains afin de me laisser glisser de son dos.

Je lui réponds que oui, pour encore quelques heures si je ne me concentre sur le sceau. Sasuke s'est tourné vers moi et je vois alors son sourire apparaitre, celui plein de promesses et de malice. Je ne peux que lui répondre par un autre sourire. Il vient me prendre la main et avance. Je le suis tout en me posant de nombreuses questions et en réussissant à oublier tous ce à quoi je m'expose en prenant cette liberté.

— Tu peux quand même grimper dans notre chêne ?

Ce doit être idiot, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de l'entendre parler ainsi de ce chêne, de nous l'attribuer. Je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé ici, de ce moment où je lui ai fait pleinement confiance, de ce moment où il s'est mis à nu pour m'expliquer une part de ses tourments, pour me dévoiler ses faiblesses. Je porte à mon bras son bracelet fait avec cette feuille de chêne que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire, qu'il avait ignoré alors que l'on était dans une phase d'incompréhension et de doutes. Ce chêne a vu nos sentiments encore balbutiants et notre confiance évoluer, se confirmer. Je le regarde, il est toujours aussi majestueux dans ce froid d'hiver, la neige reposant sur ces branches nues. Sasuke m'interpelle alors que nous sommes juste devant ce tronc qui nous surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Je vois qu'il attend ma réponse que je ne tarde plus à donner.

— Oui, je peux y grimper, mais je vais devoir utiliser un peu de chakra et…  
— J'ai compris, tu veux être une princesse ce soir.

Il se retourne et je vois ses mains qui forment mon futur siège. Je ricane lorsque je viens m'accrocher à lui, il ne fait que secouer de la tête devant mon petit caprice. Sans plus attendre, il grimpe dans le chêne jusqu'à atteindre une large branche, pas très haute, et disperse la neige qui s'y trouve. Je descends de son dos et commence à remettre un peu en ordre les tissus qui me recouvrent, je serai bientôt saisi de froid. Et même si sa présence me remplit de joie, de chaleur, je ne peux ignorer mes capacités physiques.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on restera ici juste le temps qu'ils s'éloignent de chez moi.  
— Mon clan me cherche chez toi ? je demande effrayée, oubliant le froid.

Sasuke, qui vient de finir de faire tomber la neige, s'accroupi, le dos contre le tronc et ouvre ses bras, lesquels m'invitent à venir m'y blottir. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et vais m'installer contre lui, assise entre ses jambes et ses bras, mon dos contre son torse. Il nous recouvre de sa cape puis vient enlacer ma taille avant de reprendre.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, seul Kakashi est au courant de mon retour.

J'espère tant qu'il dise vrai, je ne veux pas apprendre que les doutes de mon père se sont renforcés à ce point qu'il en viendrait à soupçonner Sasuke, en premier lieu, lors d'une de mes disparitions. Aussi longtemps qu'il est possible, j'aimerais le tenir à distance de mon clan, j'aimerais le protéger encore un peu. Je sens, malgré la couche épaisse de tous les tissus de mon kimono, qu'il me caresse la taille.

— Arrête un peu de cogiter et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, me murmure-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Je m'aperçois effectivement que j'étais partie pour me mettre dans un état de panique sans précédent en oubliant ce qui m'entoure. Je recherche alors sa main sur ma taille et je pose la mienne sur son poignet. Je vais me confier.

— Sasuke, tu viens à peine de revenir d'une longue mission, je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de passer du temps avec toi, lui dis-je en me sentant tiraillée, mais j'ai également de nombreuses questions à te poser, et je veux que tu m'y répondes.  
— Sans chercher à éviter le problème, je suppose.

Je confirme ce qu'il dit. Un silence m'est renvoyé et je sais que j'ai le champ libre.

— Sasuke, cette question a du mal à passer la barrière de mes lèvres, comme si le simple fait de le dire allait sceller un avenir que je ne souhaite pas, tu sais que je n'ai aucune autre solution que de me marier d'ici quelque mois ?  
— Oui, je suis au courant, me répond-il avec une sérénité dans la voix qui est trahit par ses doigts qui se serre sur moi.  
— Pourquoi m'encourages-tu à nous faire souffrir en continuant de nous voir ainsi ? je lui demande dans un murmure, retenant des sanglots qui risquent de sortir à tout moment.

Je me sens fébrile, versatile dans l'immédiat, je ne parviens plus à me débrouiller de tous mes sentiments, là assise contre lui, dans son étreinte, encore vêtue de mon kimono d'apparat avec lequel je me suis présentée à un de mes prétendants. Sasuke ressent-il ma détresse quand il me sert plus fort contre lui, quand il pose son menton sur mon crâne, qu'il me laisse peu à peu me cacher sous sa cape en me recroquevillant toujours plus ? Ne suis-je pas en train de contribuer à ce piège que nous nous sommes tendus, ne suis-je pas en train de me laisser emprisonner par lui ?

— Hinata, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais respire.

Respirer ? Je respire et ma douleur augmente parce que je le sens, parce que je me réjouis de sa présence, parce que je désespère de savoir que notre temps est compté.

— Hinata !

Sa voix à résonner, forte, cinglante. J'expire fortement et inspire tout en resserrant ma poigne sur son poignet. Je réalise seulement qu'il disait vrai, que je ne respirais plus.

— Calme-toi, je t'en prie, me supplie-t-il tout en me faisant remonter quelque peu afin que je sois plus droite contre lui, que mon corps retrouve sa place contre le sien.

Le silence de la nuit, couvert uniquement du bruit des vents qui se lèvent, nous entoure et je sens le calme s'installer dans mon esprit.

— Je sais une chose : je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Oui, je m'en rend bien compte, c'est tout le contraire qui se produit, il ricane avec une tristesse infinie. À croire que je ne sais rien faire d'autre.  
— C'est faux Sasuke, je le contredis en le regardant cette fois, voyant ses yeux noirs tourmentés sous ses cheveux qui ont encore poussé.  
— Tu en es certaine ? me demande-t-il.  
— Oui ! Tu n'es pas uniquement une source de souffrances, c'est absurde !

Il me sourit mais son regard est toujours aussi triste.

— Regarde-moi quand je suis avec toi, je déclare ne sachant que dire d'autres.  
— Justement, tu souffres de ne pas me voir, et tu souffres aussi quand je suis avec toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de penser depuis un moment ?

Il m'a piégée, il a raison. Mais il a tord. Il n'est pas le seul coupable, on est deux dans cette histoire, je suis même plus coupable que lui dernièrement. Et soudain, je ne veux entendre parler que de nous deux, je veux oublier le reste et faire à nouveau briller son visage et arrêter de le faire souffrir aussi. Je lui offre mon sourire le plus chaleureux alors que le vent qui se refroidit durcit ma peau.

— Sasuke, je suis juste heureuse d'être avec toi, ce soir.

Je voudrais juste que ces courts moments, aussi simples soient-ils, ne soient plus menacés. Voit-il cela dans mes yeux ? Le comprend-il ce soir ? Il me souffle sur les yeux, réchauffant quelque peu mes paupières que je ferme et vient m'embrasser. Je me perds dans la tendresse qu'il me transmet, lentement. Mais ce doux moment ne dure pas, il s'éloigne délicatement, une lumière chaleureuse dans son regard, enfin. Puis, c'est d'un ton quelque peu amusé, malgré la gravité de la situation, qu'il me déclare :

— Hinata, tu ne m'as pas menti tout à l'heure ?  
— Comment ça ?  
— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu maîtrises parfaitement ton chakra en ce moment, explique-t-il en me caressant de telle sorte que je ne sens plus le moindre froid, et pourtant je pense que nous sommes toujours invisibles aux byakugan.

Je rougis un peu mais il a raison. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apporter un flux constant et très précis de chakra puisque c'est une sorte de sceau que j'ai formé sur ma personne. Je le lui explique en voyant son air taquin naître.

— Ce sceau annule toute détection de chakra et me rend invisible au byakugan, et il en est de même pour ceux qui me touche.  
— Et tu n'as pas besoin d'une grande concentration pour maintenir ce sceau, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non, juste de réserve suffisante de chakra.

Il vient me taquiner le menton de ses lèvres avant de nous relever tout en disant à voix basse que la folie a dû m'atteindre durant son absence. C'est vrai que mon comportement de ce soir n'a rien de stable. Mais je me suis finalement laissée aller au bonheur d'être avec lui, malgré tout.

Sasuke retire sa cape et me la passe afin que je m'en entoure alors que je le sens être prêt à partir. Sans que je n'ai besoin de lui poser une question, il m'indique qu'il veut m'emmener chez lui. J'ai bien envie de lui dire qu'il est le plus fou d'entre nous mais il me répond juste d'un baiser sur le front avant de me soulever et de s'élancer à toute vitesse dans les arbres. Plutôt que de protester, de une parce que ce serait inutile et de deux parce que cela m'amuse, j'active dans l'immédiat mon byakugan et recherche le moindre membre de mon clan dans un rayon de treize kilomètre. J'en repère quelques uns et en informe Sasuke pour qu'il ne se dirige pas en leur direction.

Je commence à véritablement être nerveuse de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve. Je n'ai pas suffisamment réfléchi lorsque je l'ai rejoint et à cause de ça, on risque gros. Mais finalement, je décide de nous faire confiance : Sasuke possède la vitesse, et moi l'information et l' « invisibilité ». On va s'en sortir.

Et effectivement, après plus d'une dizaine de minutes passer dans les arbres, dans les alentours de Konoha, nous arrivons à entrer dans le Village sans presque aucun problème. Je dis bien presque car les portes principales sont évidemment surveiller. Pourquoi sommes-nous passer par là dans ce cas ? Tout simplement parce que c'est le seul point qui n'est pas surveillé par mon clan et qu'il sera plus facile de s'en sortir face à ces shinobis qui ne décèlent pas le genjutsu de Sasuke exécuté avec brio.

— Hinata, je vais te laisser marcher sans que tu ne me touches pour que ton clan me voit, murmure-t-il alors qu'il lance un genjutsu à chacun des gardes.

Il n'a pas besoin de m'expliquer ce qu'il a en tête plus en détail, je comprends tout de suite.

Il s'est ainsi exécuté et m'a déposé sur le sol avant de continuer d'avancer d'un pas normal. Je marche à ses côtés sans le toucher et nous continuons d'avancer en approchant des portes de Konoha. Chacun des gardes qui, en plein dans l'illusion, ont vu Sasuke entrer dans le village seul, ne se sont douté de rien puisque son arrivée était prévu. En effet, Sasuke c'était assuré d'obtenir un rapide droit de sortie juste après son retour de mission et d'être vu en train de quitter les portes de Konoha. Il est donc normal qu'il revienne avant le lendemain, seul. Alors que je suis juste aux côtés de Sasuke, je passe inaperçu à leurs yeux et nous continuons donc notre chemin.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de l'Hokage d'un pas non pressé et je décide de ramener la capuche de sa cape sur ma tête au cas où un civil marcherait dans les rues, chose bien rare vu l'heure. Je continue de scruter les alentours de mon byakugan pour surveiller les membres de mon clan à ma recherche. Je constate que plusieurs d'entre eux ont regardé en direction de Sasuke qui vient d'entrer dans le village, mais ils détournent bien vite le regard, concluant certainement à son pas régulier, au chemin qu'il emprunte et à sa récente absence qu'il vient de rentrer d'une mission.

— Il me surveille encore ? me demande-t-il sans me regarder pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des membre du clan.  
— Pas en priorité, mais n'oublies pas que tu es toujours dans leur champ de vision, je précise alors qu'on continue notre chemin vers le bureau de l'Hokage.  
— Hm, hm.

Il ne dit rien, tout comme moi. Nous sommes en train de chercher une solution afin de ne pas nous faire piéger par mon clan et de ne pas nous faire découvrir par une quelconque autre personne. Puis je l'entends soudainement me dire :

— Prend mes clés dans ma poche.

Même si je me pose quelques questions, je dirige mon regard sans attendre en direction de ladite poche et vois qu'il a écarté le tissus au maximum avec ses doigts. Avec soin et précision, je vais pouvoir prendre les clés qui s'y trouve sans toucher ni la main de Sasuke, ni son vêtement, afin d'éviter de faire disparaitre sa présence à la vision des membres de mon clan qui, dans le cas contraire, comprendrait que je serai avec lui même pour quelques centièmes de secondes d' « invisibilité ».

Je prends ainsi mon temps pour me saisir de ses clés avec précaution, sans le toucher, alors que nous continuons notre progression. Dès le moment où je m'empare de ses clés, je comprends ce que je dois faire. Nous nous séparons, lui continuant jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, et moi bifurquant vers une autre rue qui me guidera jusqu'au domicile de Sasuke.

Je poursuis donc mon chemin mais cette fois, j'accélère le pas en veillant à ne pas être repérée par un quelconque passant, ce qui me permet d'arriver jusqu'aux portes de Sasuke sans le moindre soucis. J'ouvre sa porte et entre chez lui avec précipitation et j'attends son retour, sentant l'anxiété me gagner.

Je sais que je peux alimenter en chakra mon sceau aussi longtemps que je n'emploi pas de technique qui me demande une quantité de chakra importante. Je devrai logiquement arrêté d'user de mon byakugan puisque je suis invisible aux yeux de mes pairs, mais l'angoisse d'être retrouvée et de condamner Sasuke avec moi me poursuit, tant et si bien que je maintiens mon dôjutsu, réduisant la durée du maintien de mon sceau à moins de quinze heures si je poursuis ainsi.

Il faut toutefois que je me calme en attendant Sasuke. Tout va bien se passer, je dois y croire si je veux pouvoir profiter de sa présence. Me convaincant plus ou moins au bout de quelques minutes, je parviens à penser à autre chose et observe l'entrée de laquelle je n'ose pas partir. Une fine couche de poussière s'est déposée sur le meuble noir et le sol. Le cadre photo de la Team 7 est toujours disposé sur le mur et une cape brunâtre est accroché à un porte-manteau. Je dépose sur ce dernier la cape noire que Sasuke m'a prêtée. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois. En même temps, seul deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue ici.

Deux semaines, c'est peu et tant à la fois. De mon côté, tant de changements se sont déroulés…

Finalement, plutôt que de ressasser tristement ce qui me désespère, je pénètre dans son salon après avoir retiré mes chaussures. La pénombre ajoute au manque de chaleur qui y règne habituellement. Je n'allume pas pour autant la lumière, craignant toujours que l'on me repère, et vais simplement m'asseoir dans son canapé noir. Je ramène à nouveau les différentes couches de tissus qui ne tiennent pas en place depuis la perte de mon obi, puis je ne bouge plus, patientant en observant dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres les déplacements des individus dans la rue.

Je vois enfin Sasuke qui arrive, et résiste à l'envie de me lever pour aller l'accueillir à sa porte. Il entre alors, allume les lumières, voit mes chaussures, les prends avec lui puis me rejoint sur le canapé, apparemment amusé.

— Je vais cacher tes chaussures au cas où on viendrait vérifier chez moi.

Je sens qu'il se moque quelque peu de moi, mais pas tant que ça puisque ce n'est pas impossible. Il disparait dans son couloir avant de revenir assez rapidement. Je me sens maintenant malaisée en plus d'être angoissée. La situation dans laquelle je me trouve est bien trop étrange, et ne tient pourtant qu'à moi.

— Hinata, tu recommences… dit Sasuke en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés. Parle-moi plutôt.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite mais me lance finalement. Je ne vais pas paniquer cette fois et être concise.

— Sasuke, pourquoi continuer de se voir ainsi s'il n'existe aucune solution ?

Sa mâchoire se contracte sur mes derniers mots. Je sens que la colère l'envahit, mais il me répond pourtant avec une sérénité déconcertante.

— Hinata, pourquoi m'as-tu rejoins avec autant d'empressement ce soir ? Pourquoi n'as-tu simplement pas retirer ce bracelet que je t'ai offert, poursuit-il en me prenant le poignet qu'il entoure. Pourquoi mets-tu ainsi en péril tes ambitions pour le clan ?

Chacune de ces questions m'affaiblit, me rend vulnérable face à son regard, face à ma conscience. Je connais très bien la réponse, c'est parce que je l'aime, il le sait très bien, rendant d'autant plus cruel ses questions. Je veux retirer mon poignet de ses mains, me sentant profondément blessée mais il le retient et son visage se détend pour me transmettre une tendresse et une tristesse qui accompagne des mots qui me désarçonnent à nouveau.

— Pourquoi tu penses que je viens te voir pour te tourmenter Hinata ?

Je sens l'émotion m'envahir et les larmes monter. Je suis dans une impasse. Sasuke vient me prendre dans ses bras et tout en me caressant les cheveux, il se confie, enfin.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire Hinata, dis-moi seulement si tu veux que je disparaisse et je le ferai.  
— Non ! je murmure avec brutalité.

Pourtant, je pense que ce serai la meilleure solution. Mais j'ai besoin de le voir, toujours plus, de partager ces moments avec lui.

— Sasuke j'ai besoin de toi, mes larmes coulent finalement.

Il me resserre un peu plus contre lui comme pour me rassurer.

— Je suis là, me murmure-t-il, dès que je le peux. Je serai là pour toi.

Et je comprends mon comportement égoïste. J'entends, je sens cette souffrance que je lui cause. Et cette fois, je l'écoute, et continue de lui parler plutôt que d'intérioriser.

— Je suis désolée Sasuke, tellement désolée…

Mes sanglots me font hoqueter la suite mais il ne m'interrompt pas, continuant juste de me caresser les cheveux dans un geste lent.

— Je ne peux pas abandonner mon clan, je ne peux pas arrêter alors que je vais avoir l'occasion de le changer, de le transformer comme je l'ai rêvé avec Neji. Et à cause de moi, tu…  
— Non, il m'interrompt en relevant ma tête pour que je vois ses yeux débordants de passion, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Hinata. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je hoquette. Je ne peux plus rien dire après ça, je ne peux que le fixer et laisser mes larmes couler, ressentant que chacune de ses paroles est vraies.

— Sache que je te soutiendrai toujours, Hinata.

Il se met à sourire avec une douceur que je ne vois que rarement.

— Tu veux offrir un avenir lumineux aux enfants de ton clan, tu veux mettre fin à toutes ces conneries de soumission.

Mon cœur est sur le point d'imploser.

— Tu te sacrifies pour le bonheur des générations futures. Tu es une femme formidable.

Je ne vois presque plus son visage qui est recouvert par le brume de mes larmes.

— C'est pour ça que je t'aime Hinata et que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Ces paroles me bouleversent tellement, mon cœur implose de l'entendre me dire toutes ces phrases qui me prouvent son amour, qui me prouvent qu'il me comprend, qu'il ne me condamne pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire à part lui dire des merci débiles, des je t'aime mièvres et de l'enserrer de toutes mes forces.

— Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sasuke… je lui dis finalement.  
— Moi non plus.  
— Et je t'ai encore rejointe pourtant, j'ajoute en ricanant légèrement, ne voyant que le rire pour ne pas désespérer.  
— C'est criminel, déclare-t-il sur un ton à moitié moqueur.  
— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, je rétorque, pas si ironique que ça. Tu as raison, tu me pervertis Sasuke.  
— Ne dis pas ça, chuchote-t-il avec un certain malaise qui me surprend.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter plus sur cette dernière remarque qu'il vient m'embrasser dans le cou.

— Tu m'as manqué.

C'est une nouvelle phrase qui me touche énormément. Sasuke parle avec beaucoup de clarté ce soir par rapport à d'habitude, c'est la première fois. J'en suis donc d'autant plus ébranlée, particulièrement sous ses baisers qui ajoutent encore plus de profondeur à ses paroles. Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il a dit en me retournant de façon à poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres sont progressivement remontées jusqu'aux miennes. Je me sens seule au monde avec lui. De quoi parlions-nous juste avant ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne ressens pas l'envie de le savoir. Je suis juste bien ici, contre lui, et je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse, je ne veux pas disparaître. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, me rapproche encore de lui. Je sens que Sasuke désire la même chose, que je reste avec lui, que je ne parte plus. Ses bras qui m'enserrent, puis ses mains qui viennent écarter mes tissus, qui viennent se frayer un chemin jusqu'à atteindre ma peau frémissante sous son contact viennent réduire la distance qui nous sépare. Je veux l'aider dans cette entreprise qui correspond à mes attentes et mes mains quittent ses épaules pour retirer le bandeau qui couvrent son front, pour laisser mes mains caresser ses cheveux sans contraintes, pour les faire glisser le long de son visage, le long de sa nuque jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse les guider plus bas à cause de son haut noir qui possède un long col mais pas de fermeture éclair.

Puis, je sens qu'il se redresse, me poussant à me reculer, à m'appuyer contre ses mains qui se trouvent dans le bas de mon dos. Je place à nouveau mes mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il se lève et mes jambes glissent le long des siennes jusqu'à ce que nous soyons debout. Il abandonne mes lèvres pour retrouver mon cou et parcourir la peau entre ma clavicule et mon épaule, dénudée du dernier pan de tissu d'un simple geste de main. Un murmure m'échappe, je laisse son prénom percer mes lèvres alors que je veux le sentir plus proche de moi.

— Je t'emmènes dans ma chambre, Hinata ? me demande-t-il en quittant ma peau pour me fixer dans les yeux.

Je n'y lis que la même passion qui m'anime, que la volonté de me garder avec lui comme je désire ne plus devoir m'éloigner de lui. Je ne réponds qu'un oui, simple avant de l'embrasser lentement puis de me reculer afin de retirer mes pieds de tous les tissus de mon kimono qui reposent à terre. Sasuke me laisse faire, tout en me tenant le bout des doigts de ma main droite, me regardant de la tête au pied. Je me sens contempler, sublimer par ces yeux qui flattent chaque parties de mon corps à moitié nu. J'en rougis de plaisir et recule pas à pas, il me suit, ne lâchant pas mes doigts. Nous arrivons à l'entrée du couloir, toujours dans ce jeu de distance tentatrice mais à peine a-t-il franchi le cadre de la porte qu'il me tire et m'amène contre lui. Ses mains m'enserrent la taille alors qu'il penche la tête de côté pour me dire avec lascivité :

— Tu es provocatrice, Hinata.  
— Je veux juste que tu cèdes, Sasuke, je lui réponds, le sourire au bout des lèvres.  
— Je vois… sont les derniers mots qu'ils prononcent avant de me soulever.

Qui s'empare des lèvres de l'autre ? Quelle importance, nos lèvres sont unies lorsqu'on entre dans sa chambre, elles le sont encore quand il m'allonge délicatement sur son lit, qu'il s'installe au-dessus de mon buste, que mes mains ont enfin trouvé le chemin sur son torse dont la fermeté et la musculature fine sont flattées par mes doigts. Puis ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes, me frustrant pour la bonne cause toutefois : Sasuke retire ce haut qui n'a été qu'un obstacle à notre proximité puis poursuit notre rapprochement vestimentaire. On se défait de nos derniers vêtements, je l'entends râler et ricane lorsqu'il emmêle ses mains dans le bandage enserrant ma poitrine, je m'impatiente mais maîtrise la langueur de mes gestes lorsque je retire le dernier bout de coton qui nous sépare, mes soupirs et gémissements se mêlent aux siens lorsque plus rien n'empêche à nos peau se rencontrer.

Ma pensée ne se réduit plus qu'à lui, qu'à notre étreinte sans frontière. Je veux être avec lui, il veut être avec moi, je l'entends, je le sens. Nous ne formons plus qu'une unique volonté, qu'un unique désir qui se retrouve partagé entre deux corps qui bientôt seront unis dans la tendresse, la passion et les souffles.

* * *

 _NDA : Bonsoir ! Eh oui, j'ai mis un nouveau chapitre d'EOT, l'inspiration est venue pendant mes révisions ^^". Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous d'Hinata et de ses raisonnements ? Que pensez-vous de ces choix qu'elle doit faire entre son clan et l'engagement qu'elle a pris de le changer et ces sentiments qu'elle ressent pour Sasuke ? Et Sasuke, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-il un peu OOC ? J'ai eu du mal à le décrire dans ce chapitre.  
Et pour finir, que diriez-vous de cette dernière scène entre nos deux amants ? Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Des idées ? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end !_

 _À la semaine prochaine prochaine pour ceux qui suivent Cocktail Aphrodisiaque ^^_


	19. Retour à la réalité

JOYEUX NOËL ! Un petit chapitre comme cadeau de ma part ^^

* * *

 ** _Sakka-Sensei :_** _Yosh ! Pour une fois qu'ils peuvent profiter l'un de l'autre durant tout un chapitre ^^ Bon, comme tu dis, c'est mon Sasuke, on va dire qu'on ne le voit pas sous ce jour dans le manga qui n'est pas centrée sur la romance, assurément. En tout cas, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu car la suite ne s'annonce pas très rose..._

 _ **Me :** Oui, oui, Sasuke la connaît, mais Hinata n'en est plus à ce stade maintenant, elle est passée à l'acte plusieurs fois avec Naruto avant de "rencontrer" Sasuke, et si tu lis attentivement dans les 1ers chapitres, je l'ai suggérée. Ok pour Hinata OOC. En quoi la trouves-tu OOC justement ?  
Merci pour ta review en tout cas et bonne lecture !_

 ** _Smarties :_** _Coucou ! Merci ! Hinata n'est pas très pimentée, c'est certain, et c'est vrai que pour l'instant, on peut avoir l'impression qu'elle subit cette relation plus qu'elle n'en profite. De ce fait, elle peut être désagréable, j'ai écrit en me disant que ses multiples doutes pouvaient la rendre moins supportables pour certain, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, et bien, elle fasse quelque chose (que je ne peux pas dévoiler ^^), mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le cas. J'espère juste ne pas perdre trop de lecteurs, j'ai bien conscience que mes chapitres sont dans une phase critique avec le comportement d'Hinata ^^'  
_ _Pour la petite pub, c'est sur le site de Fanfiction ? je n'ai pas trouvé de fictions intitulées entre deux âmes._

 _ **Anonymous Fan :** Merci beaucoup ! Oui... le bonheur est en ce moment rare et éphémère entre les deux. J'espère que cette suite ne te déprimera pas trop ^^_

 _ **Nini :** Merci ! Tant mieux alors ! Ça risque d'être compliqué mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça ^^_

 _ **Saphirb9 :** Coucou ! Ça me fait plaisir ^^ Oui, pour Hinata, ce que tu dis est pour moi certain, Hinata était conçue pour Naruto, tous ses traits de caractères le montrent et le manga étant un shonen, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec des relations amoureuses complexes.  
Oh la la, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu écris ! Et bien, bonne nouvelle, je n'avance pas à l'aveugle, j'ai posé sur papier la trame générale avec chacun des moments marquants, donc la fin ne sera pas dû à une quelconque fantaisie. Le seule problème, c'est que ça va être long ^^'  
Bref, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bisous_

 _ **Cicidy :** ... oui, malheureusement ^^' Ce fut la surprise XD Oh, je suis désolée, mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple pour eux deux, tu me connais, je les torture vraiment dans cette fic ^^'_

 _ **scorpon :** Coucou ! Oh la la , j'adore voir qu'il y a encore des personnes qui commencent cette fic et vont jusqu'au bout, merci beaucoup ! Tu dois avoir raison pour le sceau, c'est une des grandes failles de ce chapitres, voire même de cette partie de l'histoire en fait. Et j'ai pas trouvé mieux... Hm, si un jour je parviens à me débrouiller d'une autre façon, je réécris et je ferais une petite annonce. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et l'intérêt que tu as envers ma fic._

 _ **Sasuhina maeva :** Merci pour la review_

* * *

 **III**  
 **DEVOIRS**

 **•**

 **19\. RETOUR À LA RÉALITÉ**

 **• •**

Son absence et le froid qui ont envahit sa place me réveillent avec brutalité. Je me redresse dans un sursaut, prenant conscience du lieu où je me trouve, de cette chambre dans laquelle je n'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui dormi qu'une seule fois. L'horloge indique 7h41. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me remémorer les évènements de la veille : des flashs me viennent en tête, ma peau appelle la chaleur qui a accompagné ma nuit. L'angoisse se répand à mesure que je formule dans mon esprit toutes les conséquences négatives qui pourraient arriver si quelqu'un venait à apprendre ma liaison consumée avec Sasuke. Tout en ramenant les couvertures sur mon corps nu, je le cherche dans la chambre comme s'il avait pu se cacher ici, puis je vérifie en vitesse que mon sceau tient toujours. C'est le cas, je soupire de soulagement, puis je me lève, me servant d'une couverture comme d'une longue robe. Où se trouve Sasuke ? Il ne m'a tout de même pas laissée ici ? Je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'un mauvais pressentiment m'assaille. J'active mon byakugan.

J'arrête tout mouvement, terrorisé par la vue de l'individu que je reconnais à la porte d'entrée qui parle à Sasuke. Il s'agit de mon père, en personne. Immédiatement, j'augmente l'afflux de chakra en direction du sceau qui cache ma présence aux yeux des Hyûga et m'immobilise. C'est à peine si j'ose observer à travers les murs les deux hommes qui discutent. J'aimerai tellement entendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais ils n'échangent que des murmures durant un temps qui me semble interminable.

Puis mon père salue avec le minimum de cordialité Sasuke avant de partir. Je le suis du regard, constatant finalement qu'il n'a pas activé son byakugan puis remarque que Sasuke me rejoint dans la chambre. À peine entre-t-il que je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour autant, je ne lui demande rien, attendant, paniquée, qu'il me dise ce il en est. Il vient m'embrasser le front dans un geste de réconfort avant de me regarder et de me laisser voir le sérieux dans ses yeux.

— Ton père sait que tu es ici.  
— Quoi ?

Je commence à perdre pied et je suis à deux doigts d'être saisie de tremblements. Sasuke appose ses mains sur mes épaules et ne lâche pas mes yeux lorsqu'il me raconte :

— ll est venu me demander si je t'avais vu ces derniers temps, avant d'ajouter en particulier si je ne t'avais pas vu dans la nuit. J'ai tout nié, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne me croyait pas et qu'il savait que tu étais ici.  
— Mais comment ?! je demande affolée. Il a vu mon kimono dans le salon ? Des passants nous ont vu dans Konoha hier soir ? Oh non, mon sceau s'est affaibli alors qu'on…  
— Hinata, calme-toi, me coupe-t-il en souriant légèrement. Ce n'est rien de tout ça. Ton kimono est rangé et personne ne nous a vu, ni des civils, ni des membres de ton clan. Quant à ton sceau, j'ai eu du mal à le croire, mais il se maintient toujours. Hiashi est le seul à me soupçonner.  
— Mais pourquoi ?! Je le questionne, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi mon père était là.

Sasuke me lâche les épaules, trouvant certainement que je ne suis plus au bord de la crise nerveuse et se dirige nonchalamment vers son armoire tout en poursuivant ses explications :

— Il a juste trouvé étrange que tu disparaisses le soir où je rentre à Konoha.

Mais oui, bien sûr, je suis bête. C'est évident, surtout que mon père m'avait déjà fait part de sa méfiance envers Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? J'ai un mal de tête qui va bientôt se manifester à ce rythme.

— Tiens, mets ça, me dit Sasuke en me tendant un maillot gris, un pantalon noir et un pull à col roulé haut.

Je le saisis avec automatisme et continue à être tourmentée par ce qui risque de s'ensuivre suite à cette nuit. Comment vais-je faire pour rentrer chez moi ? C'est à peine si je vois la mine de Sasuke qui essaye d'obtenir mon attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et qu'il en sort que je reviens à la réalité et le suis avec précipitation. Je le retiens avant qu'il n'aille dans la cuisine et lui pose mes questions auxquelles il me répond avec une quiétude impressionnante :

— Hinata, laisse-moi faire, vas prendre une douche et viens manger. On verra après, ok ?

Je prends du temps à répondre mais c'est finalement l'affirmative qui l'emporte. Je me dirige donc dans sa salle de bain en me répétant que je vais trouver une solution à ce problème, même si je ne me crois pas. Puis, alors que, toujours par des gestes automatiques, je me retrouve dans cette douche que je découvre, j'aboutis à une conclusion qui me surprend moi-même. Pour l'instant je suis protégée ici, personne n'est à même de me voir, seule mon père se doute de ma présence ici, pour autant, il n'est pas venue me prendre de force. Pourquoi ne pas profiter des derniers instants de calme avec Sasuke et se confronter aux problèmes le moment venu ?

Lorsque je suis vêtue des vêtements trop longs de Sasuke et que je me fais une queue de cheval devant le miroir, je me suis résolue à ne penser aux soucis futurs que plus tard. Je constate alors que les traits de mon visage, à présent détendue, trahissent encore la nuit que j'ai passée avec Sasuke. J'ai plus de couleurs que d'habitude et mes lèvres sont encore légèrement gonflées. Je vois à ma mine que malgré tout, je me sens plus heureuse que jamais. Je veux conserver ce sentiment aussi longtemps que possible aujourd'hui et sors donc de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Sasuke qui est en train d'installer un petit-déjeuner complet : riz, omelette, saumon grillé, différents légumes marinés et thé vert, rien ne manque. J'avance pour rejoindre la table, impressionnée par celui qui ne m'avait pas laissé un souvenir de bon cuisinier. Je vois qu'il est plutôt fier de lui dans la façon dont il prend place à table alors que je m'installe en face de lui. Il me souhaite un bon appétit et commence à se servir, je fais de même, encore surprise de cette tablée mais m'empressant bien vite de goûter à ces différents plats.

Il ne parle pas et je sais qu'il attend mes commentaires que je fais expressément tarder. Puis je lui dévoile que ces plats ont bon goût, qu'ils sont juste un peu trop salée. Il hoche juste de la tête et essaye de conserver une expression neutre mais je vois bien qu'il est satisfait, ce qui me fait sourire. Je veux que ce moment dure, je veux continuer de sentir cette simplicité entre nous, cette confiance qui règne malgré tous les évènements qui se déroulent, comme si nous avions toujours été ensemble. Je lui fais alors remarquer que ses cheveux poussent toujours plus, que j'apporterais bien de la couleurs à sa chambre. Il me rétorque qu'il n'a pas le temps de penser à ces bêtises, qu'il préfère se concentrer sur certaines personnes en me fixant intensément.

On continue ainsi jusqu'à ce que je lui parle de ma dernière mission, que je lui dévoile les intérêts commerciaux qui se manifestent et s'organisent quant au nouveau monde. Il semble avoir été mis au courant lors de son rapport auprès de l'Hokage, et, sachant à présent que je suis aussi mise sur le dossier, il me fait part de ses dernières découvertes.

J'apprends ainsi qu'il était en mission dans le Pays du Thé et qu'il a pu constater que ce territoire non militarisé se trouvait de plus en plus à la merci du Pays de la Neige, les instigateurs de la conquête commerciale. Sasuke a pu voir que les grands Villages du Pays du Thé étaient en train de s'équiper avec la une technologie avancée comme des chemins de fer, typique du Pays de la Neige. Il avait fini par apprendre que des hommes de sciences techniques du Pays de la Neige avait été envoyé dans le Pays du Thé, sous le couvert d'une entraide bienveillante qui cachait un accord inquiétant : le Pays de la Neige aidait le Pays du Thé à se moderniser en échange du droit d'utiliser leur ports sans restriction.

Sasuke n'en était pas certain, mais il soupçonnait aussi que d'autres pays bordant la mer du Sud ne soit déjà ou bientôt sous la coupelle du Pays de la Neige.

Je n'avais pas pensé que leur projet avait déjà autant avancé. Ma crainte que les cinq grands pays ninjas n'interviennent trop tard se raffirme. Mais comme le dit Sasuke, pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que le Conseil des Kages n'a pas été réunis.

Nous terminons notre petit-déjeuner sur cette conclusion et la lourde pression me retombe dessus. Je n'ai plus le temps de profiter d'un répit et d'un bonheur simple avec Sasuke, je dois prendre mes responsabilités.

— Sasuke…  
— Je sais, on ne peut pas continuer sur cette voie, mais ne dit pas que c'était une erreur.  
— Non, je ne dirai jamais ça.

J'ai juste envie de lui dire merci d'être encore avec moi, de me faire partager de si bons moments alors que nous savons que le chemin que j'ai choisi nous condamne. Je lui saisis les mains, sur la table, ne parvenant pas à formuler ma gratitude comme je le désire. Il m'offre son petit sourire qui parvient toujours à illuminer de tristes moments avant de se lever et de m'inviter à le suivre. Il me dévoile alors le plan qu'il a imaginé pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi sans provoquer un scandale.

J'écris donc une missive que je vais envoyer, adressée à mon père, sceller de façon à ce que seul mon père puisse l'ouvrir. J'y ai inscrit la promesse de revenir au clan sans provoquer la fureur des anciens s'il m'aide et soutient que j'ai dû m'absenter en urgence. Sasuke est penché au-dessus de mon épaule et ne se montre pas satisfait par mon texte, mais je préfère écrire cela plutôt que l'idée qu'il ma suggérée.

Dès que ma lettre est terminée, je m'occupe de l'envoi en empruntant une invocation de Sasuke. En attendant la réponse, je tourne en rond dans le salon avant de décider de m'asseoir sur un canapé et de me mettre à réfléchir sur ce qu'il peut advenir de Sasuke, de nous.

— Sasuke, je ne regrette rien, je lui dis alors qu'il hausse un sourcil.

Je le dis à haute voix pour qu'il en soit convaincu, même si mon angoisse montre tout le contraire dans mon cas.

— Pas même le fait que je puisse avoir ton clan sur le dos à présent ?

Je relève la tête vers lui, coupable et excédée à la fois par ses propos puis je vois sur son visage qu'il n'est pas sérieux.

— Ne dis pas des choses comme ça pour rire, s'il te plaît.  
— J'aime l'humour un peu grinçant.

Je l'avais remarqué, mais s'il cherche à me détendre ainsi, ce n'est pas un succès.

— Tu sais que je risque mon statut dans la famille, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant !  
— Tu ne risques rien.  
— Sasuke ! je me sens désemparée devant ce qu'il me dit.  
— Hinata, laisse-moi terminer. Tu ne risques rien car seul ton père semble porter des soupçons sur notre liaison, tu as entamée le procédure pour te marier, il t'a présentée au monde diplomatique, il ne va donc pas être celui qui ruinera tout ce qui a pu être entrepris.

Je voudrais tellement le croire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'on est prêt à me bannir. Je me rapproche de Sasuke, souhaitant que son assurance m'atteigne. Il me prend la main, je la serre tout en disant, ma tête se reposant sur son épaule.

— Tu as peut-être raison, mais tu viens de perdre la confiance de mon clan, et ça peut être horrible.

Il se met à ricaner, me surprenant, avant de s'expliquer.

— Les Hyûga n'ont jamais fait confiance aux Uchiwa, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.  
— Oui, mais…  
— Fais-moi confiance Hina, me dit-il en me serrant l'épaule. Tu ne risques rien et je ne risque rien.  
— Mais… on ne pourra plus se voir…  
— Plus comme on l'a fait hier, précise-t-il en m'embrassant la joue, mais on pourra se parler.  
— Non, on ne pourra pas.

Mon clan nous en empêchera.

— On le pourra, sois en certaine. Personne ne peut nous empêcher de discuter, ni ton père, ni ton clan, ni tes amis.

Je retrouve dans ses yeux la rage froide qui n'est jamais loin, réminiscence de la haine qui ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté. Je ne veux pas le voir avec ses yeux et espère, peut-être naïvement, que ma main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce pourrait le calmer.

— Et tu sais pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne alors que son regard s'adoucit avant de disparaitre sous les paupières qu'ils ferment, puis rouvrent. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai juste besoin de te parler Hina, de te voir…  
— autant que j'ai besoin de toi… je complète sans hésiter à voix basse, me perdant dans ses yeux qui ne mentent pas.  
— Promet-moi une seule chose.

J'attends la suite suspendu à ses lèvres.

— Promets-moi que l'on continuera à se voir, à se parler Hina.  
— Je te le promets, mais fais de même, je lui réponds, craignant je ne sais trop quoi.

On se sourie tristement et scellons notre promesse dans un baiser lent, amer mais sucré grâce à cette promesse avant de simplement passer du temps dans les bras de l'autre, profitant de la présence de l'autre jusqu'au bout.

Nous sommes interrompus par la réponse de mon père qui arrive à bout d'ailes où il est dépeint d'une écriture rigoureuse et pragmatique ce qu'a prévu mon père. Aucune émotion ne peut être saisie entre ses lignes et je peux seulement constater qu'il accepte de me couvrir, ce qui me provoque un grand soulagement, même s'il l'a formulé sous forme d'ordre absolu. Il exige ainsi que je me rende au plus vite centre-ville en maintenant mon invisibilité aux yeux des byakugan puis que je cesse cette technique pour rejoindre le domaine. Il assure qu'il a fait revenir chacun des membres du clan à ma recherche et qu'il a expliqué au clan que je n'avais fait qu'exécuter une tâche qu'il m'avait confié, celle de montrer mes capacités de fuite.

Sasuke esquisse un sourire en lisant cette lettre puisque mon père a eut la même idée que lui, cette même idée que j'avais refusé de suggérer. Je préfère ne rien dire pour ne pas ajouter à son ego et vient chercher un dernier baiser, tout en simplicité, plein de confiance en l'autre et de la promesse que l'on s'était faite.

Puis je me lève, il fait de même mais je me dirige vers sa porte d'entrée et lui dans sa cuisine. Je pars s'en me retourner, pour éviter toutes larmes de couler et conserver les messages non-dits que nous avons échangés. Je ne pourrai plus le toucher, il ne le pourra plus, mais la présence de l'un et de l'autre reste notre nécessité.

Je sors en ayant veillé à ne pas me faire repérer par des voisins de Sasuke et me voilà à présent suffisamment loin de son domicile pour relâcher ma vigilance.

Ne suis-je pas en train de m'engager dans une vie privée de bonheur ? Non, pas si je peux continuer de voir Sasuke. Mais ne suis-je pas en train de le condamner, lui ? Je dois arrêter de me poser ces questions et lui faire confiance, il ne m'a pas menti lui non plus. Mais la culpabilité est encore-là, sous-jacente.

À neuf heures trente précisément, je suis dans le bureau de mon père, assise sur le sol en face de lui, mes vêtements changés pour ma tenues de ninja habituelle, les yeux sur le sol, ne parvenant pas à affronter son regard accusateur. La missive que j'ai envoyé plutôt se trouve entre nous. Sa respiration que je n'entendais pas jusqu'alors se fait profonde. Il va parler.

— Hinata.

Sa voix sonne comme un glas mais pourtant, je relève la tête et affronte son regard plus froid que jamais, transmettant toute la colère sourde et la déception qu'il ressent. Je suis prête à prendre mes responsabilités.

— Je veux connaître la vérité.

Sans hésiter, je la lui délivre, sachant que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

— J'entretiens une liaison avec Sasuke.

Il parvient à rester stoïque, dissimulant la rage qu'il peut ressentir. Je me sens effrayée mais je suis tout de même prête à poursuivre.

— Il est rentré de mission hier soir. Je suis allée le voir.  
— Comment étais-tu au courant de son retour ? Ne me mens pas, m'avertit-il et j'ai l'impression qu'il e retient de me poser une question en particulier.  
— Il m'a envoyé un signal, je déclare en triturant mon poignet duquel j'ai heureusement retiré le bracelet.  
— Comment as-tu fait pour t'enfuir ?

Ces questions sont précises et s'enchaînent, m'obligeant à lui conter toute mon escapade de la nuit précédente. Puis il ne parle plus et le silence m'accable jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole, tranchante.

— Désires-tu me succéder ?

Je devais m'attendre à cette question, je pensais connaître la réponse mais je connais surtout les tourments qu'elle provoque en moi. Mon silence est trop long, mon père répète la question, comme pour m'indiquer que c'est la dernière chance qu'il me laisse. Tout se mélange dans mon esprit puis je me souviens de cette nuit avec Sasuke, du désespoir que dégageait notre étreinte et notre passion et des mots, de aveux qu'il m'avaient confiés. Je peux enfin répondre avec détermination.

— Je désires être la prochaine chef de notre clan.

Les yeux de mon père ne trahissent aucune émotion, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher dessus qu'il s'exprime à nouveau.

— Hinata Hyûga, tu devras le prouver aux aînés et adopter l'attitude adéquate, précise-t-il en insistant sur ces derniers mots. Tu peux disposer.

Ni plus, ni moins, juste le nécessaire pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'avait bel et bien couvert auprès de la Sôke et que j'allais devoir montrer ma volonté.

— Bien Père.

Je le salue avant de me lever et de retourner dans mes appartements, sachant à présent que cette nuit avec Sasuke serait la dernière, comprenant qu'il avait exprimé son soutien, ses adieux et confirmé les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Que me promet l'avenir ? Je n'en sais rien mais je suis certaine de deux choses : je sortirai mon clan des cages qui nous enferment et continuerai d'aimer Sasuke, aussi loin que nous sommes l'un de l'autre, aussi divergentes que seront les routes que nous emprunterons.

— Hinata ! Te voilà enfin ! clame Hanabi qui me rejoint en accélérant le pas. J'imagine que Père t'en as parlé, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était agité hier soir après tu ait quittée Tabata.

Je n'arrive pas à sourire aisément, me sentant prise au piège par ma sœur qui a réuni tous les ingrédients pour me faire comprendre qu'elle attend de moi des explications : elle m'emmène dans sa chambre. Elle a certainement parlé avec Tabata.

Et je n'avais pas tord puisqu'à peine sa porte refermée et nos fessiers installés sur des tatamis flambant neufs que son regard change et s'éclaire de cette soif de secrets.

— Apparemment, Père t'as soumis à une épreuve où tu devais te montrer capable de sortir du domaine, alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit et qu'en plus, tu devais rester hors de la vue de tous durant toute une nuit.  
— Oui, c'est ça, je lui réponds en essayant de ne pas me trahir.

Mais Hanabi est bien trop intelligente pour se faire avoir.

— Tu ne trouves pas que l'épreuve que Père t'as donné est étrange ? Pourquoi es-tu partie alors que tu venais à peine de terminer ta rencontre avec Tabata ? Et pourquoi Père est sorti ce matin ?

Toutes les questions qu'elle me pose m'accule car la moindre erreur dans le choix de mes réponses me trahira. Je vois au sourire narquois de ma petite sœur qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle a raison de ne pas croire à l'explication de mon absence donnée par mon père.

— Sœurette, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose depuis bien longtemps et je suis certaine que ce secret que tu gardes est en rapport avec l'évènement de la nuit dernière.  
— Hanabi, est-ce que…  
— Non, non, je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfuir comme d'habitude, elle me saisit les bras comme pour illustrer ses propos. Je vais plutôt te proposer un deal : tu me confies ton secret, je te promets de le garder et je te donne le mien.

Au premier abord, je ne suis absolument pas gagnante et je risque gros, Sasuke aussi, mais, connaissant ma sœur, je sens qu'elle ne ment pas, qu'elle protégera mon secret. De plus, je ne peux m'empêcher qu'avoir un soutien dans cette maison me sera nécessaire pour les temps à venir. Mais ce qui me décide à me confier n'est pas la confiance que je lui accorde mais la douleur que je lis sur son visage tourmenté à propos de quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Je lui souris alors pour lui montrer que j'accepte son deal et me confie la première. Je reste toutefois succincte et ne dévoile pas le nom de Sasuke. Ma petite sœur a du mal à en croire ses oreilles, je le vois à son air estomaqué et quelque peu effrayé.

— Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de lui que tu as rompu avec Naruto, que tu continues de le voir alors que tu vas prendre la tête du Clan et que c'est chez lui que tu te trouvais hier soir ? La nuit entière ?!  
— Hanabi, parle moins fort, je la supplie en plissant les yeux.  
— En gros, t'as un amant ? chuchote cette fois Hanabi ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'entendre sa stupeur.

J'hoche plus ou moins de la tête, n'appréciant pas le terme à connotation péjorative attribué à Sasuke, qui est bien plus pour moi qu'un simple amant. Hanabi continue de me regarder comme si je lui avais annoncé la fin du monde et je dois dire que je ne peux rien lui dire de plus tant qu'elle n'a pas repris la parole, ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire.

— C'est qui ?  
— Je ne peux pas te le dire…  
— Pourquoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? me demande-t-elle en se sentant blessée.  
— Non, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance…  
— Mais tu peux me le dire, ça ne changera rien au fait que-  
— Je veux le protéger, je la coupe pour lui donner ma réponse, et je ne le reverrais plus de façon…  
— Clandestine ? me complète-t-elle sans insister plus.

Est-ce qu'elle commence à comprendre la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ? Je ne sais pas encore mais elle continue de me poser des questions.

— Hinata, Père est au courant ?  
— Oui.  
— Il sait qui c'est ?  
— Oui, malheureusement.  
— Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu n'es pas en danger ?

Elle n'a pas besoin de détailler plus pour comprendre ce qu'elle insinue : vais-je devoir renoncer à mes ambitions, vais-je devoir quitter ma place d'héritière officielle, serais-je bannie du clan ? Je la rassure en lui expliquant que Père ne veut pas participer à la création d'un scandale et qu'il me laisse donc une dernière chance.

— C'est vrai que si on venait à apprendre que l'héritière, qui est en train de choisir son compagnon, batifole avec une personne extérieure, il faudrait des décennies pour que le clan en se remette de cet affront.

Même si elle essaye de parler avec humour, Hanabi reste néanmoins inquiète. Je vois à nouveau cette culpabilité qui ne l'a jamais quittée et décide de la rassurer en lui expliquant que je connais les risques auxquels je m'étais exposés. Mes mots ont eu tout l'effet contraire et ma petite sœur, si forte d'habitude, laisse des larmes s'échapper en essayant vainement de contenir les sanglots qui l'empêchent de respirer correctement. Je la prends tout de suite dans mes bras, souffrant de la voir ainsi, et attends qu'elle me dise ce qui lui pèse autant sur le cœur.

— Pourquoi t'as décidé d'être Chef de clan ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras pas vivre avec la personne que tu aimes ?

Elle répétait ces questions qui devenaient incompréhensibles à cause de ces sanglots. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais peu à peu réaliser, en fréquentant Sasuke, que je n'avais plus vécu que pour Naruto, que j'en étais même venu à oublier la promesse que j'avais faite avec Neji, celle de mettre tout en œuvre pour arrêter le mécanisme absurde de notre clan.

— Pourquoi tu te sacrifies ? répète-t-elle.

Je me sacrifies, c'est ce que tout le monde me dit, et je les croyais, mais ce n'est plus le cas, dès maintenant. J'ai tellement réfléchi, je me suis tellement donnée pour accéder à cette place, j'ai quand même réussie à risquer les efforts que j'avais entrepris, mais je suis tout de même capable de dire que je ne me suis pas sacrifiée. J'ai finalement trouvé la réponse, la solution et une vague d'espoir me remplie lorsque j'en fais part à Hanabi.

— Hanabi, je ne me sacrifies pas. Je veux être la chef de notre clan, j'ai des projets pour ce dernier, des projets qui le rendront plus puissant et prospère.  
— Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, il n'empêche que tu vas devoir faire un mariage arrangé, ça ne change rien.  
— Oui, je vais me marier, car c'est mon devoir pour accéder à cette place que je désire pour mettre en œuvre mes projets. Alors ne pleure plus Hana, c'est mon choix et je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour toi.

Alors que ma sœur se serait calmée en tant normal, ses pleurs s'accentuent. Je suis perdue devant ces sanglots.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hana ?

Elle retire son visage de mon épaule et me regarde de ses yeux larmoyants.

— Je peux te confier mon secret ? Me demande-t-elle.  
— Mais oui, bien sûr.

Et elle me raconte, et je comprends la torture émotionnelle dans laquelle elle se trouve.

Il y a de cela quelques mois, elle s'était rapprochée d'un civil, ils avaient bien sympathisé. Je me souviens de lui, j'avais même aidé Hanabi une fois. Mais elle ne m'avait jamais dit que leur histoire c'était mal terminée. Elle avait découvert qu'il méprisait les shinobis et les grandes familles, qu'il se moquait de leurs valeurs et de leur honneur, qu'il ne comprenait pas et trouvait bêtes les personnes qui s'engageaient sur cette voie. Il ne lui avait jamais dit directement, mais elle le sentait dans ses réflexions et ses remarques. Elle ne le voyait plus depuis fin août.

— J'étais un peu dégoûtée à cause de cette histoire pour tout te dire, donc j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur mon entraînement, comme tu le faisais avant de donner ta réponse au Conseil. Et durant le mois d'octobre, j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec un gars de la Sôke.

Je pense deviner la suite de son récit, malheureusement.

— Il m'énervait avec ses belles paroles, ses longues discussions sur tout et rien. Puis je me suis aperçu, quand il n'était pas là, que ça me manquait, que j'aimais bien parler avec lui, que c'était celui avec qui je m'entendais le mieux parce qu'il était le seul à me paraître normal et décontracté dans ce clan tout en comprenant les responsabilités et les enjeux des actions de notre famille.

Hanabi inspire et ses larmes cessent peu à peu de couler jusque s'arrêter. Son regard s'assombrit.

— Tout allait bien, je voyais un avenir radieux devant moi. Tu allais bientôt me céder la place d'héritière officielle sans risquer de passer dans la Bunke car tu allais choisir de vivre avec Naruto, le héros du monde. J'allais pouvoir évoluer et progresser sans craindre que ma famille ne soit déchirée par le sceau et j'avais même trouver quelqu'un du clan qui pourrait être mon compagnon.  
— Tu parles de Tabata…  
— Oui !

Je ne m'étais pas trompée lorsque j'avais eu des soupçons sur les sentiments qu'éprouvent ma sœur pour Tabata. Je comprends qu'elle ne se sent pas juste coupable, mais qu'elle m'en veut aussi. En quelques semaines seulement, j'ai chamboulé, voire détruit tous les projets qu'elle avait pu envisagé et Tabata fait parti de mes prétendants. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire à part une chose : je lui promets que je ne me marierai pas avec lui.

* * *

 _NDA : Re ! Bon, il est vrai que ce n'est pas le plus heureux des chapitres, particulièrement en cette période de fête, qu'il est plutôt transitoire, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite ! J'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _J'attends avec impatience vos avis !_

 _Pour ceux qui suivent Cocktail Aphrodisiaque, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus donc il n'y aura certainement pas de MAJ aujourd'hui dessus, et peut-être pas des vacances, je préfère vous prévenir ^^_

 _Bref, j'espère néanmoins que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et vous souhaite à nouveau un joyeux Noël !_


End file.
